Smile
by Lore Stewart
Summary: AU/HUMANOS.Cuando Bella termino con su novio nunca paso por su mente que una semana después seria la prometida del actor "Edward Cullen" gracias a su madre,ahora tendría que sonreír ante las cámaras y fingir estar enamorada del chico,guapo y famoso que apenas empezara a conocer...con un prometido así,la vida es una película.,E/B,E/R,J/A
1. Prologo

Titulo: Smile

Escritora: Lorena Miller

Disclaimer: Los personajes, situaciones, frases que reconozcan le pertenecen a la grandiosa S. historia es de mi loca cabeza.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologo<strong>

_"La sonrisa es una de las más bellas armas con la que contamos para defendernos del dolor. Encarar cada día con una sonrisa no solucionará todos nuestros problemas, pero al menos nos ayudará a sentirnos mejor…"_

−Si lo que quieres es decir es que fue un error, olvídalo Jake-

Mire al moreno con ironía y acto seguido le cerré la puerta en la cara, pude escuchar a Jacob, mi _ex-novio _quejarse del dolor, mas eso no le impidió seguir con su plan.

−Bella ábreme por favor, sé que podemos seguir como si nada…-

Mi corazón herido soltó un gemido de frustración.

-¡Cállate Jacob Black o le hablare a la policía si no te largas de una buena vez!-

Alice mi compañera de departamento entro en acción, la mire apenada, mis gritos y los de Jacob la debieron haber despertado de su siesta de la tarde.

−Regresare… −susurro Jacob desde el otro lado de la puerta, no dije nada solo escuche cómo sus pasos se alejaban.

Mi amiga me miro seriamente y no quería escuchar su sermón, no ahora tal vez...nunca así que me fui a dormir en mi habitación sin decir nada, en la mañana del lunes me entretuve en la sala pensando en mi relación con Jacob, porque en ese momento depresivo nada más me quitaba el sueño.

−Espero que no estés pensando en regresar con el - Alice apareció en la sala y me apunto con su dedo acusatoriamente.

Me enojo que ella hubiera dicho justamente lo que estaba pensando, no quería tirar por la borda cuatro años de relación, pero en ella perdonar a Jacob se escuchaba muy estúpido y con poca dignidad; mi conciencia agradeció eso porque yo sola ya lo hubiera perdonado, y por mi conciencia ahora estaba más segura que yo valía mucho para él.

-Por supuesto que no-conteste muy segura, lo menos que quería era verlo.

−Eso espero jovencita, me daré una ducha antes de ir a la universidad−me avisó para después caminar hacia el baño, fui a mi cuarto y me deje caer en la cama, me sentía desarmada emocionalmente.

Jacob había salido conmigo desde los 16 años ,cuando eso éramos unos niños no sabíamos lo que era tener una relación seria para nosotros solo era un juego, ahora con 20 años lo menos que queríamos era una relación seria como para llegar al matrimonio, definitivamente no era lo que habíamos pensado.

Hasta hace unos meses todo iba bien hasta que Jacob decidió hacer nuestra relación más _intima,_ no estaba lista para acostarme con él solo por su calentura hormonal y claro como me rehusé se le hizo fácil acostarse con su compañera de trabajo, era tan estúpido que no imagino que me terminaría enterando de lo que hizo.

−Date un baño Isabella−Alice entro en mi recamara, me miro dulcemente− Mientras preparare algo de comer−

Mire que Alice me daba unas prendas, ni siquiera las mire no tenía ganas de discutir en ese momento, caminé al baño con las prendas y me empecé a bañar después de 15 minutos salí con una blusa blanca con manchas verdes y un chaleco blanco, también con una bermuda color caqui y zapatos cafés. Esto no se veía para nada…Alice; claro que no esas prendas eran mías y mi amiga no me molestaría sobre cómo me vestía por el momento debido a mi estado casi depresivo.

−Parece que iras a un funeral, sonríe mujer-se burlo de mi.

-No tengo ganas de sonreír, nunca creí que mi relación se acabara así- me dio un plato de frutas con yogurt y con la mirada le agradecí.

Desde los 12 años las relaciones no eran lo mío aunque claro a los 12 años eres una simple niñata esperando a tu príncipe azul, lo primero que marco mis relaciones: James me deja por otra niña quien se desarrollo antes que yo, segundo Mike se vuelve gay y tercero Jake se acuesta con su compañera, la vida es un asco más bien _mi_ vida es un asco.

_¿Hasta cuándo tendré la suerte de conocer el verdadero amor?, Nunca Isabella, nunca, ya olvídalo tu vida es un asco_. Me dije.

−Vámonos Alice es tarde-Tome mi mochila mientras ella iba por las llaves de su auto, no me dejaría manejar según ella no estaba en condiciones se la pase, aunque tampoco era como si me quisiera suicidar, no estaba tan loca para matarme por el...

-Te veré en el almuerzo, Bella…−mi amiga sonrió extendidamente−sonríe−me aconsejo.

Asentí sin ganas y le sonreí para que se fuera tranquila, poco entusiasta entre a mis siguientes cuatro módulos que fueron una tortura pero trate de no morir.

−Bells ahora si pareces zombi−ignore el comentario de Mike; Si, como escucharon mi relación con Mike termino pero me quede como su amiga y por ende él como el mío, en un principio no fue fácil porque creía que al estar conmigo se decepciono de las mujeres pero ahora sé que no fue por eso y nuestra amistad es muy buena.

−No está de humor, Mike−Alice se coloco a nuestro lado y le respondió al chico.

Mi amigo enarco una ceja interesado en lo dijo Alice, conocía lo que vendría.

− ¿Y ahora que le hizo el perro _ese? −_pregunto Mike.

-Se llama Jake y terminamos−sisee molesta no por cómo se dirigió a Jacob sino de que conversaran de mí y mas como si ni siquiera estuviera presente.

-Oh lo siento−murmuro Mike, no lo sentía, el se incomodaba con Jacob por algún motivo, el solo estaba sintiendo lastima pero probablemente por mi−Pero en mi opinión no debes de estar así por un hombre-rodee los ojos era la 2da persona que me lo decía.

-Lo sé Mike, les prometo que estaré mejor dentro de una semana-prometí sabiendo que tal vez no lo cumpliera

Mi estado de ánimo era algo que sentía que no estaba dirigiendo en ese momento por más que intentara estar bien extrañaba todo de Jacob, sus palabras, su rostro, su compañía,_ su todo. _Y sin el sonreír no servía de nada más que para ser hipócrita, es mas no creía volver a sonreír nunca más…

* * *

><p><strong>Editado<strong>

_Hola…Pues vengo trayéndoles una historia nueva: D_

_Déjenme sus Reviews para saber si la sigo o no_

_Les recuerdo esto es solo un pedazo de lo que es la historia_

_Los adoro a todos, no me critiquen tanto :))) ¡Broma!_


	2. Chapter 1

_**-Smile-**_

Capitulo 1

-Bella tu madre te llamo hace una hora deberías llamarla se escucha…ansiosa-comento Alice

-Gracias Alie-Mi amiga me sonrió y se fue a su cuarto.

Deje mi mochila a un lado de mi, tomé el teléfono de la mesita y marque el numero de la casa de mis padres.

_-¿Bella?-_

-si mama soy tu hija-pude escuchar su risita del otro lado.

_-Me da gusto escucharte hija te llame hace una hora pero Alice me contesto-explico._

-Si Alice me dijo, ¿necesitas algo?-

_-estoy perfectamente bien solo quiero hablar contigo-_

-¿ocurre algo con papa?-

_-No es algo que tengo que contarte y prefiero que sea en persona, ¿puedes venir mañana después de la universidad?-_

Si me hubiera llamado una semana antes le hubiera dicho que no, pero ahora sin Jacob no salía a ningún lado aunque alice siempre lo intentara no lograba convencerme.

-Mañana pasó por la casa, te quiero-

_-Yo también hija, tú padre te manda saludos, nos vemos mañana-sin más colgó._

No había visitado a mis padres desde navidad y estábamos a febrero 5, para mi el tiempo había pasado volando por la universidad, además de que ayudaba a mi amiga Ángela en la librería de su madre cuando ella tenía alguna emergencia.

Mi amiga llego dando saltitos y se sentó a mi lado era tan gracioso verla siempre tan feliz y con mucha energía a veces me preguntaba si acaso era recargable.

-¿Qué te tiene tan feliz, acaba de salir la nueva temporada de Prada?-mi adorada amiga era una compradora compulsiva de ropa, zapatos, bolsas y otros accesorios.

-no saldrá hasta la próxima semana-puso cara triste que de repente cambio de nuevo a feliz,_ bipolar_…

-¿entonces?-

-pues nada… ¡mañana se estrena Two Lovers!-grito eufórica.

Típico de Alice Brandon ponerse como loca cuando su amor platónico: Jasper Hale estrenaba una nueva película, claro que cuando se trataba de un romance de _su actor_ se ponía histérica, era una fan enamorada.

-no pongas esa cara Isabella porque que yo sepa a ti te encanta Orlando Bloom-protesto con su ceja levemente levantada.

-me gusta como actúa y todo eso, pero tu estas obsesionadisima con Jasper Hale-me miro mal, era mejor no hacerla enojar.

-déjame…así soy feliz-se quejo, encendiendo la Tv en el canal E!.

Seguí con mi proyecto de Informática en silencio por parte de nosotras aunque la televisión era la que no dejaba de hablar.

En la mañana del viernes como era costumbre me levante desde las seis, Alice se había ido a correr y cuando regreso le serví su desayuno.

-oye y ¿para qué te llamo tú mama?-

-cierto, hoy la iré a ver después de la universidad, ¿me podrías llevar?-

-claro te espero después de clases-

Me conto de lo emocionada que estaba porque su maestra de diseño había elegido dos de sus bocetos para una exposición en la universidad.

Por mi parte le conté que iría con Ángela y Mike al cine, me dijo que estaba haciendo bien para despejar un poco mi cabeza, en mi idioma era: ¡Muy bien así olvidaras a Jacob!, una verdadera tontería no se olvida fácilmente a un amor de años.

Fuimos a la universidad yo estaba en el ala norte y ella en el este ya que llevábamos diferentes carreras pero eso no impedía que comiéramos juntas o con los chicos.

A las 3 de la tarde terminaban las clases cuando salí me estaba esperando Alice en su Porche, manejó hasta la casa de mis padres conocía el camino porque ella me llevaba, mis padres adoraban a Alice como otra hija.

-me avisas para que te pase a buscar-

-no hace falta pido un taxi-

-ni se te ocurra hacer eso, ¿y si te secuestran?-abrió apresuradamente los ojos.

-eso no pasara, además no quiero molestarte todo el tiempo-

-no es molestia, además así después podemos ir al centro comercial-está siempre tenía un as bajo la manga y no podía nunca huir de eso, no me quería aburrir tanto hoy era viernes y bueno vivíamos en Chicago.

-te mando un mensaje-me despedí de ella.

Toque el timbre y espere que María me abriera la puerta.

-¡¿señorita Bella?Pero que sorpresa, mira cuanto ha crecido niña-me abrazo por un momento luego se disculpo.

-no hay problema, usted se sigue viendo tan joven-María era la que ayudaba a mi mama a hacer limpieza y cocinar, era una señora de aproximadamente 53 años o menos yo la quería mucho.

-muy bien María, yo también quiero saludar a mi hija-Bromeo mi madre observándonos.

Entre a la casa y cerré la puerta, por dentro la casa se veía enorme.

María se despidió y fue a la cocina.

-Hola Mama-le di un beso en la mejilla y la abrace.

-si no te llamo no te dignas a venir-parecía indignada pero en su voz tenía una pizca de humor.

-lo siento tanto pero tu hija es una universitaria-sonreímos y nos sentamos en la sala clásica.

Mi padre trabajaba en la estación de policías mas no de policía, él los entrenaba y en verdad ganaba bien por eso vivíamos de una forma buena.

Recuerdo que cuando quise trabajar para pagar mis estudios me dio un gran discurso que en conclusión era un _no trabajaras_ mientras no te gradúes, según él me podría gustar el dinero más que los estudios no tenia caso protestar acepte no trabajar, por lo que no le había dicho que ayudaba en la librería a Ángela.

-bueno a todo esto, ¿de qué quieres hablar?-.

-Bueno recuerdas a Esme Cullen- divague un poco por mi mente.

-es con la que estuviste en curso de repostería-asintió.

- y mi mejor amiga de la secundaria, bueno me la encontré el otro día y empezamos a conversar ya sabes recordar los buenos tiempo…-

-al punto mama-dije entre risas, no quería que me contara todo con lujos de detalle.

-no me interrumpas, bueno el tiene un hijo _famoso-_comenzó.

_-_¿famoso?, es un cantante o algo así- negó.

-es actor, se llama Edward Cullen-sí, había escuchado de él, al parecer estaba grabando una película con Jasper Hale, al parecer la más esperada; al igual que Jasper Edward Cullen era uno de los actores más famosos de nuestros tiempos y era uno de los rostros más comentados en realidad poco le tomaba importancia.

-vaya que coincidencias-murmure

-te contare todo desde el principio-

Pidió dos cafés y mientras los traían se mantuvo en silencio se veía nerviosa.

- Alfred el padre de Esme siempre quiso que su hija se casara con un hombre de una alta posición social, sin embargo Esme conoció a Carlisle en una fiesta y empezaron a conocerse luego se enamoraron y después se volvieron novios todo iba bien hasta que Alfred se entero-hizo una pequeña pausa para tomar su café

-no aceptaba que su hija estuviera saliendo con un muchacho de clase media, entonces lo que hizo fue comprometer a Esme con Joseph Vulturi hijo de uno de sus socios, Esme huyo con Carlisle sin decir nada su padre se puso a buscarla ,mientras eso pasaba Esme se caso con Carlisle a los 18 años-

No pude evitar reír, era la misma edad que tenía mi madre cuando se caso.

-después de 1 año de búsqueda Alfred dio con esme y se puso demasiado mal cuando se entero de que su única hija se había casado con Carlisle, entonces la desheredó, poco después se entero que esme estaba embarazada de un niño eso lo enfureció demasiado sin embargo en su lecho de muerte le pidió perdón a Esme y la hizo firmar unos papeles en los que le dejaba algunos bienes al menos los necesarios para que sus nietos vivieran bien-.

-al parecer todo acabo bien-murmure

-en el testamento que firmo Esme, exigía que su primogénito varón se casara a los 20 años con alguna de las nietas de su socio, claro a no ser que este estuviera comprometido o casado durante seis meses o sea hasta que el testamento perdiera validez, cuándo esme se entero se puso muy mal creía que su padre había aceptado todo el pasado pero se equivoco, Emmett su hijo mayor lo entendió y para el no hubo problema pues se había comprometido con Rosalie Hale-.

-¿Rosalie Hale?-

-si la hermana de Jasper Hale, al parecer sus padres eran amigos cercanos de Carlisle-

-vaya que coincidencias-repetí sorprendida.

-entonces se casaron y seis meses después perdió validez esa clausula, todo iba bien según ella Carlisle se convirtió en el Director del hospital de aquí de chicago y Emmett se graduó en ingeniería poco después Edward decidió ser doctor aunque poco después se volvió famoso-.

-me hablaste solo para contarme esta linda historia familiar-dije con ironía.

-No espera, todo iba bien hasta que hace un mes cuando Edward cumpliría los 20 años llego el licenciado de Alfred con el testamento en el cual de nuevo exigía lo mismo que el primero solo que esta vez era para Edward-eso era sorprendente que tu abuelo te obligue a casarte con alguien a quien no amas,es horrible e incomprensible.

-mama sigo sin entender a que viene esto-

-Bella déjame hablar para que te enteres-exigió.

-está bien-guarde silencio pero ya estaba inquieta, mientras le envié un mensaje a Alice para que pasara por mi dentro de treinta minutos.

-la clausula del testamento estaba de tal manera de que si no lograba cumplirse con el primero lo haría con el segundo hijo o el tercero afortunadamente Esme solo tuvo dos hijos, bueno solo que la nueva clausula estaba más actualizada supongo que por ordenes del Alfred, en este exige que Edward tengo una prometida por seis meses y que no sea famosa, el punto aquí es que Edward no quiere una relación formal y menos con alguien no famosa, Esme dice que tiene miedo que este con él por su fama-.

Claro ,típico de famosos creen que la gente siempre estarán con ellos por su fama , ¿si eso les preocupa porque deciden ser famosos?.

-entonces pensé en ti-mire a mi madre que estaba nerviosa

-¿Qué hiciste?-dije con miedo

-yo le dije que tal vez tú podrías ser su prometida falsa-

-¡¿QUE? ¿Qué hiciste mama?-

-Lo siento pero supe que terminaste con Jacob y se me ocurrió que asi…-

-¡No mama! Nada te justifica para comprometer a tu hija así-dije molesta

-Lo siento Bella, pero sabes que quiero lo mejor me pareció excelente idea, además todo quedaría entre familia Esme es mi mejor amiga y yo la de ella, además tu no estarías con las personas por dinero o fama-

-No, mama el hecho de que tu mejor amiga tengo un problema no quiere decir que yo también debo apoyarla-sisee

-¿Acaso no harías lo mismo por Alice?-acaso es psicología inversa.

-No nunca comprometería a mi hija con el hijo de Alice o viceversa-me queje

-Solo lo hago por tu bien…-

-¡No puedes decir que es por mi bien! , ni siquiera lo conozco-

-Por eso hare una fiesta el domingo donde vendrá él con su familia a conocerte y revivir viejos tiempos-murmuro mi madre tomando su café

-no cuentes conmigo-me levante dispuesta a irme

-Bella créeme que lo hago con una ilusión de verte feliz-

-Esto no me hace feliz-suspire

-Si te presentas el domingo tomare eso como un acepto estar en el plan-

-Y si no vengo será mejor que Edward cullen busque a otra como prometida-sisee de nuevo

-Perdón hija, sólo date esta oportunidad puede ser tu pase a muchas cosas-

-Si lo hago no será por su fama o dinero-dije indignada, escuche el claxon del auto de Alice-Nos vemos mamá-

-Adiós hija-

Llegue al auto de alice intentando no caerme de momento no le iba a contar nada porque aun no había tomado ninguna decisión y no pensaba hacerlo no me iba a comprometer con un desconocido menos con un actor que probablemente sobreactúa.

-te vez tensa-

-estoy cansada, sabes como es mi madre-reímos un poco lo que relajo el ambiente

Llegamos al centro comercial a las 5 de la tarde, comimos en McDonald's y después compramos algunas ropas y unas que otras cosas.

Cuando llegue al departamento me tire enseguida en mi cama, los pies me dolían y estaba muy cansada poco a poco los ojos se me empezaron a cerrar hasta que deje de pensar.

* * *

><p>muchas gracias por los Reviews<p>

si hay faltas de autografía diganme .

les agradeceria mucho si me dejaran un Review para saber si estoy haciendo bien la historia

es la primera que hago asi y me gustaria que me dieran su POV.

Gracias a los que me agregan a sus favoritos y alertas me hacen Feliz :)

Ahora,¿me dejan un Review?


	3. Chapter 2

_**-Smile-**_

* * *

><p><strong><em>Lean Abajo Porfavor :=)<em>**

**_¡Disfruten!_**

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 2<span>

Domingo por la mañana.

-mala noche, ¿eh?-bufe al escuchar el comentario de Alice.

Entre al baño sin tomarle importancia a su mirada, tenía unas ojeras muy notables desde ayer.

Estuve pensando en lo que mi madre me había metido, definitivamente un error por su parte, si: me sentí mal después por haberla hablado como lo hice pero ya estaba hecho y la próxima vez que la viera le pediría perdón.

No le había contado nada a Alice y ella no sospechaba o si lo hacía pero respetaba mi silencio y privacidad de mis asuntos, aunque bien sabía que no lo podría guardar por más tiempo era tan astuta que lo terminaría sabiendo de algún modo.

Definitivamente ayer fue un mal día, desde la mañana no dejaba de pensar en Edward Cullen no del el modo en que lo hacen sus admiradoras, más bien en mi mente pasaban miles de preguntas: ¿Yo comprometida con un famoso?, y no con cualquiera si no con ¡el mismo Edward Cullen! Bueno aun no había decidido aceptar.

Vamos no soy una buena actriz nunca podía sostener la mentira del _compromiso falso_ ni por una hora, además odiaba las cámaras y reporteros en conclusión odiaba que me prestaran demasiada atención lo mío era pasar desapercibida, lo que siempre había logrado con éxito.

-¡Bella, Bella!-Alice empezó a golpear la puerta consecutivamente.

-¿Qué?-

Me miro con una ceja alzada- estas más gruñona de lo normal-

-déjame en paz, ¿Qué quieres?-tome la cafetera

-mira-dejo el periódico enfrente de mí en primera plana había una foto de Jasper Hale y _ese..._

-muy interesante Alice ahora si me permites...-se hizo un lado dejándome pasar fui a la sala para prender la televisión sin embargo con su velocidad Alice logro ganarme el control remoto, resoplé frustrada.

-¡Bella! Por favor –se quejo

Mi amiga no tenía remedio con desgana tome el periódico de nuevo

_Chicago/08/02/11_

_En el aeropuerto de chicago los actores juveniles del momento: Edward Cullen y Jasper Hale; han aterrizado anoche a las 11:45 de la noche._

_Fuentes informan que estarán por aproximadamente una semana._

_Vea pagina 15._

No estaba interesada en seguir leyendo, yo si sabía a que habían venido a _conocerme_...

Más abajo había una fotografía de ellos con su maleta, traían lentes oscuros y chamarras para pasar de desapercibidos "ni aun así lo lograron" pensé.

-tal vez deberías investigar donde están y pedirles un autógrafo-sonreí burlonamente, sus ojitos brillaban como dos luceros, estaba ilusionada.

-¿Qué tal si están en el centro comercial? ¿O si están en el hotel de mi tío?-guardo silencio y después grito emocionada.

-¡vayamos al centro comercial!-

No tuve tiempo de reaccionar, ¿de dónde saco fuerzas la enana? ¡No lo sé!, pero ahora estaba a 15 minutos de llegar al centro comercial y con una amiga muy hiperactiva y más de lo normal.

Cuando llegamos se bajo corriendo, trataba de seguirle el paso, imposible...la había perdido de vista, observé por todos los lados pero ni rastros de Alice, voltee a mi derecha y reconocí la tienda que tenía enfrente.

"S&L" un restaurante perfecto para las parejas, solía venir con Jacob por lo menos 2 veces a la semana para platicar y pasar el tiempo.

Sentí como si fuera metal y el restaurante un imán, entre al negocio y pedí un frapuchino me senté en la barra.

Mi mente empezó a divagar por los momentos que pasaba con Jacob, cuándo hacíamos citas dobles con sus amigos y mis amigas, en ese lugar me pidió que fuera su novia y en ese lugar acepte, y en este lugar estoy sentada ahora...sola.

Una pareja capto mi atención, estaba entrando al lugar sonreían después se sentaron en una mesa para dos, ahí fue cuando pude ver el perfil del chico y me dolió reconocerlo. Jacob Black estaba con una chica y no con la que se acostó; compartiendo platica lo que hizo después me dejo congelada: empezó a besar a su acompañante.

Casi me caigo en varias ocasiones antes de llegar a la salida.

-¡Aquí estas Bella!-me regaño Alice, cuando choqué con ella de espalda

-S-si-dije nerviosa, estaba enfrente de ella físicamente pero mi mente estaba en otro lado.

-estas pálida-Nunca había palidecido mucho menos sentido mal-¿acaso viste un fantasma...?-

Si lo tomaba como fantasma: sí.

-No Alice, ¿podemos irnos ya?-

Empezamos a caminar hasta el estacionamiento, cuando nos detuvimos en seco, alcé mi mirada para ver la causa, segundos después me arrepentí.

-Bella-respire con dificultad cuando murmuro mi nombre.

-Jacob-

Sonrió abiertamente y estuve a punto de devolvérsela si no hubiera sido porque llego _su acompañante_ y se colgó de su brazo, me tense.

-Jacob amor, ¿Quiénes son?-

_¿Amor? ¿_Había escuchado bien?

-Bella yo...-

-Adiós Jacob-lo corte antes de que acabara, Alice lo fulmino con la mirada antes de empezar a seguirme.

-Espérame... ¿estás bien?-pregunto cuando me logro alcanzar.

-si-¡_Mentira!_, respondió mi conciencia.

-¿Segura?-insistió

-Si...arranca de una vez-Le pedí cuando subimos al auto.

Mi mente estaba muy confundida, hace casi dos semanas Jacob me había ido a pedir perdón y ahora lo veía con una chica que le decía: _amor_. Él si era muy rápido ¡ya hasta tenia a otra! ¿¡Porque yo no podía olvidarlo así cómo el pudo olvidarme en dos jodidas semanas! .

-Se llama Irina y es una modelo internacional-comento Alice-Lo siento no debí decirte-

Me sentí afligida-No pasa nada-

Entonces recordé a la chica, alta, esbelta, de cabello rubio platinado y ojos color café claro a su lado yo era una chica simple. ¡Rayos me había abandonado por una modelo!

Mi corazón se encogió, si mientras anduvimos se acostó con Leah y ahora salía con Irina, ¿con cuantas me había puesto el cuerno?

Tenía que hacer algo pronto, no importaba lo que fuera pero tenía que olvidarlo como de a lugar.

_-como te decía Harry, el aeropuerto estaba fuera de control todas las jóvenes de Chicago esperaban ansiosas ver a Jasper Hale y Edward…-_

_Cullen_ termine en mi mente.

Estaba a punto de hacer una locura que sin duda mañana me estaría recriminando.

-Alice hoy hay fiesta en casa de mis padres-mencione

-¿fiesta?, ¿no el cumpleaños de tu padre fue en noviembre?-

Sin duda mis padres tenían fama por hacer fiestas en sus cumpleaños más no por asuntos de _negocios._

-Es para reunirse con unos viejos amigos, ¿me acompañaras?-comenzaba cansarme de dar muchas explicaciones, ya se lo daría mañana.

-por supuesto, ¡pero yo te arreglaré!-

No destruí sus ilusiones estaba demasiada cansada para discutir sabiendo que perdería contra ella.

…..

-¿Qué escondes Isabella Swan?-Alice me estaba intimidando para soltar prenda

-Nada Alice-respondí

-¡Entonces baja del auto!-me regaño con impaciencia.

Ahora si estaba metida en un problema, pues mi lado vengativo se había fastidiado y me había dejado sola enfrente de la casa de mis padres, nerviosa, insegura y con ganas de que la tierra me tragara.

-Bella no creí que vinieras-

Ni podía regresar el tiempo, ya estaba aquí acorralada entre huir o hacerle un favor a mi madre.

-ni yo-murmure por lo bajo.

-¡Renne!-Alice la abrazo

-¡Alice querida!-Saludo a mi amiga.

Entre a mi antigua casa que estaba llena de invitados platicando. Pasé mi mirada alrededor de la gente insegura de lo que podía encontrar.

Seriamente estaba pensando en huir pero mi conciencia me gritaba cobarde, ¡y no era una cobarde! Luego veía el lado lógico, ¡no quería fingir nada! y quería escapar de nuevo, eso había hecho durante la última media hora.

-Bella, ¿no crees que has bebido más de lo normal?-

Ver a Alice tan preocupada me hizo sentir mal. Pero definitivamente los últimos 6 tragos me habían hecho bien además de que me preparaban mentalmente para lo que vendría.

-Estoy bien Alice-

-Alice, ¿me permites a Bella por un momento?-mi amiga sonrió y se fue.

-mama, acaso existe una salida de emergencia-

-creí que estabas decidida a hacerlo y por eso habías venido-murmuro confundida.

Nos dirigíamos al despacho de mi padre en la parta alta de la casa.

-fue un impulso por eso estoy aquí-

Me moleste conmigo por ser tan impulsiva, si tan siquiera hubiera pensado más claramente no estaría aquí a punto de conocer a Edward cullen y su familia, además de que empezaría una mentira que me traería más problemas porque después de todo ¡Mi vida era un problema! .

-prométeme que te comportaras-

Gruñí internamente, ni que fuera tan problemática.

-prometo portarme como un angelito-dije irónicamente y de nuevo por mi impulso abrí la puerta del despacho, segundos después cinco pares de ojos me observaban hasta un punto que me incomodo.

Mi madre me empujo un poco hasta que logre entrar por completo, por educación les sonreí nerviosamente, caminé hasta quedar al lado de mi padre que me paso un brazo por mis hombros de modo protector, agradecí el gesto de apoyo.

-Les presento a mi hija, Isabella-mi padre me acercó más a él.

Se me hizo raro que estuviera apoyando la locura de mi madre y más aun que me estuviera tratando de una manera… ¿cariñosa?, no es que no fuera un padre maravilloso, ¡Era excelente!; pero no solíamos tener una relación padre e hija muy fuerte.

-es un placer conocerlos, mi mama me ha hablado de ustedes-

La señora castaña y con cara en forma de corazón, sé levanto de su asiento y me brindo una sonrisa abierta.

-el gusto es nuestro, yo soy Esme Cullen, el mi esposo Carlisle; mí hijo Edward y mi ahijado Jasper Hale-

Hizo las presentaciones señalando a cada miembro mientras me decía sus nombres.

Su esposo parecía un verdadero actor de Hollywood aun me sorprendía que fuera Doctor, Su cabello era rubio y mientras sonreía se le formaban unos pequeños hoyuelos, sus ojos eran azules.

Y bueno Edward Cullen, era extraño que en estos días hubiera dicho su nombre tantas veces en mi mente y ahora lo tenía enfrente de mí. Su cabello era de color cobrizo, _extrañó, ojos_ esmeraldas como su madre, alto, si hubiera olvidado el hecho de que era _Edward Cullen_ podría haber dicho que era guapo, pero por desgracia no era así tan solo era él.

Y Jasper Hale, Alice me matara cuando le cuente que conocí a su amor platónico. Él era el chico delgado, rubio, de ojos azules y estatura alta que había logrado enamorar a mi amiga cuando filmo su primera película.

Simplemente no podía describir el ambiente en el despacho.

Simplemente no sabía que pasaría ahora.

¡Simplemente esto era una locura!

* * *

><p><em>Definitivamente esto no era lo que queria reflejar no se siento que no lo hice de la manera que todas se lo imaginaban siento les decepciono este capitulo :(<em>

_¡ADIVINEN QUE !¡PUEDEN CHECAR EN MI PERFIL_

_LA** PORTADA** DE ESTA HISTORIA!_

_¿Review?es mejor que dinero x)_


	4. Chapter 3

_**-Smile-**_

Capitulo 3

* * *

><p>La señora Cullen muy amablemente me conto la historia que mi mama me había contado, todos estaban atentos al relato que no se daban cuenta de lo nerviosa que estaba, claro que todo cambio cuando llego la parte en donde yo entraba porque la mirada de la señora Cullen estaba fija en la mía.<p>

-Mi hija está dispuesta a ayudarlos-la sonrisa de mi madre se extendió.

La miraron y rápidamente se voltearon hacia mí.

-¿en verdad estas dispuesta a ayudarnos? -me cuestiono el Sr. Cullen.

¿Dispuesta?, primero tenía que estar segura para estar dispuesta y no creo estar para nada segura.

Pero mi buena persona no fue capaz de salir corriendo de ahí o negar, en vez de eso me hiso recordar que con Jacob no había ningún compromiso de por medio probablemente lo que provocó que acabáramos así, este era como un compromiso por acuerdo en donde no había un noviazgo ni nada de por medio, ¿pero qué pasaría cuando se acabara el plazo de los seis meses?

-yo podría intentarlo pero con una condición-dije insegura.

Después de un corto silencio por parte de los presentes...

-¿Cuánto quieres?-por primera vez Edward Cullen menciono algo por desgracia no lo que quisiera oír mucho menos con esa voz fría.

-no busco hacer negocio con ustedes-deje claro.

-¿entonces si no es dinero que es una casa, unas vacaciones a China...?-parecía tener una lista ya bien formulada en su mente.

-no quiero nada de eso-gruñí ¿por quién me tomaba por una aprovechada? ¡Por su mirada claro que si por eso me tomaba!

-no me lo tomes a mal querida pero... ¿entonces qué quieres?-

Agradecí con todo el alma que la señora esme hubiera interferido en la plática o de segura ya hubiera explotado.

-lo único que quiero es que cuando acaben los seis meses hagamos como si esto nunca hubiera pasado-murmuré con seguridad.

Sus caras mostraban su confusión después sorpresa y frustración, el silencio reino por mucho tiempo hasta que mi padre carraspeo un poco.

-como pueden observar mi Bella no es una interesada-dijo con humor si lo hizo para relajar el ambiente no funciono.

Al menos logro que todos reaccionaran, mi madre me miro confundida.

-lo sentimos tu respuesta nos tomo por sorpresa-

Sonreí, Alice me decía que sin querer siempre lograba sorprender a todos de una u otra forma.

-claro que...yo no puedo ofrecerles tampoco tanto digamos que… no soy una gran actriz-murmure avergonzada.

-¿estás haciendo esto por un favor?-pregunto el chico rubio, Jasper.

-pueden considerarlo un favor-

Edward me seguía mirando confundido como si buscara algo en mi mirada incluso mi voz, me sentí chiquita esto me estaba incomodando.

Tocaron suavemente la puerta.

-disculpe señorita, Alice la está buscando-le sonreí a María en forma de agradecimiento, enseguida desapareció por la puerta.

-es todo lo que puedo ofrecer ahora si me disculpan tengo que irme-.

Mi padre soltó su agarre y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-cuídate cariño-se despidió mi madre.

No voltee para atrás hasta que salir del despacho, luego me golpee mentalmente, ¿Cómo pude hacer eso? , tan fácil era para mí decir "lo siento pero no puedo ayudarlos".

-¡Aquí estas Bella!, te estado buscando por media hora-se quejo alice

-lo siento me entretuve con mis padres-

-no te creo nada-dijo con suspicacia.

Bufe y la mire fijamente-Te lo diré mañana, ahora estoy muy cansada, está bien-.

Me miro recelosa-Está bien, vámonos-.

Después de un día como este dudaba que mañana despertase para ir en la universidad, nunca había tenido tantas sorpresas en un día y en ningún día había conocido a dos actores de Hollywood.

Alice prácticamente no me miraba lo que agradecía si me mirara empezaría a hacer preguntas que yo no quería responder por ahora.

-Buenas noches, Alice-

Me fui a mi cuarto.

Todo lo que me había pasado ha sido tan nuevo, extrañó incluso he pensado que es un sueño, por cierto del sueño de donde quiero despertar.

A la mañana siguiente, el lunes, Alice hizo el desayuno.

-Ahora si podemos hablar-puso su cara de perro mojado que siempre me impedía decir "no".

-Quita esa cara, duende-me burle

-Me alegra verte sonreír hace mucho que estas seria-dijo de repente.

Me di cuenta de que tenía razón desde lo de Jacob había estado seria, de mal humor y distante con Alice y Mike que eran mis mejores amigos.

−Te lo digo cuando regrese de la universidad−me levante.

−no hace falta llame para avisar que no podríamos ir−

No dije nada estaba en Shock.

−Oh vamos por un día no reprobaremos el curso−asentí dándole la razón.

Deje mis cosas en mi recamara y regrese a la sala, al parecer ya estaba preparada para que le contara.

−Chismosa−murmure, me saco la lengua.

−Frinki−fue mi turno de sacarle la lengua.

Me acomode en el sillón a su lado y suspire profundamente, cuando se entere de que no pedí ni un autógrafo para ella me llevara de compras durante una semana.

−Bueno esto es extraño...no me interrumpas−

−no lo hare−se cruzo de brazos.

−lo acabas de hacer−proteste.

−no es cierto−bufó−ya deja de darle vueltas al asunto−

Respire para calmarme estaba nerviosa y la mirada intimidante de Alice no me ayudaba.

−veras, ¿Cómo empiezo?-me pregunte a mí misma.

−por el principio−la mire mal−me callaré−

−Mi mama y Esme Cullen son amigas−su rostro reflejaba que no entendía nada−Esme necesita una prometida para su hijo−decía las palabras separándolas.

−no soy una tonta−se quejo mi amiga aun así su rostro reflejaba confusión.

Me prepare mentalmente para lo que iba a decir.

− ¡Seré la prometida de Edward Cullen!- le solté rápidamente, sus ojos se abrieron en par y parecía respirar entrecortadamente, después grito.

− ¿Cuándo pensabas decírmelo?, ¿Cuándo te casaras?-

−No, alice déjame explicártelo, no seré su prometida de verdad−trate de explicar.

− ¿Cómo está eso, Isabella?-solo me decía Isabella cuando estaba enojada o cuando me estaba obligando a hacer algo.

−siéntate−le pedí, se bajo del sofá donde me había reclamado antes y se sentó.

−como es que serás su prometida pero no de verdad−hizo un puchero.

−Bueno aun no sé si seré su prometida, ayer cuando me quite de la casa de mis padres no me dijeron si aceptaban que yo fuera la prometida "falsa"−

−ayer ¡Edward Cullen estaba en tu casa y no me dijiste!-

−ALICE−

−Perdón, ¿prometida falsa?-pregunto

Le conté la historia tal como me lo conto mi mama y la señora Esme, cuando termine la historia me miraba con una sonrisa y suspiro.

−vaya...es extraño pero ¡Genial!-

−no, no es genial, es horrible, lo peor es que pude decir que no quería ayudarlos−me reproche a mí misma, mi amiga me tomo mi mano.

−pero tú tienes un gran corazón siempre ayudas en lo que puedes a las personas−soltó una risita−y como dice la canción: sin esperar nada a cambio−

−pero por eso ahora estoy metida en "esto"−sonreí de lado, más bien una mueca.

−Oh vamos, Irina se morirá de la envidia cuando se entere−

Si claro−pensé sarcásticamente− ¿Tal vez Jacob…también? No lo creo además me debería de valer lo que pensara−me reproche mentalmente−.

−Bueno ni siquiera sabrá como comunicarse conmigo, ayer me fui sin decirles nada, auch−me queje al sentir un golpe en mi brazo, la causa: Alice.

−Lo siento, te lo mereces−

Bufe confundida pero lo deje pasar.

− ¿esta tan guapo como en la televisión?-

Tenía que ser Alice, me levante de mi asiento y me fui a mi recamara.

− ¡Me la pagaras Isabella Swan!−

Sonreí feliz por primera vez haberle gane a mi querida amiga en una plática.

Estuve estudiando mi lección de hoy para no atrasarme en la escuela además si quería ser escritora tenía que echarle todas las ganas del mundo y dar todo lo que pudiera dar.

− ¡Bella!-

Me levante muy rápido de mi cama y tire el libro al suelo al escuchar el fuerte grito de Alice se escuchaba con miedo.

− ¿Por qué gritas?-me queje llegando a su lado.

−hay una persona que quiere verte−titubeó hasta acabar su frase.

Me acerque a la puerta y abrí

−Hola−dijo con su voz varonil pero tan...aterciopelada.

−Oh por dios−volteé hacia mi amiga para mirarla, parecía que en cualquier momento se iba a desmayar y no tardo tanto, pocos segundos escuchamos un golpe seco.

−¡Alice!−reaccione y fue hacia ella.

La pobre se había sorprendido demasiado que hasta se desmayo, volteé hacia el causante del desmayo.

Se empezó a acercar a mí, lo confieso estaba nerviosa.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Sopas!pobre alice x)<strong>

**¡owss hoy fue un tia todo genial !**

**Gracias por los que agregan esta humilde historia a sus favoritos y a esta humilde escritora a su lista de autores,tambien a las alertas que sin duda me ponen muy feliz,pero lo que mas me pone feliz es un Review.**

**¿Les gusto el capitulo?¿Lo amaron?¿Lo odiaron?,¿Que les gustaría cambiar?todo se vale, díganmelo en un Reviews,¿si?**

**Amo a mis lectoras y lectores :)**


	5. Chapter 4

−_**Smile**_

Capitulo 4

− ¿Tu amiga estará bien?-mire rápidamente a Alice, estaba en su cama aun inconsciente pero al menos no estaba muerta.

−estará bien, solo fue la sorpresa de ver a un famoso en la puerta−dije sarcásticamente.

Le indique que me siguiera hasta la sala.

− ¿Qué hace Edward Cullen en mi casa?-.

Sonrió torcidamente lo que me puso nerviosa−Tu madre me dio tu dirección−.

¿Por qué no se me hacia raro? ¡Porque mi madre siempre intentaba hacer lo "mejor" para mí!

−eso suena a mi mama, pero... ¿A qué viniste?-murmure sentándome enfrente de él.

−a verte−esas simples palabras hicieron algo nuevo para mí, me pusieron sumamente nerviosa, desvié mi mirada.

− ¿Por qué?-.

−tú sabes porque−dijo secamente.

¡En verdad ese chico era bipolar! ¿Cómo es que le gustaba a mi amiga?

−si vienes a ofenderme será mejor que te vayas−me pare rápidamente.

−no vengo a ofenderte vengo para que lleguemos a un acuerdo−se paro para quedar enfrente de mí.

− ¿Qué tipo de acuerdo?-lo mire recelosamente.

−Bueno yo necesito alguien que se haga pasar por mi prometida y tú debes querer algo, ¿no?-

Esto iba para largo y no quería pasar demasiado tiempo con él a solas en la sala por alguna extraña razón.

−lo único que quiero fue lo que les dije ayer−intente que recordara.

−Debes de querer algo, ¿o si no porque lo haces?, ¿fama?-me reí irónicamente, al parecer aun estaba empeñado en su lista de lo que yo quería.

−Lo hago como un favor, ¿tan difícil para ti es notarlo?-me miro fijamente buscando algo, pero lo que buscaba no lo encontraría porque no estaba ocultando ¡Nada!

−es sorprendente que no quieras nada−bufo.

− ¿Por qué?, porque tú eres famoso y yo soy una simple chica, ¿es por eso?-

Yo sabía que a los actores siempre se les subía la fama a la cabeza, bueno es que hay excepciones pero aun así Edward Cullen tenía algo que no me gustaba.

−No vine a discutir, solo querría llegar a un acuerdo contigo−se quejo.

− ¡Yo no quiero discutir!-

Me senté en el sofá y respire profundamente, me quede en silencio dándole la pauta para que comenzara a hablar.

−mi familia cree que tu eres la persona correcta para esta...situación estoy de acuerdo con ellos−

Mire sus ojos, eran de un hermoso color Esmeralda y... ¿por qué pensaba en eso?

−Así que si aun quieres ayudarme te...lo agradecería mucho−mire al suelo pero no había nada interesante.

El modo en que lo dijo como si en verdad estuviera desesperado me hizo sentir la necesidad de ayudarlo−traque en seco−se veía nervioso esperando mi respuesta.

−si...quiero ayudarte−dije en un murmuro casi inaudible pero él lo escucho y sonrió extendidamente, ojalá yo pudiera hacer lo mismo.

−te hablare mañana para decirte donde vernos para que hablemos de lo nuestro−

Es de "lo nuestro" me ponía incomoda. Asentí.

− ¡Espera!-lo llame pero ya había salido del apartamento, ¿Cómo me iba a llamar?, ni siquiera tenía mi numero.

Me deje caer en el sofá de nuevo y prendí la televisión para distraerme pero ni así; me sentía distinta como si no estuviera asiendo algo raro, una sensación de paz.

−dime que no me desmaye enfrente de Edward Cullen−solté una risita.

−Al fin despiertas, descuida no te desmayaste enfrente de _él_ y tampocote llevo a tu recamara−

Se sobo su cabeza y después sonrió malévolamente.

− ¿y...?-

−y nada Alice, solo platicamos sobre _ese_ asunto−

Sonreí al notar que no tenía ganas de reprocharme nada.

−Sabes que tarde o temprano me enterare−murmuro burlonamente.

Gruñí, tenía razón ella se terminaría enterando y aun peor de mi boca.

−quedo de llamarme para que acordemos lo del "compromiso"−

−entonces si aceptaste, bueno...ya lo venia venir−dijo con suficiencia−así que mi amiga tendrá una cita con Edward Cullen−

−no empieces Alie−la regañe pero no me hizo caso, por lo que se siguió burlando el resto de la noche sobre la "cita", ¡Que no era una cita!, y de lo que me tendría que poner, cada vez que me quejaba su risa se escuchaba hasta la esquina de la manzana.

En la mañana siguiente llegamos temprano en la Universidad y aprovechamos el tiempo para estar con nuestros amigos.

− ¡Ángela pásame esa revista!−le ordeno Jessica a Ángela.

−no me grites, ¿entonces el viernes una película?-

− ¡Sí! Pero antes podemos ir al centro comercial a comer−contesto Alice muy emocionada.

−Me parece perfecto y luego de la película yo hago la cena−se apunto Mike, ganándose la risa de todos.

Todos sabíamos que la única comida que Mike sabía hacer era sopa y nadie lo había probado por miedo a que no fuera comestible.

−Mejor yo les invito a cenar−Comente burlonamente.

−Deberías faltar más a menudo−Ben se sentó al lado de Ángela, su novia.

Me reí sarcásticamente−no me buen aconsejes−.

−Entonces el viernes, chicos−todos asentimos.

Faltaban cinco minutos para que las clases empezaran todos nos fuimos a nuestras clases correspondientes para no llegar tarde, Ángela estudiaba periodismo así que a veces coincidíamos en algunas clases, Mike quería poner su propia tienda de deportes y estudiaba economía, Jessica siempre ha soñado con ser abogada y estudia Leyes, Alice ama comprar y diseñar ropa creo que será una gran diseñadora de modas; y Ben será el Pediatra de nuestro grupo.

No siempre quedábamos para salir el estar en la Universidad nos quitaba esas oportunidades, aunque a veces nos reuníamos en casa de alguien de nosotros para estudiar lo cual era difícil ya que todos teníamos carreras diferentes pero eso no nos importaba desde la preparatoria éramos muy buenos amigos.

−Contigo quería hablar−

− ¿Y ahora en que problema te metiste?-

Mike soltó unas cuantas palabrotas antes de sentarse enfrente de mí.

Estábamos en la cafetería y los chicos aun no habían salido de sus clases.

−Yo...Bella, siento que no me vas a creer, pero yo no...yo−

− ¡Mike me desesperas! Habla de una vez−.

−Yonosoygay−dijo demasiado rápido.

− ¿Eh?-en mi mente separe las palabras "yo−no−soy−gay−".

Abrí mi boca varias veces pero no logre decirle nada aun estaba estática en mi lugar.

−sé que cuando terminamos te dije que era gay, pero no lo soy nunca lo he sido, solo quería que fuera más fácil para nosotros volver a ser amigos−me tomo mi mano pero fui más rápida y las aleje de él.

− ¿Por qué me lo dices ahora?-dije entrecortadamente.

−porque hace una semana descubrí algo−

La curiosidad mato al gato, lo bueno que yo no soy un gato.

− ¿Qué?-

−Bella me enamore de Jessica−murmuro serio, no me pude salir tan fácilmente de mi estado de shock pero cuando lo hice sonreí abierta y sinceramente.

−Vaya, es raro escuchar eso pero cuentas conmigo en lo que quieras−Tome su mano en señal de apoyo.

No mentía estaba feliz por él aunque en el fondo me sentía traicionada, al mismo tiempo mi lado lógico decía que eso me sirvió mucho para olvidar la relación que Mike y yo tuvimos una vez. Ahora lo que me haría más feliz seria ver a Mike con Jessica así como un día lo estuve con Jacob, eso sí sin el horrible final.

−Deberías salir con Jessica a comer –sugerí.

−ya lo hice−sonreí, él era tan rápido.-quedamos en salir otro día, ahora solo falta decirle que no soy gay−se burlo de el mismo.

En eso llegaron los demás a la mesa, fui con Alice a buscar mi desayuno.

La enana no me dejo de hablar de la nueva colección de Chanel mientras esperábamos que nos atendieran, estar con los chicos me alegraba demasiado y eran tan graciosos, de lejos veía a Ángela con Ben abrazados ,a Mike mirando a Jessica a los ojos mientras platicaban, sentí nostalgia.

−Algún día encontraremos a nuestros príncipes azules−murmuro mi amiga con aire soñador.

−ya llegara ese día cuando tengas a alguien más que traumar con tus compras de 8 horas−suspire dramáticamente.

Me dio un golpe en el hombro "indignada".

−tonta−

Desayunamos entre risas y las bromas de Mike, Jessica platicaba con Alice de ropa y Ángela platicaba conmigo de cosas sin importancia, era bueno estar con ella era la más tímida y sabia escuchar.

Cuando llegamos al apartamento, Alice tiro su bolso lo más lejos que pudo en cambio yo me tome la molestia de dejar el mío en el sillón.

Nos quedamos en silencio algo raro, Alice no dejaba de hablar casi...nunca a menos que estuviera planeando algo o estuviera preocupada por algo, me miro confundida.

− ¿Qué?-

Desvió su mirada y prendió la televisión.

−Nada−me alce de hombros y me acomode en el sillón para ver la televisión con ella.

Me estaba dando sueño la película que veíamos además de que no ayudaba de mucho a mi autoestima, era romántica .El teléfono de la cocina llamo nuestra atención, Alice se levanto rápidamente y descolgó, la sonrisa en su rostro se extendió.

−Es para ti.

Tome el teléfono, con señas dijo que pusiera el altavoz.

−Hola.

− _¿Bella?-_pude reconocer esa voz y el porqué de la sonrisa de Alice.

−Sí, soy yo Edward

−_Podríamos vernos en __Durkin's en... ¿una hora?_

Iba a decir que no, eran las 5 de la tarde e iba a pedir algo para comer con Alice; además de que no quería verlo y... ¿cómo Edward tenía mi teléfono?

"acepta" murmuró Alice con los labios, yo negué...ella asintió...de nuevo negué...y ella me miro intimidante

− _¿Bella?_

Alice me amenazo con la mirada si decía que no. Me pregunto si era hija de Renne y yo era adoptada ¡Es que eran tan chantajistas!

−Seguro en una hora estoy ahí.

Colgué y mire mal a Alice, ella ni siquiera se preocupó en verme salió disparada a su recamara y volvió con una bolsa muy sonriente.

−olvídalo Alice no me pondré lo que este ahí−señale la bolsa.

−Claro que sí y ahora.

Rodee los ojos, Alice siempre lograba lo que quería y yo solo era su "Barbie" a quien maquillaba y vestía, ¿acaso no tuvo niñez?

Me bañe por 15 minutos y luego me salí a vestir, ¿un vestido?, solo iría a un restaurant.

−Sé lo que dirás, pero te recuerdo que estarás con un actor de cine.

No dije nada y regrese a mi recamara frustrada de que tuviera razón, me puse el vestido he de admitir que era cómodo y de un bonito color Azul.

− ¡Te vez divina, Bella!-me abrazo fugazmente y me miro con aprobación.

−Alice te dije que no vieras tanto Atrévete a Soñar−me sonrió de malagana

−Toma−me extendió su mano con las llaves de SU auto.

−me iré en taxi−la escuche gruñir y mejor tome las llaves−Sabes que no me gusta que siempre me tengas que prestar tu auto−.

−A mi no me importa prestarte mis cosas, y anda tienes que ser puntual ya sabes lo que dicen la primera impresión es lo que cuenta−.

Me empujo para que saliera del apartamento, literalmente, maneje con cuidado pero la velocidad del auto era natural digo era un Porsche 911 Turbo.

Durkin's era un restaurante familiar cerca del centro, tardé media hora en llegar, al entrar me fije en donde estaba Edward Cullen, hasta que lo vi estaba cerca de la ventana en el fondo, lo reconocí aunque llevaba una gorra, sus lentes y una chamarra, se levanto cuando me vio.

−Hola.

−Hola−respondió, me jalo la silla para que me sentara, ése gesto caballeroso si me sorprendió.

Antes de que llegara el se había tomado la _molestia_ de ordenar por mí, en realidad no me enoje había pedido pasta y la pasta me gustaba.

− ¿Mi mama te dio mi teléfono, cierto?

Como si no la conociera tenía que haber sido ella, sino ¿Quién más?

−Bueno no creí que te molestara−dijo serio, muy serio.

−No me molesta, pero creo que si necesitas saber algo de mí, me lo deberías preguntar a mí.

−Es tan difícil comprenderte

−no, no lo es−Le lleve la contraria.

Me pasó unos papeles en una carpeta, estaba confundida.

−Es el contrato.

¿Un contrato? Lo leí silenciosamente, sentía su mirada puesta en mí, no es que me incomodara pero me ponía nerviosa y pensar que pasaría tiempo con él, me daba desconfianza.

Pero había algo que no me gusto−Edward te dije que no quería nada−me queje.

−Tómalo como un regalo de agradecimiento−dijo serenamente, poniendo su mirada en su comida.

−Ni de loca aceptare tu dinero−me queje.

− ¿Qué tiene de malo mi dinero?, lo gano honradamente−susurro exaltado.

−Ese no es el punto, es demasiado dinero− ¡y lo era que haría yo con medio millón de dólares!

−Eres tan difícil.

−No lo soy, sólo no quiero nada de ustedes.-_Más bien de ti._

Su cara se torno seria, me estaba retando con la mirada, pero después sonrió como cuando Alice tenía una idea "brillante", o había encontrado la respuesta a sus preguntas, pero no era lo que Edward Cullen pensaba, me di cuenta cuando abrió su boca.

−Acaso me... ¿Quieres a _mi?-_puso esa mirada de seductor barato.

Abrí mi boca para quejarme, estaba diciendo una idiotez.

− ¡Acabo de terminar con mi novio, lo menos que quiero es acostarme con un tipo que se cree un actor de primera!-

Su mirada cambio totalmente, supongo que por haber insultado su trabajo, pero él se lo había buscado si se hubiera quedado callado yo no hubiera explotado y dado mi punto de vista. Pero de nuevo tenía que abrir su boca y decir:

−Yo puedo ser mejor _amante_ que tu ex, créeme.

* * *

><p>¿De Edward Cullen?no lo dudo OK no.<p>

Les prometo que intentare escribir los capitulos mas largos :)

Gracias por lo comentarios que dejan me hacen los favoritos y Alertas

todos ustedes hacen esta historia =)

¡Dejenme un Review!Para q este mas Feliz.

Un quiero


	6. Chapter 5

−_**Smile**_

Capitulo 5

–Estas arruinando todo—siseé enojada.

En cualquier momento ya no podría aguantar, él se estaba comparando con Jacob y digamos que Jacob era un completo patán y este actor que tenía frente a mí se creía mejor y de seguro era más patán.

−Bien, dejémoslo hasta aquí, firma el contrato−

−No−no era por lo que acababa de decir, me seguía sintiendo una aprovechada con el medio millón de dólares que ganaría con esto.

−Vamos, perdóname no sabía lo que decía−"un actor me estaba pidiendo perdón" eso si era para desmayarse.

−Baja la cantidad de dinero y tal vez acepte.

Su cara era un poema, tal vez si estaba loca, ¿Quién en su sano juicio rechazaría semejante cantidad?, pero así era yo.

−Olvida el dinero, ¿Qué quieres?

Y ahí íbamos de nuevo, sin embargo su tono pacifico me gusto.

−Que me dejes de tratar como alguien que busca algo a cambio.

Asintió tal vez no completamente confiado pero me alegraba que al menos se diera por vencido.

−Hare que cambien esa clausula y te llamo.

Me fije en la hora las ocho de la noche.

−me parece bien−me levante con su ayuda y me acompaño hasta el estacionamiento en silencio.

−Nos vemos Bella.

−Adiós.

Arranque el auto de Alice, odiaba manejar de noche las calles estaban muy concurridas.

− ¿Cómo te fue?

Alice estaba muy emocionada

−Bien.

− ¿Solo bien?-

−Sí, solo bien−Se estaba enojando porque no le decía lo que quería escuchar.

− ¿segura?-

−Si−confirmé

− ¡BELLA!-Me gustaba molestarla.

Le conté todo con lujo de detalles, no pudo evitar suspirar cuando dije que era caballeroso como tampoco pudo dejar de reírse cuando le conté que pensó que me quería acostar con él, me golpeo por no aceptar el medio millón de dólares, pero luego dijo algo que no alcance a escuchar.

La semana estaba pasando muy tranquila como de costumbre, Alice me llevo de compras por dos días seguidos, el viernes fuimos al centro comercial a comer en uno de los establecimientos, después vimos una película de acción los chicos obviamente por las peleas, armas y todo eso del peligro y nosotras en parte por los hombres sin camisa.

−Que sexi−dijo Jessica, por el rabillo del ojo vi a Mike mirar mal a la gran pantalla.

−Verdad que si−apoye solo para molestar a los chicos.

Ben acerco más a Ángela con ella, y le tapaba los ojos cuando el protagonista aparecía sin camisa o mostraba algo no agradable para él, fue bastante divertido.

Después fuimos al apartamento y con la ayuda de todos hicimos la cena, la cocina termino siendo un desastre pero hicimos un gran banquete, cuando terminamos de cenar entre todos limpiamos la cocina, fue divertido ver a Ben lavando los platos y a Mike secándolos, mientras Ángela limpiaba la mesa, Jessica quien sabe de dónde sacaba mas platos sucios para que los chicos los lavaran, Alice guardaba la comida y yo saque la basura.

Al subir me encontré con el Sr. Jenkins, el portero del apartamento, un hombre cerca de los 50 años.

−Buenas noches Sr. Jenkins

−Buenas noches Srita. Bella, que bueno que la veo tengo esto para usted.

Me acerque a la pequeña recepción me dio una carpeta, la abrí mientras el sr buscaba algo, era el contrato del apartamento, luego lo revisaría. Él Sr. Se había ido a la bodega y luego regreso con un florero llena de Rosas Rojas.

−Me tome la molestia de ponerles agua.

Eran muy bonitas−Gracias Sr. Jenkins que pase buenas noches.

−Igualmente

Subí por el elevador con cuidado recordando que con mi torpeza en cualquier momento podría acabar en el suelo con todo y lo que tenía, por suerte no ocurrió.

−Wow vas a tiras la basura y vuelves con unas flores−dijo Alice con aire misterioso

− ¿Quién te las dio?-pregunto Jessica

−aun no lo se me lo dio el portero−me alce de hombros

Ángela empezó a buscar algo dentro de ellas

−Lo bueno es que tiene una tarjeta−me la dio y la tome.

Todos tenían curiosidad, la desdoble y lo demás no me gusto:

_Sé que con un ramo de rosas no me perdonaras_

_He sido un estúpido pero quiero que sepas_

_Todo lo que hice fue un error, te quiero._

_Jacob_

−Fue Jacob.

No hizo falta decir algo mas todos comprendieron que las rosas no deberían estar ahí.

−Son hermosas, ¿las tiraras?-pregunto Ángela

−No, combina con la sala−Rieron con mí comentario

Cerca de las 11 todos se fueron y me quede con Alice hasta las 12 acomodando todo.

− ¿segura que las quieres conservar?-estaba mirando las rosas y tenía sus brazos en su cadera como una jarra.

−Si, además son solo 20 rosas rojas.

Nos fuimos a dormir aunque no pude conciliar el sueño hasta eso de las 12:40, estuve pensando en las rosas aunque no pareciera el tenerlas ahí me recordaba mucho a él, lloré un poco recordando lo que vivimos, sintiéndome culpable por aun quererlo.

.

.

.

Cuando menos quieres que llegue cierto día siempre llega más rápido, al tiempo le gusta jugar contigo. Hoy era 14 de febrero y no estaba muy feliz que digamos durante los últimos 3 días había estado recibiendo rosas de Jacob pidiendo perdón además de que hoy hubiéramos estado festejando nuestro aniversario de novios, sinceramente odiaba pensar en eso pero era tan masoquista.

− ¿Qué harás hoy?-Alice daba pequeños saltos.

−No tengo ganas de nada.

− ¿Qué tal si pasamos un día juntas?, también es día de la amistad y tu eres mi mejor amiga...deberíamos...-el timbre rompió su burbuja de a abrir y vaya sorpresa en la puerta estaba un enorme oso de peluche, era tan grande incluso más que Alice.

− ¿Isabella Swan?-asentí, firme por haber recibido y le di propina al chico.

−eso es enorme−murmuro Alice.

−ya no quiero nada de él−entristecí en ese segundo.

−Tranquila ya se cansara y te dejara de mandar todo esto−quería creerle a mi amiga, pero Jacob era a veces tan molestoso que no se cuanto tardaría en cansarse.

− ¿Qué habías planeado?-sonreí débilmente, Alice me empezó a contar que podríamos hacer, lo que me dio miedo fue cuando dijo que deberíamos ir a un bar por suerte el teléfono rompió esa peligrosa idea en su mente.

− ¡Y ahora que!-se quejo, era la segunda vez que interrumpían su lluvia de ideas, aún con un risa descolgué el teléfono.

−Bueno.

−_Me da gusto escucharte feliz. Estarás ocupada en eso de las 6 de la tarde_

¿Sonaría loco si dijera que escuchar esa voz me relajo? No conteste.

− _¿sorprendida?_

−Algo−Acepte tenía una semana sin pensar siquiera del trato que tenia con Edward, quién por cierto no me había hablado del contrato.

− _¿entonces aceptas cenar conmigo?_

Alice estaba atenta a la plática−De hecho hoy estoy ocupada, iba a pasar el día con mi amiga−

Alice hizo un puchero probablemente porque ya había planeado que me iba a obligar a poner.

−_Ya sé porque no la llevas y yo llevo a Jasper._

Iba a negar, pero esa era una buena idea para mantener a Alice ocupada toda la noche y para que al fin conociera a Jasper.

−_Sí, me parece bien._

Me dio la dirección del restaurante, esta vez era uno exclusivo y habría que reservar antes, de seguro tenia influencias.

− ¡Alice iremos a cenar con Edward Cullen!-fingí entusiasmo

− ¡De verdad!-asentí ganándome un abrazo algo sofocante.

Lo que menos quería era estar probándome vestidos pero por desgracia Alice me obligo, luego el maquillaje un gran caos porque casi no me maquillaba por suerte alice me puso un maquillaje ligero y bueno me gusto el vestido que escogió para mi, ella ¡Por dios! Se veía muy bien, ¿me pregunto que pensara Edward y Jasper al verla?.Por cierto no le comente nada de Jasper no quería que se volviera a desmayar.

− ¡Estoy tan emocionada!-repitió por decima vez antes de entrar.

−Buenas tardes, tengo reservación a nombre de Edward Cullen−la recepcionista nos miro recelosa, pero nos acompaño hasta donde estaban los chicos.

Mi amiga se tenso−Alice relájate no quiero que te desmayes−suplique

−es...es...Jasper Hale−

−lo sé, siento no haberte dicho es que...-

− ¡Gracias es el mejor regalo que me pudieras haber dado!-

−Hola Bella−esa sonrisa no me gustaba, ¡Porque sonreía así! Maldito engreído.

−Hola Edward, te presento a Alice Brandon−en pocas palabras arrastre su nombre

−Claro te conocí el otro día, un gusto−paso su mano por su cabello nervioso.

−siento lo del desmayo no estaba planeado, igual es un gusto conocerte−intento bromear pero pareció más una disculpa, era obvio que estaba nerviosa.

−El es Jasper Hale, mi amigo, Jasper ella es Bella y Alice−el aludido nos dio la mano educadamente.

−Hola – Saludo Alice, como si no estuviera hablando con un actor, su actor favorito.

¿Esto era una broma?, ¿Porque mi amiga sonreía inocentemente?, ¡Esta sería una noche muy larga!, algo me lo decía Alice estaba planeando algo.

* * *

><p>¡Sorpresa!<p>

Les traigo un regalo :)

se que hace dos dias que actualize pero es que les queria aagradecer por sus Reviews que me han dejado.

¡Este capitulo es para lo que han comentado y no les habia agradecido antes!,

se que es corto pero ya el proximo si estara largo.

¡No al plagio!

¡Deja un Review !


	7. Chapter 6

−_**Smile-**_

Capitulo 6

* * *

><p>−Hola Jasper−<p>

Alice miraba a Jasper y a Edward con una sonrisa "dulce" pero las apariencias engañan. Educadamente nos jalaron la silla para que nos pudiéramos sentar.

−Son muy educados, gracias−Alice los "alabo", los dos hombres sonrieron con gusto.

−Bueno gracias, dos hermosas mujeres se lo merecen−murmuro jasper.

Eso fue...lindo, incluso para Alice que suspiro.

Recibí un mensaje de texto, los chicos estaban ocupados mirando el menú que no tomaron importancia Alice por su parte me miraba preocupada y curiosa, se acerco a mí para leer el mensaje, no me importaba que lo hiciera era mi amiga.

_¿Recuerdas que aquí te invite a comer en nuestro anterior aniversario?_

_Te vez hermosa con ese vestido muy preciso para la ocasión,_

_¿Cullen y Hale son muy divertidos como yo?_

Jacob.

Automáticamente miramos a nuestro alrededor, allí estaba a seis mesas de nosotros, sonriendo cínicamente, cómo me gustaría quitarle esa sonrisa de su cara. Pero más hipócrita no podía ser, ahí estaba con Irina tomando champagne cuando a mi ni un helado de McDonald's me había invitado.

−Bella, ¿estás bien?-Pregunto Edward.

−Si solo estoy algo sorprendida por lo...lujoso del lugar−sinceramente no estaba segura de que decir y eso fue lo único que paso por mi "brillante" mente.

−a Bella no le gusta lo caro.

Respondió Alice como si nada, sonreí forzadamente, de nuevo me había salvado.

−Bueno lo tendré en cuenta para nuestra próxima cita−murmuro _Edward-__presumido-__Cullen._

-No te esfuerces demasiado, Bella prefiere lo natural−opino Alice.

−No me gusta que gasten demasiado en mi-explique.

−Deberías de decirle eso a…tu padre−sabía que iba a decir Jacob y agradecí que no lo hubiera dicho.

− ¿Tu padre?-se burlo Edward, lo asesine con la mirada.

−Si mi padre,¿ o tu madre no te hace regalos?

− ¡Touche!-grito Jasper, haciéndonos reír a todos excepto a Edward.

−Graciosa−siseo.

−Lo sé−respondí gustosa de hacerlo enojar.

−Ustedes son tal para cual, acabaran juntos−se burlo Alice

Jasper y Edward aun no sabían que Alice ya sabía todo lo del "compromiso" por lo que no entendieron el doble significado de la frase de alice pero yo sí y cuando llegáramos a casa me las pagaría.

− ¡Verdad que si!-la apoyo Jasper.

−No, no es verdad, él es tan...presumido –y era la verdad siempre me sacaba de mis casillas con sus comentarios tontos.

−y ella es tan...molesta−contraataco.

−Son tan... patéticos−dijo Alice.

Aun platicando me sentía incomoda porque podía sentir la mirada de Jacob en mi, ¿Cómo su acompañante no se daba cuenta?, "estas bien" me pregunto Alice sin hacer sonido alguno, asentí no tan segura, digo a seis mesas estaba mi ahora ex−novio, de seguro creyendo que estaba teniendo una cita con un actorcito de Hollywood y haciéndome recordad que aun lo quería a él, ¡Oh estaba perfectamente bien!

Ordenamos la comida y cuando nos la trajeron empezamos a comer.

Y como mi vida era perfecta y enfrente de mi tenia a Edward Cullen−pensé sarcásticamente−no podía evitar que nos miráramos a los ojos, y es que varias veces lo vi sonriendo para el mismo, y me daba curiosidad saber que pensaba.

Por otro lado Alice platicaba a gusto con Jasper como si fueran amigos desde hace mucho, Edward me miro indicándome que los mirara, Oh se veían muy lindos juntos era una mezcla extraña pero se veían muy lindos cuando se miraban los ojitos de mi amiga brillaban y eso me alegraba pero también me preocupaba que de verdad se enamorase de Jasper después de todo él solo estaba aquí de paso y cuando regresara a Los Ángeles se olvidaría de lo que vivió aquí.

No toda la noche fue mala conocí mas de ellos, Jasper sabia tocar la guitarra y había tomado un pequeño curso de Ingeniería no lo había podido utilizar porque hasta ahora la actuación era su pasión. Por otro lado platique decentemente con Edward, sin peleas y sin su molesto ego, estaba estudiando medicina en Los Ángeles y estaba adelantado en su curso, la verdad no se lo creí confieso soy muy desconfiada pero bueno era un actor el mentir le iba bien, ¿no? Y adivinen que ¡Sabe tocar el piano!, ya descubriría después si en verdad lo hacía y no estaba mintiendo.

−Hola Bella, Alice.

Mi sonrisa se borro rápidamente y me tense un poco. A mi lado estaba Jacob con la modelo agarrados de la mano, si intentaba darme celos no lo estaba logrando.

−Hola chucho.

Dijo Alice inocentemente eso haría enojar a Jacob, no lo quería mirar pero sentía curiosidad de ver sus ojos.

−Creí que no te gustaban los lugares caros Bella− ¿me estaba reprochando?

−Pensé que no te gustaba gastar en vano−esas fueron las primeras palabras que dije.

−Jacob vámonos tengo sueño−se quejo su acompañante, sonreí porque ni yo lo trate así en 4 años y la chica a lo traía de aquí para allá sin culpa.

−Adiós Bella.

No respondí, solo quería que se fuera por donde llego.

− ¿Lo conocen?-pregunto Jasper.

−Si es...un conocido−intento explicar Alice, le agradecía en verdad que me quisiera ayudar pero algún día ellos se tendrían que enterar quien era él y yo aceptar que por suerte ya no éramos nada.

−Es mi ex−novio−murmure rápidamente, pero se sintió bien decirlo casi como cuando dejas ir un peso de encima, ex−novio, si se ve de otra forma es perfecto estaba soltera, de nuevo.

− ¿Saliste con Jacob Black?-esperen como Edward lo conocía.

−si lo hizo y fue lindo mientras duro, ¿de dónde lo conocen?-Pregunto la curiosa amiga que tengo que ni me dio tiempo de responder.

−Hace 3 años salió con una modelo creo que se llamaba, ¿Sara Barón?-se giro con Jasper.

−Si Sara, después según estaba saliendo con Shakira−dijo este dudando.

No quería escuchar mas, ¿hace tres años?, simplemente estaba mal, Jacob me había engañado hace 3 años, quería llorar pero no podía. Podía ser estúpida, tímida pero tenía orgullo el cual estaba saliendo a flote no me iba dejar romper solo por un hombre que me engaño desde un principio menos si no vale la pena, lo olvidare aunque sea lo último que haga, Jacob ya no será nada para mi más que una simple palabra.

−Típico de él−Solté dejando a Alice confundida por mi reacción pero no tenia caso molestarme o ponerme a llorar.

−Conozco una heladería cercana, ¿Por qué no vamos?-claramente Jasper intentaba relajar el ambiente.

−Sí, ¿Por qué no?-opine como si fuera lo más natural.

−Sí, me encantan los helados−Alice parecía una niña cuando comía helados siempre pedía de todos los sabores y como no podían dárselos siempre pedía el de napolitano que era el único que tenía tres sabores juntos.

Los chicos pagaron la cuenta como era de esperarse el costo de la comida fue de un cero más de lo esperado, pero los chicos no hicieron ni una mueca sacaron su cartera y pagaron; por cierto no dejaron repartirnos el costo y pagar decían que porque ellos nos invitaron y seria grosero de su parte, cosas de hombre.

Yo fui con Alice en su auto y Jasper con Edward en el Mercedes del primero.

− ¿puedo preguntarte algo?-

−Ya lo hiciste−conteste

− ¿Ver a Jacob te dolió?-mire a Alice y negué.

Si me había sentido mal en un principio no lo niego pero no fue tan fuerte como cuando lo vi en la cama con su compañera de trabajo.

−"Ustedes son tal para cual, acabarán juntos"−imite la voz de Alice.

−es verdad si vieras como se miran−Se carcajeo, me ruboricé sin comprender por qué.

−Claro que no, es tan engreído−

−Pero también es guapo y sexi, o ¿lo negaras?-

Era un caso perdido platicar con Alice, pero aun sentía que mi amiga estaba tramando algo, bueno tal vez estaba loca el que Alice se estuviera comportando diferente no quería decir que estuviera tramando algo, ¿o sí?

Antes de que llegáramos Alice empezó a ponerse bien su maquillaje y bueno casi me mata con el polvo que literalmente me echo en la cara tuve que quitarle su mano porque si seguirá combinando maquillaje en mi cara.

− ¡Yo voy por los helados!, ¿vamos Jasper?-se ofreció mi amiga llevándose al rubio.

−Tu amiga es un poco hiperactiva−menciono Edward haciéndome girar hacia ella, estaba dando mini−saltitos mientras esperaba los helados.

−Es muy hiperactiva, a veces creo que es recargable.

Empezó a reír, su risa era suave, melodiosa, y...creo que me está haciendo mal estar con Alice mucho tiempo, pero en fin su risa era contagiosa y también me hizo reír.

−tu risa es encantadora−murmuro

−mi risa es horrible−hice un puchero, no les digo ¡Tenia que alejarme de Alice!

− ¿De qué se ríen?-Pregunto Jasper sentándose al lado de Alice.

−De la risa de Bella−dijo Edward burlón, lo golpee en el hombro "indignada"−Es linda−completó.

− ¿Bella o su risa?-Maldita duende diabólica del mas allá.

−Las dos−sentí que la sangre subía hacia mis mejillas.

Esta vez fue el turno de nosotras contarles de nuestras vidas, empezando por lo esencial y como conocí a Alice, recuerdo ese día fue tan vergonzoso gracias a mi torpeza tropecé en la salida de la cafetería y el café obviamente termino en la blusa blanca de Alice, cuando la conocí supe que no era normal, ¿Quién dice que el café resalta su bolso?, definitivamente solo ella.

−Debo de admitir que ha sido la mejor salida que he tenido−Dijo Alice mirando a Jasper fugazmente.

−Concuerdo contigo Alice−Dijo Jasper, juro que era la primera vez que veía a mi amiga jugando con sus manos nerviosamente.

−Ha sido divertido, ¿No Bella?-murmuro Edward, sabía que se estaba burlando de mi risa.

−Si incluso cuando eres tan molesto−Bromee haciéndolo reír de nuevo, creo que su risa era lo único que me estaba gustando de él.

Nos despedimos de ellos prometiendo salir de nuevo juntos, cuando estuvimos lo suficientemente lejos mi amiga grito asustándome la razón: "_Había conocido a Jasper Hale y él había pronunciado su nombre_", algo patético pero razonable nunca sabes cuando tu actor favorito va a decir tu nombre en una entrevista o tu cantante te dedicara una canción, el punto era que Alice se veía muy feliz.

− ¿Por qué estuviste toda la tarde tranquila? ¡Y ahora solo te la has pasado hablando de Jasper!−pregunte enojada de verla tan inquieta desde hace 15 minutos.

−Pues porque no le iba a decir que es mi amor platónico, pensaría que estoy loca−Explico como si fuera lo más obvio, aunque loca le iría a la perfección, rara era la palabra exacta.

...

...

...

El despertador interrumpió mi sueño, con pesadez me levante y abrí las cortinas, el día estaba muy soleado aun siendo temprano.

Fui a la habitación de Alice con una taza de café seguía durmiendo, pero aun durmiendo era inquieta no dejaba de moverse, cuando sonó su despertador me tuve que agachar porque lo aventó hacia la pared cayendo a mi derecha.

− ¡Alice intentas asesinarme!-la regañe, haciendo que riera.

−Lo siento, es que suena horrible−se levantó para quitarme la taza de café de mis manos.

−Date prisa son las 7 –le sonreí.

Fui a mi baño y me duche, cuando salí en la cama estaba la ropa que debía poner, constaba de un jeans color azul y un Jersey crema con las ballerinas de animal print que me había regalado Alice en mi pasado cumpleaños.

Bajamos hasta la salida en silencio, pero se escuchaban murmureos afuera, se nos hizo raro el edificio era de los mas callados .La sorpresa fue ver que afuera habían al menos 50 reporteros con cámaras, celulares, videocámaras y grabadoras.

_¡Genial!_ Noten mi sarcasmo por favor.

Alice les sonrió alegremente y luego cerró la puerta.

− ¿Cómo?, ayer no había ni un reportero−dije.

−Bueno, Bella serás la "prometida" de Edward Cullen te tendrás que acostumbrar−hice una mueca.

− ¿Cómo iremos a la Universidad?

−Hay una puerta atrás si quieren les abro−El Sr. Jenkins sonreía mostrando las un rollo de llaves, asentí frenéticamente, seguimos al Sr. Jenkins y el nos abrió la puerta de atrás que por suerte quedaba a un lado del estacionamiento, si teníamos suerte los reporteros no se darían cuenta de que nos habíamos marchado, esto parecía una película y pensar que me tendría que acostumbrar a esto.

− ¿Señoritas?-

−Si señor−respondió Alice, el señor Jenkins saco una libretita de su bolsillo.

− ¿Me darían su autógrafo?-me quede asombrada al igual que Alice. Después de firmarle su autógrafo salimos hacia el estacionamiento, por suerte no había nadie cerca y pudimos partir hacia la Universidad.

−Puedes creerlo Bella, ¡Me han pedido un autógrafo!-grito mi amiga mirándome y olvidándose de que estaba manejando.

− ¡Mira al frente, mira al frente!-la regañe−Si fue...extraño−complete.

De ahora y en adelante si me sentiría observada, bueno si los reporteros seguían asi.

* * *

><p>¡No!<p>

(risa rara)no me gusto el capitulo pero ya no pude lo juro ya no pude pensar en nada mejor.

bueno bueno las cosas ya se empiezan a poner am...¿sorprendentes?

bueno si hay alguna falla o cualquier cosa diganme para cambiarlo :)

Los quiero y gracias por leer esta historia :)))Edward & Emmett se los agradecen.

¿REVIEW?


	8. Chapter 7

_**Capitulo 7**_

Si después de huir de los reporteros pensé que todo lo que pasara después sería normal estaba muy equivocada, ha sido uno de los peores días de mi vida, bueno... después de mi cumpleaños 18 cuando Alice me llevo a uno de esos clubs solo para mujeres.

Me había pasado el día huyendo de las jovencitas que me preguntaban si yo andaba con su "Dulce Edward", preferí optar por sonreír tímidamente e ignorar las preguntas, y para mi gran suerte había salido una hora antes porque los maestros de Biología tenían una junta, Por lo que tuve que soportar una hora con sus gritos y suspiros que soltaban al mencionar a Edward.

A parte había tenido que soportar los reclamos de Jessica y Ángela al no haberles pedido a los chicos un autógrafo, le eche parte de la culpa a Alice que alegremente dijo que ella misma se lo pediría la próxima vez que los viera, según ella muy pronto, le deje eso a ella después de todo ella era la vidente.

Cuando al fin llego Alice entre al coche resoplando.

− ¿Un día difícil?-resople de nuevo dándole a entender que sí.

Ella seguía tan entusiasmada por fin haber dado su primer autógrafo, en cambio yo cada vez más preocupada por saber que era lo que dirían los medios a esta hora. Prender la radio fue una mala y buena idea, mala porque era la hora del reggaetón y buena porque al menos me relajaba que no hablaran de mí,_ vaya eso no sonó muy modesto._

Estábamos a medio camino y me estaba poniendo nerviosa, no quería ser fotografiada.

_Siento mucho lo de los reporteros ya se fueron de tu apartamento. Saludos_

_Edward._

Respire más tranquila, después se lo agradecería a Edward, ¿Agradecerle? ¡Por su culpa habían reporteros afuera de mi apartamento y mujeres pidiéndome su teléfono!, no le agradecería nada...o tal vez sí, después de todo no siempre será su culpa ser famoso.

Llegamos al edificio y...nada de reporteros.

* * *

><p>Jueves 18 de febrero.<p>

Alice se levanto _demasiado_ temprano, fue a la tintorería por su ropa, después se fue de compras lo magnifico fue que no me obligo a ir, aunque regreso con 3 pantalones y unas 11 blusas para mi, se ducho y dijo que iría a visitar a su _amigo. _¿Cómo se llamaba su amigo?, pues no me dijo su nombre solo que no la espera porque ella estaba llevando sus llaves.

Viernes 19 de febrero.

Fui a la librería del centro comercial, Alice simplemente se había desaparecido en la mañana dejándome sus platos sucios, en el centro comercial me había encontrado con unos cuantos reporteros que me empezaron a llover con sus preguntas luego de responder solo algunas me escape prácticamente de ellos.

Sábado, ya era sábado no tuve que despertarme temprano además de que no quería hacerlo, la espalda me dolía y desde hace una semana tenía unas ojeras no muy bonitas en mi cara.

Edward me había propuesto vernos para que firmara el contrato, me dirán cobarde pero pensaba no firmar, el tener a la prensa detrás de mi me incomodaba y el hecho de saber que si aceptaba ser su prometida nada iba a cambiar incluso iba a empeorar me daba escalofríos. Aunque por otro lado era divertido molestarlo e intentar bajarle su ego.

En fin pasaría por mí cerca de las 2 de tarde, me había prometido que esta vez me llevaría a un lugar sin reporteros.

Normalmente la vida siempre te sorprende las cosas nunca resultan como las planeas les digo porque, pues porque las decisiones cambian continuamente, cómo en este preciso momento en el estaba leyendo el contrato, sentir una mirada esmeralda no me ayudaba de mucho.

Además sentía esa necesidad de ayudarlo esto era la manera de sentir que no era una egoísta y que estaba al fin haciendo algo bien.

−Como puedes ver ya no cobraras medio millón de pesos−dijo serio.

− ¿Dónde firmo?

Su sonrisa torcida se asomo por su rostro, firmé donde debía y si esto salía bien dentro de seis meses Edward Cullen ya no estaría en mi vida.

* * *

><p>−Bella tengo que contarte algo−mire a Alice infundiéndole que continuara verla tan decaída me hacía sentir fatal –el jueves salí a cenar con Jasper−<p>

Realmente eso no me lo esperaba y me sorprendió bastante tanto que casi escupía el jugo de naranja que estaba tomando aunque eso no justificaba su tristeza esa carita decaída que nunca había visto en ella.

− ¿Qué ocurrió?-le tome su mano y ella me la apretó.

−Bella lo que siento por él me asusta, no es solo un amor platónico que tiene cualquier jovencita en verdad...me enamore de Jasper Hale−

Yo entendía lo que era estar enamorada de la persona menos pensada.

−Alice lo que yo menos quiero es verte sufrir−la señale.

−Jasper no es como Jacob, el si sabe cómo tratar a una mujer−

−A lo que voy es que no puedes decir que te has enamorado de él no lo conoces realmente−.

−yo sé que no y créeme que no quería solo salí a comer con el porqué era mi sueño tenerlo a mi lado, que me diera su autógrafo, que platicáramos de sus autores favoritos, que dijera mi nombre simplemente…conocerlo−murmuro

−Lo intentabas conquistar−la acuse con una sonrisa.

−La verdad sí, pero no pensé que él lo hiciera primero, es tan sensible, dulce…−

−Todo lo contario a su amigo−la interrumpí haciéndola bajar de su nube.

−Edward es bastante divertido y guapo−señalo.

Y volvíamos a ese tema, la verdad no sé cómo pero habíamos terminado hablando del Bullying. Ese día no salimos de casa el clima era bastante caloroso.

El día siguiente estaría el resto del día con Edward para conocerlo más, y digo más porque Alice me había dicho toda su biografía incluso dijo que ella nos ayudaría a vernos como una pareja real.

El ver enfrente de la entrada un BMW negro me indico que era hora de ver a Edward me prepare mentalmente y entre al auto sin decir nada, llegamos a la pequeña cafetería cerca de la Universidad. Él vestía un pantalón de mezclilla azul con una playera gris que le mostraba claramente que tenía músculos bien formados.

− ¿Qué debo de conocer de mi prometida?-pregunto serio como lo había estado los días que había hablado con él.

−Tengo 20 años, estudio para ser escritora, soy muy torpe, odio lo frio y húmedo, no me gusta ser el centro de atención, me gusta bastante leer, la música clásica, y odio la superficialidad−al terminar de contarle eso tenía una sonrisa en su rostro.

−bueno yo voy por los 21 años, estudio para ser doctor mi hobbie es actuar, me gusta me, se tocar el piano por lo que también me gusta la música clásica aunque Emmett diga que da sueño−

−Emmett es tu hermano, ¿No?-

−Exacto, vive en Nueva York porque él y su esposa está en tratamiento para poder tener hijos, ¿Tú no tienes hermanos verdad?-

−No, lo más cerca que tengo a una hermana es Alice−Respondí sin dudar.

−Vaya Jasper no me ha dejado de hablar de ella, creo que tu amiga lo ha conquistado−

-Cambiando de tema, gracias por quitarme los paparazis que estaban persiguiéndome−Sonrió satisfecho.

−De nada, era lo menos que podía hacer, además tu mama me dijo que de seguro me ibas a matar si no los sacaba de ahí−

Bufe−Cuando quieras saber algo de mi mas te vale preguntármelo y no a mi madre, la cual está un poco loca por cierto−murmure.

−Créeme me he dado cuenta de eso, pero me alegra que no te parezcas tanto a ella−

−Gracias−tome ese comentario como un cumplido. Si me pareciera a mi mama seria un caos total, pero la adoraba aunque siempre me metiera en circunstancias extremas.

−Bella hay algo que tengo que decirte−su rostro mostraba nerviosismo

-¿Qué ocurre?

−Veras, yo estoy estudiando en Los Ángeles y tengo que regresar esta semana para terminar de filmar y bueno...Jasper cree que sería buena idea de que me acompañes al menos un mes−

Dentro de mi me pregunte si Alice no tendría algo que ver con esto, bien y ahora como me escapaba de esto...

− ¿Un mes? Edward te recuerdo que yo también estoy estudiando no me puedo ir por un mes además ¿Dónde viviría?−conteste.

−Lo sé, pero puedes estudiar mientras ahí, solo será un mes y obviamente vivirás conmigo− ¿Vivir con él? ni de loca.

−Me lo dejarías pensar−pregunte inocentemente, la verdad ya estaba aferrada a este lugar no se me haría fácil irme, dejar aquí a mi familia, a Alice y lo más importante no quería vivir con un mes con él.

−Por supuesto solo hasta mañana, tienes mi teléfono cuando te decidas−asentí− y ahora cambiando de tema tengo algo para ti−

− ¿Para mí?-pregunte sorprendida

− ¿fingirías felicidad?−susurro

−no me digas que hay reporteros−pregunte con miedo, asintió, en mi mente maldecía un poco-te dije que no me dijeras, pero está bien−

− Bella… No sé cómo empezar...este anillo es bueno el "anillo"−

−Nooo−dije sarcásticamente, era muy malo pidiendo compromiso, bueno por lo visto, me pregunto si solo estaba actuando.

−no me interrumpas, am… ¿Te quieres casar conmigo?-se toco el pelo nerviosamente, de seguro para hacer más creíble todo el "teatrito"

Abrí mi boca y fingí sorpresa aunque en realidad me estaba retorciendo de la risa me sentía nerviosa por algún motivo además porque sabía que los reporteros estaban pendientes de lo que estaba haciendo.

−Acepto− le sonreí, me quiño un ojo y tomo mi mano luego coloco el anillo en mi dedo−Es hermoso−

−Me alegra que te guste me tarde buscando mucho−

−Hubieras comprado cualquier anillo−lo regañe al ver que era de oro puro y tenía una piedra en medio en forma de corazón.

−No iba a comprar un anillo de caramelo con unos paparazis a mis espaldas−suspiramos.

Nos quedamos en silencio, pero un silencio que no molestaba, estar con él ya se me hacia fácil y las peleas eran por puro juego ya no era tan engreído incluso era algo...divertido, pero aun así trataba de tener cuidado con él. Luego empecé a sonreír, esto sí que era una verdadera farsa hasta me "había pedido compromiso", fue divertido verlo nervioso como si todo esto fuera verdad. Hubo una vez en que si pensé que el compromiso era lo más hermoso, soñaba con llevar un vestido blanco hecho por Alice, que la iglesia estuviera adornada de claveles y que en el altar estuviera Jacob, pero eso ya no podría ser, solo quedo en una fantasía.

−Te llevo a tu casa se que tienes que ir en la Universidad−me ayudo a ponerme de pie.

En el auto me dejo escoger la estación de radio pero al notar que algunos por no decir casi todos hablaban de noticias o de nosotros mejor lo apagué. En el semáforo de la esquina nos paramos para esperar que la luz cambiara a verde, cerca del auto paso una pareja de jóvenes de al menos 15 años tomados de la mano que luego se besaron, desvié mi mirada era incomodo ver esas muestras de cariño.

Abrí los ojos desesperada, ¿Edward y yo me tendríamos que hacer eso...?

− ¿Estás bien?−pregunto

−sí, muy bien−

Lo bueno era que no leyera mentes porque si no ya sabría que no estaba bien. ¡Yo no lo besaría! y apuesto que él tampoco me quería besar. ¿En qué me había metido?

−Esperare tu llamada−murmuro cuando me ayudo a salir del auto.

−si−suspire−te llamare.

−Bella...si esto te incomoda tienes la libertad de decírmelo−

−No me incomoda, pero todo esto es nuevo, ¿Tú no te sientes incomodo?-cuestione

−no, es fácil estar contigo creo que nadie más podía hacer todo lo que estás haciendo por mi−

−no es por ti−lo baje de su nube antes de que empezara su monologo.

−Claro, claro igual gracias te juro que te lo pagare –

− ¿Seguirás con lo mismo?-Bufe

−No con medio millón de dólares, pero te lo pagare y no harás nada a cambio−

− ¿Apuestas contra mí?-contraataque juguetonamente

−Tal vez−se acerco a mi rostro y la incomodidad se hizo presente en mí, pude sentir su respiración cerca de mí cuando me dio un beso en la mejilla. Se despidió con la mano de mí.

− ¡Quiero ver es anillo!-eso fue lo primero que Alice dijo cuando entre, en la televisión estaban pasando en las fotos de todo lo que había hecho Edward esa tarde.

−Bien, pero no lo toques−bromee, miro el anillo por un momento y sonrió complacida, la verdad es que si era un anillo hermoso.

−Es hermoso, bueno y amiga hay que celebrar tu compromiso−dijo dramáticamente

−Alice no juegues con esto−

Escuche su risa desde la cocina y regreso con dos copas.

− ¿Por qué no?, hay que hacerlo creíble…y pensar que hace dos semanas odiabas a Edward Cullen, a tu madre y NO me habías dicho nada, ¡Por dios! Yo quiero ser la madrina de tu primer hijo− o era por sol de afuera o mi amiga había consumido algo.

−Alice deja tu parodia hasta ahí−Bebimos lo que estaba en las copas.

−Trato de hacerte reír antes de mostrarte algo−dijo seria

− ¿Qué?

Voltee atrás de mí y me quede sorprendida...detrás de mi había un cachorrito de al menos un mes...y adivinen quien me lo mando... ¡Jacob!, podrían observar mi sarcasmo por favor.

Era muy bonito, pero por desgracia no estaba permitido en el edificio además no quería nada de Jacob, Alice le puso nombre se llamaba "Jake" que era el apodo de Jacob según ella porque ese nombre le venía como mi anillo de compromiso a mi dedo, o sea bien.

−Creí que se había cansado de mandarme cosas−susurre, había pasado unos lindos días sin que me mandara cosas.

−Pues parece que no, de hecho regreso recargado, si yo fuera tú pondría una orden de alejamiento−sabía que estaba hablando enserio.

−Estoy pensando en hacerlo−.

− ¿Qué haremos con _Jake_?-

Nos quedamos pensando por un rato hasta que decidí llevárselo a mis padres de seguro no sería un problema para ellos, si _Jake_ era tan tierno y juguetón.

−Edward me propuso ir por un mes a Los Ángeles−le conté.

− ¿Y tus estudios?, ¿Y yo?-reí ante lo ultimo− ¿me llevas?

−dice que puedo estudiar ahí en ese tiempo... y no creo que Edward quiera a dos mujeres en su casa−

− ¿Vivirás con Edward Cullen por un mes?-grito sorprendida.

−Si−me alce de hombros

−Leí en una revista que él no viviría en el mismo lugar con una chica a quien no amara−parecía ilusionada.

−Bueno...yo soy su prometida-le dije de forma irónica.

puso los ojos en blancos− ¿y aceptaste?-

−No, bueno le dije que lo pensaría−

− ¿Qué? Tienes que aceptar Isabella−me sentía como a una niña que la regaña su mama por jugar con lodo y manchar su vestido nuevo.

− ¿Me quieres lejos por un mes?-pregunte

−No pero... ¡Es Edward Cullen! y ¡Los ángeles!-me veía ofendida.

−No quiero ir, sabes que si voy los reporteros...-

− ¡Que se mueran los reporteros!, tú no quieres ir porque sabes que te podrías enamorar de él−Grito

−No es verdad, creo que no me podría enamorar de un hombre como él, es tan inmaduro y egocéntrico, ¡Nos terminaremos matando!-confesé y me miro como quien no quiere la cosa pero terminó asintiendo.

Cuando llegue con mis padres, mi mama estaba practicando yoga pueden creerlo ¡A las 8 de la noche! Y bueno no podía romperle su burbuja de armonía por lo que fui a la cocina con María a hacer galletas de chocolate me enseño su secreto para que salieran mas crujientes y después platicamos un ratito, fui con mi papa quien estaba "trabajando", pues cuando entre tenía un libro en su cara y además estaba durmiendo, lo desperté suavemente y me miro sorprendido.

−Bella que alegría verte−me abrazo fuertemente al principio me sentí incomoda creo que no me había abrazado así desde hace...nunca.

−Lamento interrumpir tu sueño pero te quería pedir un favor−me senté enfrente de su escritorio color caoba, mi papa no era amante de los animales pero ya lo convencería.

−El que quieras hija−bueno pues si es así...

− ¿Puedes cuidar de _Jake_?-

− ¿Eh?, de ese perro no...Hija creí que no lo querías ver después de cómo te engaño−me había olvidado de decirle a cual jake quería que cuidara.

− ¿Eh? No papa...Jake es un perro, un animal, uno que ladra y come croquetas−empecé a enumerar, suspiró de alivio, y asintió.

−Tal vez pueda hacer algo por él, ¿Te compraste un perro y por despecho le pusiste jake?-pregunto burlón.

−Si−respondí entre dientes−en realidad fue Alice−

− ¿Y cómo está la pequeña Alice?-

−Hiperactiva –eso la describía por completo.

Cene con mis padres y María me guardo unas galletas para llevarle a Alice. Les conté del viaje y ellos pensaban que lo que necesitaba era salir del ambiente de chicago y los Ángeles seria un lugar estupendo, ¿No tenían miedo de que yo viviera con un desconocido?, por lo que veo no.

Y por otro lado confieso que me parecía bien irme de Chicago claro para no ver lo que Jacob siempre mandaba a mi apartamento y escapar de las locuras de Alice, tal vez...podía tomar a los Ángeles como mis bien merecidas vacaciones.

Hice lo que menos pensé que haría.

−Edward acepto ir contigo a Los Ángeles−

−_no sabes cuánto me alegra, nos vamos el sábado-_su voz se escuchaba de alegría.

−Adiós−colgué y me acosté en la cama, sinceramente no sé a qué horas pero me quede profundamente dormida esa noche.

* * *

><p><strong>ya se que me tarde un poco mas de lo debido pero mi inspiracion se fue a la escuela :)<strong>

**ayer fue mi clausura!wi bueno le invito que lean un lindo oneshot que escribi se llama**

la vida en la secundaria **esta divertido pueden encontrarlo en mi perfil.**

**¿que merezco tomatazos, lechugas o un hermoso Review?**


	9. Chapter 8

**Capitulo 8**

−Promete que me llamaras y que no buscaras otra amiga o juro que voy a Los Ángeles a torturarte−por su mirada amenazante sabía que no estaba bromeando.

−Alice te juro que te llamare y no te cambiare por otra amiga además te traeré algo−a lo mejor no haría lo ultimo pero bueno...

−No es necesario, te iré a visitar más pronto de lo que imaginas−murmuro abrazándome.

−Pórtate bien pequeña−bromee.

−Tú también... Edward prométeme que mi amiga dormirá en otra habitación no quiero ser tía tan pronto−Me sentí pequeñita. De verdad Alice necesitaba ayuda ¡Urgente!

−Lo juro y también la cuidare bien Alice−respondió Edward sin dejar de sonreír.

−Bien, Te extrañare−susurre mientras le sonreía intentando cambiar su tema.

−Yo mas, pero basta de despedidas me hacen llorar−dijo limpiándose una lagrima imaginaria, esto era raro nunca me había despedido de Alice ella siempre iba junto conmigo a todos lados y eso era porque siempre me arrastraba a su locuras. Sin duda la extrañaría.

Se despidió de Jasper y también de Edward, no me había ido y ya extrañaba sus locuras y comentarios inoportunos que me hacían sonrojar. Me senté con Edward y un niño de aproximadamente cinco años, mientras jasper iba con una señora de cincuenta años que dormía en el hombro de este y a su lado izquierdo una jovencita que leía un libro.

−Solo será un mes −murmuro Edward, tal vez se había dado cuenta que estaba muy callada pero es que no era fácil para mí saber que estaba yendo a un lugar donde no conocía a nadie, pero estaría bien, le sonreí diciéndolo que lo sabía.

−Eres muy linda como mi mami−murmuro el niño de ojos claros y cabello castaño que estaba en medio mío y de Edward, le sonreí parecía un niño muy entusiasta.

−Gracias corazón, tú eres muy guapo−le dije, se volteo ruborizado hacia Edward.

−Ella dijo que soy guapo, verdad que ella está muy linda−insistió el niño, yo solo reí ante su comentario. Era tan patético hasta por ese comentario me sonrojaba.

−Si es muy linda, ¿pero tú mami no se pondrá celosa si te escucha?−le respondió Edward. El niño se alzo de hombros y miro hacia atrás después de unos segundos volvió a sentarse bien.

−No, está durmiendo−Respondió, haciéndonos reír, suavemente lo despeine.

Me hubiera gustado tener un hermano a veces ser hija única era aburrido aunque no niego que tenía sus ventajas, pero sinceramente hubiera deseado tener un hermano que me molestara y viceversa.

Cuando el pequeño se durmió y dejo de hablar encendí mi reproductor en pocos segundos me quede dormida. Desperté cuando los rayos del sol empezaban a asomarse por la ventanilla .El niño dormía con la cabeza en las piernas de Edward y sus piececitos en las mías, Edward tenía su cabeza apoyada hacia atrás en fin era una linda imagen y luego vi que Edward me estaba mirando...

− ¿Buenos días?-pregunte nerviosa de que me haiga pillado viéndolo.

−muy buenos días−sonrió, enseguida sentimos como el niño se movía.

−Buenos días−dijo bostezando, se veía muy curioso.

−Buenos días, ¿Dormiste bien?-pregunte

−Sí, ¿y ustedes?−pregunto suavemente bostezando de nuevo.

−Sí, pero lo mejor fue cuando desperté−Respondió Edward mirándome con picardía, sentí como mis mejillas me empezaban a arder de ahora en adelante tenía que tener más cuidado al mirarlo no quería subirle más su ego.

El avión aterrizó y todos empezaron a bajar, Jasper Edward y yo tuvimos que esperar un poco más hasta que todos bajaran.

− ¿Dormiste bien Jasper?-le pregunte amablemente.

El parecía un chico tranquilo, nada que ver con una engreída estrella de cine, eso era agradable sentía que estaba hablando con una persona normal y por normal quiere decir que con una que no hace películas.

−eso creo pero mi hombro no piensa lo mismo−

−Creo que has hecho feliz a esa anciana−murmuro Edward.

−y ella me ha regalado un dolor de hombro−le dijo jasper tocándose el hombro.

Vaya sorpresa que recibí al bajar del avión, en la pista habían muchos reporteros y chicas con cartulinas gritando, grabando y una que otra llorando.

−Creo que deberían tomarse de la mano−nos susurro Jasper andes de empezar a caminar, esto era incomodo para mí. Edward tomo mi mano suavemente, sentí una especie de corriente eléctrica, en ese momento me puse nerviosa y en verdad quería que la tierra me tragara en ese preciso momento.

−Sonríe Bella los reporteros no te comerán−lejos de tranquilizarme eso me puso más nerviosa. Caminé al lado de Edward fingiendo emoción algo que no tenia, así llegamos hasta un auto estacionado afuera apenas entramos nos soltamos y respire profundamente, Jasper se fue en otro auto a su departamento y prometió visitarnos después.

Esto sí que era diferente, bueno solo en algunos aspectos como por ejemplo los coches deportivos que abundaban en las calles, los centros comerciales y los edificios eran enormes solo algunos, miraba emocionada por la ventana a la gente pasearse con sus perros y otros corriendo, Oh era sorprendente estar en Los Ángeles.

−Yo tenía tu misma cara cuando llegue aquí−le sonreí.

−Aun así sigo prefiriendo Chicago−comente.

−Yo también, ahí naci−me dijo pasándome una revista, ahora mi pregunta era donde la había comprado. En la portada estaba una foto algo borrosa de unos días atrás cuando me llevo en mi casa. Era extraño verme en una revista y más con un actor si me hubieran dicho esto hace casi tres semanas antes no lo habría creído.

−Salgo perfecto, ¿No?-

−sueñas−murmure, hizo un puchero gracioso.

−Pues tu tampoco te vez perfecta−Sonrió.

−Nadie dijo que lo era−lo rete.

−No somos una pareja digna de seguir−menciono, negué con él.

Si la prensa se enterara de que no dejamos de discutir seriamos noticia de primera plana...de nuevo. Era verdad se supone que una pareja no se molesta ni se burla uno del otro definitivamente esto era anormal, pero bueno no éramos una pareja real.

La casa de Edward era muy bonita y por dentro era grande, incluso más grande de la de mis padres en Chicago, bueno lo acepto no era muy grande pero para el solo si. Él me ayudo a bajar mis maletas y las llevo adentro ya no era raro para mi verlo hacer muestras de su "caballerosidad" en verdad me incomodaba siempre he sido una chica independiente.

−La casa tiene 4 cuartos, una cocina, la sala, una pequeña biblioteca, una piscina y otros lugares más que te mostrare luego−me dijo mientras subíamos por la escalera, dormiría en una de las habitaciones que daban hacia el frente de la casa, estaba pintado en color durazno y tenía una bonita vista.

−Gracias Edward, en verdad−

−No gracias a ti, si necesitas algo estaré en mi cuarto, está al lado−asentí antes de que saliera, me quede un rato mirando como oscurecía y las luces de la ciudad se encendían, me estaba dando un poco de hambre y decidí bajar.

La cocina era amplia y alguien estaba ahí, era una viejita quien me sonreía dulcemente.

−Tú debes ser Isabella, Edward me ha hablado mucho de ti−me sonroje.

−Solo Bella, ojala que no le haya contado nada malo−bromee

−no él sería incapaz de hablar mal de su prometida, me da gusto conocerte al fin ya sabía yo que tarde o temprano el joven se iba a casar−murmuro, me senté enfrente de la barra de la cocina, me dio una tasa de sopa−Deduje que tendrías hambre, Edward ha salido por la despensa−

¿Edward había ido al supermercado? No se supone que los actores tienen quien haga eso. Bueno cada día me daba cuenta de que Edward hacia algo extraño.

−Gracias señora−conteste

−Dime Kata y no me hables de usted no estoy tan vieja−dijo tocando su mejilla luego sonrió y asentí.

−Por supuesto que no−murmure.

−y dime ¿cómo conociste a Edward?- mi sonrisa se desvaneció aun no había acordado con Edward "nuestra historia".

−Mis padres y los de Bella son amigos, nos conocíamos desde niños−Edward prácticamente me salvo apareciendo sin previo aviso y respondiendo, le agradecí con la mirada, me levante para ayudarlo con las bolsas.

−Nunca me mencionaste a Bella−

−No creí que te importara kata además eso es personal−le respondió Edward, era como si kata y Edward fueran como abuela y nieto.

−Como sea, y ¿como paso?-pregunto kata sirviéndole a Edward sopa, me senté a su lado eso era lo que las parejas hacían ¿no? Edward y yo la miramos confundidos− ¿Cómo te pidió matrimonio?, vi unas fotos pero esas cosas no dicen nada−

La mire divertida−Fue muy romántico e inesperado−

Edward sonrió nervioso.

−Creo que Bella necesita descansar mañana tiene que ir a la universidad−dijo este.

−Adiós Kata−me despedí de ella, cuando estuvimos un poco lejos de la cocina me gire hacia Edward− ¿Mañana iré a la universidad?

−Claro antes de llegar aquí arregle todo y todo lo que necesites te lo comprare−no me gustaba como sonaba eso, exactamente fue lo mismo que me dijo Charlie.

−Olvídalo Edward lo que necesite lo comprare yo−

−Muy tarde bella te he comprado tus cosas, que descanses "_amor_"−dicho eso se metió a su habitación y bueno yo me quede ahí parada por unos cuantos minutos antes de notar que había quedado en shock por _esa_ palabra. Estoy empezando a pensar que vivir con él no será fácil.

Justo lo que había dicho Edward ahí estaba una mochila y a un lado de la cama habían libretas una lapicera y muchas cosas más, Edward no ha entendido aun que no quiero nada de el...pero al menos no me ha comprado una mochila rosa eso era algo bueno puesto que el rosa no era mi color.

Me metí al baño y me duche.

Cuando salí estaba dispuesta a ponerme mi piyama pero ¡Sorpresa! No había ninguna piyama que constara de un short y un top, más bien en su lugar estaba un conjunto Azul que Alice me había comprado en Victoria secret's .Nota: nunca dejes que tu amiga te ayude a hacer tu equipaje.

−Alice−sisee.

−_Hola Bella supuse que me llamarías a esta hora, ¿Te gusto tu piyama nueva?-_

Aunque no la miraba podía sentir su sonrisa.

−Demasiado Alice−

− _¡Que bien! porque hay otro en color blanco_Creo que palidecí, era verdad más abajo habían un conjunto blanco y si el azul no me gustaba este peor, estas cosas parecían más trajes de baño que piyamas.

−Te matare cuando te vea−

−_Respira Bella, luego me lo agradecerás mujer, ¿y que tal los Ángeles?-_

−Es muy lindo y urbano−

−_eso lo sé, descríbemelo−_Ella estaba muy emocionada, lo podía escuchar a kilómetros.

−Es enorme, tiene edificios altos, demasiados departamentos, casas, cantantes, actores y un gran centro comercial –

−_Tengo que ir ahí__Bostezo__Te hablo mañana aquí son las 2 de la madrugada_

−Lo siento, que descanses Alie −colgué el teléfono y me puse esa "piyama" azul. Como estaba muy cansada me quede dormida en cuestión de minutos.

Abrí mis ojos con pereza poco a poco se acostumbraron a la luz y me levante para ducharme y vestirme cuando baje a la cocina ahí estaba Kata le di los buenos días y la ayude a hacer el desayuno. Me conto de su vida, tenía 58 años y vivía en el lado Este de Los Ángeles con su nieta Claire de 21 años y victoria de 22 años. Me conto que las conocería tal vez en la Universidad, Claire venia en la casa de Edward de vez en cuando mientras que Victoria veía a hacer la limpieza pero con los proyectos de su carrera no podía venir.

Yo le conté de mi familia y como no era mucho la historia después ella me siguió contando de su familia hasta que Edward bajo a desayunar. Por sus palabras de la noche anterior sentía que no lo podía ver a los ojos, con un gran esfuerzo y mi propio apoyo moral le di los buenos días con un beso en la mejilla, Kata sonreía de oreja a oreja satisfecha de que su joven Edward me hubiera conocido, en pocas palabras me subía mi autoestima que digamos que no tenia en la mañana. Bueno con esos halagos ya tenía con que molestar a Edward.

Cuando salimos a la cochera me quede en Shock, ¡Él tenía un Volvo plateado!, luego de lucírmelo por varios minutos me abrió la puerta del copiloto y partimos a la universidad, hoy parecía estar de buen humor porque estaba sonriendo por casi todo lo que me contaba... hasta de cuando su perrito 'Muffin' murió.

−Te preparare psicológicamente...probablemente ahí afuera hay un millón de reporteros, solo sonríe y no te alejes de mi−

Yo solo lo miraba y pensaba ¿WTF?, bien si lo que quería era tranquilizarme el había hecho lo contrario. Salió del auto y me abrió la puerta, hicimos contacto visual o bueno el lo hizo porque yo intentaba no mirarlo a la cara, y después de sonreír tímidamente a su bola de fans entramos en la Universidad.

La universidad era enorme, bueno por lo que decía un folleto en la dirección era la mejor de Los Ángeles, estaba con suerte puesto a que literatura ya estaba en sus carreras principales y por mi promedio no habría problema en que entrara comenzando el 2 semestre.

Debo de confesar que estaba nerviosa y bueno Edward me deseo suerte y él se fue al ala norte donde estaba la carrera de medicina, tuve algunos problemas para encontrar las aulas pero los chicos fueron MUY buenos que hasta me querían acompañar en cada clase, por supuesto no acepte.

−Tú debes de ser Bella, yo soy Claire, la nieta de doña kata, mi abuela me pidió que te acompañara−la chica era rubia de ojos oscuros y estatura normal, me miraba sonriente parecía simpática.

−No es necesario, creo que puedo arreglármelas solas−murmure aunque ni yo me la creí pero hice que la chica sonriera.

−bueno soy demasiado solitaria...creo que nos llevaremos bien−le sonreí agradecida cuando dijo eso, creo que si nos llevaríamos bien.

Me acompaño a mi aula de algebra y me explico más o menos donde quedaba el laboratorio, entre al salón y este no fue la excepción los alumnos se me quedaron mirando, algunos sonrieron las chicas me miraban como si intentaran criticarme. ¿Cómo es que Edward estudiaba feliz aquí?, bueno creo que él era el famoso y pues yo la prometida del famoso…Ahora si extrañaba Chicago.

La profesora de algebra me felicito porque estaba avanzada, me sonroje un poco ya que se lo dijo a toda su clase, en ese momento pensé '¡Perfecto ahora me odiaran más!' Pero después me relaje tal vez solo estaba tensa por no conocer a nadie, bueno a casi nadie ya que ahora conocía a Claire.

− ¿Cómo te fue?-

−Creo que no tan bien como a ti−me alce de hombros, Claire rio.

−ya te acostumbraras, ¿Cuánto tiempo estarás aquí?-

−tal vez un mes−conteste.

−Wow eso es poco tiempo pero creo que la escuela te recordara por mucho tiempo−sonreí negando−enserio además de Edward y tu no en esta escuela no estudia ningún otro famoso−a completó.

¿Yo famosa?, quería reír pero no lo hice, yo no era la famosa lo era Edward y bueno ahora yo solo estaba fingiendo ser su prometida lo cual no me hacia famosa, ¿o sí?

−Lo siento−le dije a la chica con quien choque gracias a mi torpeza.

−Oh claro como ahora eres la prometida de Edward Cullen crees que puedes andar golpeando a los demás− ¿Qué le sucedía?

−No, escucha no fue mi intención−le dije, a la chica pelirroja que me miraba envenenadamente.

−Claro de seguro eres una de esas zorras que se casan con los actores por su fama y dinero−OK eso me había enojado, pero respira Bella respira.

−Oye, lo siento pero no soy una zorra−

−No le hagas caso Bella, victoria solo tiene envidia−dijo Claire.

−Tu cállate mocosa nadie te hablo−le respondió esta.

−Lárgate a coquetear con el mariscal de campo−escupió Claire−Vamos Bella−.

Empezamos a caminar –Claro huye cobarde−grito victoria enojada.

−no le hagas caso, así se pone cuando está en sus días−me sentí culpable cuando me reí de ese comentario.

−Mi día ha sido perfecto−murmure sarcásticamente.

−Tranquila ya tendrás oportunidad de devolvérselo−suspiro.

−No la venganza es mala−me sentí una niña al decir eso.

−Pues se lo merece, y bueno la única zorra es ella−la mire confundida, ¿Acaso estaba hablando a si de su hermana? Bueno sus motivos tendrá para hablar así.

Había conocido a kata, mi relación con Edward estaba mejor, había conocido a Claire y ahora tenía como una especie de enemiga, Oh si Los Ángeles era genial.

* * *

><p><strong>Muy bien lamento la tardanza pero con eso de que entrare en la prepa tengo que ir de aqui para ahi.Y lamento decirle que como me voy de vacaciones no actualizare lo que queda del mes,tal vez hasta la primera semana de agosto cuando regrese :)No me extrañen haha =)Me he imaginado a Claire como Cassi Thomson¿<strong>_YA quieren que empiece el romance entre Ed y Bells?_

¡Pasen a Leer Viceversa!

**¿Llegamos a los 100 reviews?**


	10. Chapter 9

Capitulo 9

A bostecé por tercera vez.

−Ve a descansar.

Murmuro Kata, negué aun podía aguantar un rato mas.

Saco carne del horno y la ayude a servirlo en los platos batalle un poco pero termino aceptándolo, algo bueno tenía que traer ser amiga de la manipulación en persona.

Comí con Kata y con Claire, pues Edward había ido con la producción de la película. Estaba cansada porque estuve limpiando la casa que era algo grande y no me estoy quejando fue divertido; además conocí el porqué Claire se la pasaba despotricando a su hermana, la pelirroja había intentado seducir a Seth, el novio de Claire.

Bostece de nuevo, cuándo Kata iba a hablar me adelante:

−Ya se, iré a descansar.

Me despedí con un abrazo de la anciana y luego de Claire. Subí a la habitación y me cambie de ropa hasta quedar con la _piyama azul_ que me había intimidado una noche atrás.

.

.

.

− ¡Buenos días!

−Buenos días−Respondí.

Edward miraba con el seño fruncido dos huevos que tenía en las manos.

− ¿Qué haces Edward?

−Bueno hoy martes Kata no viene a trabajar y bueno te iba a hacer el desayuno...pero temo que el arte culinario definitivamente no es lo mío −pareció hacer un puchero no muy convencido.

−Déjalo, siéntate yo haré el desayuno.

Ofrecí quitándole los huevos, por un segundo rozamos nuestras manos acto que me hizo sonrojar por suerte él no lo noto. ¿rayos que me estaba sucediendo?

−Ayer no tuve la oportunidad de preguntarte como te fue en tu primer día.

Bufe al recordar a Victoria aun sentía que no me merecía lo que me había dicho.

−Bien supongo...

−Me entere de lo que te dijo Victoria−Lo mire interrogativa puesto que yo no se lo había dicho−Los chismes se corren muy rápido−

−me doy cuenta.

Le serví su desayuno y luego hice el mío.

−Cuando la vea hablare con ella−dijo

−no tienes porque hacerlo, aunque la verdad si tengo curiosidad de porque me trato así.

−Supongo que está un tanto celosa, en la universidad ella es una chica popular y ayer le robaste toda la atención−me ruborice incomoda−eso y…−guardo silencio

− ¡Dime!-pedí muy curiosa algo me decía que él tenía que ver en esto

−...Creo que le gusto, por eso ella te dijo eso−Lo mire con la boca abierta, ahora las piezas encajaban a la perfección ven di directo al clavo, me removí incomoda en la silla. Otra fan lo que me faltaba para hacer mi vida genial

−Vaya que sorpresa−murmure después de un momento.

−Créeme para mí también es incomodo, siempre que me ve parece que se me abalanzara en cualquier momento.

Ya no dijo nada más y tampoco era como si me importara, comimos en un silencio cómodo para ambos, de vez en cuanto nos mirábamos y sonreíamos tenuemente sin pensarlo pudimos sobrevivir juntos durante media hora sin matarnos.

.

.

.

Aburrido así estaba el día.

Por suerte la aburrida clase término la mayoría estaba soñoliento pero aun así salieron como pudieron, en un segundo el aula estaba vacía.

− ¿Edward?-murmure.

−Ya te estabas tardando, deja te ayudo.

Tomo mis libros, digno de un caballero pero como siempre solo es para publicidad. El anillo en mi dedo lo adornaba y lo hacía brillar con intensidad al apenas sentir los rayos del sol, debo admitirlo, era hermoso, Edward tenía un buen gusto tal vez fuera molestoso algo engreído pero me hacia –más bien intentaba−alegrarme la vida mientras estaba con él, algo que Jacob no hacía.

− ¿Qué tal tu película?-le pregunte.

−La próxima semana empezara el rodaje, ¿quisieras acompañarme?

−Me estas preguntando o invitando−sonreí cuando él lo hizo.

− ¿no es lo mismo?-negué− ambos, en verdad me gustaría tenerte conmigo−.

Vaya que incomodo, ésas pequeñas palabras sin aparente efecto hicieron latir mi corazón rápido, respira Bella él solo está actuando, Bah−Entonces...tal vez pueda hacerte un lugar en mi apretadísima agenda−

Su risa melodiosa resonó en el lugar y todas las mujeres parecieron desmayarse.

−Y el engreído y odioso soy yo−lo mire mal, algo que lo divirtió aun mas.

−Eso eres−le dije retadoramente−Hola Claire.

Salude a la chica que estaba pensativa.

−Hola Bella, ¿Qué tal Edward?

−bien gracias, las dejo a solas−Edward me dio mis libros y se fue a su clase me voltee hacia mi compañera.

− ¿Cómo estás?

−Aburrida esto de la universidad me da dolor de cabeza−Reí por su cara cómica.

Entre el profesor y nos empezó a hablar de las variedades de culturas del país no sin antes indicarnos que nos calláramos, durante la clase platicaba entre susurros con Claire haciendo que la materia fuera más llevadera. Al terminar ambas fuimos hacia el estacionamiento.

−Bella...quiero pedirte perdón por lo de Victoria, ella es tan amargada y ambiciosa pero estoy segura que no te mereces nada de lo que te dijo.

La mire y asentí−no te preocupes.

Se fue despidiéndose con la mano de mi, caminé hasta el Volvo plateado y me encontré con Edward ya esperándome, aun no me acostumbraba a su modo de conducir en una de estas íbamos a terminar en el hospital ya se lo había dicho y el me había respondido con un "¿no me tienes confianza?".

Entro en un el estacionamiento de un restaurante y se estaciono, después me ayudo a bajar .El lugar tenía un aspecto moderno y de ambiente formal algo extraño, al parecer ya había una reservación y no nos fue difícil encontrar nuestra mesa.

Dos meseros se acercaron a nuestra mesa y nos dieron el menú, se quedaron ahí hasta que ordenamos, las personas de nuestro alrededor no eran muy discretas al mirarnos y comentar entre sí. Una hora después salimos del lugar, fue una comida incómoda para mí.

….

Al otro día me levante con más energía de lo normal, por supuesto había dormido tres horas más, eran casi las 10 de la mañana cuando baje a la cocina, Kata me extendió su brazos para darme un abrazo.

− ¿Para mí no hay abrazo?-Edward venia entrando a la cocina, su cabello estaba mojado y tenía una playera blanca que marcaba sus brazos y... ¡Bella deja de pensar así!, mi mente se centro de nuevo a la realidad.

−Para ti siempre tendré un abrazo−se abrazaron cariñosamente, sonreí al ver la imagen.

−Yo también quiero un abrazo−bromee.

−No te pongas celosa, para ti también tengo un abrazo−le correspondí su dulce abrazo en el cual perfectamente aspire su aroma.

− ¿Qué les preparo de desayunar?-

−Nada kata llevare a Bella a conocer la ciudad−mire con sorpresa a Edward.

−Entonces, ¿no vendrán a comer?-Edward negó con esa típica sonrisa con la que dejabas de respirar y no era porque yo estuviera haciendo eso.

−No, si terminas antes puedes irte a casa a descansar y tampoco te preocupes por la cena−le respondió Edward, me miro y sonrió−Vamos cariño−

−Adiós Kata−

−Adiós Chicos, que se diviertan.

Tome mi bolso mientras Edward agarraba las llaves de su auto.

−No me habías dicho que hoy íbamos a salir.

−Era una sorpresa además necesitamos descanso después de mucha escuela−respondió sonriente, ¿que mas podía hacer?, deje que el manejara hasta llegar a un restaurante pero este se veía más urbano y sencillo.

−Creo que es la primera vez que no me llevas a un restaurante caro−le dije

−Bueno el otro día te vi incomoda y no quiero eso.

−Eso es lindo de tu parte−murmure

Se alzo de hombros−Yo soy lindo−reí sarcásticamente−si lo soy−volvió a repetir.

−Claro "amor"−decir la palabra amor fue difícil y bueno era la primera vez que le decía esa palabra pude notar su sorpresa al escucharme la que fue sustituida por su sonrisa torcida, mecánicamente recordé la primera vez que me lo dijo él, me había quedado en shock.

−Entremos−asentí saliendo del auto, dejé que el ordenara por los dos pero la próxima seria mi turno.

− ¿Has hablado con tus padres?-me pregunto

−no en realidad, raramente hablamos y cuando me hablan es para pedirme un favor−dije recelosa, si no hubiera sido por la menopausia en la que estaba mi madre jamás estaría aquí sentada con Edward Cullen, parece una novela difícil de creer.

−Pues yo tengo mucho que agradecerles a tus padres−dijo−sin su permiso… tu no estarías aquí−asentí, esperen… ¿a él le agrada que estuviera con él?-Bueno será mejor que te des prisa para que conozcamos un lugar−asentí sabiendo que estaba evitando algo. ¿Pero qué?

−Eres misterioso−solté sin pensarlo me miraba un tanto serio.

−y tu hermosa−baje la mirada avergonzada.

−Bella yo...-sonó su teléfono, gruño y contesto.

Respire profundamente nerviosa, esto estaba muy mal, cuando estaba cerca de él me ponía nerviosa por cualquier contacto que tuviéramos por muy pequeño que fuera, su mirada siempre me hacia sonrojar y su carácter retador me agradaba porque hacia todo fácil como si fuéramos amigos, aunque últimamente deje de verlo como egocéntrico, estúpido e idiota actorcito de Hollywood ahora solo era Edward el hombre misterioso y simpático, caballeroso incluso, ¡porque solo a mi me pasa algo como esto!

Colgó el teléfono justo cuando yo acababa mi comida.

−Era mi representante, Phil−anuncio, su rostro estaba demasiado serio, era tan frustrante verlo feliz y después serio eso me daría tortícolis.

− ¿Ocurre algo?-negó

−trabajo, vamos te llevare al centro comercial−hice una mueca.

−odio los centros comerciales−le dije

−solo será por unas horas necesitas un vestido−dijo calmadamente.

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-cuestione.

−porque el próximo domingo habrá una entrega de premios y estoy invitado, como mi prometida...-

−Ya se, ya se, vamos mientras más rápido consiga el vestido mejor−dije aun insegura.

−las mujeres aman los centros comerciales, tu eres rara−lo mire mal.

−Gracias la manera de decir que soy especial es agradable−mencione.

Salimos del lugar sin problema, llegamos al centro comercial y ahí si hubo algunos problemitas como gente empujando hasta formar un circulo a nuestro alrededor, me acerque más a Edward ocultándome de las cámaras.

Cuando logramos entrar a la tienda de ropa, me encogí en mi propio lugar era tan grande seguramente Alice amaría esta tienda si la viera y probablemente será mi infierno personal.

−Iré a ver unas camisas, escoge toda la ropa que quieras, yo pago−me sonrió abiertamente antes de desaparecer de la vista, necesitaba ayuda normalmente Alice elegía la ropa para mi, buena idea tome mi celular y la llame.

− ¡Suertuda! Esa tienda esta genial es ¡enorme!-fruncí mi frente la gente normal saluda con un Hola aunque alice no era normal y…

− ¿Cómo lo…?-lo pensé por un segundo− ¿Televisión en vivo?-

−Exacto. Hola Bella−Reí, no puedo entender como la gente graba a Edward sin que él se incomode.

−Hola Alie, necesito tu ayuda−mi risa se fugo en vez de eso sentí algo miedo sin motivo alguno.

−Lo sé, veo el futuro−bromeo−Bueno para empezar creo que necesitas algo de un color brillante como por ejemplo un plateado, con movimiento propio−

−Creo que comprendo, ¿Cómo estás?-dije observando muchos vestidos plateados, con corsé, rectos, circulares, con tirantes, etc.

−Bien, te tengo una buena noticia−grito eufórica.

− ¿Cuál?-creo que había encontrado el vestido indicado

−Te iré a visitar−me quede callada de la sorpresa

− ¿Qué?-como que todo el mundo me sorprendía−no me lo tomes a mal pero es una gran sorpresa−

−Aja−dijo sarcásticamente−eso no importa te veré pronto...y a ¡esa tienda!-

−yo también te quiero, cuando vendrás−pregunte mas entusiasmada, al fin mi amiga estaría aquí.

−Pronto, me tengo que ir, adiós−dijo sin más.

−No, tramposa… adiós−me despedí antes de meterme al probador, el vestido era vaya muy lindo, como si estuviera hecho para mí, me vestí de nuevo y Salí del probador, me probé unos zapatos con tacón bajo y observe algunos accesorios aunque solo agarre unos aretes, ojala estuviera eligiendo bien o Alice me mataría.

− ¿Lista?-

−Sí, Edward−le conteste, Salimos de la tienda tomados de la mano, ustedes ya sabrán que pura actuación.

Pero poco a poco todo esto de fingir ser una pareja ya se me hacia natural casi como si fuera verdadero, pero no era cierto, no me podía enamorar tan fácil mente de Edward Cullen, éramos tan diferentes y simplemente no me podía enamorar lo que me paso con Jacob me dejo claro que el amor no era para mí.

− ¡Bien te toca elegir dónde comer!-

− ¡Sí!-sonreí maléficamente− ¿eres vegetariano?-negó confundido.

−No, tu si−

−No, solo preguntaba que tal sushi−el asintió encantado.

−me encanta−me guiño un ojo alcance a golpearlo amistosamente, aunque aun si fuera con toda mi fe nunca le habría dolido, era tan fuerte...

Edward fue muy caballeroso en dejarme elegir por los dos, platicamos por un buen rato de cosas comunes en el que conocí más de él como por ejemplo que su abuelo paterno le había enseñado a tocar el piano, que creía que su abuelo materno era un hombre manipulador y también sobre sus padres, desde que se volvió famoso dejo de tener esa relación fuerte que tenían.

− ¿Y tienes planeado dejar tu carrera de actor?-

−Si te digo que si, ¿no se lo venderás a los periódicos?-

−Pues…no lo sé−le intente seguir el juego.

−Pues la verdad si, cuando reciba mi título de doctor−dijo orgullosamente, le sonreí sinceramente.

−me da gusto que tengas ese punto de vista, cualquier persona pensaría que si tiene fama con eso podrá vivir−murmure.

−bueno yo no, esta cara bonita desaparecerá−me reí cuando señalo su cara.

−que prometido más modesto tengo−señale sarcásticamente.

− ¿vamos por un helado?-pregunto pidiendo la cuenta.

−Pero tu invitas−tomo mis bolsas de compra y salimos al estacionamiento.

Manejo a su forma y con varios regaños histéricos de mi parte, llegamos a la pequeña heladería él se ofreció a comprar el helado, después un rato regreso con un bote de helado de chocolate y chucharas.

− ¿A dónde vamos?-pregunte cuando empezó a manejar.

−Es una sorpresa−la chispa curiosa en mi se encendió.

−Genial, me encantan las sorpresas−dije sarcásticamente, mientras miraba por la ventanilla pude sentir su mirada sobre mí, aun no me acostumbraba a eso y me sonrojaba constante, el decía que era adorable el efecto que tenia sobre mi entonces me ruborizaba y el se reía socarronamente.

−Llegamos−anuncio parando el auto.

− ¿me trajiste a un parque?-asintió−es lindo−me guio hasta una banca vacía y nos sentamos.

−me encanta venir aquí, ver a las familias juntas, pero más porque no hay reporteros−

−en ese caso me siento más cómoda−murmure feliz.

−Comamos el helado que de derrite−cruce mis piernas para colocar ahí el bote de helado

−como es que te acostumbraste a los reporteros y a tus alocadas fans−

−realmente no lo sé−comenzó a reír−creo que actuó bien−

− ¿actúas? es decir, si te pones nervioso con los reporteros−cuestione.

−Creo que no tanto por ellos, sino por otra razón−me miro fijamente.

− ¿y puedo saber qué?- "chismosa" me dije

−No−sonrió, tomo un poco de helado con su dedo y me lo unto en la nariz.

− ¡Hey!-me queje al sentir lo frio, también le unte un poco de helado en su nariz.

−Oh, eres como una niña−se burlo de mi acción.

−Tu empezaste−me defendí tomando una servilleta y limpiando su nariz. Se quedo callado y luego el me limpio la nariz, sonreí por su caballerosidad que siempre me sorprendía.

−La razón de mi nerviosismo probablemente es causado por una chica de ojos color chocolates, castaña, muy tímida pero demasiado terca pero sobre todo hermosa−mi sonrisa desapareció.

Mi corazón empezó a crecer de nerviosismo a latir velozmente podría jurar que hasta Edward los podía escuchar, de pronto me sentí tan chiquita con todos los sentimientos encontrados encima de mis hombros, esto debería ser un sueño como aquella vez que soñé que yo iba de compras y compraba absolutamente tosa la tienda, por supuesto algo que nunca pasaría, por esa misma razón era obvio que Edward no me estaba diciendo eso a mí, al menos no se refería a mí.

Quería decir algo, pero era absolutamente raro como mágico, tal vez no era un sueño, tal vez esto fuera real, y la razón por la que sentía eso era porque cuando su rostro se acercaba mas al mío podía sentir su respiración y fue en ese momento en el que deje de pensar porque decidí comprobar la verdad, haciendo desaparecer el espacio entre los dos, entre nuestros labios.

Era muy pronto para sentir lo que estaba sintiendo, pero ¡Oh dios! solo era una humana que reaccionaba automáticamente, el beso empezó suave y pausado haciéndose lente nuestros labios se movían al mismo ritmo como si pensaran y sintieran lo mismo, ¿Qué estaba haciendo?.

El aire me empezó a faltar entonces me separe de él un tanto confundida y nervioso, quería hablar pero no encontraba mi voz, Edward me miraba fijamente, esto estaba muy, muy mal, lo que más me llamo la atención y me deslumbro era que Edward me miraba sorprendido como si ni el entendiera lo que estaba pasando, sus ojos brillaban fuertemente, sus labios algo hinchados, pero esa sonrisa que decían que todo era verdadero.

Esboce una sonrisa antes de acercarme de nuevo a él y dejarme llevar por el momento…

* * *

><p><em>¡OME! osea Oh Mi Edward haha:)<em>

_Awss apuesto a que nadie se rio...bueno solo queria decirles que lamento la demora,no fue mi culpa pero si buscan culpables fuela profa de quimica ¬¬.en fin apuesto que se dieron cuenta de que el cap esta algo raropero es q lo escribi por parte y pues ya saben diferentes estados de animo :)_

_Díganme__ que les a parecido si no les gusta también que yo me pongo a editarlos por ustedes,porque sin ustedes yo no seria nadie._


	11. Chapter 10

_OMG aqui yo actualizando,Personajes de Stephenie Meyer ,la historia de mi propiedad.¡Disfruten!_

* * *

><p><span>Capitulo 10<span>

_**Smile**_

Podría jurar una y otra vez que cuando te dejas guiar por tus sentimientos las cosas no pueden ser tan malas, al menos en algunas ocasiones.

—Edward, tenemos que hablar—dijo Bella aun tímida sin mirarme a los ojos.

—En un segundo, déjame disfrutar del momento—la apreté mas a mí en un abrazo.

—Ed—se quejo. Suspire contrariado y la solté.

— ¿De qué quieres hablar? Creo que las cosas están más que claras—le dije.

—Oye, entiendo lo que dices pero…el beso…fue un error—bajo la mirada, guarde silencio.

Un error, cuando te lo dicen algo dentro de ti se remueve y te sientes afligido.

— ¿un error?, tú me correspondiste—mi ego estaba herido.

—no hablo del beso en sí, sino el habernos besado en este momento, hace menos de un mes que termine con Jacob, ahora estoy "comprometida contigo", los reporteros nos siguen, victoria me odia y la loca de Alice me metió camisones en vez de una pijama decente, no es fácil de acostumbrarse—su mirada me pedía perdón.

Sus palabras tenían sentido, ella también había actuado mas no estaba segura de porque lo hacía, ella me gustaba y mucho, pero era mucho más que una simple atracción o el hecho de seguir "mi papel", ella en verdad me interesaba y debería de entenderla.

—Tienes razón, lo siento si te incomode, pero en verdad me gustas y me gustaría intentarlo—le confesé por segunda vez.

—Tú…me gustas y me encantaría intentarlo pero no ahora—sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo y sus ojos brillaban, yo estaba feliz.

—Está bien, y cuando estés lista yo estaré mas que listo para ti—le toque sus mejillas y le sonreí, traté de acercarme más a sus labios pero ella voltio la cara.

—Edward—se quejo con una sonrisa.

—Bien, supongo que también tengo que esperar—

Bien, no mee había esperado que después de mi declaración ella aun no fuera mi novia, si quería tiempo se lo daría con el hecho de estar a su lado estaba más que feliz.

—Entonces… ¿A dónde vamos ahora?-le pregunte mientras empezábamos a caminar hasta el volvo.

—No lo sé, ¿Podemos ir al cine sin ser perseguidos?-solté una carcajada, ella no era como a las demás chicas que les gustaba ser el centro de atención—¿Cuál es el chiste? —se veía enojada.

—hasta cuando te acostumbras a ser perseguida—

—Creo que nunca, ellos siempre estarán ahí para buscar la mejor foto y peor para nosotros, eso me pone nerviosa—

—cuando se acostumbren dejaran de seguirnos—

Se alzo de hombros y subió al auto, manejé hasta el cine menos concurrido de la ciudad.

Ella miraba la cartelera y yo la observaba.

— ¿Qué miras?-pregunto sonrojada.

—Nada, voy por las palomitas—

Me aleje de ella y fue a comprar, haberle confesado mis sentimientos me hacía sentir más confiado de mirarla, sus sonrojos me parecían tiernos y cuando dudaba y ponía su ceño fruncido se veía curiosa.

— ¿Qué te parece si vemos: Stupid Crazy Love?—me pregunto.

—No tengo objeción, sabias que hacen referencia a Twilight en una parte—

— ¿Tienes que haberla visto ya?-me regaño

—No solo he visto el tráiler—

—Pues ojala tu hubieras sido el protagonista de Twilight así no te reirías de tu propio papel—probablemente critique algo que a ella le gustaba.

—No pelearemos, no ahora—le susurre

—Ya Edward ve por las entradas—ordeno antes de sonreír abiertamente.

Y fui por las entradas, cuando dio fin la película fuimos a cenar y entre broma y broma el día acabo, al llegar a la casa ella se había dormido no quise despertarla así que la cargue y la lleve hasta su habitación.

Al día siguiente me desperté y fui a correr al regresar me encontré con Kata en la cocina.

La salude y ella hizo lo mismo, parecía cansada y verla así me preocupo.

— ¿estás bien Kata?-

—Si—su respuesta fue cortante lo que me dio pie de que estaba mal.

—No te creo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo—

—Son problemas familiares—

—Oh, creí que soy de tu familia—le dije actuando lastimado.

—no actúes conmigo, te lo diré—dejo de picar fruta para sentarse frente a mi—Victoria está siendo demasiado grosera conmigo se ha vuelto tan egoísta como era su madre, eso me duele sé que no fui buena madre y he tratado de ser buena abuela pero…dudo que esté funcionando—cuando sus palabras se volvieron entrecortadas sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas. Era la primera vez que la veía dolida siempre se había hecho la fuerte frente a mí, a ella en verdad le estaba doliendo.

—No digas eso kata tu eres la mejor abuela del mundo y has sido como mi segunda madre desde que llegue aquí, y estoy segura que Claire piensa lo mismo—me levante y la abrace.

—aunque sea difícil de creer yo te quiero como un hijo mas—me correspondí el abrazo aunque fue aflojando su agarre poco a poco, se limpio las lagrimas y sonrió—creo que me has ayudado mucho Edward, ahora tengo que prepararle el desayuno a tu prometida—se levanto con una sonrisa .

—Kata…estaba pensando si no quieres tomarte unas dos semanas libres para convivir con Claire y Victoria estoy segura que te ayudara mucho convivir con ellas—

— ¿Seguro?, acaso te deshaces de mi—me miro fijamente y sin parpadear, ella odiaba no hacer nada, es decir no trabajar.

—No, te pagare tus vacaciones y tu convivirás con tus nietas, seguro puedo arreglarme con la casa—intente convencerle, un tiempo libre para ella le haría bien sobre todo para su edad, y una excusa para que Bella y yo no tuviéramos que fingir por dos semanas.

—Bien—eso fue más fácil de lo que creí—empezando desde mañana—

—Tu pon las condiciones—le di un beso en la mejilla y subí a darme una ducha.

Mientras me daba una ducha sonreí como lo estaba haciendo desde el día anterior, pensando en Bella y nuestros besos.

La conquistaría como debí hacerlo desde que me di cuenta que lo que sentía por ella no era normal.

Cuando baje a la cocina ahí estaba Bella sentada concentrada en su desayuno, nadie más estaba ahí. Suspire.

—Buenos días—la salude alegremente.

—Hola—me contesto de la misma forma— ¿quieres fruta?-asentí.

— ¿Cómo dormiste ayer?-le pregunte para crear un buen ambiente.

—Gracias por cargarme hasta mi cuarto aunque hubiera preferido que me despiertes—

Me acerco un plato de frutas.

—no quería despertarte, además te veían tan cansada—

Suspiro y asintió.

—Lleno de sorpresas—comento y me sonrió—oye, fue muy lindo lo que le dijiste a Kata—

— ¿Lo escuchaste?-le pregunte con curiosidad.

—Sí, y fue muy lindo—recalco.

—Es verdad yo la quiero mucho—dije refiriéndome a Kata—aun con su carácter, ¿Qué harás hoy?-

—Llamar a Alice y a mi madre, luego quede de ir de compras con Claire—

— ¿Tienes tu agenda llena?-le pregunte.

— ¿Tienes algo en mente Cullen?-

Sonreí pícaramente.

— ¡Edward!-se quejo

—Es broma, pues tal vez querías conocer a algunos de mis amigos, hay una fiesta en un hotel de cerca de la playa—

—…puede ser divertido…—dudo

— ¡Vamos Bella!-le pedí tal como un niño incluso le hice ojitos, ella me miraba con curiosidad.

—Bien, como se supone que debo de estar vestida—dijo con preocupación.

—Como desees, no es necesario un vestido—

Terminamos de desayunar y me despedí de ella, el trabajo me llamaba. Tímidamente me dio un beso en la mejilla y me susurro un _adiós_.

**Bella POV**

¿Por qué estaba tan nerviosa?

Edward no me podía poner tan fácilmente así—me regañe—pero era imposible resistirse.

Llame a mi madre, como siempre yo tenía que poner la iniciativa.

"_Bueno, habla Renne Swan"_ como siempre manteniendo su estatus económico en su saludo.

—madre soy yo—

"_OH, ¡Cariño estaba a punto de llamarte_" ella misma festejo _"¿Cómo has estado?"_

"bien, disfrutando de Los ángeles y más de los fotógrafos "ironicé lo último.

"_Que pesimista, ¿Qué tal va el plan?"_

Guarde silencio pensando en que decirle, ella no era la más indicada para saber que el plan se estaba yendo por otro camino, y que probablemente me haiga enamorado de Edward Cullen fácilmente.

—es difícil actuar, pero creo que bien—

"_¿en serio?, eso ya lo sabía toda la gente de aquí y allá habla de eso, hacen una linda pareja _"comentó alegremente.

—No te dejes engañar madre… ¿está ahí papa? —

"No cariño, tal vez te llame en la noche, está preocupado por ti—

—Bueno, entonces espero me llames unos de estos días-

"_Tenlo por seguro, ya sebes que soy olvidadiza pero lo tendré en cuenta, te quiero hija_"

—Yo también mama, salúdame a papa, adiós—

Y así era la plática madre e hija, le marque a Alice que estaba como dormida, ahí debían ser las 2 de la tarde y ella seguía durmiendo, eso era increíble.

"Bella, hasta que me llamas mala amiga" gruñó.

—Oye tú tienes mi numero mala amiga—contraataqué.

"Lo siento, estoy de mal humor "guardó silencio y después de una puerta cerrada violentamente hablo "La maldita secretaria me ha dicho que en esta semana tendrían que darme mis papeles para inscribirme en otra escuela, ósea ahí en Los Ángeles, pero se le olvido ahora a esperar por otra semana…"

—Lamento que no saliera de acuerdo a tus planes—

"O no te preocupes, he conseguido una casa cerca del centro, y he llamado a la escuela todo está saliendo bien…exceptuando por mis papeles, pero en menos de dos semanas estaré dándote dolor de cabeza"

—Oye no me des las malas noticias—escuche su risa.

"ahora dime lo divertido, ¡Besaste a Edward Cullen! Que tal besa"

—Alice, no te diré—

"Como quieras, debes de ver los periódicos son la pareja más buscada del momento han bajado de la fama a justin Bieber y Selena Gómez"

—Gracias, creo que estarán enojados conmigo por eso—bromee.

"¿y?"

—y…—

"vamos dime que ocurrió" estaba presionándome como siempre, ella al menos seria más discreta.

—Me gusta y le gusto—le confesé

Aleje el teléfono por su prominente grito.

"¿es enserio? ¿Ya son novios?"

—No somos nada Alie, quiero ir lento ya ves lo que me ha pasado por querer volar demasiado rápido—

"Bah. Eso son tonterías, ¡Waa!"Siguió festejando.

—Solo quiero tiempo y conocerlo más, en verdad quisiera que funcione, él no es como yo creía—

"Mi Bellita ha crecido" lloriqueó Alice" ¡Rayos! ¡Es tan tarde!"

—Sigo en el teléfono—la regañe.

"Lo siento, te llamo cuando te tenga novedades"

—Sí, Adiós Alice pórtate mal—

"Yo siempre".

Hay dios nadie podría con esa enana.

Me bañe y me vestí justo a tiempo cuando Claire llego.

— ¡Hola!-la abrece.

—Te vez más feliz de lo normal—señalo

—No, son ideas tuyas, ¿Dónde iremos?-después de todo ella era la que conocía más que yo.

— ¿En el centro comercial? ¿No?-pregunto, sí ese había sido el plan original.

—Lo siento estoy en otro mundo—

—Es divertido verte así, de seguro fue por ese beso que salió en las revistas aunque lo dudo ¿O ustedes nunca se habían besado?-me pregunto mientras arrancaba su auto.

Si ella supiera que estaba en lo correcto se desmayaría.

—Claro que nos habíamos besado, aunque siempre siento como si fuera el primero—la engañe.

—Oye, te puedo pedir un favor como amiga—

—Claro—le respondí sin dudar.

—Nunca vayas a engañar a Edward, casi no lo conozco pero por mi abuela y puedo asegurarte que eres espacial pare el—

— ¿Por qué siento que lo dices por Victoria?-le pregunte seriamente.

—Es mi hermana y tu mi amiga y siento que hará algo para terminar su relación ella está obsesionada con el—

—Gracias por ponerme bajo aviso, dudo que ella pueda con lo que siento por Edward—le aclare.

—Sabes soy fan tuya y de Edward, y te agradezco por ser mi amiga—

—eso no se agradece tú te has portado de lo más linda conmigo y de nuevo gracias por apoyarme así—

Durante el camino hablábamos sobre las películas que nos gustaban más y por supuesto los protagonistas que eran guapos en un 100 por ciento. Ella era alérgica a la nuez y lo descubrió gracias a Victoria. Extrañaba a su madre pero agradecía por tener a Kata. Le gustaba nadar y algún día le gustaría viajar a Chicago. Y saben que era divertida.

Al llegar no al centro comercial me sentí muy observada pero trate de olvidarlo, encontré un vestido muy lindo para la noche en la parte de arriba era color beige y la parte de abajo era café.

—Se ve hermoso—opino Claire.

Ella compro unas cuantas blusas y visitamos unas tiendas más hasta que dieron las 5 de la tarde. Cuando llegue a casa mee encontré con un Edward durmiendo como un bebe en el sofá, gracias a Dios tenía mi celular en mano y con un flash obtuve una foto graciosa. El sonido hizo que se despertara, me senté a su lado y le sonreí.

—No es tan malo despertarse con tal hermoso paisaje—

Rodé los ojos por su piropo.

—Gracias—le dije— ¿demasiado trabajo?-

—No, es lo normal, estaba estudiando lo de la carrera—en la mesita habían varios libros— ¿Qué tal las compras?-

—Cansado, Claire es casi como Alice pero con menos energía—le comente.

— ¿Nunca has pensado en la posibilidad de que Alice sea un Robot o un Vampiro?-me comencé a reír.

—No solo imperativa, pero tus conclusiones son lógicas—

Comenzó a reír y se levanto.

—Me iré a vestir, te espero para irnos—me tomo de las manos, y entre ellos paso como una corriente eléctrica difícil de explicar.

—Bueno, yo también —solté sus manos con suavidad para subir a mi habitación.

¿Por qué hacia eso? Era bastante necio obviamente eso de esperar no era lo de él.

Me confundía demasiado, de algo estaba segura tenía una gran necesidad para estar a su lado y sentir sus labios.

¿Quién lo diría? Yo enamorada de alguien famoso con gran corazón.

Me puse el vestido y unos tacones bajos que combinaban Alice tenía razón cuando me ordeno comprarlo "algún día los utilizaras Isabella Marie Swan", ella sabía de que hablaba.

Agregue algunos accesorios y mi cabello lo solté para que mi cabello callera como cascada sobre mis hombros.

Baje las escaleras con cuidado y logre llegar hasta la sala, Edward colgó el teléfono que tenía en sus manos y me sonrió.

—Wow, te vez Hermosa—

Baje la mirada algo avergonzada.

—Gracias, tú te vez apuesto—incluso apuesto no era la palabra correcta tal vez adonis.

Me ofreció su brazo y caminemos hasta el auto como un caballero me ayudo a subir incluso quería ponerme el cinturón de seguridad pero me negué.

—Solo quiero protegerte—se quejo.

Suspire y me puse yo misma el cinturón, manejó por media hora y se podía sentir fácilmente el olor al mar, las luces estaban encendidas y todo se veía maravilloso.

Aparco el auto en el estacionamiento y me ayudo a salir caminamos entre la arena hasta llegar a lo que parecía una cabaña, dentro había una mesa con velas y dos sillas, sonreí por darme cuenta de su plan.

—No vendrá nadie más, ¿verdad?-le cuestione.

—No, pero no te enojes Bella solo quería darte una sorpresa—dijo tomándome de las manos y mirándome fijamente.

—Sabes…te perdono porque es el detalle más lindo que han hecho por mí—le agradecí.

—Bella…—estoy segura que empezaría de nuevo—la primera vez no fue muy especial y esta era el modo original en que había pensado decirte que: Yo Edward Cullen se que no soy perfecto, no son un gran actor, tal vez ni el más inteligente pero de algo si estoy seguro, estoy locamente enamoro de ti—

Sonreí por lo que dijo y empecé a sentir que me desmayaría en cualquier momento.

—es mejor que la primera vez—no sabía exactamente qué decir.

—Hay algo mas—me dijo.

¿Mas? Debe ser una broma—pensé—pero así era. Cerca había un piano negro, él amaba tocar el piano.

—Compuse algo para ti—me senté a su lado, sus dedos se asentaron en las teclas y de ahí empezó a sonar una hermosa melodía con las notas unidas, mis ojos se llenaron en un instante de lagrimas, mas eran lágrimas de felicidad.

Cuando la melodía acabo estaba más segura de lo que sentía.

En verdad me había enamorado de un modo rápido pero eso no le quitaba lo sincero y real.

Si he hecho muchas locuras en mi vida porque no hacer una más por amor.

—Di algo—probablemente había mal entendido mi silencio.

—Es realmente hermosa, ¿En qué te inspiraste?-

—En ti, en lo que siento, es tu nana Bella—

—Es hermosa, tú…eres el mejor hombre que conozco, después de mi padre, Edward…tengo otra perspectiva de esto, no será tan malo si lo intentamos—puse mi cabeza en sus hombros.

— ¿Enserio?-quiso asegurarse—no sabes lo feliz que me haces—

—No más que yo—susurre mientras lo miraba a la luz de la luna, el momento era mágico, en verdad estaba maravillada con todo, con él, con mi vida a partir de ahora.

— ¿Puedo besarte ahora?-

—me estas pidiendo permiso—bromee

—No, te advertía—

No es necesario decirles lo que sucedió después, pero fue maravilloso.

* * *

><p>Snif-Snif despues de mucho estoy de regreso! Apuesto que me querian matar bueno eso creo,en verdad gracias por esperarme demasiado y Lo siento,lo siento pero espero que con este capitulo al menos me perdon :D<p>

Pero díganme que les pareció,les gusto si o no,lo odiaron -espero que no-

Gracias por los favoritos y Reviews que me dejan con cariño :D son de lo mejor prometo que les estaré intentando actualizar seguido.


	12. Chapter 11

**Abajo un aviso algo importante**

* * *

><p><strong>Edward POV<strong>

Había pasado cerca de una semana desde que Bella y yo éramos formalmente novios y eso no era parte del contrato.

Mi vida ya no giraba solo entorno de mi carrera ahora también lo hacía alrededor de ella.

Estábamos en la sala de la casa estudiando, después de haber hecho limpieza, nunca creí que fuera tan cansado ahora siento que hice lo correcto al darle vacaciones a Kata por todos estos años de trabajo.

Bella se veía concentrada en su libro y luego lo dejo caer con cansancio, me miraba divertida por lo que pasaba en su cabeza.

— ¿En qué piensas?-

−es que…creo que estoy loca−dijo con diversión, sus ojos chocolates prendieron una chispa de humor.

− ¿Por qué?-

-Me enamore de ti−

−entonces somos dos−

Estuvimos a punto de cortar la distancia para darnos un beso pero en ese momento el timbre sonó, gruñí alejándome de Bella para ir a abrir ahora que kata no estaba, ¿Quién seria a esta hora?, es decir, ¿Quién se atrevió a arruinar mi momento con Bella?

− ¡Hombre!- ante el abrazo fuerte el aire fácilmente dejaba mis pulmones.

− ¡Emmett!-reconocí esa voz.

Era Rosalie— la esposa de mi hermano—Ella le dio un golpe y me miro con una sonrisa apenada.

−Auch Rose−se quejo mi hermano, tuvo una batalla de miradas con su esposa y luego me volvió a mirar dándose por vencido− ¡Hermanito!-canto suavizando su voz como un niño.

Ese era Emmett, infantil, insoportable y realmente divertido, le di un abrazo solo que yo sin demasiada presión, después le di un beso en la mejilla a Rose, era una verdadera sorpresa verlos después de mucho tiempo sin noticias de ambos.

−pasen−les invite a adentrarse a la casa.

−sigue igual de linda−dijo Rose refiriéndose a la casa que ella me había sugerido comprar años atrás con su gusto por la estructura moderna y su 'paisaje'.

− ¿Dónde está?-pregunto Emmett mirando por todas partes.

− ¿Qué?-dije confundido.

−mi nueva hermanita−Rose le sonrió a su esposo ante su tono de emoción parecido a un chillido, después me miro a mí preguntándome lo mismo.

-La iré a buscar, no rompas nada−le advertí, recordando su última visita.

Camine hasta la habitación de Bella, la encontré sentada en el borde de su cama hablando por teléfono imagine que era con su amiga Alice, me quede parado en la puerta mirándola hablar con emoción, viéndola confundida y su sonrisa.

Cuando colgó me miro aparentemente nerviosa.

—Era Alice, estará aquí dentro de dos días—

− Esa es una buena noticia, ya no estarás tan sola, por cierto mi hermano y su esposa acaban de llegar−

− ¿Tu hermano Emmett?-pregunto

−sí, también su esposa Rosalie y te quieren conocer—recordé un pequeño detalle—Bella, él no sabe que tú realmente no eres mi prometida−me acerque a ella, lo suficiente para sentir su aroma a fresas.

−Creí que en las familias no habían secretos−manifestó confundida.

−y así es…pero Emmett sería incapaz de guardar algo así de complicado−suspire−mi madre y yo llegamos a la conclusión de que sería mejor no decirle nada, al menos por ahora−

Ella asintió segura

−Está bien, supongo que no tenemos porque fingir no tener una relación, ¿O me equivoco?-dijo tímidamente, segundos después un bonito color rojo cubrió sus mejillas.

−Estas en lo correcto, ahora que eres mi novia no abra mas cariñitos falsos−le dije con orgullo.

− ¿seguro?-

−Mas que seguro preciosa- una chispa de humor cubrió su rostro.

−Te quiero Edward −respondió sonriéndome ampliamente.

−yo también−acorte la poca distancia que quedaba entre los dos para besarla suavemente, sus labios se movían acorde con los míos…como si estuvieran sincronizados, por desgracia nos empezó a faltar el aire y nos tuvimos que separar, ambos nos sonreímos y nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos fijamente.

Nunca pensé que de actuar en películas románticas ahora yo estaba viviendo en una historia real, y era incluso mejor que una película.

−Ven, ¡Tienes que conocer a mi hermano y mi cuñada!-me levante de su lado rompiendo nuestra burbuja.

− ¿Y si…no le caigo bien?-pregunto con temor.

Le sonreí con humor, si tan siquiera conociera a Emmett.

−amor, te va amar en segundos−le dije.

− ¿Y si no le gusto como tu pareja?-

−eso no importa, a mi me encantas−sonrió tomándome de la mano.

−Edward…−se quejo cuando le mostré mi famosa _sonrisa torcida_.

−nada Bella, no pongas pretextos−

**BellaPOV**

Estaba algo nerviosa, y ese "algo" era bastante.

Edward estaba tranquilo, claro el no era yo.

— ¡Emmett! Deja ese florero—esa voz femenina sonó de advertencia.

—No lo romperé—se quejo la gruesa voz.

Segundos después se escucho un ruido profundo. Edward suspiro como si estuviera esperando ese momento.

— ¡Emmett!-la voz femenina lo regaño.

Un segundo después entramos a la sala, Edward miro directamente el suelo observo los pedazos de cerámica en el suelo y miro a su hermano.

—lo siento, te comprare otro—

—Sabes ya era raro que pasaran cinco minutos sin romper nada, Rosalie y Emmett les presento a la futura señora Cullen—la voz de Edward sonó con Orgullo y felicidad, "la futura señora Cullen "no lo niego, se sentía bien escucharlo, mas si venía de sus labios. Aunque apenas era temprano para pensar en matrimonio.

— ¡Tu serás mi futura hermanita!-en menos de un segundo de que Emmett, mi "futuro cuñado "dijera eso sentí sus brazos rodearme en un fuerte abrazo.

— ¡Emmett!-grito Edward preocupad, su hermano me soltó.

-¿Estás bien?-me pregunto Edward preocupado.

—Sí, no me rompió nada—lo tranquile mire a Emmett, tenia rostro angelical como si no rompiera nada, pero eso no era así, era alto y musculoso, físicamente no se parecía a Edward.

—Emmett es igual a un niño cuando se emociona, soy Rosalie pero tu dime Rose, es un gusto conocerte, déjame decirte que ya era hora de que Edward sentara cabeza—Edward rio ante el comentario, me voltee hacia Rosalie cuando la observe mejor mi autoestima se entero mil metros bajo tierra, era rubia, de ojo azules y una figura que no se comparaba a la mía.

—Es un gusto conocerlos, Edward me ha contado de mucho ustedes—mi comentario los hizo sonreír agradecidos.

-Sentimos venir sin avisar—se disculpo Emmett después de un tiempo.

—No te preocupes Emmett—respondí.

— ¿Seguros? Porque nos podemos ir si quieren a mí y a Rose no nos importaría—

—No importa, ¿Por qué te disculpas?-le dijo Edward dudando.

—Bueno el hecho de que Bella estuviera arriba y tardaran en bajar, indica que estaban muy ocupados…—

— ¡Emmett!-Gruño Edward

Me sonroje y baje la mirada.

—Emmett, esta noche estas castigado—Por la cara de Emmett el castigo era malo.

— ¿Quieren ir a comer afuera?, Kata está de Vacaciones—

—Hermosas ustedes escogen el restaurante—dijo Emmett con clara caballerosidad.

—No conozco mucho Los ángeles—dije a mi favor.

—Yo digo que en el centro, de paso podemos ir al parque cercano, ustedes dos tienen mucho que contarnos—Rosalie parecía emocionada, y era la más emocionada de los cuatro.

Venia platicando con Rose sobre un poco de su vida sin duda mucho más interesante que la mía, había ido en varios países buscando alternativas para poder tener hijos, a ella le brillaban los ojos de tan solo contármelo. Edward platicaba con Emmett sobre el partido de Beisbol y de sus padres.

Debo mencionar que Edward y Emmett era muy caballerosos, se notaba que eran familia.

No necesitábamos reservación, y era un lugar muy tranquilo, Rosalie estaba muy interesada en nuestra historia y no se calmo hasta que le contamos sobre cómo nos conocimos, nuestra primera cita y bueno cuando observo el anillo que yacía en mi dedo.

Estaba tan emocionada que ofreció su ayuda para lo que se me ofreciera para la boda u otras _cosas_, en mi mente pensé "otra versión de Alice", y bueno quedamos de vernos otro día, ellos estarían en la ciudad para otra luna de miel pero nos irían a visitar pronto, Emmett lo cito como "Más rápido que un vampiro".

— ¿Te divertiste?-

—Demasiado, Emmett es demasiado simpático y Rosalie es amigable—le respondí.

—Te dije que te amarían, y tú que estabas nerviosa—se burlo a lo último, lo mire mal y borro su sonrisa que me encantaba—era broma amor—

—Lo sé amor—era la primera vez que le decía así, su sonrisa creció más y bueno como no sentirme desfallecer.

**Edward POV**

Estaba cansado entre tanto trabajo, que la firma de autógrafos, la grabación del mi nueva película "_Notas de Amor"_, luego la escuela con las tareas, practicas, pruebas, necesitaba vacaciones apenas podía estar con mi Bella.

Alice llegaría hoy en la noche y ella la iría a recogerme había pedido que la acompañe y me había atrasado platicando con mi manager _Peter_, probablemente este molesta y quiera matarme.

—Llegar tarde—fue lo único que dijo.

—Lo sé amor, me atrase por el trabajo, pero no volverá a pasar…—

—No te estoy reprochando Edward, solo que últimamente estas trabajando demasiado, me preocupa ni siquiera sé si comes bien—me miraba preocupada. Por un instante recordé a mi madre.

—Hago lo que puedo con mi agenda apretada, pero cuando termine de grabar todo regresara a la normalidad, no te preocupes por mi—la intente calmar, no funciono hasta que le sonreí torcidamente.

—Eres imposible—hizo un puchero antes de ruborizarse. Simplemente me fascinaba.

— ¿Estas emocionada?-le pregunte.

—Demasiado, no puedo esperar para ver a Alice y que me cuente como esta Mike, Jessica, mis padres, Jacob, todos—me respondió mas que emocionada, tenía una mirada…aguarden…

— ¿Jacob? —intente no hablarle de un mal modo pero mi voz sonó fría.

Ella abrió la boca y la cerro nuevamente.

—No de ese Jacob que tú crees—empezó a decir y luego sonrió— ¿Estas celoso Cullen? —pregunto con humor.

Me irrite mas —No es gracioso Bella—

—Tienes razón pero no tienes de que preocuparte, el Jacob a quien me refiero es de cuatro patas, peludo y ladra demasiado—

Fruncí mi frente algo confundido.

— ¿Un perro?-ella asintió— ¿Por qué se llama Jacob?-

— ¿Por qué me haces tantas preguntas?-se empezaba a irritar.

— ¿Por qué me respondes con preguntas?-me queje

— ¿Por qué lo haces tú?-grito ya irritada.

—Ya, pero no te enojes amor—algo que he aprendido es que es mejor no irritar a las mujeres si quieres vivir.

—Pues no me hagas enojar y para tu información Alice le puso así—

—Bella no te enojes por favor—

—Tú te enojaste primero—un punto a su favor.

—No estaba enojado, estaba celoso, te recuerdo que el nombre que lleva ese perro es de tu ex—acepte.

— ¿Quieres que se lo cambie por Edward?-murmuro sarcásticamente antes de suspirar profundamente—tienes razón no debo de enojarme, pero no puedes estar celoso por cualquier hombre o un perro, ¿estamos?-me sonrió abiertamente.

—Acepto, Bella…—intente llamar su atención y cuando me miraba fijamente le sonreí y le dije: —Te quiero—

—Yo también—dijo tímidamente.

— ¿Disculpa?-bromee.

—Edward—se quejo.

—Vamos, dime—

—Te quiero Edward Cullen—lo dijo suficientemente fuerte que mi corazón se lleno de calidez por su voz sincera.

—Yo te quiero más—

—Yo mas, pero deja tus cursilerías—ya estaba sonrojada y me gustaba verla así, pero deje de jugar con ella, llegamos al aeropuerto puntuales pero por las prisas se me olvido mis lentes y mi sombrero así que teníamos fans rodeándonos por todos lados.

Ni siquiera habían guardias para ayudarnos y cuando aparecieron ya no eran necesarios, cuando las fans se calmaron vimos a Alice a un lado de nosotros sonriendo alegremente, seguía igual que cuando la conocí, Bella se acerco a ella y la abrazo, empezar a hablar rápidamente con emoción mi Bella estaba muy feliz con su amiga, transmitían una gran alegría que incluso yo me puse feliz.

Me acerque a ese dueto de amigas y salude a Alice con un abrazo, alice seguía sin acostumbrarse a mí y parecía emocionada como mis fans, puso una mirada seria y dio un paso hacia atrás con una sonrisa maligna.

—Ustedes tienen algo que contarme, ¿Cómo se supone que ustedes…son novios? Y, ¿Por qué tardaron tanto?-preguntando haciendo un puchero adorable.

—Eso no te importa enana—le dijo Bella en tono de broma.

—Claro que si, ¿después de todo quien fue quien te hizo aceptar cierto contrato?-dijo lo suficientemente bajo para que solo nosotros lo escuchemos.

En una parte ella tenía razón, apuesto a que lucho demasiado para que Bella aceptara ser mi prometida, ya le agradecería después.

Ayude a las chicas con las maletas, después de Rosalie alice era la segunda persona que cuando va de viaje si podría se llevaba hasta su casa.

—la casa tiene una bonita vista de la ciudad—comento Alice.

—Está cerca de la universidad y los centros comerciales—le dije yo, ella sonrió abiertamente, segundos después sentí el golpe débil de mi novia en el hombro, me miro con ironía.

—que bueno que lo mencionas Edward, ¡Bella deberíamos ir de compras!-

Reí para mis adentros, Bella me mato con sus ojos chocolates.

—Hablaremos de eso mañana, Edward está muy cansado—dijo Bella para escaparse.

—No estoy cansado…—me gustaba ver a Bella enojada, como los primeros días en los que la conocí—digo…solo un poco—decidí ayudarla, no podía ser un mal novio.

—bien…te salvas por ahora Bells, pero mañana prepárate—

—si como no, mañana hablamos y vamos a donde quieras—le dijo Bella a su amiga con dramatismo.

—apuesto a que si—susurre.

—Edward—murmuro Bella amenazadoramente.

—Yo me voy—fue lo mejor que se me ocurrió, le di un abrazo a Alice y salí del apartamento, nadie quiere vivir con una mujer enojada, ¿no?, en menos de cuatro minutos Bella se subió al auto, sin rastros de enojo, por eso la quería.

Durante los 25 minutos de trayecto Bella cabeceaba de vez en cuando por el sueño, se veía tan tierna, hasta que el sueño la venció y se durmió apoyando la cabeza en la ventanilla.

Cuando llegamos con cuidado la subí a su habitación, esta noche no la acompañaría hasta que se durmiera pues mi trabajo estaba hecho, la recosté en su cama y le ayude a quitarse los zapatos para luego irme a mi habitación.

Mi rutina había cambiado tanto en las últimas semanas, pero se sentía tan bien llegar a tu casa y saber que ahí estaba alguien esperándote para cenar.

* * *

><p>Haha me puse cursi xD<p>

¡Adivinen que! He regresado pero ya se habían dado cuenta de eso, si..si..sii siento demasiado haberles hecho esperar :/ pero bueno la prepa me pone con mucha presión últimamente,pero bueno ya,les prometo que no me desapareccere tanto :D! y les confienso algo (¿)

Lo mejor viene en el próximo capítulo, nuevos personajes…un villano, muchas confusiones, lo mejor de Smile va a comenzar…así que no te lo pierdas solo aquí xD y ese es mi mini comercial…

Mis niñas y niños —si hay alguno—gracias por su apoyo en mi tiempo de crisis…cuando mi inspiración me abofeteo y huyo,en fin gracias.

Otra cosa importante: revise mi ortografía según yo está bien pero si descubren cualquier anomalía si así se dice, mándeme un inbox…eso es todo GRACIAS POR LEER ESTO!


	13. Chapter 13 :Presentimiento

**Smile.** Presentimiento

**Bella***

Cuando era niña tenía el sueño de encontrar a mi príncipe azul montado sobre un corcel blanco, después de tanto buscarlo yo me encontré con Edward cullen en un volvo plateado, al principio nada resultaba como quería pero ahora todo ha mejorado, al menos un poco mas no se me olvida que estoy aquí por un contrato.

No sé cómo explicar bien como me siento, en mis manos tenía una carta donde me citaban a mí y a Edward para poner al abogado del abuelo de Edward al tanto de nuestro compromiso. Esto realmente me ponían nerviosa, que pasaría si por mi mala suerte echara a perder todo, Edward me odiaría y las fans de Edward me odiarían aun mejor no estaba preparada psicológicamente para ser presentada ante un abogado como la futura esposa de Edward ¡Vamos soy mala mintiendo!

— ¡Por dios Bella! Eres tan dramática—se burlo Alice, estuve a punto de reprocharle pero ella se veía dispuesta continuar y la deje hablar—si los fotógrafos se lo han creído, incluso Mike… ¿Por qué un simple abogado se dará cuenta? —

—pues será lo más simple del mundo, pero ellos tienen siempre corazonadas, ¿no? —me puse más nerviosa.

—deberías de dejar de ver televisión, en fin…todo saldrá bien amiga confía más en ti—

Concorde no tan segura, con eso dimos la plática por terminada, Alice corrió a su cocina nueva y regreso con galletas.

—sabes estoy tan feliz de verte, no soportaba a Jessica cada vez esta mas celosa y persigue a Mike a todas partes, además extrañaba que fueras mi barbie Bella—su cara se ilumino con una gran sonrisa le sonreí aunque lo último que había dicho no me agrado del todo.

—A mi también me da gusto que ya estés aquí Alie, mañana te presentare a Claire vas a ver que te va a caer bien—le comente.

No había visto a Claire hace una semana, al parecer ella y victoria se tomaron también unas vacaciones de la escuela para estar con kata, y eso era bueno ya necesitaban pasar tiempo juntas.

—Eso espero, ¿crees que le caiga bien?—era imposible que alguien detestara a Alice, solté una risa burlona y negué muy segura.

—Le agradaras—asegure.

Se alzo de hombros, tocaron el timbre y Alice fue a abrir me pare al ver que era Edward que llegaba a recogerme para ir a comer, saludo a Alice y luego se acerco a mí para darme un beso tierno en los labios.

—claro…coman delante de los pobres—dijo dramáticamente con cierto reproche.

Creo que le diré a Edward que la ayude a buscar un papel dramático en alguna película, ella podría ser actriz dramática si tan solo quisiera.

Le saque la lengua infantilmente y ella me lo regreso, Edward soltó una risa por vernos en esa batalla, finalmente me di por vencida.

—Bien las vine a invitar a comer, para dejar a un lado el trabajo y los estudios—hablo Edward.

—Claro, ¿Alie?—mi amiga negó muy segura.

—no quiero ser la manzana de la discordia—dije de nuevo dramáticamente.

Edward negó conmigo.

— ¿enserio? Porque invite a jasper…—

— ¡Voy por mi bolso!—alice corrió a su habitación dejando a Edward con la palabra en la boca, reí un poco.

— ¿Cómo es que es tu amiga?—me pregunto Edward con interés.

—No lo sé—asegure.

Edward me dio un corto beso en los labios sin dejar su ternura de lado, por respirar nos separamos, me mostro su sonrisa torcida y no pude evitar sonrojarme, me paso un brazo sobre los hombros acercándome más a el que incluso logre respirar su perfume.

—estoy lista…ustedes se ven tan hermosos…—alice suspiro como enamorada, le sonreí a mi amiga, su comentario me había gustado hecho sentir tan bien que Salí del departamento de alice muy sonriente…

.

,

.

— ¡Que alegría verte!—comento Jasper a una muy emocionada alice, que raro ¿Cuándo se habían hecho tan amigos? en Chicago solo estuvieron juntos cuando salimos por aquel helado. Oh bueno, de hecho tuvieron una cita después de eso…

— ¡a mi también!, vaya te ves muy bien—lo felicito Alice.

—Y tú ni se diga señorita—Jasper halago a mi amiga.

Yo y Edward estábamos perdidos…ellos se llevaban tan bien, sentía que me había perdido de algo muy importante.

El encargado del restaurante nos llevo hasta nuestra mesa y espero nuestras ordenes cuando se fue el curioso de mi novio pregunto lo que estaba pensando.

— ¿Cómo es que ustedes se llevan tan bien, sólo han hablado una vez?—

Alice le sonrió a Edward y luego me miro con una disculpa.

—Dos .Y hemos hablado por teléfono, el me ha estado manteniendo al tanto de toda su relación y bueno…nos hemos hecho buenos amigos—

Mire con reproche a mi amiga, Jasper sonrió calmadamente.

—Sentimos no decírselos antes, no creíamos que fuera necesario o algo malo—se disculpo jasper algo preocupado de la expresión de su amigo, tome la mano de Edward y regreso en sí.

—No se preocupen, no está mal que quieran ser amigos creo que está bien—alentó mi novio.

Le sonreí a Alice quien me devolvió la sonrisa mas grande, la plática fue más fácil con alice y jasper en la misma mesa y como amigos, fue bueno volver a ver a Jasper y que nos platicara lo que iba a hacer en su nueva serie donde actuaria como una agente del FBI y bueno Alice…era una cajita de sorpresas había participado en un concurso de diseño y había quedado entre las tres mejores.

En cuanto a mí y a Edward no había mucho que contar, nuestra relación cada vez iba mejor, teníamos algunos problemitas pero eran normales, al menos eso creo, nada grave siempre lo resolvíamos.

…

…**.**

…

**Edward***

—…_Edward necesitó que profundices ese beso—_pidió el director de la película, mire a mi coestrella parecía más que feliz porque acababa de decir nuestro "jefe"—_Claro si a Jane no le importa_—Que pregunta más tonta, pensé', mire con impaciencia a Jane quien negó frenéticamente.

—Si eso es lo que la película necesita con gusto lo hare—alego mi compañera mirando al director con una sonrisa, suspiré contrariado, era la quinta vez que repetíamos la escena del beso y nada habíamos logrado.

El director dio más instrucciones y grabamos de nueva la escena con un beso más profundo una y luego otras vez, me empezaba a sentir incomodo al contrario de Jane, como es que esta escena nos llevara tanto tiempo Jane era una buena actriz, al final dejamos la toma 14 como la ultima…

Maneje a una velocidad considerable, al menos si ibas en un volvo y algo tarde. Me golpee mentalmente por atrasarme, Bella debería estar en un mar de nervios y yo no estaba con ella.

Di la vuelta en la siguiente esquina y me estacione casi en la puerta, cuando llegue le pregunte a la recepcionista por la oficina del abogado Miller y cuando llegue pude ver a Bella mirando el piso y jugando con sus manos.

—…siento la tardanza amor, las grabaciones se complicaron—me excuse, Bella negó restándole importancia pero aun así me seguía sintiendo culpable.

—lo importante es que estas aquí—dijo con una sonrisa alegre pose mi mano en su mejilla para darle tranquilidad.

—Pueden pasar—anuncio la secretaria del abogado Miller.

La oficina no era tan grande y estaba llena de varios diplomas en la pared.

—Buenos días, tomen asiento, tenía mucha curiosidad por verlos por lo que he visto en el periódico su relación va bien, ¿no?-

—Si—murmuramos Bella y yo—nos preguntábamos para que nos había mandado a citar, ¿Ocurre algo?-me aventure a preguntar.

El abogado de mi padre asintió.

—nada malo, sólo unas cuantas preguntas, es parte del testamento—me respondió mientras verificaba unos papeles, miré a Bella que seguía sin moverse ni un poco, el abogado volvió a centrar su mirada hacia nosotros.

—Como saben, Alfred tiene unas cuantas clausulas en su testamento—rodé los ojos al escuchar eso, mi abuelo aunque no lo conocí había interferido en mi vida de una manera muy peculiar—primero: "tu prometida no debe ser famosa", al parecer hiciste bien en enamorarte de la Srita. Swan—sonreí complacido, mire a Bella y le tome su mano—segundo: "deben estar comprometidos mínimo por seis meses", ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan saliendo…? —

Mire a Bella y ella a mí, no le diríamos que primero le pedí compromiso hace casi un mes y después exactamente hace una semana le pedí que fuera mi novia,_ definitivamente no._

—bueno…empezamos salir hace como…—empecé sin tener alguna idea, no había pensado en una respuesta por si nos preguntaran eso.

—Dos años, poco antes de que Edward grabara "Boyfriend" pero lo mantuvimos muy secreto, solo la familia y amigos lo sabían—me ayudo Bella parecía tan calmada y sincera ¿Quién dudaría de lo que acabara de decir?

—Uh, un noviazgo muy duradero, ¿hace cuanto que se conocen?-siguió preguntando el abogado.

—Bueno nos conocemos desde niños, mis padres y los de Bella son amigos—respondí, parte cierta y parte no.

— ¿Alguna fecha concreta para su boda?-el abogado nos miro fijamente intentando buscar algo malo.

—La verdad es que no. Bella y yo queremos terminar nuestras respectivas Carreras, después escogeremos una fecha para nuestra boda—el Sr. Miller asintió algo receloso y apunto algo en los papeles.

—haciendo un lado lo que dicen los periódicos y revistas debo hacerle algunas preguntas a su familia. Es parte de este testamento asegúrame de que no estén mintiendo a la ley—

Así como lo dijo me sentí delincuente.

—bueno, pregúntele a mis padres y a los de Bella—

—Lo tendré en mente, ¿Alguien más? —

—A mi amiga Alice Brandon—

—y a Jasper Hale—agregue.

—bien. Dentro de unas semanas recibirán algunas novedades de mi—anuncio el abogado guardando todos sus papeles y sonriéndonos—fue un gusto conocerlos—

—un placer haberlo ayudado—respondí algo receloso.

Mi novia y yo salimos de aquella oficina, ambos suspiramos profundamente al subir al auto.

—creo que lo hicimos bien—anuncio con alegría.

—Lo hiciste muy bien—la alabe.

—tu también, en un momento creí que me desmallaría como cuando Alice te conoció—sonreí ante el recuerdo.

—Esa pequeña duenda ha hecho cosas muy buenas—asegure, luego recordé algo—…como por ejemplo esa 'piyama'—como imagine Bella se sonrojo.

— ¡Has visto esa piyama!-exclamo sorprendida y avergonzada, mi risa inundo todo el auto. — ¡Dios, ni siquiera es una piyama, parece ropa interior!—luego se quedo callada al darse cuenta de lo que dijo, de nueva cuenta me reí.

—Lo que sea, me gusta cómo te queda—dije pícaramente.

Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo carmesí pero aun así me sonrió.

— ¿Qué piensas de Alice y Jasper? —le pregunte, días atrás había hablado con Jasper y me había confesado que entre él y Alice tal vez…tal vez, había algo bueno, además mi amigo me había pedido que lo ayudara con Alice.

— ¿De que…? —pregunto con confusión.

—Bueno…creo que se ven bien juntos, y ahora que son amigos tal vez puede haber después algo mas—Bella sonrió tiernamente.

—Si me gusta que sean amigos, y si con el tiempo se hacen pareja también me gustaría—me respondió y luego me miro con asombro— ¿A jasper le gusta mi amiga?-

Titubee un poco pero no le podía mentir, preferí contraatacarla.

— ¿A alice no le gusta Jasper? —

—No lo sé Edward—negó divertida—Tal vez si me respondes yo te diga...-

—Eres una tramposa —dije bajito.

—Anda, dime—pidió.

Asentí—si a Jasper le gusta Alice—mi hermosa novia festejo en su asiento.

—Ya me imagine a Alice—

—No le vayas a contar nada—le pedí.

—no lo hare, es la relación de ellos. ¿Regresaras a grabar? —me pregunto ansiosa.

— ¡No!, así que, ¿Qué te parece una película y pizza? —sugerí.

—mm...me gusta, ojalá todos los días fueran así—comento.

—Intento que las grabaciones terminen rápido pero...no es fácil que todos lo hagan—explique—hoy cumplimos 8 días como novios—cambie la conversación.

— ¡Vaya te he aguantado tanto!-bromeo.

— ¡Ni que lo digas, Srita molestia!-le seguí el juego.

—Recuerdas cuando nos conocimos...tu en verdad me parecías un engreído—

—no te culpo, siempre he tenido cuidado con las mujeres, no quería enamorarme y que todo acabara, pero era agradable verte molesta—le dije mientras estacionaba el auto en la puerta.

—Tal vez, fue bueno que te comportaras así conmigo porque después descubrí al verdadero tu—comento alegre.

—Bella, te quiero—

—yo también—

Me acerque a ella y la bese suavemente, pude sentir sus manos jugando con mi cabello y se sentía muy alejamos un poco para respirar y luego nos besamos de nuevo, vaya que me gustaba estar así.

—Será mejor entrar—dijo algo tímida, asentí mientras bajaba del auto y la ayudaba.

Había algunos reporteros en la entrada, cosa de todos los días, ahora no parecía intimidarle ya se había acostumbrado a los reporteros, sus cámaras y preguntas personales.

— ¿Estás bien?-le pregunte al verla seria.

—Sí, creo que es un presentimiento, no es nada, _"500 días con ella"_ o _"Boyfriend"_—dijo señalando las dos películas en su mano, no quería ver una película donde yo actuara, sería vergonzoso.

—500 días con ella—dije

—Eso pensé—me senté a su lado mientras veíamos la película.

No imaginaria mi vida sin Bella, pero probablemente no haría lo que estaba haciendo aquel arquitecto, al menos la parte de recordar todos los días, _tengo mala memoria_ pero desde luego intentaría recuperarla.

…

**James ***

Mire por el retrovisor del auto como aquella mujer entraba en el restaurante _The Little Door._

Era hora. Estacioné mi auto como debía y entre en aquel establecimiento, mi mirada se dirigió cerca de la ventana y mis ojos chocaron con unos orbes azules.

— ¿James? —hablo la chica.

—El mismo preciosa—una sonrisa de satisfacción creció en su rostro.

Me senté en la misma mesa que ella, para terminar frente a frente.

—Debo decir que me sorprende que aceptaras ayudarme... —empezó a hablar.

—Por ti incluso mato a Edward Cullen—le interrumpí, su mirada se lleno de temor.

—No quiero que lo mates—

—...Y no lo hare—

—Lo quiero vivo— pidió.

Mire con apatía a aquella mujer, hermosa y decidida, varios recuerdos cruzaron en mi memoria, incluso el día que la conocí, "se veía bien" con su vestido de _animal print, _algo incomoda y asfixiada, en fin.

—Me dijiste por E-mail que querías alejarlo de su 'prometida'—

—pero no matándolo, el es mío y debo hacer que se dé cuenta—

Me hice para adelante y le tome sus manos.

—Pues confiar en mí—la mire pícaramente, si la iba a _ayudar_ al menos quería diversión.

—Aun no puedo creer que te llames James—dijo con desconfianza.

— ¿Quieres ver mi acta de nacimiento o mi acta de confirmación?-dije sarcástico, ella negó consecutivamente.

—Claro que no, pero mi anterior novio se llamaba así—

Me removí en mi silla con desesperación.

—Yo no soy tu ex—dije fríamente.

—Me doy cuenta, tengo que irme...alguien puede vernos, por ahora haz lo que te dije—dijo con desesperación. Asentí y la vi alejarse.

—Claro que lo hare, al fin de cuentas yo también ganare—me susurre a mí mismo.

Ella se vengaría y yo también, yo ganaba, ella ganaba, aún así ambos no podíamos ganar.

James, James, James...esto es por ti.

* * *

><p><em>Bueno he aquí un nuevo capitulo,estoy tratando de editar un poco los antiguos capítulos por las faltas de ortografía.<em>

_avísenme__ si ven algo mal escrito o falta palabras,porque cuando subo el capitulo aquí luego se borran palabras y eso es estresante ;$,no les prometo actualizar cada semana porque casi no puedo con las tareas :C, pero...en fin,ya me voy :D_

_Saludos a todos y de parte de su servidora;gracias por leer esta historia._

__**¿Alguien tiene una idea de lo que va a ocurrir? ,espero q' no :D**

**PD: Si llegamos a los los 155 o 160 reviews actualizo,OH yeah!**


	14. Chapter 14:El veneno

**Smile 13**. The venom (El veneno)

_«El veneno como el perfume viene siempre en frasco pequeño»_

* * *

><p><strong>Bella*<strong>

"_¿No te das cuenta?"Susurro una sombra, pude sentir como el miedo recorría mi cuerpo junto con un escalofrío, lo sentí real en cada poro de mi piel._

"_Todo estará bien__". Reconocí esa voz aterciopelada._

_Un sonido estremecedor me dejo sorda por un momento. _

"_¡Edward!" Grité de dolor…_

— ¡Edward! —me levante sobresaltada.

Me llevo unos cuantos segundos darme cuenta de que solo había sido una pesadilla. No sabía si preocuparme o sonreír.

Mire la habitación estaba a oscuras, solo iluminaba la luz de la luna. Me sentí patética de repente...trate de dormirme de nuevo pero me tomo más de lo que esperaba lograr dormirme.

..

…

..

El día se veía maravilloso, Alice había logrado que aceptara ir con ella en la playa, también invito a Claire "Alice estaba emocionada de tener otra barbie para vestir". Yo había invitado a Rosalie quien aún seguía en Los Ángeles, creo que estaba celebrando su tercera luna de miel. Por órdenes de Alice, sería un día solo de chicas.

Estaba dudando en ir, pero ya era algo tarde para cancelar.

—Yo opino que deberías de llevar el bikini azul—

— ¡Edward!, deja de de hacer eso—regañe a mi novio, últimamente me halagaba demasiado y sus cumplidos me hacían sonrojar, pienso que nuestra relación esta en otro nivel. «Ustedes se imaginaran en cual».

—Yo solo digo. ¿Te espero para cenar? —

—No lo sé, Alice extiende sus salidas hasta para el otro día—dude un poco.

—En ese caso, iré con jasper y Emmett—

—ok. Pórtate bien—intente sonar de novia celosa, el enarco una ceja divertido.

—Lo mismo para ti _Agapi mu—_Edward estaba ensayando su Latín y esa palabra la había utilizado últimamente, se veía sexi pronunciándolo.

— ¡Ya llegue!-canto Alice, pude escucharla en la sala. Agarre mis cosas y baje.

—No es necesario que grites, Alice—le llame la atención.

Hizo un puchero, Edward salió en ese momento con una mochila, lo mire confundida.

—Iré a jugar golf con los chicos—me comentó.

—Ustedes son copiones, si yo no sugiero el _día de chicas_ ustedes no "inauguran" _su dia de chicos—_se empezó a quejar Alice, Edward y yo reímos por el comportamiento infantil de nuestra queridísima amiga.

—Adiós amor, Adiós Alice—se despidió mi novio.

—Eres una pesada—le dije a mi amiga.

—Lo sé—alego con una sonrisa.

Claire llego un poco después con Kata, aunque nos negamos kata preparo algo para comer, Rosalie llego justo cuando kata termino de hacer unos sándwiches.

Rosalie no había conocido a Alice, cuando se la presente hubo como un _clic_, no me pareció raro eso solía pasar, y bueno hay que considerar el hecho de que algún día podrían llegar a ser _cuñadas_.

Cuando acabamos de desayunar kata como cualquier madre nos dio pauta para poder irnos, todas nuestras cosas y nosotras mismas entramos en el BMW rojo de Rosalie-regalo de su esposo-

— ¿En que playa iremos? —pregunto Rosalie.

—En Venice Beach, yo que se—dije, conociendo solo esa playa.

—Bueno, ésa me gusta, se puede surfear, nadar y no hay tiburones—agrego Claire.

— ¿Tiburones? —Alice odiaba los tiburones, bien lo sabía yo—Me parece bien esa —

No estaba tan lejos como imagine, Alice sonrió cuando pasaron varios chicos sin camisa y su tabla de surf. Mire a Claire, que estaba ocupada riéndose de la expresión de Alice.

—Que bueno que se me ocurrió venir a esta playa—dijo Alice.

—Fue mi idea—me queje.

—Pero yo te apoye—dijo poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— ¿quieren ayuda? —Pregunto un chico rubio y claro—Me llamo Jordán, mis compañeros están haciendo una fiesta, tal vez deseen acompañarnos—enarque una ceja, y alice tenía una mirada de burla, el chico miraba interesado a Rosalie.

—Mm…Si…bueno no creo que a mi esposo le guste—dijo Rosalie tajantemente, el rostro de Jordán cayo.

—Bueno tal vez la próxima—dijo el esperanzado.

—Tal vez—aseguro Claire.

El chico se fue.

—Uy, Rose tiene pegue—se burlo Alice de Rosalie.

—Cállate, eso fue incomodo—

Reí suavemente.

..

…

..

**Edward***

—Emmett relájate hombre—

—Es fácil para ti decirlo, ¡No te has casado!-le grito mi hermano mayor a Jasper.

—Touche—dije bajito suficiente para molestarlo.

— ¡Calla! Cuando te cases serás igual como Emmett—dijo mi amigo. Preferí callarme y sonreír de lado.

—Rosalie está bien con las chicas, es mi hermana, lo sé—tranquilizo Jasper a Emmett quien se había pasado las últimas dos horas _llorando_ por su Rose.

—Tienes razón, tú siempre logras tranquilizarme te quiero Jazz—mi hermano le dio un incomodo abrazo a Jasper, reí.

— ¿Podemos seguir jugando? —hable.

Los chicos tomaron sus palos de golf, mientras Emmett nos hacia reír constantemente entre sus bromas y burlas.

Luego fuimos por un trago a un bar no tan alejado, no necesite ayuda para poder entrar, al estar con Emmett todos creían que estaba con un guardaespaldas hasta tal vez con un matón por su gran cuerpo y altura.

— ¿Has hablado con Bella sobre la visita de Tanya? —mire a Emmett serio y negué.

—No he tenido la oportunidad, además no es seguro que Tanya viaje solo para hablar de mi compromiso—me excuse.

—Hablamos de Tanya, desde niña supo que se casaría contigo, ¿Cómo estará al enterarse de que tienes una prometida y no es ella? —pregunto mi amigo.

—Tanya ya no es así, ha madurado—dije.

Tanya Denali, nieta de Aro Vulturi-amigo de mi abuelo-,mi mejor amiga ,nunca pensé que el testamento exigiera que debía casarme con ella, me sorprendí bastante cuando lo supe, ella se mantuvo seria y no dijo nada cuando se entero, se fue a España y ahora regresaría pues _teníamos_ que hablar.

— ¡Hey chicos se me ha pasado contarles algo! —Emmett dejo su vaso en la barra y sonrió emocionado—Rose ya empezó ginecólogo y hay buenas noticias...puede ser que después de mucho esperar ya podamos ser ¡padres! —

Sonreí emocionado, vaya podría ser tío.

— ¿Cómo es que paso? —Le pregunto Jasper a su cuñado dándole un abrazo.

—Hace unos días, nos hicimos los exámenes de fertilidad y el Serophene y el clomifeno han ayudado mucho para los óvulos de Rose, no es seguro pero al menos ahora tenemos más posibilidades—

— ¡Nuestros padres se alegraran! —canturreé.

—No les cuenten nada...no queremos que luego se desilusionen—previno Emmett.

Ese era un buen punto, la última vez mi madre se entusiasmo demasiado y cuando Rose no logro el embarazo ambas se pusieron tristes.

Pusimos incomodo a Jasper con preguntas sobre Alice, poco a poco se _chiveo _hasta incluso pensé que se desmayaría, era obvio que habría algo entre él y esa enana y pienso que entre los dos se acoplarían perfectamente.

Por otro lado ya me empezaba a preguntar lo que estaría haciendo Bella, tal como Emmett...debo relajarme digo ella está bien.

Si, muy bien con aquel... bikini.

Negué en mi mente ella era incapaz de hacer algo malpara nuestra relación.

— ¿Y que haremos ahora? —pregunto Jasper.

—Se me acabaron las ideas—murmure.

—Uff, ahora soy casado no podemos hacer grandes cosas—hablo Emmett en tono bromista.

—Pues yo aun puedo—se burlo Jasper y tenía esa mirada de matador.

—No mires así de nuevo me recuerdas a mi perrito de la infancia—agrego Emmett.

—Muy gracioso—Jasper simulo enseriarse—Tengo entradas para el partido de beisbol—canto Jasper.

— ¡Jasper te amo! —de nuevo jasper se gano un abrazo incomodo por parte de mi hermano.

—Si te escucha Rosalie te matara—añadí entrando al auto plateado.

—De todas maneras lo hará, he dejado mi ropa interior tirada al piso—

Jasper y yo hicimos una cara de asco.

—Malpensados—murmuro Emmett por lo bajo.

**Bella***

— ¿Me contaras que hiciste? —Le pregunte a Edward.

—No, ¿lo harás tú? —

—Alice me lo prohibió—dije.

El se alzo de hombros.

Empezamos a estudiar el lo de su carrera y yo la de la mía.

—Hay algo que tengo que decirte — Edward llamo mi atención.

— ¿No eres virgen? —

El rio y negó.

—Es malo que te juntes con Emmett—me alcé de hombros— ¿Recuerdas a Tanya? —

Lo pensé por un momento pero no la recordaba.

—No—

—Bien, es la nieta de Aro—

—Ya sé quien es—murmure algo no sabría como describirlo… ¿ausente?

—Ella llego hoy en Los Ángeles y quiere que hablemos—me quede callada por un momento, espere que hablara pero no lo hizo.

— ¿me estas pidiendo permiso? —el negó.

—Quiere vernos a los dos—me explico.

Suspire fuertemente.

—Vaya...eso es...creo que será incomodo ella es con la que te deberías de casar y tal vez me odie—intente explicar, él negó.

—Pensabas que te odiaría Emmett y no lo hizo—

Si lo veíamos de ese modo era verdad, odiaba conocer gente porque me daba miedo que me odiaran, sin embargo este odio sería lógico porque si no hubiera sido por mi ella estaría planeando su boda con Edward.

—No lo sé—dije al fin.

—Se que será incomodo me sentiría igual si Jacob quisiera hablar contigo—dijo Edward.

—Es distinto—trate de explicar.

—No lo es—pude suponer que Edward se empezaba a desesperar, no dije nada—Yo te amo no tienes nada que temer si es lo que te da miedo —

Miraba a Edward con cierta confusión y el se veía igual que yo, sonreí de lado.

— ¿Tu que? —dije, había olvidado todo lo que dijo pues me quede en el « yo te amo».

—Te amo—puso su sonrisa torcida el si sabia como mejoras las cosas.

— ¿No crees que aún es temprano para sentir algo así? —.

—Deja de utilizar tu psicología—pido—te amo y listo—

—Yo también creo que te empiezo a amar—dije avergonzada.

—No te sonrojes o explotaras—lo golpee juguetonamente, me dio un corto beso que solo me dejo con ganas de otro, tome la iniciativa y lo bese dulcemente, sentí como un cosquilleo se coloco en mi vientre y como nuestro beso subió de intensidad, sentí lo suave que estaba en sillón y ahí me dio cuenta de que Edward estaba encima de mí, y ya no era un beso dulce sino uno de desesperación y yo lo estaba siguiendo.

— ¡Vaya ustedes sí que estudian! —con la fuerza de mi vergüenza empuje a Edward, Kata tenía una ceja arqueada y nos veía con diversión.

— ¿No se supone que deberías estar en tu casa kata? —La voz de Edward era ronca.

— ¿No se supone que deberían de estudiar? —ella regreso su pregunta.

—Estudiábamos—dije aun avergonzada.

— ¿Biología o anatomía? —Kata no pudo más y estallo a carcajadas, miré a Edward y ambos comenzamos a reír. Esto era lo más vergonzoso que nos ha pasado.

—Esperen hasta su boda—sugirió kata antes de desaparecer por la cocina y volver con su bolsa—hasta mañana chicos y estudien correctamente—dijo más seria.

¡Oh dios que vergüenza!

— ¿Y bien? —Edward me miraba divertido.

—Esperemos hasta nuestra boda—intente bromear, me senté y abrí mi libro al mismo tiempo en que su risa inundaba la habitación.

—Acerca de lo de Tanya, creo que tienes razón no puede ser tan malo—respondí no tan satisfecha.

—Todo estará bien cariño—y si él estaba seguro, ¿Por qué yo no?

.

.

.

— ¿Bella, Bellita crees que el verde me hace ver pálida?-Dude un poco ante la pregunta de Alice, miré el vestido era hermoso pero yo no sabía nada de moda.

—No lo sé—

—Ok—agarro su cabello en un afán de desesperación— ¿Por qué tan preocupada?-se sentó a mi costado.

—quisiera saberlo, son tantas cosas me da miedo conocer a Tanya, la pesadilla no lo sé—acepte al fin.

—No puedo ayudarte si no lo sabes. Pero creo que solo está siendo exagerada Edward no te dejaría por Tanya y la pesadilla es solo eso una parasonmia de tu subconsciente—agrego Alice.

Suspire y guarde silencio.

—Tienes razón no debo de ser una paranoica, Edward me quiere—

— ¡Lo sé! —

—Me gusta el vestido verde y a jasper también le encantara—agregue.

— ¡También lo sé! —

Me reí con mi amiga.

Jasper la había invitado a cenar, ella lo tradujo como una cita y estaba de aquí para allá, con su cabello, zapatos y el vestido, el duendecito era un monstruo no quisiera verla el día de su boda.

Rosalie y Emmett tiene una cita con su médico, ojalá les tengan buenas noticias, Rosalie se ve muy emocionada y ella se merece buenas noticias, Emmett aunque no parezca quisiera tener un bebe ya a quien enseñarle a jugar futbol o al menos a quien proteger.

Me cambie en la casa de Alice y cuando Edward me paso a buscar nos fuimos hasta el restaurante vegetariano "_Cru_" en el centro de Los Ángeles.

Edward veía mi impaciencia y con su mano libre toma la mía y la apretó.

—Te amo—susurro, le sonreí.

Edward se adelanto y me ofreció su mano para ayudarme a salir, no me molestaban los fotógrafos estando con Edward todo el mundo desaparecía. La gente se hacia un lado dándome paso, rápidamente logramos ubicar nuestra mesa.

— ¡Edward! —Saludo la chica rubia a mi novio, si, estaba celosa.

Ella era alta, su cabello era rubio con tonos rojizos, ella en verdad era más hermosa que yo lo reconozco.

—Tanya ella es mi prometida Bella—no supe cómo reaccionar en ese momento.

—Hola—

— ¡Hola! Me da mucho gusto conocerte, he escuchado mucho de ti ahora sé porque Edward se enamoro de ti—

Mi quijada literalmente cayó.

—Gracias—

Mire a Edward aun desubicada, me sonrió antes de voltearse a Tanya.

— ¿Querías hablar con nosotros? —

Nos sentamos en la mesa y mi nerviosismo disminuyo incluso la intimidación y celos del principio. Me di cuenta de que Edward no la veía más lejos que como una amiga incluso una prima.

—Antes, los quería felicitar por su compromiso me sorprendí mucho, pero fue una buena sorpresa, ojalá me inviten a su boda—guardo silencio mientras ordenábamos nuestra cena—el abogado de mi familia me hablo hace una semana para platicarme de su compromiso y recordarme parte del testamento de nuestros abuelos—hablo—Ustedes dos me han salvado de un matrimonio indeseable, no te ofendas Edward pero eres mi amigo y así te quiero—Edward asintió en ese momento entendí que Tanya no deseaba lo peor para mi, incluso que ella estaba ganando su libertad.

—Yo también te quiero has sido mi mejor amiga—dijo mi novio.

— ¡Déjame ver ese anillo! —me pidió, le sonreí a la chica—es más lindo verlo en persona que en una revista de _People— _reí con su comentario.

—Lo es—concorde—y algo pesado—

—en un segundo vengo—anuncio Edward levantándose para atender su celular.

—No quise incomodarte al principio—dijo.

—No lo hiciste—me vio con obviedad, sí sabía que no era tonta—tal vez al principio—confesé—Pero no hay nada de que sentir incomodidad—

—Claro ni envidia porque tu llevas aquel anillo y sé que Edward te ama lo he notado—me sentí orgullosa—además mi corazón está ocupado por otra persona, aunque es imposible...en fin ojala nos llevemos mejor de ahora en adelante—

—Claro yo también lo espero—dije.

La velada fue interesante, no termino mal y eso me agrado. Cenamos en el lugar cálidamente y después nos fuimos a descansar. Alice se verá confundida cuando le cuente de Tanya.

**James***

Me sentía niño girando en aquella silla redonda.

— ¿Te diviertes? —me pregunto la chica entrando. Sus curvas me distraían.

Asentí.

— ¿Eso parece? —dije calmado, se alzo de hombros y se sentó enfrente de mí.

—Ya te extrañaba—parecía enserio.

—Estaba ocupado haciendo el trabajo que me dejaste—dije sereno— ¿Cómo te fue ayer con Edward y su prometida? —

Me miro recelosa.

—Mejor de lo que esperaba—respondió cortante.

"eso creí" pensé.

Quise decir su nombre para que me mirara pero no me atreví se me hacia tarde.

—Tengo que irme—anuncie.

—Bien. Te mandare tu cheque mañana, gracias James por toda tu ayuda—

Me alce de hombros restándole importancia.

* * *

><p><em>¡Uff al fin actualice!por alguna extraña razón mi computadora se atora en FF.<em>

_En fin,¿Que les pareció el nuevo capitulo?¿aburrido,apesta o interesante?e.e_

_Déjenme__ un Review,hacer feliz a Lorena no cuesta nada._


	15. Chapter 15: Problemas

**Capitulo 14. Problemas**

_**"La mejor forma de vencer las dificultades es atacándolas con una magnífica sonrisa." Robert Baden-Powell**_

Leí mi proyecto por segunda vez buscando errores ortográficos, la sala estaba en silencio lo cual era un punto a mi favor, ya absorta en mi trabajo la puerta se abrió entrando Claire y luego su abuela Kata, tenía varios días sin ver a Claire al parecer pesco una gripe tremenda y había estado recostada por una semana que parecían años, y digamos que necesitábamos a alguien inteligente en el grupo, mas ahora que Rosalie había viajado a Texas para la promoción de su revista, era la editora en jefe de una revista de moda y belleza.

− ¡Hola Bella!- me saludo la chica acercándose a mí.

− ¿Disfrutaste tus vacaciones? –bromee.

Ella bufo−Ya quisiera –

Se sentó a mi lado y observo varios de mis libros mientras yo acababa mis deberes, era un caluroso sábado por la tarde era ilógico que Alice hubiera estado desaparecida por un día completo, podría acostumbrarme. Ya que Jasper parecía estar en una relación con mi amiga ya no era su punto de diversión.

Escuche un chillido de llantas en la entrada de la casa, Kata fue la primera en salir a ver de quien se trataba, me sorprendió ver el monstruo de Alice, su _Porsche turbo 911_ estaba ya estacionado en la entrada llamando la atención de kata y Claire.

− ¡Miren, mi bebe llego desde chicago! –Alice rodeaba su auto mientras lo miraba con admiración y orgullo, era entendible había pasado semanas sin manejarlo; lo malo era que ahora la enana tendría más facilidad para cualquier locura que se le pasara por su cabeza.

− ¡Es genial! –grito Claire.

− ¡Lo sé!, Sube hay que darle una vuelta ya se ha mal acostumbrado − Alice hizo un mohín, Claire fue la primera en salir y subirse al auto, yo negué consecutivamente sabia lo rápido que iba ese auto y con la emoción de Alice la velocidad aumentaba.

−Tengo un proyecto que acabar−me excuse sonriendo de lado.

Alice se alzo de hombros aceptando mi respuesta, pobre Claire regresaría con su estomago revuelto, aquel auto era como una montaña rusa. Continúe con mi proyecto, cuando acabe fui hacia la cocina por un vaso de agua, de nuevo sonó el auto de Alice, la puerta se abrió casi de golpe y Claire entro corriendo hasta llegar al baño.

Alice apareció con su carita de inocente, fuimos en busca de Claire que tenía una cara de asco, cuando dejo de vomitar le di el vaso de agua que tenía en la mano, exactamente esa fue la primera reacción que tuve al subirme a ese auto amarillo.

−Recuérdenme nunca subirme a ese auto−murmuro Claire, su abuelita comenzó a reírse casi histéricamente yo también lo hice pero más tranquila, Alice se veía contrariada al ser su auto el culpable de esa escena.

−La primera vez siempre es la más difícil−trate de tranquilizar a la chica.

−mmm, Bella quién lo diría de ti−

Me sonroje cuando Alice dijo eso, refiriéndose obviamente a otra cosa.

− ¡Alice! –le gruñí a mi amiga−Hablo del auto, de tu auto−

−aja−dijo ella restándole importancia a mi explicación.

Estuvimos sentadas por un buen rato en sala tratando de calmar a Claire y otro para lograr que Alice dejara de molestarme con frases de doble sentido, mi amiga era imposible.

−Oigan mi cumpleaños es en la próxima semana y me encantaría que fueran−nos comento Claire, 3, 2, 1...

El grito de Alice probablemente se escucho hasta china, que cuerdas vocales las de esa mujer, pobre Jasper que la soportaría el día de su boda o en el parto de su primer hijo, estaba segura que esos dos terminarían casándose.

− ¡Déjame ayudarte a preparar tu fiesta! –

−Claro−le dijo Claire a mi amiga con la misma emoción.

Y enseguida Alice empezó a planear el color del pastel, de las luces de fondo (Lo cual no tenía idea donde iría), del lugar y sus adornos, y no sé cuantas cosas más. Que tortura para mí, porque Alice me había arrastrado con ella para hacernos a cargo de las compras, ¿Quién le había dado cuerda a esa mujer y porque?

Como era la costumbre Alice se quedo hasta que dieron las ocho de la noche, Kata y Claire se fueron poco después al asegurarse de que todo estuviera en orden, todo señalaba que regresarían al otro día para seguir con el plan que Alice había preparado para la _Súper __maravillosamente increíble_ fiesta de Claire.

A veces me daba miedo quedarme sola pero con el paso del tiempo me logre acostumbrar, después de todo Edward rara vez llegaba muy de noche. Cuando me estaba entrando el sueño sentí a Edward cerca de mí, me queje un poco porque estaba soñolienta.

−Hola preciosa, sigue durmiendo−me susurro.

−Quédate conmigo−le pedí soñolienta, el solía dormir en su cuarto porque temía que su auto-control se quedara en su habitación ¡Bendito auto-control!

−Duerme, en seguida regreso−escuche su pasos salir y luego regresar, el colchón se hundió con su peso y supe que el estaba conmigo, me acomode en su pecho en seguida mi cuerpo le hizo caso y me quede dormida en sus brazos.

Al otro día intente levantarme temprano y prepararle algo a Edward para desayunar por desgracia él lo hizo primero cuando bajé el estaba en la cocina haciendo un rol de Chef, a mi mente se le vinieron varias ideas buenas para un programa de cocina solo para mí.

−Así no se vale−me queje adentrándome a la cocina y dirigiéndome hacia él.

El con su sonrisa torcida alardeo por haberme ganado.

−Buenos días mi Bella−me dio un corto beso que le respondí enseguida.

−Quería hacer algo lindo por ti− le reproche.

−Ya lo hiciste cuando aceptaste ser mi prometida y ahora que eres mi novia –con su mano libre acaricio mi mejilla lo mire algo sonrojada reacción que solo él podía lograr, en ese momento sonó el teléfono de la casa y nos tuvimos que separar.

Fui a contestar, era la loca de mi amiga fastidiando ya tan temprano para recordarme que pasaría por mí a las 11 de la mañana, eso quería decir que solo pasaría media hora con Edward antes que ella llegara, así era ella avisaba casi, casi cuando estaba en la puerta a punto de tocar el timbre.

− ¿Quién era? – me pregunto curioso.

−Alice−nombre a mi amiga−Vendrá por mí dentro de media hora−

El hizo una mueca, si yo también la hice.

−Entonces Alice nos robara esta maravillosa oportunidad para ¿ir...? –

−De compras− bufe al responderle.

−Hazle caso ella sabe lo que dice, solo así saldrás viva−me dijo divertido.

Empezamos a desayunar, Edward era bueno en la cocina pero lo prefería como actor y que me dejara la cocina a mí.

−Sabes un día de estos debemos escaparnos lejos de los periodistas, la ciudad y de Alice−dijo con aire misterioso y divertido, su plan me encantaba no podía recordar la última vez que habíamos estado a solas, sin interrupciones.

−Tu plan me agrada−dije con un tono juguetón.

Y justo cuando íbamos a besarnos, de nuevo Alice llama, ni servía culparla sabía que no lo hacía adrede, me despedí de mi novio prometiéndole que me escaparía cuando pudiera de Alice.

−Te doy permiso para divertirte con mi novio−le dijo mi amiga a Edward quien se veía divertido−Pero nada de admiradoras cerca−

Reí, pero no me pareció un consejo egoísta.

−Hazle caso, ella sabe lo que dice−le aconseje divertida de la misma manera en que él lo había hecho minutos antes.

Ya en el centro comercial intente ignorar a los fotógrafos que estaban cerca, varias veces incluso medio sonreí para no parecer fría y seguir con mi plan de compras, algunas personas se acercaron a preguntarme como era vivir con Edward Cullen otras más intensas me preguntaban si era bueno en la cama en esas cuestiones me sonroje demasiado, solo les sonreía y huía de ellas amablemente, Alice se estaba muriendo de risa.

Claire nos alcanzo en la tienda zapatos, porque el plan de solo comprar las cosas para la fiesta había cambiado de último minuto. Típico de ella; me probé muchos zapatos hasta que compramos como cinco pares, pobre Edward y su tarjeta de crédito. Aun había muchas cosas por comprar, no teníamos tantos brazos y con todo lo que habíamos comprado apenas podíamos equilibrarnos, tomamos un descanso para llevar las bolsas al auto.

Alice me golpeo el hombro, la mire confundida.

— ¿Bella?—lo comprendí.

En ese momento quería que la tierra me tragara incluso me quede ahí tensa esperando un milagro, el cual por supuesto nunca llego, mire a Alice pidiéndole ayuda.

— ¿Bella, estás bien?— sentí sus manos en mi hombro para deshacerme de su mano me gire y lo mire, cometí ese error.

— Estoy bien— fui cortante, con la mirada le dije a Alice que me dejara hablar con él y que se fuera con Claire, se fue dando zancadas, antes miro mal a Jacob.

Cuando se fueron, le preste atención al chico, al principio no dijo nada.

— ¿Así que hace dos años que sales con Edward Cullen?, Estoy satisfecho de que yo no fuera el primer infiel de la relación…— cambie a una postura retadora.

Lo peor no era estar a unos centímetros de Jacob Black sino que él sabía que nunca en mi vida había conocido a Edward antes de él, me gire y me acerque violentamente a él.

— Si te atreves a…—

— ¡Basta Bella! Yo no pienso arruinar tu relación con Edward, al parecer por la prensa me he enterado que las cosas entre ustedes son serias, yo te fui infiel aun te quiero pero estoy seguro que te mereces a alguien como Cullen o al menos casi parecido—

Me quede muda, mire a mis costados para asegurarme que no hubiera nadie cerca y que esto fuera una broma, la verdad no dije nada esperando ver alguna cámara escondida.

— No si creerte—

— Lo sé ahora no estás segura de cómo soy−sonrió indiferente− Irina me ha dejado creo que es el karma, la verdad es que mi error fue engañarte, tu siempre has sido una mujer fiel, sé que no podemos ser amigos pero necesitaba hablar contigo y pedirte que me perdones por lastimarte—

Intente encontrar mi voz y aclarar mi mente.

— Creo que ambos tuvimos la culpa de lo que paso, no puedo perdonarte ahora después de todo un engaño no es fácil de perdonar y si, no podemos ser amigos, lo siento— me di la media vuelta dispuesta a irme.

— ¡Bella!— me voltee hacia Jacob— En verdad quiero desearte lo mejor en tu matrimonio— vi que su mirada se aferraba a mi dedo y al anillo que curiosamente brillaba más que de costumbre como también pesaba.

— Gracias— intente sonreír mas no lo logre.

Entre buscando a mis amigas, tuve que respirar profundamente para recuperarme de mi sorpresa momentánea y poder acercarme a ellas, ninguna de ella me pregunto algo pero por la mirada de Alice entendí que más tarde tendríamos que hablar, ahora el problema era si debía decírselo a mi novio.

A eso de las tres de la tarde termino el día de compras, Alice escondió mi silencio hablando todo el camino de regreso con Claire, yo iba pensando y reflexionando sobre cómo me sentía, estaba dándome cuenta de que nunca quise escuchar a Jacob porque temía creerle, no quería creerle y que me volviera a traicionar en su lugar huía de él, me escondía cuando venía a verme y prefería ignorar sus regalos.

Tal vez en el fondo el si quería que lo perdonara, quería creer que el Jacob de ahora era más maduro al respecto.

Nunca antes el trayecto a la casa de Edward me había parecido largo y tampoco tan deseado.

−Nos vemos mañana Bella−se despidieron las chicas, pero sabía que Alice llamaría más tarde hasta asegurarse que todo estuviera bien.

Edward estaba mirando televisión con el seño fruncido y en el tiempo que llevaba observándolo parecía divertido con el programa, cerré la puerta rompiendo su tranquilidad, una sonrisa se asomo en sus labios.

− ¿Cómo te fue? –

Dude en responderle.

−Normal− obviamente fue todo menos normal.

−No pareces convencida, ¿Qué te hizo Alice ahora? –era dulce que estuviera tan preocupado por mi; señale las bolsas que traían conmigo indicándole que había comprado mucho.

−Preocúpate cuando llegue tu estado de cuenta−trate de bromear, vaya intento.

−Si lo que compraste nos beneficia a ambos no me importara pagarlo−

Reí sonoramente después de su comentario.

− ¿Segura que estas bien? – volvió a preguntar, con una caricia en su mano le indique que sí. Edward suspiro frustrado me sentí culpable de ser la que lo ponía en ese estado, pero que hacerle no quería hablarle de mi encuentro con Jacob por miedo a como se lo tomara.

−Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, verdad? –su sonrisa torcida me hizo suspirar, cuanto quería a ese hombre, no cabe duda nunca me cansaría de lo que constantemente me provocaba.

− ¿Puedo saber en qué piensas? , y no contestes con la cabeza – se adelanto a decir.

Estábamos juntos en la sala mirando una película que en realidad no me llamaba en nada la atención.

−Vayamos a dormir− estaba en su pecho mientras él jugaba suavemente con mi cabello, me empecé a sentir adormilada y me gustaba sentir su calor, en ese momento yo lo quería a mi lado y también quería descansar de ese fatigo día de compras y sorpresas, además ya lo había preocupado demasiado con mi silencio.

Al otro día desayunamos y nos bañamos, mientras me terminaba de alistar el bajo a la sala por el periódico cuando baje y vi su rostro con una mezcla de coraje, frustración e inquietud supe que había ocurrido algo.

− ¿Qué ocurre Edward?

Al segundo después me arrepentí de preguntar.

El me mostró el periódico y por supuesto tampoco a mi me agrado lo que vi.

−Déjame explicarte…−empecé a decir preocupada de lo que se podría haber formado en su cabeza.

− ¿Cuándo se vieron? –pregunto Edward, intente descifrar su tono pero no pude.

−Nos topamos el centro comercial, ayer−dije en sonando desesperada.

−Se están abrazando−dijo él con vacío.

−Todo tiene explicación− eso era mentira nunca nos abrazamos.

− ¿Cuál? ¿Se han estado viendo a escondidas?- Estaba enojado.

Sentí como si un balde de agua fría me cayera encima, no podía creer Edward dudara de mi, sentí miedo es verdad, pero también decepción porque él no confiaba lo suficiente en mi.

− ¿Eso crees de mi? –le pregunte dolida.

Su gesto cambio a una de arrepentimiento, tal vez pensó mejor lo que había imaginado, sin embargo no se disculpo. Maldito orgullo de hombre.

−Vamos ya es tarde− índico.

Me dio paso para que saliera de la casa, yo no tenía ganas de ir en clases pero tendría que demostrarle a Edward que nada era como lo habían dicho y que yo también tenía orgullo.

Edward encendió la radio solo para que no pudiéramos hablar del tema, yo quería hablar pero tampoco le iba a suplicar si él no quería, ¡Quería golpear algo para descargar mi enfado!, el aparco su auto, no espere a que me abriera la puerta del auto.

−Sabes que tendremos que hablar algún día−dije antes de bajar al auto, cerré la puerta con fuerza.

**James**

Me eché hacia atrás después de observar mi trabajo, desde que vendí las fotos al periódico principal de Los Ángeles me habían estado llamando para saber de mi, las fotos jugosas que había captado de Isabella Swan y el chico desconocido fueron mi entrada para mi crecer en mi carrera, o parte de ella.

Tocaron la puerta de la habitación donde me estaba quedando, cuando abrí mire a la chica que estaba ahí parada sonriendo de mala gana, paso sin pedir permiso.

− ¿Ahora la haces de Paparazzi? –dijo irónica.

Reí amargamente.

−Tanya, yo no soy tan rico como tú, mi fortuna no está asegurada puedo ser fotógrafo profesional, paparazzi e incluso gigoló –bufe –A todo esto, ¿Qué haces aquí? –inquirí.

Ella se alzo de hombros y observo el lugar dando una vuelta desde su lugar, su cabello rubio con destellos rojillos brillaban con la luz.

−La próxima semana es la pasarela de mi agencia de modelos, quería contratarte y me encontré con la noticia de que ahora destrozabas relaciones ajenas−me explico tajante, enarque mis cejas con molestia, eso no le importaba a ella, es mas debía de agradecerme.

−Yo no destrozo parejas−"como otras" –Yo solo aprovecho lo que la vida me ofreció, deberías de agradecerme si esa relación se acaba tú te casas con ese tipo−

Se puso incomoda y nerviosa.

−Yo no quiero casarme con él, por más que no me guste aceptarlo el ya encontró a alguien que lo quiere−suspiro−Eso deberías de hacer tu y dejar de causar problemas, solo por un momento creí que tú eras diferente pero creo que me equivoque−fue agria.

− ¡No tienes ningún derecho en juzgarme Denali!- le grite

−Cállate idiota, no me grites− dijo enfurecida, ¿Qué rayos le ocurría a esa mujer? ¿Quién se creía la rubia?

−Lárgate de mi casa−le pedí caminando hacia la puerta, ella no se iba a dejar intimidar se dio la vuelta y se fue dejándome aun mas martirizado pero también alterado de esa fase tan enojada y sexy de Tanya Denali, la única mujer que no sabía si ponerse del lado del bien o del mal.

Antes de sentirme tranquilo volvieron a tocar a mi puerta, si era Tanya estaba dispuesto a seguirla ignorando.

−...James... –susurro la pelirroja antes de lanzarse a mis brazos.

Gemí pero no de deseo si no de sorpresa, esa mujer no podía ser más fácil.

−Has hecho un buen trabajo, James− gruñí.

Odiaba que ella me llamara James, la metí en el interior de la casa para después dejarla encima de la mesa, ella estaba ahí para pagarme y por supuesto la hice a acatar nuestro trato.

* * *

><p><strong>¿LO QUE DARÍA POR VER SUS ROSTROS Y SABER LO QUE ESTARÁN PENSANDO AHORA!<strong>

**Ahhhhhhhh! Que alegría estar aquí de nuevo, o.o la mala no es Tanya, o bueno no del todo jskslkj e.e **

**Dios, hice tres veces este capitulo por eso tarde demasiado en subirlo y es que no me podía decidir bien que escribir, este capitulo fue un verdadero caos para mi :$, pero aquí esta el trabajo final y espero que les guste aunque no haya sido mi idea inicial.**

**Gracias por la espera, por su tiempo y su comentario (si dejan), los amo. Saludos a Todos :D**

**"Lorena"**


	16. Chapter 16: Espacio

**15. Espacio**

_"Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades"._

−Miguel de Cervantes Saavedra

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Escondí mi cara con mi cabello, mis compañeros de mi primera clase no paraban de verme como la maldita que engaño a el famosísimo Edward Cullen, no me gustaba que hablaran en mi espaldas pero en ese momento lo prefería, las muy...condenadas admiradoras estaban pensando en hacer algo para que Edward dejara de sufrir, ¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo no sufría?

Cuando las clases terminaron ahí estaba Edward esperándome en el auto mientras todos miraban con cuidado la escena, me subí al auto y él me llevo a su casa, y repitiendo lo que su rutina se fue a sus prácticas dejando sola, sin palabras, sin él.

Ni siquiera había dado pie para que Edward desconfiara de mi y sin embargo lo estaba haciendo, ¿Dónde quedo su amor? Probablemente ya no me quería, podía comprender que habían _pruebas _pero estaban mal infundadas por algún paparazzi y el, mi novio, el hombre que empezaba a amar no quería escucharme a pesar de que ya habían pasado tres días desde que publicaron las fotos.

Alice me mandaba mensajes desde aquel día, mensajes que aunque leía y demostraban que mi amiga estaba preocupada yo no quería responder, había estado desconectada de toda comunicación por mi bien, mi madre también había llamado y a ella tampoco le di explicaciones, estaba enojada y molesta porque a la persona a quien quería darle explicaciones había estado casi desaparecido.

Y luego estaba Kata, la señora estaba muy callada conmigo como si me guardara rencor y aunque le había dicho que nada era lo que parecía ella estaba recelosa ante mi explicación. Pero al menos ya no me ignoraba al hablar, aunque si me había pedido que le diera tiempo a Edward. ¿Más tiempo? Ya estaba desquiciada de tanto silencio y su indiferencia.

El teléfono sonó en la sala, creí que contestaría Kata pero no lo hizo, yo tome la llamada, era el abogado de la herencia y me buscaba a mí y a Edward, al tomar la llamada escuche su voz rasposa exigiéndonos hablar en privado al día siguiente, al parecer algo se había complicado. Le dije a Kata que le avisará a Edward porque a mí no me escucharía.

Alice llego a la casa, estaba más que enojada y su blanco era yo.

−Hola Alice−la salude suavemente subiendo a mi cuarto, Alice iba siguiéndome los talones en silencio.

En el momento que llegamos al cuarto ella cerro con seguro para que no nos molestaran mientras de seguro ella me torturaba. No debería de pensar así mi amiga solo quería ayudarme y platicar conmigo mientras pasaba por esa situación, la mire a sus ojos negros y sin querer mis ojos se humedecieron con tristeza, ya necesitaba sacarlo...

−Bella...−suspiro mi amiga dándome un abrazo y su apoyo.

−No me quiere escuchar−le dije.

−No me vayas a entender mal Bella, pero parte de lo que dice el periódico es por tu culpa, debiste decirle a Edward que te encontraste con Jacob−

Suspire profundamente, concordaba con Alice pero si Edward en verdad me amaba ¿Debería de creerme no?

Además yo nunca me imagine que haber hablado con Jacob traería consecuencias.

−Es un idiota−sentencio mi amiga.

Tal vez era un idiota pero aun así lo quería.

−Ya no soporto esto−dije con un nudo en la garganta de desesperación y tristeza.

−Y no tienes porque hacerlo−dijo mi amiga como si tuviera una solución, la mire confundida mientras limpiaba con mi mano mis lagrimas y retenía las demás, el lado serio de Alice estaba ahí y ella tenía un plan podía verlo en sus ojos.

− ¿Qué debo hacer? –

Guarde silencio, y fue como si en ese instante todo ser vivo dejara de respirar.

−Date un tiempo de él. Vete a Forks y has que se arrepienta de dudar de ti−

− ¿Sin decirle nada? –

−Creo que tu también debes de ignorarlo, además ambos necesitan pensar las cosas, Edward no debe de dudar de ti por lo que digan los medios, ¿Si siguen juntos y salen todos los días chismes él se los va a creer todos y cada uno? –

Trague saliva considerando el hecho.

−Necesito un respiro−acepte.

Pero en Forks... ¿Con mi abuela?

**Edward**

Maldito Jacob Black, malditos celos, maldita desconfianza...

−Deja de maldecir−dijo Jasper, mi amigo estaba conmigo dentro del carro mientras bebíamos cervezas. Lo mire perplejo ¿hable en voz alta, o qué?− Eres un libro abierto en estos momentos−me explico mientras le daba un sorbo a su cerveza.

−Si bueno, últimamente soy un completo desastre−acepte golpeando la radio que no hacía más que poner canciones deprimentes, en estos momentos hubiera agradecido estar escuchando uno de los ruidosos discos de Emmett.

− ¿Ya hablaste con...? –

−No−lo interrumpí.

−Deberías, puedo apostar que todo tiene una explicación. ¿Recuerdas cuanto salió el rumor de que tú no te lavabas el cabello y por eso tenias ese aspecto desaliñado? –

Lo recordaba, incluso después de eso varias marcas de Shampo me llamaban para ser su imagen principal, eso sin contar las bromas innumerables que recibía por correo de mis amigos, pero las mentiras eran otra cosa.

−No es lo mismo−me defendí.

Mi amigo negó diciéndome que no pensaba lo mismo, no le tome atención y continúe bebiendo la cerveza hasta que me sentí un poco confundido por la consecuencia del alcohol, necesitaba aclarar algunas cosas y sabía quien me ayudaría.

− ¿Qué haces? –pregunto Jasper cuando me baje del auto, tambaleándome un poco.

−Bajándome del auto−bromee de mala manera.

−Eso ya lo sé−

−Entonces no preguntes –dije−Maneja hasta esta dirección –le pedí cuando había salido del auto para ayudarme, no dijo nada solo me llevó a la dirección que le había dado, me estaba quedando dormido cuando llegamos, me sentí valiente aunque en el fondo sabía que era por el alcohol y eso me hacia un cobarde.

Baje del auto tan rápido que cuando Jasper llego a mi lado yo ya había tocado el timbre de la casa.

− ¿Quién vive aquí? –pregunto mi amigo.

−Jacob−gruñí.

Enseguida Jasper se vio alterado, el quien debería estarlo era el moreno, además no pretendía causar problemas solo necesitaba respuestas.

−No me parece buena idea−me señalo aunque me miro con leve resignación.

La puerta se abrió dejándonos a la vista a Jacob Black, cuando nos vio se quedo estático, sonreí con suficiencia haciéndolo reaccionar para que me mirara con desprecio, me dio ganas de golpearlo pero me controle ya que no quería irme sin respuestas. Pasaron casi dos minutos mirándonos de mala manera y qué decir del ambiente.

− ¿Qué? ¿No nos vas a invitar a entrar? – escupí las preguntas.

Aunque puso mala cara término abriendo la puerta para dejarnos entrar, su casa se veía muy cómoda y la sala me pareció un buen campo de batalla, Jasper se coloco a mi lado, Jacob nos miro agriamente.

− ¿Desean una taza de té? – dijo irónicamente.

Hice una mueca y solté un bufido.

−Necesitamos hablar− solté dando un paso hacia delante, no planeaba intimidarlo pero casi lo desee. Lo mire lo mas intimidantemente que pude, en segundos estábamos en una batalla de miradas, pero no fui para perder el tiempo− ¿Tu y Bella...tuvieron...tienen...? –ni siquiera pude completar esa maldita pregunta.

El maldito comenzó a reírse para torturarme, apreté mas mis labios tratando de guardar la compostura, al final cuando la gracia se le acabo me termino mirando con intensidad pero se sereno.

− ¿Bella y yo una aventura? –bramo− ¡Ya quisiera! –

Lo mire con soberbia.

− ¿Bella te dijo que habíamos tenido una aventura? –cuestiono con arrogancia.

Reí mientras yo negaba, nunca quise subirle su autoestima. Él guardo mucho silencio tanto que me empecé a desesperar cuando iba a preguntarle de nuevo el me gano callándome y haciéndome guardar silencio.

−Esto es cómico, Bella y yo nunca pasamos mas ahí de caricias y ahora que es tu prometida, ¿Ella y yo tenemos una aventura? –

Fruncí me seño al escucharlo reír irónicamente, me estaba cansando su risita.

− ¡Yo la engañe porque no se quiso acostar conmigo! – Empuñe mis manos –Ese día me la tope por pura casualidad y solo me acerque a felicitarla, a felicitarlos por su compromiso. Yo la perdí Cullen, le falle y tu también− termino con aire de cinismo.

Odie que el tipo tuviera razón, odie que no pudiera golpearlo, odie no haber escuchado a Bella, y me odie a mi mismo por hacerme el dolido cuando no era víctima de nada.

−Yo le fui infiel porque nunca logré ser un buen novio, pero tú no le creíste a tu futura esposa, ¿Quién es más idiota, Cullen? –

Al escuchar sus palabras me sentí un idiota, y si pudiera me hubiera golpeado yo mismo. Había pensado lo peor de Bella cuando no se lo merecía, la había acusado de infiel y si tan solo me hubiera parado a escucharla hubiera aclarado todo desde antes sin necesidad de causarnos dolor a ambos.

Salí de la casa hecho un desastre, salí más infeliz de lo que ya estaba pero al menos ya tenía aclarado algo más importante, me metí en el auto sin decir una sola palabra, me estaba guardando las palabras para algo más importante.

−Dilo−le pedí a Jasper antes de irnos de la casa de Black, su rostro se veía indeciso para hablar en el fondo sabia que quería decirme "Te lo dije".

−Le debes disculpas a Bella−

−Le debo más que disculpas−acepte seriamente.

Me baje del auto corriendo y me dirigí dentro de la casa, mi objetivo era hablar con Bella.

−Alto ahí−pidió Kata.

− ¿Qué ocurre? –pregunte ansioso por subir a la recamara.

−Llamo el abogado de tu abuelo, quiere verte a ti y a Bella mañana−me avisó, asentí con la cabeza.

− ¿Algo más? –pregunte.

−Bella−murmuro, se quedo en silencio.

− ¿Bella, que? –pregunte con ansiedad.

−Salió, se fue con Alice, regresara hasta tarde−me aviso.

Me deje caer emocionalmente, al parecer tendría que esperarme hasta que regresara, no me moleste en guardar mis emociones, subí a mi habitación a perder el tiempo mientras Bella regresaba. Estaba recostado en mi cama cuando me llamo Eleazar-mi manager-, tenía que hablar urgentemente conmigo...

**Bella**

Llegue a la casa a eso de las nueve de la noche, me sorprendí bastante en encontrarme a Edward con Eleazar en la sala, cuando entre pararon su conversación, era la primera vez que me topaba así con Edward, al verlo mi corazón comenzó a palpitar en un ritmo poco común. Ambos caballeros se levantaron para recibirme.

−Hola−salude tímidamente.

−Srta. Swan− me saludo Eleazar, lo había conocido hace poco y me había caído muy bien, era muy profesional pero de un modo agradable, por desgracia su profesionalismo lo dejaba claro en no poderme llamar Bella.

−Buenas noches−dije, no quería interrumpir su plática probablemente de su carrera, antes de llegar al pie de la escalera me detuvieron unas suaves manos, por la sensación de cosquilleo que sentí sabia que solo podía ser Edward, y así era.

−Necesito hablar con ambos, si es posible− nos anuncio Eleazar, me sentía un poco cansada eso sin contar que necesitaba ordenar mis cosas antes de marcharme a Forks. Volví a la sala y me senté frente Eleazar, Edward se unió a nosotros en silencio. Se sentó a mi lado, despertando mis nervios.

−Eleazar me explicaba que las fotografías han causado mucho revuelo en los medios, y varias páginas a nivel mundial las han estado incluso alterando y dejándote en un mal lugar−me explico suavemente Edward, lo mire con cautela.

−No me importa−_ La única persona que quisiera me creyera, eres tú._

−Es más complicado que eso Srta. Swan, usted es la prometida de Edward por lo tanto esos chismes también lo perjudican a él, en menos de dos semanas empiezan la promoción de su película, queremos que las noticias secén antes para que nada distraiga la atención de la película−

Me conto Eleazar, aunque fue dulce pude sentir su reproche. Me sentí mal, yo tenía la culpa de eso, al parecer Edward también lo pensaba, lo sabía porque estaba con su frente fruncida.

− ¿Qué podemos hacer? –le pregunte.

−Dar una conferencia de prensa, y negar que esas fotos sean verdad−me informo.

Cerré los ojos por el plan de Eleazar, me parecía buena idea pero con eso venia todo el paquete. Preguntas indiscretas, fotografías, fans, paparazis, y todo lo demás. Me removí un poco incomoda.

−Está bien, lo que sea para acabar de una vez con esto−me levante rápidamente antes de cambiar de idea, yo no tenía porque darle explicaciones a la gente pero ya estaba harta de que me señalaran como un maldita perra, si yo dije eso –Buenas noches−.

Me despedí de los chicos y me subí a mi recamara para darme un baño antes de acostarme a dormir, llore un poco, nunca imagine pasar por un momento tan deprimente, pero ya pronto todo acabaría, no estaba segura de si era la mejor manera pero un tiempo solas me ayudaría mucho, nos ayudaría mucho.

Me acosté en la cama y me hice un ovillo, en medio de mi descanso sentí una caricia en mi mejilla, fue tan relajante mientras duro, mi sueño no me dejo reaccionar estaba tan cansada que me quede profunda y completamente dormida después de eso.

Para comenzar el día me levante más temprano de lo normal y puse la mochila negra en la cama, metí solo lo necesario el plan original no era quedarme por mucho tiempo en Forks, cuando acabe baje a la cocina para mi gran sorpresa ahí estaba Edward con Kata, me sentí nerviosa que dude en entrar.

−Buenos días, Bella−me saludo Kata, no me quedo de otra que entrar a la cocina a hacerles compañía a ambos.

−Buenos días−los salude.

Me serví un poco de jugo de naranja y kata me dio frutas, Edward se veía tranquilo a mi lado, no era como si no me quisiera a su lado, ¿A caso era bipolar? Es decir, los últimos días se había ido tan temprano, y ahora estaba ahí.

−El abogado Miller nos quiere dentro de una hora en su oficina− sacudí mi cabeza aceptando la información, kata nos miraba de reojo, cuando acabe mi desayuno me subí a vestir.

Mis ojos estaban tan opacos, Alice tenía razón me veía horrible, cada vez me sentía más segura de mi decisión, me senté en mi cama y comencé a escribir las palabras que dictaba mi alma desde lo más profundo.

Cuando acabe deje la carta en sus obre y lo guarde mi cajón, rápidamente me cambie y baje para encontrarme con Edward, antes de salir de la casa Edward se paro enfrente de mí, se veía muy tranquilo y ya no me miraba con enojo.

−Necesitamos hablar− incapaz de hablar me subí al auto con su ayuda.

Llegamos en la oficina alrededor de las once de la mañana.

−Por cierto dentro de dos horas es la conferencia de prensa−me anuncio, bueno al parecer hoy estaría mucho tiempo con él.

−Me parece bien−respondí.

La secretaria del abogado nos acompaño hasta la oficina de este, el abogado se levanto de su asiento y nos dio la bienvenida, se veía muy estresado y literalmente sudaba.

−Me da gusto que estén aquí−murmuro buscando algo. Lo mire ceñuda, ¿Qué buscaba?

−Nos sorprendió que quisiera vernos de un día para otro−

−Créame eso no sorprende tanto−inquirió hojeando unos papeles−Ocurrió algo con el testamento de su abuelo, es algo malo o bueno depende de su punto de vista –empezaba a creer que ni él sabía que decir, se sentó en su lugar más tranquilo.

− ¿Qué se complico? –dije. Por alguna razón olía a problemas.

−Pagina 7, punto 12.3 –señalo en el papel− y cito " En caso de infidelidad en la pareja por alguna parte, después de reconocer su compromiso las cláusulas cambiaran, ir a la página 17, punto 14−el rápidamente cambio las hojas−" En caso de infidelidad, la boda tendrá que llevarse a cabo en menos de seis meses, en caso contrario la herencia no se le dará, y la persona tendrá que casarse según el testamento" –

¿Era una broma cierto?, tenía que serlo, ese hombre era una mala persona un vivo, un controlador familiar. Y era tan malditamente egoísta.

−Bella no me fue infiel−dijo Edward, por un momento se pensé que el sabia la verdad pero supongo que era parte de la táctica para impedir la boda.

−Solo me fio de las pruebas, joven Cullen−añadió el abogado.

Me tape la cara con las manos, primero su prometida y ahora... ¿Me casare con él? ¡Pero él me odia!

Salimos de la oficina silenciosamente, el abogado quería estar presente, era fácil porque según le habíamos hecho creer éramos prometidos, para nosotros era todo lo contrario. Apenas nos conocíamos, probablemente ni siquiera sabíamos nuestros gustos, parte de eso era verdad.

Regresamos en la casa para cambiarnos, la conferencia era en un hotel del centro en una zona exclusiva, solo estarían ahí los más importantes periodistas de los canales de televisión, estaciones de radio y las más conocidas revistas, si solo ellos. Al parecer la publicista estaba muy entusiasmada.

En el camino quise hablar con Edward pero no pude decir nada, como extrañaba su apoyo, y qué decir de su cercanía.

−Sonríe eres mi prometida, ¿Recuerdas? –inquirió, ¿Estaba enojado? ¡Maldita bipolaridad!

−Por desgracia no se me olvida− no sé de dónde saque aquellas palabras, pero me sentí orgullosa de ellas.

La prensa estuvo tirando preguntas iguales pero todas eran al mismo tiempo que no sabía ni para donde mirar, a veces Edward me susurraba las respuestas en mi oído, otras veces me apretaba la mano, sabia que estaba actuando pero aun así me gustaba sentirlo como antes de todo este lio.

Era el momento, Edward se había ido a sus prácticas y Kata se había ido de compras, Claire y Alice estaban conmigo, algo que agradecía mucho. Tome mi mochila que me facilitaría el viaje, deje el sobre en la cama de Edward y le di una última mirada a la casa, no era una despedida pero habían tantos recuerdos.

−Tranquila, todo estará bien−me tranquilizo Claire, la mire agradecida.

Alice me abrazo con su fuerza de momento.

−Tendré el celular apagado, pero ya tienes el teléfono de mi abuela−le dije a Alice−Por lo que más quieran no le digan a Edward donde estoy, es mejor. De todas maneras ustedes me pondrán al tanto−murmure.

−Llama cuando llegues, o has una señal de humo−pidió Alice.

−Claro que si−sentí mis mejillas húmedas, sabía que estaba llorando, si, esto era más difícil de lo que se podrían imaginar. Tome mi equipaje y me fui con rumbo al aeropuerto, no estaba huyendo, estaba dándonos el espacio que necesitábamos y la salida a la amargura.

* * *

><p><strong>Hola! Si ya actualice, dah! Bueno, no.<strong>

**Me da gusto andar por aquí, si probablemente me estén insultando o al menos lo planeaban, actualizo muy tarde pero seguro, este capítulo me tuvo muy indecisa pero aquí esta. Espero les guste mucho y buen inicio de semana.**

**¿Merezco comentarios? ¡Saludos!**


	17. Chapter 17:Fantasmas

**17. Fantasmas**

"Toda la sangre se fue de mi cuerpo, soy un fantasma quieto…"−**Indio Solari**

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

Lo primero que sentí al abrir mis ojos fue un frió colándose por mi cuerpo, era el colmo ni siquiera habíamos llegado a Seattle y el frió ya me era insoportable, los demás pasajeros comenzaron a despertarse, unos cuchicheaban, otros aun dormían, yo saque un libro y comencé a leer intentando concentrarme en la lectura, desafortunadamente no tenía esa suerte, si había hecho bien ¿Porque sentía como un fugitiva?

Nos pidieron abrocharnos los cinturones mientras el avión comenzaba a aterrizar, después tenía que tomar un autobús para ir a Port Ángeles y de ahí un taxi para ir a Forks. Aun estaba anocheciendo cuando tome un taxi mientras iba en el taxi le mande un mensaje a Alice diciéndole que había llegado bien y volví a apagar mi celular.

El chófer intento hacer platica conmigo, le contestaba amablemente a sus preguntas aparentemente estaba confundido porque según él, una chica de ciudad no aguantaría ese pueblo, creo que le interesaba saber porque estaba ahí, si el supiera…si tan solo supiera...

Después de cuarenta y cinco minutos de solo ver arboles la civilización se empezó a mostrar, desde las casas tan rusticas y casi del mismo patrón, los pequeños comercios del lugar, los bares y hasta los restaurantes fundados por los mismos habitantes. Se me hacia tranquilo, lo que necesitaba para despejar mi mente de todo lo ocurrido recientemente, además el aroma tan húmedo y fresco me tranquilizaba aunque seguía odiando ese frió que me hacía doler los huesos.

−Llegamos señorita−Los ojos negros del señor me miraron desde su espejo, asentí.

El señor amablemente me ayudo con las maletas, mi abuela salió a mi búsqueda, se veía maravillada y anonada de verme, yo no me quedaba atrás, ¿Cómo esa señora de no más de 60 años podía ser mi abuela? Se veía tan joven, tan viva ya ni yo tenía esa sonrisa plasmada en su cara, su cabello estaban adornado de algunas canas pero la mayoría de sus cabellos eran color caoba, era igual de blanca que yo y podría apostar que de la misma estatura, tenía demasiado tiempo de no verla pero sin duda era ella.

− ¡Bellita! Mírate estas hermosa igual que tu abuela, tu cabello ha crecido bastante –dijo con una sonrisa, me sonroje un poco y me acerque para abrazarla, sentí su calor y cariño en su abrazo y me sentí muy bien, poco entendía porque a mi madre nunca le gusto irla a visitar.

Le pague al chofer y le agradecí sus servicios.

−Realmente estas más joven de lo que pensé−le dije, nunca le gusto que la trataran de señora.

−Oh cariño, es de familia−se alzo de hombros, reí internamente.

La casa era demasiado preciosa por dentro, las paredes eran de azul cielo y la mayoría de los muebles eran de variados tonos de café, la casa olía a chocolate recién hecho, y a vainilla, era curioso que ya me sintiera cómoda aun después de casi ocho años sin verla por poco tiempo y el hecho de que a ella no le gustaba dejar su casa de Forks.

− ¿Y como están tus padres? –me pregunto.

−Ya sabes mi padre está trabajando muy duro y mi madre ha estado tomando clases de yoga, en realidad ambos están ocupados en sus cosas− respondí mientras seguía admirando la casa, las pinturas, las fotos y los objetos que encontraba.

− ¿Y tu como estas cariño?, ¿Edward Cullen está siendo buen novio? –

La mire sorprendida y me quede callada, mi abuela Marie no tenía la culpa pero sin querer me estaba atormentando con lo que menos quería recordar, con aquel fantasma...

−Bien−me limite a contestar− ¿Cómo sabes que estoy saliendo con él? –

−El hecho de que viva en un pueblo no quiere decir que viva en la ignorancia—me sonroje−Podría darle las gracias al cable− rio.

− ¿Y como estas tu abuelita?, ¿A cuántos les has robado su corazón? –pregunte para cambiar de tema.

−Uff− alargo la palabra –Ni me preguntes, mi corazón le sigue correspondiendo a tu abuelo−Dijo con orgullo y los ojos le brillaron.

El abuelo Swan había muerto de un paro cardíaco a los cuarenta y ocho, fue algo muy triste para toda la familia que aunque pequeña era muy unida, lo bueno fue que la abuela siguió adelante pero su corazón nunca le ha pertenecido a nadie más que a su familia.

La abuela comenzó a hablarme de los planes que tenia para "recuperar el tiempo perdido", al parecer mañana asistiría a uno de sus juegos de canasta, ni siquiera tenía idea de que era eso pero acepte, la abuela Marie tenía una tienda de artesanías en la plaza de Forks así que después la acompañaría por un rato.

Sin querer abostece, no me había dado cuenta de que eran las once de la noche.

−Te ayudare a subir tus cosas−dijo al ver mi abostezo− ¿Recuerdas tu habitación?-pregunto, asentí –Pues lo he remodelado con los años−

−No debiste−le dije un poco avergonzada.

−Claro que si, sabía que alguna vez vendrías a visitarme−dijo alegremente.

Casi me voy de cabeza al llegar al cuarto de arriba, después de muchos años me encontraba con mi habitación, aun estaban varios garabatos que hice de niña en hojas blancas pegadas en la pared, la cama había sido sustituida por otra más amplia y el color de las paredes ya no era rosa, era de ese azul de todo la casa, no podía estar más agradecida con mi abuela. Ya no era de una niña, era de una mujer.

− ¡Gracias! –la abrace.

−Descansa, ya luego me contaras porque estas triste−me susurro algo seria pero con su tierna sonrisa, la mire confundida, se supone que estaba asiendo bien mi trabajo de ocultar ese sentimiento−Aparte de linda, eres un libro abierto−me respondió, claro era tan clara como el agua. Me dio un beso de las buenas noches y me dejo descansar.

Pero yo no descanse esa noche, me la pase dando vueltas inquieta, ¿Qué pensara Edward al darse cuenta de mi "escape"? ¿Habrá leído la carta? ¿Y, qué será de mí ahora?

Edward

Las prácticas me habían retrasado un poco, esta última semana había estado en emergencias y vaya que era cansado. La casa estaba en un extraño silencio cuando entre, en la sala estaba Kata limpiando un florero cuando me vio se volteo y me miro un tanto preocupada.

− ¿Todo bien? –Le cuestione, acercándome.

Claire que venía entrando en la sala, me vio y se dio media vuelta de regreso a la cocina como si estuviera huyendo de mi, algo no se veía bien.

−Kata− Llame su atención.

Kata soltó un suspiro.

−Bella se fue− soltó preocupada.

Eso fue todo lo que dijo mas fue lo suficiente para que me mente llegara a una conclusión: Me había abandonado. No, debía de ser una broma, corrí escaleras arriba sabiendo que kata me estaba siguiendo los talones, al llegar no estaba Bella, su aroma no estaba flotando por la habitación, sus cosas seguían ahí, pero excepto lo más importante: Ella.

−Te dejo esto en tu cama−me dijo Kata, tome el sobre amarillo que mire con cierto recelo, quería leerlo ahí mismo pero tenía miedo de su contenido.

Saber que Bella no estaba en la casa y no saber en donde se encontraba me estaba matando, ¿Habrá regresado a Chicago?, me fui a mi habitación y seré la puerta para tener mayor privacidad, como me gustaría golpearme, si se había ido debía ser por mi culpa, por ser un idiota así como ella me decía cuando recientemente nos conocimos.

Mis manos se movieron rápidamente desgarrando el sobre sin piedad, y mis ojos se dirigieron hacia las letras escritas.

_"Bien, esto no está siendo fácil para mí, se lo que estarás pensando no te estoy abandonando recuerdo que tenemos un contrato y no pienso romperlo, te ayudare, lo prometí. Tú no eres responsable de la decisión que estoy tomando, he decidido irme por unos días para que ambos podamos reflexionar sobre lo que paso y lo que pasara. No han sido fácil estos últimos días, bueno nunca lo fue desde un principio sin embargo eres lo mejor que me ha pasado y siento mucho irme así, espero que cuando regrese podamos hablar. Te quiero y lo sabes._" –Bella.

Si, lo sé, ¡Lo sabia! Yo también la quería solo que había sido demasiado estúpido como para dejarla ir y creer esos chismes, ¡Mierda! Lo había echado a perder más rápido de lo que hubiera querido. Si no había regresado a chicago ¿Donde estaría?, mi mente fue rápida, Alice y Claire ellas obviamente sabían algo y yo necesitaba con ella, no podía esperar a que ella regresaba, la necesitaba.

Baje buscando a Claire, para mi suerte la chica se había ido o _escapado_, tome las llaves del auto y me dirigí al departamento de Alice, aunque claro iba a ser difícil sacarle algo, Alice sabia esconder las cosas y no sería fácil convencerla. Nunca había manejado tan rápido como un alma en pena, Alice se alarmo al verme en su puerta pero en segundos se relajo y me miro con cierto reproche.

−Hola, ¿Puedo pasar? –le dije.

−Ya estás aquí− se alzo de hombros−Hola−murmuro suavemente, se hizo a un lado y pase dentro del lugar− ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

Negué.

− ¿Dónde esta Bella? –le pregunte.

−Vaya, tu sí que eres directo−Dijo con un tono cansado.

−Alice... –

− ¡No empieces Edward!, primero ignoras a Bella, la lastimas y, ¿No puedes simplemente darle un respiro? –me regaño moviendo sus manos rápidamente en un gesto de desesperación, en cualquier momento podría abalanzarse hacia mí, se veía peligrosa.

−Es que tu no entiendes, debo y necesito hablar con ella− mi suplica no le hizo ni cosquillas a la pelinegra.

−Eres tu el que no entiende, Bella y tu necesitan un poco de espacio para aclarar su mente, ella te hizo un favor al irse, ahora tendrás que sufrir por no darte cuenta del error que estabas cometiendo – Si eso estaba claro, fui más que estúpido, pero no necesitábamos espacio necesitábamos hablar−¿Sabes?, te creía más inteligente−

Logró llamar mi atención.

−Alice, yo amo a Bella− murmure –Dime donde esta−

Sus ojos brillaron con diversión.

−Y ella a ti, eres un gran actor pero como novio...eres un desastre−la chica suspiro−Me gustaría decirte donde esta mi amiga, pero le prometí que no lo haría. Además necesitas sufrir un poco−se alzo de hombros con una sonrisa suave.

−Por favor−

−Piérdete Cullen−dijo sacándome con empujones de la casa –Ve a casa y refresca tu mente, y confió que cuando Bella y tu se rencuentren arreglen las cosas y que para ese entonces seas el hombre que ella necesita−dijo con una sonrisa amistosa− y si necesitas que le diga algo, avísame yo le hare de cartero−agrego.

La mire con una súplica pintada, _mi fan numero uno _ negó y me cerró la puerta prácticamente en la cara, podía sentir su satisfacción detrás de la puerta, después de todo era lo menos que me merecía.

...

Mi casa estaba en un mal momento, se sentía tan vacía, me había acostumbrado tanto a la presencia de Bella...

Tenía un abogado, el señor Collins, por medio de él comenzó la demanda por invancion a la privacidad en contra del fotógrafo que tomo aquellas fotos y también una demanda por difamación a varias revistas y periódicos, la noticia corrió tan rápido que casi todos los medios dejaron de hablar de la infidelidad y eso me alegro por el momento, esperaba que cuando Bella lo supiera también se alegrara.

Había sido un fin de semana muy ajetreado, ya no podía con la situación de la prensa, al parecer se habían dado cuenta de que Bella no estaba en mi casa lo que les dio la alerta de que ella y yo ya no estábamos juntos, Eleazar había juntado a varios reporteros y congregado una entrevista en la tarde no podía permitir que se enteraran de lo mal que estaba mi relación, el por la fama y yo por el abogado de mi abuelo que estaba al tanto, me preocupara que las cláusulas nos llevaran a algo más difícil que no pudiéramos cumplir.

Mis padres me habían llamado, mi madre hablo conmigo y se veía que confiaba en Bella, lo cual me alegraba ya que mi familia no dudaba de ella como yo lo había hecho, ese reproche a mi mismo me dolió.

Jasper estaba conmigo y se lo agradecía, era por el que aun me mantenía cuerdo y más o menos presentable, había dejado crecer mi barba y según él me veía muy mal, había intentando que Jasper le sacara información a su novia pero por algún motivo siempre cambiaba de tema, tal vez le tenía miedo a Alice.

Había ido varias veces a su departamento pero no lograba mucho más que algunos buenos consejos y algunos comentarios mordaces, supongo que mi desesperación no le daba pena. Ya me empezaba a dar por vencido y estaba considerando el hecho de contratar un detective pero sentía que no estaba tomando en cuenta a Bella, tal vez no me quería ver. Al final le había dicho a Alice que le dijera a Bella que necesitaba hablar con ella, pero hasta ahora no había habido una respuesta de su parte.

El timbre de la casa sonó, kata fue a abrir y luego se escucharon un par de tacones pisando el piso, una mujer... ¿Bella? no, ella no solía usar tacones. Kata entro en la pequeña biblioteca que tenía en el piso de abajo.

−Es Tanya−anuncio kata.

Asentí, se me hizo raro que viniera a verme, ya tenía mucho sin saber de ella desde la vez que cenamos.

−Dile que pase− cerré el libro al que ni siquiera le había prestado atención, sus palabras no se me quedaban, no tenia concentración. Tanya entre unos segundos después, cuando me vio sonrió y se acerco a saludarme−Tanya que sorpresa, ¿Todo bien? –deje que me diera un beso en la mejilla.

−Pues no había tenido de oportunidad de venir a verte y hoy no había mucho trabajo. Además quería saber cómo estabas−murmuro tomando asiento.

−Estoy bien−le asegure, su rostro se veía indeciso− ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

−No estoy bien, supe lo de Bella−dijo.

Estaba seguro que todo el mundo lo sabía.

−Estamos bien−me alcé de hombros, era actor y quería mostrarme bien tal vez lo logre tal vez no, Tanya no dijo nada − ¿Tu estas bien? –

−Si−dijo perdida−Es solo que...no nada−empezó−Me llamo el abogado Green, dijo que es necesario que te cases lo más pronto posible o tendrás que casarte conmigo−se veía incomoda pero continuo− ¿Y Bella? –

−Han sido unos días difíciles para ambos, quiso tomarse unos días sin la prensa−murmure.

De repente la chica se levanto y corrió a mí, de un momento a otro tenía sus labios en los míos, la aleje de mi hubiera querido que no fuera tan rudo pero me había sorprendido, me quede paralizado por un momento, ¿Por qué rayos había hecho eso?

−Lo siento− se disculpo, se veía apenada pero en ese momento no estaba pensando.

−No debiste de hacerlo−dije− ¿Por qué lo hiciste? , tú y yo somos amigos, solo eso creía que te lo había dejado claro−Le dije ignorando su disculpa, estaba un tanto molesto no quería que ella confundiera las cosas.

−Yo...no, yo no debí−balbuceo−Lo siento es solo que mi padre... – guardo silencio y bajo la mirada−Debo irme, lo siento−repitió.

Su padre, Stephan Denali no era la persona más dulce y considerada, el siempre me presionó con que yo y su hija deberíamos de estar juntos.

−Tanya – la llame antes de que se fuera−Tanya ya no eres una niña, has crecido, te defiendes sola ya no tienes porque hacer lo que tu padre dice−

−Es difícil−me miro con disculpa y se fue.

Me sentí mal por Tanya, su padre la estaba utilizando para obtener lo que quería: una buena posición y dinero y ella se estaba dejando. Ambos estábamos en una encrucijada de la vida, si Stephan había mandado a su hija para tal vez persuadirme, si mi abuelo había planeado parte de mi vida, si ese fotógrafo había causado problemas ¿Quién mas estaría confabulando para que Bella y yo no estuviéramos juntos?

* * *

><p><strong>Perdón no había tiempo de subir capitulo y la otra vez me confundí y repetí el archivo y en verdad lo siento, no les prometo actualizar pronto porque estoy muy ocupada con la escuela, mañana cocinare un desayuno francés *.* La buena noticia es que en una semana más salgo de vacaciones y podre escribir mas.<strong>

**En otro punto siento que ya nadie está leyendo esta historia, no es que me importen los reviews pero si nadie comenta no sé si les está gustando ni si lo estoy haciendo bien, normalmente siempre comentan lo mismo y no se eso me deprime un poco, creo que hasta ya casi nadie lee la historia xD, pero gracias a los que me leen y a quienes agregan las historia a favoritos, por las alertas y por todo lo demás.**

**Gracias por su tiempo y espero que comenten aunque sea algo pequeño, eso me alegrara y tal vez hasta suba un capitulo este fin de semana, Saludos y siento si los exaspero, pero así soy y es mi mala costumbre.**


	18. Chapter 18: Te encontre

**18**.** Te encontré**

* * *

><p>…<p>

**James**

Tu vida depende de las decisiones que tomes, claro está que estas no se pueden ni deben tomarse a la ligera, a veces detrás de estas hay una historia, la mía la tenia no digo que tenga lógica pero al menos para mí sí, o así era.

Crecí en unos de los condados de Los california, mi familia nunca fue adinerada y como humano siempre envicie más de la cuenta, estudie unos cursos de fotografía en una escuela pública y me gradué hace cuatro años, mi padre murió hace tres y como hermano mayor me toco ser el responsable de la familia, conseguí un trabajo –no era el mejor, pero la paga era buena−para eso nos tuvimos que mudar al contado de Los Ángeles.

Mi madre no estaba contenta, pero mi hermano dos años menos estaba emocionado de vivir en un lugar de tal calidad, al parecer el se desenvolvió mejor que cualquier adolescente en menos de una semana era un chico popular en su nueva escuela, se enamoro de una chica y cambio demasiado por ella pero no de una buena manera.

Empezó a consumir alcohol en exceso, llegaba tarde, empezó a faltar a clases y su comportamiento siguió empeorando, mi madre murió sabiendo que su hijo menor iba colina abajo, supongo que la perdida lo termino afectando mas como para volverse un adicto a las drogas, no acepto ayuda, no me hablaba, según él me odiaba y nunca sería como yo. Me dijo que era su vida y yo no podía decidir por él.

Y ese fue parte del comienzo, huyo una noche de casa para comprar droga, lo seguí y todo termino mal, tanto que termino huyendo de la casa un día cuando estaba en el trabajo, horas después me llamaron del hospital diciéndome que había sufrido una sobredosis. Su novia lo había llevado y dejado en manos del destino, al parecer ella estaba en el mismo estado.

Mi hermanito murió, pero antes pidió perdón por haber caído en esa adicción, en ese agujero en el que había entrado por la presión de su novia, yo jure que ella iría a prisión si era posible yo la haría sufrir, nunca pensé que iba a ser tan difícil.

Puse mi plan en marcha, me metí en su vida y me volví su aliado en una batalla que no era mía pero que me ayudaría en ganar su confianza, me presente con el nombre de mi hermanito: James, desde entonces Riley –mi nombre real−había quedado en el pasado, así como mi identidad, al menos hasta hoy, cuando _ella_ apareció.

Porque ella había puesto mi mundo de cabeza, y por primera vez quise volver a ser Riley, pero primero, lo primero...

**Bella**

No fui para nada buena jugando con los naipes, las amigas de la abuela me miraban como si nunca hubiera tenido infancia, pues ni ajedrez sabia jugar, preferí alejarme y dejarlas a ellas con lo suyo.

Estábamos en un parque techado, habían juegos infantiles seguros y limpios, muchos corrían al alrededor haciendo ejercicio, había un señor tocando la guitarra y gente a su alrededor mirándolo con detenimiento unos cuantos dejaban billetes en un sombrero que tenía en el suelo y había un puesto de café, a decir verdad necesitaba un poco de cafeína.

Me acerque al puesto y me coloque al final de la fila poco a poco otros hicieron lo mismo, la joven que atendía el puesto móvil se veía muy estresada moviéndose en el pequeño espacio.

− ¡Pero qué mal servicio! –grito una muchacha desesperada− ¡Mejor me largo! –

Bueno, no era como si alguien le estuviera tomando atención de hecho todos la ignoraron incluida la muchacha, cuando llego mi turno pedí dos tazas cafés, la muchacha se veía apenada de no ser tan rápida y tenía una credencial en el uniforme que decía "En prueba", lo que me recordó que necesitaba un trabajo temporal.

Me senté en una de las bancas, cerca de la abuela Marie y sus amigas, la vuela reía y platicaba haciendo gestos, me recordaba un poco a Alice. Saque mi celular lo encendí y jadee al darme cuenta de que tenía más de 20 llamadas perdidas de Edward, traque en seco mientras las ignoraba y le mandaba un mensaje a Alice contándole como me estaba yendo en el segundo día en Forks.

En vez de un mensaje de respuesta prefirió llamarme− ¡Alice! –salude emocionada, cuanto la extrañaba y me alegraba que estuviera apoyándome.

−Vaya que me extrañas, sé que soy genial pero controla tus emociones−dijo en broma, pude sentir su sonrisa−Así que como ¿esta eso de que no sabes jugar con barajas?, ¿eres un extraterrestre o qué?-

−No es para tanto solo son barajas−me alce de hombros, escuche su bufido− ¿Cómo están? –

−Supongo que hablas en plural pero quieres saber de Edward−murmuro mi amiga, se escuchaba tranquila lo que indicaba que me entendía.

Si, quería saber de Edward.

−Tengo veinte llamadas pérdidas de el−explique un poco afligida al darme cuenta que era horrible el sentimiento de no haberlo visto por dos días.

−Lo supuse, ha estado un par de veces en mi departamento suplicándome que le diga donde estas−soltó un suspiro−No debería decirte esto pero se ve arrepentido−soltó mi amiga.

−Pero no le has dicho nada−supuse.

−No, sigo pensando que merece sufrir, aunque sea un poquito más−inquirió.

Que Alice estuviera en un plan admiración-odio por uno de sus actores favoritos solo por mi era algo que agradecía aunque no llegaba a entender, en el fondo ella quería lo mejor para ambos y me estaba ayudando mucho que me sentía más que afortunada por haberla conocido.

−Lo extraño−le confesé.

−Lo sé, pero todo se va arreglar ya lo veras, ¿Cuándo vas a regresar? –

− ¿Ahora quien es la que me extraña por ser genial?- dije y medio sonreí.

−Graciosa−Alice rio son ganas.

−No lo sé− dije al final.

−Está bien, espero tu próxima llamada, te quiero Belly− sonreí al escuchar el viejo apodo que rara vez utilizaba Alice para demostrarme su cariño, luego colgó la llamada y yo apague el celular.

…

Íbamos en un auto de los antiguos que mi abuela había comprado de medio uso, era negro y largo un amante de lo clásico daría millones por tenerlo, llegamos a su tienda de artesanías en el centro y me fascine con algunos de los objetos que ahí tenia.

Rodeamos el mostrador y nos sentamos en la mesa que tenía en la parte trasera del lugar, tome asiento frente a ella, al ver su mirada divertida creí que vendría con el "porque no sabía jugar barajas".

−Ahora podemos hablar tranquilamente−propuso sosteniéndome la mirada.

−No hay mucho que contar, mi vida no es interesante como crees− intente guardar la duda de mi voz.

−Creí que al ser joven y tener un novio famoso todo iba a ser mas...emocionante−acepto mirándome con preocupación, tal vez había encontrado el punto justo del problema, dude en contarle la verdad, no quería hablar de eso−Es normal tener peleas en un noviazgo y más en uno tan serio−agrego.

−Supongo−dije no muy convencida− ¿Leíste las noticias? –pregunte con cierto miedo de que ella pensara lo mismo que los medios y que Edward.

− ¡chismes! –grito con irritabilidad.

−Todo tiene explicación, pero Edward no me quiso escuchar−murmure con una mueca de dolor−No creí que desconfiara de mi−Traque en seco, los ojos me picaron lo que indicaba que estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar.

"No llores" me dije mentalmente.

−Está bien no hablemos más de eso. Hoy hay una fiesta de beneficencia en el orfanato, ¿Quieres ir? –me alce de hombros. ¿Por qué no?

−Supongo que estaría bien−acepte.

Estuvimos hasta las cuatro en la tienda, fui a comprar algo para comer en una cafetería de los alrededores, había algo de clientela, encargue y me senté a esperar. Estaba en mi mundo cuando un hombre de no más de treinta años se sentó a mi lado y me miro con curiosidad, lo mire esperando que dijera algo o simplemente dejara de mirarme pero no lo hizo.

−Yo creo conocerla−dijo dándome una sonrisa de lado.

Bueno, supongo que si me había visto en alguna que otra revista y más en esta última semana sin embargo si no era por eso yo no lo conocía.

−No lo creo−murmure muy segura.

El se alzo de hombros−He venido por trabajo, Forks es un lugar interesante, ¿Eres de aquí? –pregunto, aunque se veía amable bien podría ser un acosador y no deje pasar eso, en mi mente me decía "no digas nada personal".

−Si te gusta la lluvia, si es interesante y no, no soy de aquí−respondí, mire a la dirección de una empleada que venía con la comida.

−No soy un acosador si es lo que piensas−se veía divertido, me sentí apenada.

−Pero si un desconocido−se alzo de hombros.

−Eso se puede arreglar−dijo, reí suavemente y negué, después de todo Edward y yo éramos novios, no quería serle infiel realmente y bueno el chico no me parecía interesante, aunque dudo que algún hombre me pareciera interesante después de conocer a Edward−Bien, con suerte y nos volveremos a ver−murmuro sonriéndome. Vaya eso si fue extraño, salí del lugar un poco sorprendida aun, en mi vida había conocido algún chico tan directo, claramente hasta hoy.

…

Me había puesto un vestido azul rey y unas zapatillas no muy altas, no quería accidentes gracias a la lluvia. La Fiesta de beneficencia era muy importante para el pueblo, en el orfanato había más de 100 personas vestidas para la ocasión.

−Iré por una bebida−le anuncia a mi abuela.

−Iré con Sisan−dijo señalándome a una mujer con un vestido naranja que tenía un tocado muy extravagante en el cabello, asentí y me fui a la barra de bebidas que se había colocado.

Había pedido un refresco, la verdad no se me antojaba beber algo con alcohol.

−Yo invito el refresco, deme una copa de whisky, por favor−dijo una voz detrás de mi justo cuando iba a pagar, me gire para ver hombre porque por su voz podía reconocerlo perfectamente, y no me equivoque.

−No era necesario−me excuse mirando al sujeto de la cafetería− ¿Seguro que no eres un acosador?-pregunte con calma.

−Ya te dije vine por trabajo, soy fotógrafo−respondió−Y para que no te quede duda, repito no soy un acosador−se defendió−Tu esposo debe de estar orgulloso de que no seas una mujer fácil−agrego con una sonrisa de suficiencia, negué divertida.

Vaya forma de ligar.

− ¿Eso aun funciona? –pregunte guardando la calma.

− ¿Qué cosa? –dijo como si no comprendiera.

−Acercarte a las mujeres, preguntarles por sus esposos y el hecho de que has mirado mi mano por dos veces, tu táctica ya es algo antigua−respondí, mire mi mano al mismo tiempo que él lo hacía, aun estaba aquel anillo de compromiso brillando suavemente y que inusualmente pesaba un poco de mas.

−Usualmente funciona−se alzo de hombros−Pero últimamente falla demasiado−dijo divertido.

−Soy Bella Swan−me presente−Y para que no te quede dudas, estoy comprometida−Agregue con una pequeña sonrisa, al menos me quedaba el orgullo de decir que estaba comprometida con el hombre que amaba aunque las cosas no estuvieran yendo bien.

−James, solo James−dijo aquel chico brindándome una sonrisa amable.

**Edward**

Sabía que estaba haciendo mal al ir al departamento de Tanya pero necesitaba hablar con ella, desde que Bella se fue a no sé donde he estado pensando mucho sobre ella, yo, y nuestra relación, y había llegado a una conclusión: "La extrañaba, la amaba y ahora tenía que ganarme su perdón", pero antes…

Toque el timbre dos veces antes de tener respuesta, Tanya abrió la puerta con cara de pocos amigos y al verme se quedo en silencio.

−Hola Tanya−la salude tranquilamente.

−Hola Edward−se veía intranquila− ¿Esperabas a alguien? –pregunte al darme cuenta de que miraba por ambos lados.

−No, me fijaba si no había paparazis no quiero que digan lo mismo que con Bella−contesto asiéndose un lado y dejándome pasar− ¿Quieres algo de beber? –

Negué y me senté en uno de los sillones cuando ella lo hizo.

−La otra tarde...-comencé.

−Te repito, lo siento−me interrumpió.

−Está bien, es solo que nosotros éramos buenos amigos a pesar de que sabías que algún día terminaríamos juntos−dije, ello sonrió débilmente−pero desde que empezó todo esto del testamento somos más que desconocidos, y eso no me gusta, te quiero como amiga y tú lo sabes –

−Lo sé−dijo−Tu eres mi amigo casi mi hermano, pero aunque el testamento solo nos concierne a nosotros mi padre no deja de presionarme, tu sabes que para él es muy importante lo que digan los demás, su nivel social y todo eso –

−Tienes razón, el no debería meterse en este asunto−acepte.

−Sin embargo lo hace−coincidió−Hace unos días me llamo y me dijo que tenía que hacer que te olvidaras de tu novia, por eso fui a tu casa e intente besarte pero simplemente no pude−explico−Yo no te quiero, no de ese modo y estoy muy apenada−

−Está bien te creo−le dije−He tomado una decisión−dije y ella asintió dándome pauta para seguir−Por lo que me informo el abogado si no nos casamos la herencia que se me dejo se me quedara a mi−murmure−A tu padre no le gustaría perder una gran oportunidad para ganar dinero así que te ofrezco un trato−

Ella me miro interesada, pero no de una mala manera.

−Continua−murmuro.

−Te daré la mitad de la herencia, sea cual sea con la condición de que dejes de ser manipulada por tu padre−termine.

Su rostro era un poema.

− ¡¿De qué hablas?! – guarde silencio−No entiendo, ¿Por qué te preocupas así por mi? –

−Ya te dije, eres mi mejor amiga−murmure−Si yo seré feliz, quiero que tu también−

Tal vez no había sido una buena idea investigar un poco de la vida personal de Tanya, el investigador había encontrado que parte de la capital de la empresa de Tanya era donado por su padre, además del departamento y su auto que el paga mensualmente. Supuse y no me equivoque que era así como el lograba que Tanya fuera un poco sumisa y dependiente de él, si podía ayudarla ya lo estaba haciendo con darle la mitad de mi herencia.

−No sé qué decir−dijo aun sorprendida−Gracias−se levanto y me abrazo muy fuerte, yo sabía que ella era una increíble mujer y de no estar tan enamorado de Bella no hubiera dudado en casarme con ella, pero mi vida estaba al lado de Bella y solo de ella.

…

Esa misma tarde me reuní con Eleazar, le había comentado otra de mis decisiones y aunque no le agrado al principio porque según el "estaba en la cumbre de la fama" lo termino aceptando, bueno gracias a Kate que entendía y estaba emocionada con mi decisión, aunque creo que era más por el "porque".

No fue fácil tomar una decisión pero sentía que valía la pena, ahora quería hacer las cosas bien.

…

Y con Alice la cosa seguía igual se negaba a ayudarme, le había dicho que aunque sea me dijera como contactarla por teléfono su respuesta había sido un rotundo "No", al final no aguante mi curiosidad y sabia que metería en problemas a Jasper pero fui a su departamento, creo que al solo verme sabia que le causaría problemas porque se veía muy incomodo y nervioso.

−Hola Jasper−dije sonriendo.

−Edward que sorpresa−dijo no tan convincente− ¿Una cerveza? –pregunto.

− ¿Iras a grabar tu película? –cambie de tema.

−Si ya está casi lista, unas tomas mas y repetiremos unas cuantas escenas− respondió tirándose en el sofá.

Jasper seguía grabando esa película donde era como un agente secreto.

−Jasper−lo llame.

−No te diré−musito con valentía.

−Vamos Jasper eres mi amigo−

− ¡Hey! No juegues con eso−me pidió, no quería jugar con eso pero ya no tenía control de mis deseos.

−Solo quiero saber dónde está. Y sé que tú lo sabes−dije con convicción.

−Me meterás en problemas hombre−confeso, debería querer demasiado a Alice porque se encontraba emocionalmente entre la espada y la pared. Me sentí un poco culpable, pero solo un poco la adrenalina−poca−me hizo seguir.

−No le diré a nadie que fuiste tú quien me lo dijo−afirme.

−Alice me matara−

−Te juro que me interpondré para que no lo haga−quise darle confianza, soltó un suspiro y algo me decía que había ganado.

−Bien, esta en Forks, Washington−soltó un suspiro pero ahora de preocupación.

_Forks..._

Bella, te encontré. Y sonreí como idiota.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a todos! u.u alguien tendrá problemas (risas)<strong>

**Tuve tiempo de escribir, en realidad tenia parte del capítulo ya hecho pero le cambie algunas cosas intentándolo hacer más interesante. Gracias por sus comentarios, tomaré la palabra de aquellos e intentare actualizar más seguido, espero tener el próximo capítulo para el Jueves, y no se preocupen que terminare la historia aunque me retrase en el parcial (digo después de todo hay gente que me debe tareas y me puede regresar los favores) jjskkls. Ok no, yo no copio.**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, inbox, a los anónimos y a su tiempo, siempre es agradecido pero en especial a:**

Vane /**angie89 /**bonxi /**isa28 /**Severla Masen Pattinson Cullen/ **isa Kathe** AleCullenn** /gery02** /kathe masen/**joselina /**Rocio16 Swan/ **Guest** AglaeeCullen810/ **Robmy****/** DaniiHale


	19. Chapter 19: Forks

**19. ****En Forks**

**Edward**

"Forks" eso fue todo lo que necesite para comenzar a sonreír como idiota, no tenía un plan pero mientras los minutos transcurrieron estaba listo para salir del departamento de Jasper (aun nervioso) para emprender mi plan, que repito no era un plan solo una idea.

Llame a un buen amigo que me debía un favor, y le pedí unos cuantos datos, necesitaba la ubicación exacta de mi Bella, no podía estar más ansioso de verla. Tal vez me mataría por no darle el espacio que ella había dado de la misma forma para pensar pero yo no tenía ya nada más que pensar, ¡No podía pensar bien sin ella!

Además confiaba en que no necesitábamos espacio, necesitábamos hablar como gente civilizada. Bueno, hay ocasiones en que el perdón es mejor cura que el tiempo, yo quería su perdón y estaba listo para suplicar si era el caso.

− ¡Kata me voy le viaje! –grite apenas llegue a casa.

La señora me miro confundida pero asintió creo que incluso estaba alegre por unas pequeñas vacaciones sin mi presencia, no la podía culpar estos últimos días la casa había sido un desastre, aunque que kata no lo dijera abiertamente ella también extrañaba a Bella.

− ¿Te vas de viaje? –pregunto Claire.

Le sonreí a Claire ella me agradaba y era amiga de mi Bella, sin embargo su pregunta sonó como si tuviera doble intención y la tenia, buscaba información. Si le decía que ya sabía el paradero de Bella lo seguro era que la llamara y entonces Bella se iría en otro lugar y yo tendría que volver a buscar desde cero y Jasper tendría más problemas, no gracias.

−Sí, nos darán practicas en el hospital "Mercy" de Nueva York−

−Vaya...eso es interesante−dijo Kata sonriéndome.

Tendría que hablarle al hospital y decirle que estaría de viaje, se enojarían pero era un buen alumno y no quiero presumir pero estoy un poco mas avanzado que mis compañeros apuesto a que no me perdería de mucho, además ya luego repararía las horas perdidas.

−Iré a preparar mis maletas, salgo a las siete de la noche−le informe.

No escuche su respuesta pues ya me encontraba en la punta de las escaleras, me desespere buscando ropa al final termine peleándome con la maleta, Garrett me llamo para que nos encontráramos la próxima semana para finalizar el contrato.

Ya lo había decidido, dejaría la actuación y enfocaría mi tiempo a mi carrera y en Bella si me perdonaba, y también si no lo hacía. Sería difícil ya me había acostumbrado a las cámaras, las entrevistas, las alfombrar rojas, críticas y shows de televisión pero estaría bien no extrañaría todo eso en comparación de lo que extraño a Bella.

Al principio Garrett no estaba contento, pero Kate lo convenció de que ya había llegado la hora de que se enfocaran en su matrimonio, estaban pensando en tomarse un descanso él como manager y ella como publicista y trabajar en formar su propia familia, seguiríamos siendo amigos incluso Kate bromeo sobre que le pondría Edward a su primer hijo como agradecimiento, por supuesto Garrett se negó.

Eran las seis cuando baje, kata estaba limpiando la cocina mientras su nieta guardaba los restos de la comida, kata me sonrió con ternura y al ver mi maleta se despidió de mí jurándome que cuidaría de la casa en mi ausencia. Claire estaba recelosa aun así me deseo un buen viaje.

No viajaba en un avión o jet privado, seria mas cómodo y eso lo sabia pero no me gustaba viajar solo, ir en un avión lleno de pasajeros era más entretenido, no me considero un loco ecologista pero también estaba aportando mi ayuda, viajaba en un avión normal y no en un jet lo que significaba que ahorraba combustible, al tiempo que ayudaba al medio ambiente.

El amigo que me debía favor me dio la dirección de la casa de la familia Swan, en realidad el de su abuela Marie Swan, vivía en Forks que era un pueblito de Washington que constantemente estaba lluvioso. Era un buen escondite. El aeropuerto más cercano era en Seattle y ahí me dirigí, cuando el avión aterrizo me escabullí entre las personas con mi "disfraz" para la ocasión, rente un auto y pedí un mapa.

El viaje a Forks fue todo un reto si contamos que fue una locura ir en carro cuando nunca había ido, me creí perdido hasta que encontré la señal de bienvenida al pueblo, además era un poco peligroso con la lluvia y el frio. Quería ver a Bella pero me pareció más sensato buscar un hotel, darme una ducha y descansar para reponer fuerzas y no hablar por hablar cuando me encontrara con Bella, lo cual me daba tiempo para prepararme.

**Bella**

Ese chico, James era todo un caso, al final de la fiesta de beneficencia en el orfanato ya me había caído muy bien, ya no le tenía desconfianza (no del todo), lo conocía un poco más, era simpático.

−Entonces Bella, ¿Qué te parece si nos tomamos un café? –ofreció.

Había estado casi todo la choche charlando con él, creo que ya lo podría considerar como amigo mas eso no significaba que lo era, pensé su plan por un momento y no me pareció mala idea, no conocía a ninguna persona en Forks aparte de la abuela y de sus amigas.

−Está bien, ¿A eso de las nueve?, ¿En la cafetería donde nos vimos la primera vez? –

−Si me parece muy bien−acepto, acabo su tercera copa de whisky y me sonrió−Nos vemos mañana−

Se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y me despedí con la mano, yo no era muy sociable por lo que se me hacia raro llevarme con él, y más cuando en un principio se mostraba como todo un Casanova.

− ¿Le dijiste que estabas comprometida verdad? –pregunto la abuela acercándose a mí y mirándome seriamente, reí.

−Por supuesto que sí−sonreí− ¿O acaso crees que vine a Forks en busca de una aventura? –pregunte.

−Con ese prometido que tú tienes no te lo crearía−murmuro la abuela audazmente.

Me sonroje, no esperaba eso.

Después del comentario morboso de la abuela nos fuimos a su casa, estaba muy exhausta que prácticamente me dormí antes de tocar la cama.

...

Cuarto para las ocho me desperté, cuando baje en la cocina la abuela estaba hablando por teléfono con una de sus tantas amigas, creo que criticaban como iba vestida Sisan su amiga del día anterior.

−Se equivocó el amarrillo no le va, ya veremos cómo va vestida el próximo sábado en la _fiesta del garbanzo_− dijo mi abuela sarcástica, a la abuela también le enloquece la moda, insisto se llevaría bien con Alice.

Ocho y media partimos a la tienda de la abuela mientras ella se quedo trabajando yo me fui a encontrar con James en la cafetería, el ya estaba ahí esperándome cuando me vio se levanto, ese gesto me recordó a Edward, tuve que mover la cabeza para deshacerme del vinculo.

− ¿Has estado esperando por mucho tiempo? –pregunte apenada.

−No, acabo de llegar, aunque Forks es un pueblo tuve problemas de transito−se quejo.

Encargamos nuestros cafés y mientras los traían empezamos a hablar.

−Bella Swan, así que... ¿Tu prometido es el famoso Edward Cullen? –pregunto, lo mire y asentí, era un fotógrafo fácilmente era un paparazzi o trabajaba para una revista no podía contarle todo.

−Así es, ¿De dónde vienes? –le pregunte.

−De Los Ángeles, crecí en California pero me mude por trabajo− sonrió−Realmente extraño California era un lugar menos...loco, ¿Tu eres de L. A ?−

−No, naci y crecí en Chicago pero me mude a L. A para estar cerca de Edward−Eso era verdad.

−Vaya, ¿Qué se siente vivir con alguien famoso? –su tono fue burlón pero lo salte.

−Edward no es de otro mundo, no porque sea famoso es alguien diferente al resto, es sencillo sus padres lo han enseñado a ser así, y entre nosotros las cosas son muy fáciles, disfrutamos del tiempo juntos cuando el no está en la universidad, en sus prácticas o grabando−

Eso también era verdad, era lo que me gustaba de Edward que no era un egocéntrico actor, al principio lo parecía pero ya no, y bueno disfrutábamos de los tiempos juntos antes de que saliera el chisme.

−Siempre me he preguntado cómo es que puede con todo eso−dijo James sorprendido.

−Francamente no lo sé−coincidí alzándome de hombros.

Lo que sé es que lo quería con todo el corazón.

− ¿Lo extrañas? −me pregunto curioso.

−Demasiado−le respondí afligida, el lo noto y me sonrió.

−Apuesto a que el igual−

_Yo no lo creo_

−Cuéntame ¿qué fotografías? –

Sonrió con orgullo mientras me contaba que fotografiaba eventos importantes, antes solo tomaba fotos de paisajes pero después de unas fotografías que tomo lo ascendieron, trabajaba en una revista.

−Solo espero que no vayas a decirle a la prensa lo que estamos platicando−murmure jugando con el popote de mi café.

− ¿Cómo crees?, primero el evento que tenía que cubrir fue ayer, no hoy. Y Segundo realmente aprecio tu confianza como para andar soltando todo lo que me dices por unos cuantos dólares−sonrió de lado.

−Si el evento fue el de ayer, ¿Por qué sigues aun en Forks? , digo Forks es lindo pero eso se puede tornar muy monótono−pregunte curiosa.

−Pues el plan original seria ese, hoy debería de estar en L.A. pero tendré que quedarme aquí y cubrir el festival o algo así del garbanzo−respondió.

Fruncí mi ceño.

− ¿Por qué a una revista de L.A. le interesaría saber lo que ocurre en un pueblito escondido de Washington? –pregunte.

James rio.

−Realmente eres una mujer desconfiada−

−Prefiero cautelosa, y aun no me has respondido−

−Realmente yo solo recibo ordenes y las cumplo, ese es mi trabajo y si quieren que me meta en el baño de Ricky Martin también voy lo hago−alzo la ceja divertido por su respuesta yo también sonreí.

Después de un corto silencio el volvió a hablar.

−Me gusta platicar contigo, me recuerdas a mi madre− lo mire confundida, ¿Debería de sentirme alagada o insultada? –Se parece a ti físicamente y también era _cautelosa_, me gustaba hablar con ella, me entendía−Explicó con un brillo en los ojos.

No me quería equivocar al suponer que su madre estaba muerta, pero él se veía un poco afectado por eso.

− ¿Tu madre...? –deje la frase inconclusa cuando el asintió.

−Si murió−dijo conmovido−Y desde eso no dejo de cometer estupideces, soy un idiota pero ya te has dado cuenta de eso−murmuro perdido como si se lo estuviera restregándoselo a él mismo.

Yo no podía hablar no tenia palabras que decir, me sentí realmente conmovida con su respuesta. Yo tengo a mi madre, siempre me mete en embrollos pero la tengo, ha de ser muy difícil perder a una madre. El que James se haya sincerado de esa manera conmigo me hizo sentir una opresión en el pecho.

−Lo siento James−fue todo lo que pude pronunciar.

−Está bien, ves te digo, me das una confianza que hasta término llorando como nena−bromeo aunque no divertido.

− ¿Eso es malo? –me preocupe.

−Demasiado, no debería de tenerte cariño pero ya te dije me agradas y creo que he perdido el juicio porque...me gustaría verte de nuevo, como amigos−jugó con su cabello.

Le sonreí levemente, es bueno lo que piensa, ¿No?

−Igual a mi−coincidí, levantándome de mi lugar.

Eran mediodía, que rápido se pasaba el tiempo cuando tenias con alguien que hablar, he estado en mi mundo que no le he hablado con Alice, ni siquiera he encendido el celular para ver si tenía _alguna_ llamada perdida de Edward.

−Me di una vuelta por el norte, hay un bar que parece decente−hizo una mueca−se que no es para una dama pero ahí podríamos hablar, ¿Qué te parece? –sugirió.

−Me parece bien, ¿Mañana en la noche? –

−No, hoy en la tarde−corrigió con una sonrisa ladina, se suponía que me quedaría en casa con la abuela para platicar o simplemente pasar el rato, el me puso en un dilema−Vamos, prometo regresarte antes de la medianoche, y no te emborrachare, lo juro−

Supongo que podría hablar con la abuela mañana.

−Bien−

−Perfecto pasare por ti a las cinco−

Después de que le diera la dirección ambos nos marchamos en sentidos opuestos, pase a perder el tiempo un rato en la librería, aun me quedaban cinco horas para vernos, era curioso pero creo que James en verdad me comenzaba a agradar.

…

James me paso a buscar a las seis en punto, mi abuela estaba contenta de que aparentemente hubiera buscado con quien platicar porque ella estaba demasiado atrasada para hablar de algo interesante, eso no era verdad ella era muy interesante.

El bar quedaba en el norte, tenía el típico estilo de los bares, construida en madera de roble, con motocicletas afuera y adentro no mejoraba, todo el mobiliario era de madera, había una televisión pasando un juego deportivo, y había un barman haciendo malabares con las botellas, dejando de lado lo malo se veía un lugar tranquilo a pesar de ser un bar.

− ¿Qué quieres tomar? –me pregunto James.

−Creo que una cerveza estará bien−respondí.

−Dos cervezas−pidió mi acompañante al barman – ¿Por qué estas en Forks? –cuestiono.

No sabía cómo defenderme opte por decir parte de la verdad, pero digo el me había confiado un poco de su vida personal y me había jurado que no lo divulgaría a la prensa, así que al final decidí decirle la verdad.

−La realidad es que Edward y yo estábamos...es complicado, ¿Viste los fotografías donde según le era infiel a Edward? –el asintió bajando la mirada y alzando rápidamente, tal vez la cerveza no era de su gusto; continúe−El se lo creyó, ni siquiera me dejo explicárselo simple y sencillamente le creyó a la prensa, creí que lo mejor era darnos un poco de espacio para pensar mejor las cosas−

El me miro asombrando pero enseguida se relajo.

−Pero es tu prometido, yo nunca dudaría de ti eres desconfiada pero se ve que eres sincera−

−Gracias, esa es una de las razones por la que estoy aquí para pensar si nuestra relación es tan buena para llegar a una boda− dije recordando que la cláusula había cambiado y ahora teníamos que casarnos cuanto antes.

−El es un estúpido, se ve que lo amas y me has dejado muy claro que estas comprometida, soy guapo y si fueras una persona infiel ya me hubieras llevado a la cama−reí –Es enserio, ¡Es un verdadero idiota! –suspire.

−Pero lo amo, ¿Eso no me hace idiota? –pregunte esperando alguna frase tonta de él.

− ¿Desde cuándo el amor te hace idiota? –inquirió, guardamos silencio mientras yo bebía la cerveza y el parecía estar en su mundo, al final hablo−Espero que se arreglen las cosas entre ustedes−dijo sinceramente, le sonreí.

−Yo también− y suspire.

**Edward**

La señora Marie Swan me miraba por el rabillo del ojo mientras hacía te, estaba nervioso no podía evitarlo, me encontraba en la cocina sentando en uno de los bancos moviendo mis pies hacia adelante y hacia atrás, al fin la bebida estuvo lista y la señora se sentó enfrente de mí.

− ¿Nervioso? –

−Un poco−confesé sonriendo suavemente.

−No deberías de estarlo−sugirió.

Supongo que ella no sabía que Bella y yo no estábamos bien y era mejor así, por cierto donde estaba ella, ya tenía media hora esperándola, no es que molestara solo que la ansiedad crecía aun mas con el paso de los segundos.

−Ella llegara en poco tiempo− dijo como si leyera mis pensamientos.

− ¿Dónde fue? –

−Salió a un bar, con un amigo−respondió, fruncí mi ceño.

¿Con un amigo? No me permití seguir pensando porque Marie interrumpió mis pensamientos seriamente.

− ¿No estarás pensando que te esta siendo infiel cierto? – negué rápidamente, era extraño que esa dulce señora me diera miedo−Que bueno porque no es así, ella le ha dejado claro a ese chico que está comprometida con Edward Cullen, soy testigo de ello−

Asentí incomodo pero agradecido, ¡Ya ibas a empezar de nuevo idiota!

Sonreí, Bella le había dejado claro a ese chico que ella era prometida, ¡Pues claro que si Bella te ama!, no debía de pensar así yo tenía que confiar en Bella ,ella no se había puesto a reclamarme sobre las chicas que se me acercaban como Jane o Victoria, ella me tenía confianza.

−Me conto que ustedes habían peleado− platico la señora.

−Fui un idiota y le creí a la prensa− me sincere apenado de mi mismo.

− ¡PATRAÑAS! –grito la señora haciéndome sobresaltarme−La prensa ya no sabe que inventar Edward−

−Estoy de acuerdo, ahora lo sé−coincidí con ella.

−Que bueno−sonrió dulcemente pero no baje la guardia−Bella te quiere mucho−

−Y yo a ella, pero he cometido tantos errores que no sé si me perdonara−

−Claro que lo hará, mi niña no guarda rencor en su corazón, solo amor−dijo la señora risueña−Se parece a mí−suspiro con orgullo.

Ambos miramos el reloj, las nueve de la noche, la señora tenía una cena con unas vecinas y tenía que irse y si Bella no llegaba pronto tendría que irme y regresar al otro dia. Ambos suspiramos exageradamente.

Un automóvil se detuvo en la carretera enfrente de la casa, mi corazón empezó a brincar rapidamente a la espera de saber si era Bella, y si era. Un rubio la abrazo como despedida y me sentí enfermo, pero en seguida me relaje _confianza_, sonreí podía manejar la situación.

−Suerte chico, las mujeres Swan somos más difíciles que una ecuación algebraica− murmuro la señora tomando su bolso tejido.

−Gracias−balbucee.

−Me debes un autógrafo−dijo la señora, reí.

El timbre sonó, esa era mi Bella, me puse nervioso.

La señora Swan abrió la puerta.

− ¡Que bueno que llegas! Iré a cenar con unas vecinas regresare a las once, no lo mates cariño−sugirió la señora.

− ¿Qué no mate a quien? –pregunto la voz confundida de Bella.

La señora hizo el favor de abrir más la puerta lo suficiente para que Bella se percatara de que yo estaba dentro, la mirada de Bella se poso en mí y me miro un tanto confundida y un poco sorprendida.

−Solo no se maten por favor la alfombra me costó demasiado−suplico la señora.

−Hasta luego Marie−me despedí incomodo y nervioso.

−Adiós Edward−

Y la señora se fue dejándome con mi Bella...

**¡Hola! Hoy es mi cumpleaños y el regalo es para ustedes, ya lo tenía listo antes de salir de vacaciones pero tuvimos que viajar antes y esto en un pueblito, es lindo pero no hay civilización Cx, estoy subiendo el capitulo en mi celular, si leen esto es porque funciono… :D**

**Gracias por los favoritos, alertas, pm, los leo pero por celular no los puedo responder, la próxima semana los responderé :D, nos vemos…**

**ALGÚN error me avisan, se les quiere. Saludos.**


	20. Chapter 20: Todos Hieren

**20. ****TODOS HIEREN **

**Bella**

Aun seguía como piedra en la puerta asimilando que él estaba ahí, es decir, ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo ahí!? ¿Cómo supo donde estaba? ¿Alice? ¡Imposible ella me juro no decirle y de todas maneras ella no sabía mi dirección exacta! Aunque el solo pudo hacer el trabajo de buscarme, tenia influencias. ¿Y, si era un sueño?, no, no lo era él seguía ahí parado a unos metros de mi, y no bebí demasiado para estar imaginándomelo.

− ¿Qué...que haces...aquí? –balbucee torpemente.

No quería imaginar que él estaba ahí por algo bueno, para el yo era una infiel y no se que mas eso me lo había dejado claro por eso me aleje de él, el abrió la boca, y me aclare la garganta.

−Si vienes aquí para gritarme deberías irte, sinceramente hoy no tengo ganas− Incluso yo me sorprendí de la seguridad en mi voz, no quería que sonara como un reclamo pero así sonó y él lo entendió.

−No quiero gritarte, no viajaría kilómetros solo para hacer eso− replico con sus ceño fruncido. Una vez que había cerrado la puerta me acerque a él dejando un metro de distancia entre nosotros.

− ¿Qué haces aquí? –repetí mi primera pregunta esta vez sin balbucear.

− ¿Podemos hablar? –alce una ceja confundida, ¿No lo estábamos haciendo a caso? –De nosotros. Me dejaste –

Eso obviamente me dejo mas confundida, ¡Yo no lo había dejado!, es decir estaba a kilómetros de él pero era tan tonta que aunque pudiera no quería terminar con él, no de esa manera.

−Espacio no es lo mismo que tiempo− me excuse.

Estaba hablando un poco segura tal vez tomar un avión sin avisar a un lugar escondido si pudo entrar en la definición de huir pero no fue mi culpa ser tan débil para aguantar su ignorancia.

−Y nunca te dejaría, tenemos un contrato y podrías demandarme si incumplo mi parte−murmure segundos después.

−Yo me sentí abandonado, me dejaste una maldita carta donde no me decías donde irías, ¡Estaba preocupado! Y Alice no me ayudaba mucho que digamos, ¿y porque sacas el contrato? El contrato hace tiempo que perdió valides para mi, ¿O es por eso que sigues conmigo, por el contrato? –paso su mano por su cabello desesperadamente –Se que cometí un error en desconfiar de ti, y después tratar de ignorar la situación pero francamente no sabía que pensar o que hacer, tuve que ir a hablar con Black y aunque no fue como ir a platicar con un amigo él me negó todo e incluso me hizo ver que fui un idiota, tal vez aun lo sigo siendo pero eso pasa cuando no se qué hacer, o cuando tú no estás conmigo−.

Suspire, lo mire a los ojos, en sus ojos verdes esmeralda, ¿El había hablado con Jacob? ¡Oh por favor!

− ¿Preferiste hablar con Jacob que hablar conmigo? ¿En serio? –grite, no estaba segura de que decir, pase mis manos por mi cabello con desesperación.

−Fue una mala idea, debí hablar contigo no con el−murmuro suavemente.

− ¿En serio? − ¡El sarcasmo había regresado!

No lo había notado pero me estaba enfadando con él, me pregunto que mas hizo sin mí, guardo silencio.

−Si eso es todo deber irte−le sugerí mostrándole la puerta, me di la vuelta y me iba a ir en mi recamara.

− ¡Eso no es todo! Y no pienses volver a irte –en un momento me imagine peleando con un niño hasta que lo vi completamente serio.

−Edward no entiendo de lo que quieres hablar, creo que ya dejamos claro que no te he dejado y que seguiré fingiendo ser tu prometida. Además imagino que tienes mucho trabajo en L.A. –aclare antes de volver a darme la vuelta.

−De nosotros−sentencio.

_De nosotros_, dos palabras que me hicieron perder el equilibrio, ¿Acaso aun había un nosotros?

−Bella perdóname por no creerte, por no querer escucharte, y sé que soy un egoísta y que mereces alguien mejor que yo pero no puedo estar sin ti, estos días han sido una completa porquería, me di cuenta de que te necesito y no soporto la idea de perderte−

Sinceramente no estaba preparada para eso, sentí como la sangre me abandonaba, ¡Edward Cullen me necesitaba! ¿Después de herirme viene y me dice eso? Que quería que muriera, sin embargo estaba pidiendo demasiado yo no podía simplemente fingir que las cosas serian igual que antes, realmente me había herido con su desconfianza, el tenia una pequeña sonrisa nerviosa y yo quería borrársela de su rostro.

−Pides demasiado−dije−me heriste mucho al dudar de mí, ¡Nunca te he dado motivos! ¡Y lo hiciste! , y ¿ahora estas aquí porque quieres que te perdone?, ¡No es fácil para mí! , y tengo unas ganas terribles de…−

− ¿Qué quieres, golpearme? − ¿Acaso lee mentes?, yo no era una persona exactamente violenta pero quería desquitarme, si claro que quería golpearlo se lo merecía por desconfiado, creo que no venia preparado para esa situación. Asentí muy segura y él me miro extrañamente−Golpéame –pidió.

Y ahora era yo quien no estaba preparada para eso.

− ¡NO!-chille.

−Hazlo, es lo menos que merezco−murmuro seriamente, ¿Acaso estaba loco? ¿Era masoquista o qué?

−No−

−Si−

−No−

−Bella, hazlo−era como una orden.

− ¿Eres un masoquista o qué? –no lo golpearía además dudo que siquiera sintiera dolor, era una debilucha.

−Golpéame porque yo me lo merezco –se acerco demasiado.

Yo no lo quería tan cerca porque era seguro que lo terminaría perdonando al sentir su aroma, y me estaba hablando tiernamente y no estaba pensando con claridad, no podía siquiera pensar, solo quería sacar la frustración y el enojo que tenia, sentí mi cuerpo moverse por sí solo, alce mi mano en un puño y se lo estampe en su cara.

¡Se sintió tan bien! Por el ataque de la adrenalina y todo eso, pero cuando me di cuenta de lo que había hecho me sentí totalmente culpable, la adrenalina se marcho tan rápido como llego haciendo que mi puño me doliera y que me sintiera culpable al ver que Edward estaba sobando donde lo había golpeado.

−Yo... ¡Oh lo siento! –

−NO−grito Edward casi corro a su lado pero me asuste−No lo sientas o tendrás que volver a golpearme y créeme no soy tan masoquista−murmuro rápidamente, bueno suspire un poco mas aliviada, me sentía muy bien, ahora si me sentí bien podría venir la tercera guerra mundial y yo me sentiría bien.

Camine hacia la cocina y tome un par de hielos lo puse en un trapo y se lo di a Edward, estos segura de que ni siquiera sintió cosquillas pero la parte golpeada estaba enrojecida, ya más tranquilos nos sentamos en el sillón, francamente no sabía qué hacer y comencé a jugar con mis manos.

−Fue un buen gancho− menciono Edward antes de sonreír.

Quise sonreír pero no lo haría, habíamos hecho más que hablar pero no con palabras.

−Regresando al punto importante, ¿Cómo supiste donde estaba? –inquirí.

−No puedo decirte−dijo, lo mire mal−Lo prometí, además no quiero meterlo en problemas−

¿Meterlo? , oh... ¡JASPER!, Edward se dio cuenta de su error y abrió la boca, lo detuve.

−Has metido en problemas al pobre Jasper y no exactamente conmigo, si sabes que Alice lo hará sufrir, ¿cierto? –le pregunte.

No estaba enojada con Jasper, el no debió decirle a Edward mi paradero pero no era conmigo con quien estaba en problemas era con su novia, ya hablaría más tarde con ella antes de que lo asesinara por lengua suelta.

−Realmente no fue su culpa, no tuvo de otra casi lo obligue−dijo Edward, lo mire reprobatoriamente−No me diste de otra−añadió, suspire.

−Regresando a lo que estábamos antes, no puedo perdonarte de la noche a la mañana, tienes que entenderlo− dije con pesar.

−Lo entiendo, pero, ¿Me podrías dar una oportunidad? –suplico tomando mi mano.

Me sorprendió. Yo estaba a favor de las oportunidades digo si no pudieran ser favorables ¿Para qué inventar esa palabra? , sin embargo estábamos hablando algo más serio. No estaba segura de si lo merecía o no, se que se lo merecía todos cometemos errores no es que eso este bien pero es de humanos, lo que daba miedo era que él no lo aprovechará y prefiriera acabar con lo que teníamos.

−Por favor−añadió mirándome a los ojos.

−Edward...-

−Se que no la merezco, pero si me la das te juro que no la desaprovechare y hare todo lo que pueda para ganarme tu perdón, será como empezar desde cero−se escuchaba prometedor, al menos para mí.

−Supongo...yo creo... –suspire−Solo una oportunidad−accedí con una pequeña sonrisa.

…**..**

Estaba con James desayunando en aquella cafetería donde nos solíamos ver, le terminaba de contar lo que había pasado la noche anterior y prácticamente se atragantó con el jugo, lo mire fruncir el ceño divertido y luego se comenzó a carcajear, la gente miraba hasta nuestra dirección lo cual hizo que me sonrojara.

−Recuérdame nunca desconfiar de ti, ¿lo hiciste sangrar? –pregunto como un niño, negué y el hizo una mueca−al menos alguien está feliz, ¿Dónde te llevara tu chico? –

Me alce de hombros, la noche anterior antes de irse al hotel donde se estaba hospedando quedamos en ir a cenar juntos, con la pregunta de James comencé a sentir ansiedad, Edward prometió pasar el resto de esta semana y parte de la otra conmigo antes de regresarse en L.A., yo me quedaría aquí por más tiempo, a él le pareció bien y aseguro que después de arreglar algunos asuntos regresaría.

−No estoy segura, espero que no sea un lugar caro− rezaría por eso.

−Me da gusto que las cosas casi están arregladas entre ustedes –siguió comiendo su omelette, y no pude estar más de acuerdo con James a pesar de su _casi._

−Igual a mí, y hablando de eso, ¿No hay alguna chica en tu vida? –le cuestione, creí que se atragantaría pero no.

−Hay demasiadas, ¡Por favor soy la sensación de las mujeres! –reí.

−No me refería a eso, ya sabes alguna con la que no sea solo de una noche, con la que sueñes –me alce de hombros bebiendo mi jugo, el pareció pensarlo o mi faceta de enamorada jugaba sucio.

−Podría decirse que existe esa chica, pero somos de distintos mundos ella nació en una cuna de oro, tiene su propia empresa y es elegante, en cambio yo soy un simple fotógrafo, aunque soy guapo y eso me da un punto extra−se alzo de hombros –Además es casi imposible ella se va a casar por obligación−

− ¿Por obligación? –pregunte en un susurro.

−Si, la están obligando a casarse con un chico− dijo serio y soltó un bufido, me atragante.

−Eso es... –

−Anticuado−sentencio− Realmente trato de no pensar en eso, además estoy concentrado en una especie de venganza−confeso en casi un gruñido.

¿Venganza? ¿Acaso habré oído bien? Era como si James tuviera doble personalidad no me dejaba de sorprender, empezaba a creer que guardaba muchos secretos.

− ¿Venganza? –inquirí.

−No suelo hablar de eso, no quiero meterte en algo que no te incumbe− dijo sombrío.

−Lo...siento−me disculpe, el tenia razón eso no me incumbía.

Hubo un silencio incomodo.

−No discúlpame tu, no debí de decirte después de todo tu me has contado como están las cosas en tu compromiso y apenas nos conocemos−se veía nervioso−es solo que no estoy acostumbrado a platicarlo con nadie, mi hermano menor murió de una sobredosis su novia aparentemente era dulce y parecía no romper ni un plato, ella lo metió en esa adición –

Apreté la mano del chico sobre la mesa apuesto estaba siendo muy difícil para él, el me miro con agradecimiento y con incomodidad, era normal el mismo había confesado que nunca lo hablaba con nadie.

−Estoy fingiendo ser su amigo, su cómplice en una de sus tantas maldades, yo solo quiero su confianza y saber más de ella para que pague por haber logrado que mi hermano echara a perder su vida−gruño.

−James, yo no te juzgo tu sabes porque lo estás haciendo y yo no soy nadie para hacerlo, pero ¿Cómo estás segura de que la culpa la tuvo la chica? –le cuestione.

−Ella vende droga en la universidad donde va−rio sin humor, estaba sorprendida, mucho de hecho, −Realmente no te quiero dar un dolor de cabeza –se disculpo.

−No importa, está bien gracias por confiar en mí−le dije agradecida.

−Bueno Bella, me iré al hotel a dormir un rato aun ciento el alcohol en mi sistema, suerte en tu cita con Edward Cullen−volvió a sonreír, solo que su sonrisa era amable−me hizo bien hablar sobre eso contigo, gracias−asentí.

Se levanto, deposito el dinero en la mesa y se despidió de mi, aunque no estuviera segura de que faceta me gustaba más de mi nuevo amigo me sentí feliz por ayudarlo, y ahora a esperar que anocheciera.

…**.**

Mi celular sonó había olvidado que lo había dejado encendido, ya no era necesario apagarlo de todas maneras Edward ya me había encontrado. Era mi amiga pelinegra.

−Hola Alice−conteste.

"Hola Bella, oye llamo porque ocurrió algo malo" –mi amiga se oía culpable, ya intuía el problema.

− ¿Qué ocurre Alice? ¿Estas bien? –

"Yo sí, es solo que Jasper es un total chismoso y le dijo a Edward dónde estabas, lo lamento enserio" –

−Está bien Alice aunque llamaste un poco tarde, ayer en la noche hable con el−le confesé, hubo silencio en la línea − ¿Alice? –

"sigo aquí, ¿Hablaste con él? ¿Qué dijo? ¿Debo matar a Jasper?" escuche un lamento a lo mejor era Jasper, yo no pensaba decirle a mi amiga que su novio nos delato para no meterlo en problemas pero ya que.

−No lo mates, no es su culpa de todas maneras Edward casi lo obligo, de cierta manera hay que agradecerle porque ya hable con Edward –

"¿Regresaste con él?"

− ¿Por qué todo el mundo cree que lo deje? Simplemente le di un poco de espacio pero no lo deje –dije frustrada, escuche la risita de mi amiga, yo también sonreí.

"Está bien no te enojes, lo que intentaba era preguntarte si lo habías perdonado"

−Algo asi− respondi.

"¡Explícate Isabella!"

−Me pidió una oportunidad−

"¿Y se la diste?"

−Si-

"Wow, dime por lo menos que lo hiciste sufrir un poco−pidió.

"Le di un gancho derecho, Alice" hice una mueca al recordarlo, Alice grito.

"¡Esa es mi chica!" comento alegre entre risas " espero que al menos le hayas hecho cosquillas" se burlo, rodé los ojos "supongo que entonces ya le puedo levantar el castigo a Jazz"

− ¿Castigo? Oh, pobre Jasper, ¿Qué le hiciste Alice? –abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

"No mucho en realidad, el llego preocupado y me confesó que le dijo a Edward que estabas en Forks, no lo golpee o algo parecido, solo le prohibí que me hablara, ni que me mirara, pero él me observa−dijo lo ultimo más bajo− ¡Jasper hale! –grito−Listo, también lo insulte, pero solo un poquito, tiene suerte de que solo haya usado violencia verbal"

−Alice, no seas cruel con Jasper−le pedí, mire el reloj faltaba una hora para que llegara Edward, Alice debía de saberlo–Hoy saldré a cenar con Edward−

Hubo un grito de Alice.

"¿Qué?, oh ¿Qué te vas a poner? ¡Porque no estoy ahí! "

−Alice tranquilízate, luego te cuento bien, personalmente−le prometí.

−Bien, iré a pedirle perdón a Jasper, adiós Bells disfruten la cena, y golpéalo si es necesario" añadió con sorna.

**Edward**

Estaba por salir del hotel cuando Tanya me llamo para saber de mi, había vuelto a ser esa amiga que necesitaba y me había dado consejos de cómo tratar a Bella, me dijo que tal vez debería de decirle sobre nuestro trato y sobre el beso que me había dado y por supuesto yo no había devuelto.

Dijo que sería bueno sorprenderla con un pequeño ramo de flores, ella se lo merecía pero no solo el día de hoy sino todo el tiempo que pudiera, Tanya era una enamorada emprendida y no me había dado cuenta hasta ahora. Cuando llegue en la casa me deseo suerte y colgó.

Compre flores, unas rosas roja las mujeres amaban las rosas, y Bella también porque tomo el ramo agradecida y las olfateo, se veía hermosa, ella hermosa y no solo en su físico sino en su corazón, yo estaba agradecido de que me hubiera dado una oportunidad.

−Son hermosas−las alago.

−Pero no se acercan a tu belleza−ella se sonrojo y huyo para ponerlas en agua, cuando regreso se veía más emocionada.

La abuelita de Bella no estaba en casa simplemente no sentía su presencia.

−La abuela no está, fue a jugar póker−explico.

¿Póker? ¿En serio?

−Tu abuela es...interesante−dije divertido.

− ¿Debo ponerme celosa? –bromeo, me gustaba esa Bella.

−No porque tu siempre serás la única en mi vida− sonreí y tome su mano−Te quiero−Ella sonrío dulcemente, no pretendía que me dijera lo mismo, apenas estábamos empezando desde cero, lo entendía, no la quería incomodar; cambie el tema−Se que odias los lugares ostentosos, así que iremos a un lugar que te encantara, está en Port Ángeles−

Una vez segura la casa la ayude a subir en el auto rentado.

− ¿Sabrás llegar? –pregunto curiosa.

−Tengo un mapa, creo que eso ayudara−comente alzándome de hombros.

Me estaba contando un poco sobre la última vez que visito a su abuela, y no entendía porque a su madre nunca le había gustado aquel lugar. Me contó sobre James para que no hubieran malos entendidos, no pude estar más apenado por haber pensado de ella así. Termine contándole sobre el beso de Tanya y el trato, estaba sorprendida pero no reprocho nada, me sentí bien al estar teniendo esa platica mientras volvíamos a fortalecer nuestra confianza.

−Mira Edward−dijo, apunto hacia un auto estacionado en la carretera, tal vez se le había acabado el combustible –A lo mejor necesitan ayuda−dijo.

Nos estacionamos enfrente del auto.

−Quédate aquí−le dije mientras apagaba el auto y salía a ver si necesitaban ayuda.

El dueño del auto era un hombre alto, moreno y tenía varios tatuajes en los brazos, cabe decir que estaba fortachón.

− ¿Necesita ayuda? –le pregunte.

El hombre me miro algo extraño, no me gusto en la forma en que se me acerco, el desprendía peligro por todas partes, no estaba paranoico pero eso era lo que sentía, incluso me sentí enfermo.

−El no, pero yo si−dije una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Cuando me gire hacia la voz me tope con la inconfundible melena pelirroja de Victoria, ¿Victoria? ¿Qué hacia ella ahí? , ¿Kata lo sabría?, antes de hacer cualquier pregunta sentí un golpe en la cabeza y el frió del pavimento, aun con ese dolor y antes de caer en la inconsciencia mi último pensamiento se dirigió a Bella.

* * *

><p><strong>¡Hola a Todos! Jajajaja ¿que tal? ¿ les gusto? Se que unas me amaran y otras me odiaran (risa malévola). Bueno ya se van aclarado algunas cosillas¿ verdad?, yo se que muchas no quieren a James pero el no es malo solo ha hecho mal las cosas :D, en fin gracias por los comentarios anteriores, alertas ,favoritos e inbox. También a los lectores fantasma y anónimos :D<strong>

**Les recuerdo que tengo otras historias...Bueno ahora si. Adiós nos leemos pronto.**


	21. Chapter 21:Salvame

Disclaimer:Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi inapropiada imaginación y mi evidente enfermedad mental xD.

Estoy totalmente en contra del plagio. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
>.Dile<strong><em>NO<em>**al plagio.

* * *

><p><strong>21. <strong>**Sálvame**

**Lean nota por favor.**

**Edward**

Sabía que estaba inconsciente, no podía levantar los parpados porque se sentían pesados, y aunque deseaba mover los músculos estos no respondían. Me sentía tranquilo, nada me molestaba, no había dolor físico ni preocupaciones. Por momentos lograba escuchar lo que ocurría en mí alrededor pero después la inconsciencia llegaba a mí como una manta negra que me cubría.

…..

Escuche unos sollozos lamentables que encogieron mi corazón, también sentí una gruesa mano apretándome la mano como señal de apoyo. Quería moverme pero no podía y después de un momento volví a caer en la inconsciencia.

…..

Abrí los ojos y los cerré cuando mis pupilas se molestaron con la claridad del lugar. Estaba en un hospital, las paredes eran blancas, el olor era a medicina, incluso las sabanas eran claras. Cuando me quise sentar un fuerte mareo me hizo desplomarme en la cama, el jadeo que solté hizo que mis acompañantes se despertaran y que yo reparara en que no estaba solo.

− ¡Edward! –

Los ojos cafés de mi madre estaban humedecidos de lágrimas y llenos de alegría. La mano me volvió a apretar, era mi padre. ¿Qué hacían ellos ahí? ¿Por qué estaba en el hospital? No había perdido la memoria pero estaba confundido y perdido.

−Mamá, Papá, ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Qué ocurrió? –indague. Esta vez si me pude levantar y sentar en la camilla.

−Cariño, ¿No recuerdas? –pregunto mi madre precipitadamente, cuando negué me miro con entendimiento y me brindo una sonrisa dulce−Tienes un golpe en la cabeza, llamaron a Garrett y el nos comunico que estabas en el hospital así que viajamos rápidamente−mama acomodo mi cabello cobrizo revuelto.

−Me punza la cabeza−me queje, mis manos se fueron a mi cabeza y sintieron la rasposa venda enredada en una parte de mi cabeza.

−Tienes siete puntos−me explico papá−Iré a llamar al doctor−mi padre salió de la habitación antes me dio un apretón de apoyo.

− ¿Mamá sabes cómo me paso esto? –Le cuestione.

−No cariño, la enfermera solo nos conto que una chica pelirroja te trajo, ni quiera dio su nombre solo el tuyo para que pudieran localizar a tus familiares –hice una mueca por no poder recordar casi nada del hecho.

Cerré los ojos tratando de recordar. Para empezar lo último que recuerdo es que estaba feliz porque...

_Bella_. Abrí mis ojos rápidamente, ella y yo estábamos yendo a cenar.

− ¿Mamá?, ¿Y Bella? –pregunte rápidamente.

El rostro de mi madre se tenso, eso no era una buena reacción.

−Edward, no pienses en ella en este momento−Enseguida supe que algo malo había ocurrido o mi madre también pensaba que me había sido infiel, no la culpaba yo también me había equivocado de esa manera.

... ¿Una chica pelirroja me encontró?, un dolor me punzo al tratar de imaginarme el color rojo pero agradecí internamente un poco de los recuerdos que me llegaron.

Bella y yo íbamos a cenar y en medio del camino nos encontramos con ese auto varado. Cuando baje a ver si necesitaban ayuda me encontré con ese tipo...y luego. A mi vinieron imágenes de la chica pelirroja y sus ojos negros ¿Victoria?

−Victoria…−susurre con certeza.

Mi madre me miro confundida iba a preguntarme algo cuando mi padre entro acompañado del doctor. El doctor me examino y yo pacientemente seguí sus indicaciones, mis padres hablaban entre ellos mientras me daban miradas rápidas estaba muy seguro de que ambos me estaban ocultando algo.

− ¿Cuándo me podre ir? –le pregunte al doctor.

−Tenemos que ver como pasas esta noche –comunico seriamente –También te hicimos unas pruebas y estamos esperando los resultados, si te recuperas como es debido te daremos de alta dentro de dos días−

El doctor salió de la habitación y volví la vista a mis padres que aun no habían dicho nada. Mi madre no me había contestado la pregunta que le hice, suspire.

− ¿Qué paso con Bella? –mis padres se miraron entre si dudativos –Y no se les ocurra decir que nada−puntualice severamente−Si es sobre ese tema de la infidelidad... −

−Cariño, la chica solo te trajo a ti, la policía encontró el auto que alquilaste en medio de la carretera−mi madre guardo silencio después de interrumpirme. Le pedí con la mirada que continuara−No había nadie en el auto... Bella está desaparecida desde hace dos días−añadió con un pequeño sollozo.

_Bella..._

_Bella desaparecida..._

Todo dejo de importarme en ese mismo momento.

¿Bella desaparecida? ¡No, No podía ser! Sentí como mi corazón se contrajo sentí que respiraba con gran dificultad, si algo le ocurría a Bella yo me moriría así que prácticamente en ese momento yo ya no tenía vida. No podía seguir en ese hospital tenía que buscar a Bella, estaba seguro que victoria tenía algo que ver.

−Edward no debes levantarte−mi padre me impidió levantarme.

− ¡Ustedes no entienden tengo que salir de este hospital! Tengo que buscar a Bella−sentencie tercamente pero mi padre de nuevo impidió que me levantara.

−Edward tranquilízate, no te puedes ir aun estas en observación −.

−Tú no entiendes... –mi voz se debilito −...si algo le pasa a Bella yo me muero−.

−Hijo claro que te entendemos, pero si algo que ocurre a ti de nada servirá, así no encontraras a Bella−me trato de convencer mamá.

−La policía ya está la esta buscando, sus padres llegaron esta mañana junto con nosotros, prometieron que nos avisarían si encontraban a Bella o encontraban algo, pero por el momento tienes que quedarte aquí, ¿Comprendes?, porque de nada servirá que empeores más tu salud−sentencio mi padre con tono desesperado.

Nunca lo había visto tan preocupado y tenso, la situación no estaba siendo justa. Trate de regular mi respiración sin éxito, cada vez que Bella se me venía a la memoria intentaba levantar e ir a buscarla, a ese paso mi padre estaba pensando en amarrarme a la cama. Si algo le pasaba...si algo le sucedía yo me moriría. ¡La acababa de recuperar! ¿Por qué me la querían quitar? Ella era un ángel, ¿¡Donde demonios estaba!?

−Iré por algo de comer− Explico mi madre suavemente mientras se levantaba del regazo de mi padre. El doctor me había dicho que descansara pero ¿para qué? ¡Lo que yo quería era salir del hospital!

Cuando la puerta se cerró mi padre se levanto del amplio sillón y camino hasta mi dirección, apenas lo mire porque tenía la cabeza en otras cosas.

−Hable con Charlie−Eso llamo mi atención.

− ¿Te dijo algo? ¿Encontraron a Bella? –

−No aun no. ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde pudiera estar? – hice una mueca de dolor−No te presiones si no puedes recordar−.

Claro que tenía una idea, una pequeña parte de mi cabeza decía que Victoria tenía algo que ver pero por más que divagaba en mi cabeza no lograba que ella encajara con lo que estaba ocurriendo.

−Papá, recuerdo que nos detuvimos en la carretera para ayudar a un tipo y de ahí me golpearon en la cabeza, pero recuerdo claramente haber visto a victoria –

− ¿Victoria? –pregunto con incredulidad, asentí levemente.

−Es la nieta de kata, ¿Recuerdas? –el asintió.

−Pero en todo caso, ¿Por qué ella haría algo así? –pregunto.

−No lo sé pero papa tienen que investigarla− le pedí –Tenemos que encontrar a Bella−agregue al sentir ese vacío apoderarse de mi cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Rosalie y Emmett también viajaron al enterarse que estaba en el hospital. Emmett entro conmigo y conversamos un poco, su objetivo era entretenerme pero no lo logro porque ambos estábamos inquietos y ansiosos, todos sabían que era por no saber de Bella. Rosalie se quedo conmigo cuando Emmett fue a comer, estaba más silenciosa de lo normal.<p>

Rosalie era una de las muchas personas que creían que Bella y Jacob si me habían engañado, fue todo un reto explicarle y convencer a Rose de cómo fueron las cosas, me tomo mucho tiempo pero con recelo termino diciéndome que me creía después de todo Bella era incapaz de hacer algo como eso.

Unos suaves toques golpearon la puerta de la habitación, apenas había pasado un día en este hospital y ya quería salir de este lugar, lo cual era irónico porque estaba estudiando medicina.

Alice asomo su cabeza por la puerta y luego entro dando sus clásicos brinquitos solo que a diferencia de siempre ahora se veía agobiada y triste; Jasper venia tras de ella, cuando me vio soltó algo como un suspiro de alivio.

− ¡Oh! Nos tenías preocupados –anuncio Alice dándome un abrazo casi consolador, algo me decía el porqué.

−Rose nos avisó que estabas aquí, ¿Cómo te sientes? –Mire a Jasper y negué.

−No lo sé, ¿Han sabido algo de Bella? −suplique una respuesta positiva.

−Puede ser, tu padre pidió investigar a Victoria, el policía que lleva el caso dijo que tendría el informe de ella en la noche...No te agobies por eso, descansa para que te repongas lo más rápido posible−me respondió Jasper.

Si, justamente eso quería salir de este hospital porque aquí no podía ayudar en nada. Me sentía inservible.

Mi Bella...

_"¿Donde estas?"_

Solo espero que este donde este ella esté bien, que no le haya pasado nada malo, tenía confianza en que la íbamos a buscar y también esperaba que los delincuentes esos pagaran, pero por el momento lo más importante era Bella. Si de algo estaba seguro era que este no era un secuestro común pues no habían pedido rescate.

"_Amor, no tengas miedo te encontrare, te salvare"_

−Edward, Bella es fuerte−Alice me trajo a la realidad al apretarme la mano.

Claro que sí. Bella es muy fuerte.

* * *

><p>Apenas pude dormir cinco horas, en mis sueños o mejor dicho pesadillas algo malo le pasaba a Bella y no podía vivir con esas imágenes, no quería dormir. Tenía que ser fuerte, era el momento de demostrar que era fuerte por Bella, por ambos. Solo deseaba que me dieran de alta, en el hospital apenas sabia del caso, no sabía prácticamente nada y mis padres no ayudaban según ellos ocultándomelo no me alterarían y me recuperaría más rápido.<p>

El siguiente día tampoco fue mejor. Me hicieron unas pruebas por lo de mi golpe en la cabeza, ese día Emmett fue el encargado de animarme. No lo logro y Rose lo golpeo. Como sea, mi padre llamo y dijo que había alguien que quería hablar conmigo y agrego la palabra "importante".

Y me imagino que si era importante. Kata entro en la habitación del hospital, me miro de una manera que no supe descifrar hasta después, me miraba apenada y parecía estar temblando de pies a cabeza, me imagine que ya debería de saber algo. Emmett y Rose nos dieron privacidad por un momento mientras iban a comer.

Kata no empezó a hablar en esos momentos, se tomo unos cuantos minutos para acercarse a la camilla y depositar un beso en mi frente, nunca la había visto tan rota. La notaba más alejada, no solo en su comportamiento también en su mirada. Se coloco a mi derecha y medio sonrió.

−Me da mucho gusto que te hayas mejorado –apretó mi mano, como un gesto de apoyo.

−Realmente no es para tanto, solo me golpearon la cabeza, dudo tener consecuencias solo que...al parecer es entretenido mantenerme en observación−dije restándole importancia al asunto mientras me quejaba irónicamente.

No me espere su reacción, Kata comenzó a llorar.

−Kata, tranquila estaré bien−

Ella negó. Creo que no estaba llorando por mi situación.

−...Edward...Cuanto lo lamento− hablaba con dificultad, y después de un rato comenzó a sollozar, más que mi trabajadora era como mi segunda madre. La abrace, sabía que lo necesitaba, así como yo del apoyo de mis seres cercanos−Tengo algo que contarte−susurro cuando su llanto se relajo.

−No tienes que contarme nada−

−Es sobre mi nieta, sobre Victoria−.

**Bella**

Cansada, adolorida y preocupada, justamente así me sentía con todo esto, con lo que recién sabía y no lograba comprender. Es fácil ignorar pero cuando sucede lo contrario, ¿Qué pasa cuando te obsesionas con algo? ¿O alguien? ¿Qué ocurre si te obsesionas de alguien que te ignora?, tal vez sucede esto.

No recuerdo mucho, no sé donde me encuentro. Tengo miedo de olvidar lo que aun recuerdo, desde que me trajeron en este lugar y me ataron a la silla no tengo manera de saber cómo ha corrido el tiempo, no sé cuantos días llevo aquí o si es de día o de noche. Pero tengo miedo de no salir nunca de aquí.

−...Bellita... –trague saliva de la sorpresa...su voz, la voz de Victoria resonó muy divertida e incluso insolente. De ella no tenía miedo, no la sentía segura de lo que decía que me haría.

Creí que me iban a matar aquella noche cuando desde el retrovisor observe como golpeaban a Edward, y luego fueron por mí, grite y me jalonee yo tan solo quería estar con Edward y terminaron dejándome inconsciente con un líquido. Cuando desperté estaba con los ojos vendados y amarrada a una silla, sentí pánico.

Poco tiempo después supe que quien me había secuestrado era Victoria, no podía creerlo. No entendía el porqué. Ella me explico después que se había enamorado de Edward y que se desharía de mí para luego enamorarlo. ¿Amor? Yo diría obsesión, ella estaba obsesionada con Edward pero algo me decía que ella no era una asesina, no me mataría solo que se sentía bien infundiéndome miedo.

¿Por qué victoria me hacia eso? Bueno parte de eso era por Edward y otra porque no estaba bien emocionalmente y me había tomado poco tiempo darme cuenta de que estaba drogada, sentía su olor y normalmente decía cosas sin sentido. Muchas cosas tenían sentido, ella me había aclarado algunas cosas. Por ejemplo que ella fue quien pago a un fotógrafo para que me siguiera y tomara fotos, hablo en las que estaba Jacob y yo.

−Victoria déjame ir, te ayudare− supuse que estaba cerca por el olor tan característico de ella y los pasos de sus tacones.

Rio irónicamente.

−Nadie puede ayudarme. Ni mi abuela pudo−

-Tal vez yo pueda, no hagas mal las cosas, ¿Quieres terminar en la cárcel? –ella gruño, pensé un poco antes de continuar−Mis padres ya me estarán buscando, piensa en Kata ella te quiere mucho−

No podía descifrar lo que hacía porque seguía cegada con un trapo negro.

−Tú no sabes nada−inquirió.

−Es verdad, ¿Por qué no me cuentas? – Mis latidos eran rápidos.

−Le pedí a mi abuela que aceptara el trabajo en la casa de Edward para luego poder entrar y ganarme su confianza, nunca me tomo en cuenta parecía muy sensato porque estaba en su carrera y de repente resulta que está comprometido. No fue una buena noticia, tenía que separarlos y se me ocurrieron muchas maneras pero preferí que el desconfiara de ti, y funciono por un tiempo –escuche el chirrido de una silla−Tal vez lo mejor es desaparecerte, así no tendría porque seguirme preocupando por ti−.

−Victoria...Victoria tu no lo quieres, tu estas obsesionada con él, eso no es amor−trate de hacerla entrar en razón.

Gemí de dolor al sentir su fría mano azotarme en mi mejilla.

− ¡No entiendes!, pero si te desaparezco el al fin será mío, como debió serlo desde hace mucho−dijo muy confiada y guardo silencio profundamente antes de escuchar sus tacones correr y la puerta cerrarse cruelmente.

No había explicación lógica, eso era obsesión, ¿Por qué? No lo sé, tal vez Victoria tenía razón yo no la podía entender pero a lo mejor para ella todo tenia lógica.

La puerta volvió a abrirse y cerrarse, los pasos se escuchaban más pesados, pude reconocerlo. En este tiempo un hombre me traía comida, nunca me quitaba la venda de los ojos y mucho menos me hablaba, era un cómplice de Victoria, le había pedido que me dejara ir y que yo lo ayudaría a él pero nada, nada.

−Ayúdame a salir, juro que no te acusare con la policía. Solo ayúdame –suplique.

En lugar de una respuesta sentí como me jalaba mi barbilla, era la señal de 'menos palabras y come de una buena vez', después de hacer su trabajo se fue dejándome solo de nuevo. ¿Y si Victoria tenía razón? Sobre que nadie me rescataría, ¿Saldría viva? ¿Victoria me mataría por 'amor'?

**Edward**

Nunca me imagine el pasado de Victoria.

Debajo de ese rostro frio y esa maldad había poco de conciencia, no lo entendía del todo porque ella tenía una buena abuela que la había cuidado desde que sus padres fallecieron y aun así ella eligió un mal camino. Todo indica que Victoria era adicta a las drogas, según las había dejado después de la muerte de su novio de sobredosis, mas ahora todo indica que sigue consumiéndolas.

Esa no es una excusa del todo, también está la parte donde según la psicóloga ha detectado una fuerte depresión y esta obsesionada conmigo, mi carrera y mi vida. Los policías registraron su habitación en L.A. y en las paredes habían muchas fotografías mías, de mis familiares y sobre todo de mi Bella en un círculo rojo, también estaban las fotografías del periódico las cuales habían sido mandadas a una revista desde su correo, más bien a muchos medios a cambio de muy buenas cifras de dinero.

Esto era mi culpa, mis amigos y mis padres decían que no pero yo así lo sentía, nunca había reparado en Victoria, era linda pero también frívola y por no haberme fijado en ella ahora la mujer que yo amaba estaba secuestrada. Kata dudaba de que su nieta fuera mala, claro que los demás tenían sus propias opiniones.

−Muy bien Edward, tienes que venir aquí el próximo viernes para hacerte una revisión antes de darte de alta definitivamente−Estábamos a miércoles. Suspire y le prometí al doctor que intentaría ir a la revisión pero por ahora mi mente estaba en otro lado.

Ni siquiera fui al hotel como debería para descansar, les pedí a mis padres que fuéramos a la casa de los Swan, la abuela Marie me abrazo y se alegro de que estuviera bien, tuvimos una pequeña charla antes de que el timbre de la casa sonara. Renne abrió la puerta, según Bella a ella no le gustaba Forks, era bueno que estuviera aguantando el clima por Bella.

− ¿Casa de la familia Swan? –pregunto una voz masculina.

Renne asintió, todos estábamos en la sala guardando silencio: Rose y Emmett en acurrucados, Alice perdida y Jasper acariciando su espalda para calmarla, mis padres mirando la puerta como yo, la abuela Marie y Charlie.

− ¿A quien busca? –pregunto Renne.

−Tengo noticias de Bella−

Eso llamo la atención de todos, me levante de donde estaba y prácticamente corrí a la puerta, los demás parecieron cobrar vida, al fin una esperanza.

− ¿Qué dices muchacho...? –La voz de Charlie sacudió la casa.

−Riley− El hombre era alto y musculoso, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello era rubio. Se veía un poco desconfiado después de presentarse.

Nada ocurría, esos segundos en los que nadie decía nada fueron una tortura.

− ¿Dónde esta Bella? –

El chico me miro de arriba para abajo, pareció reconocerme.

− ¿Edward Cullen? –asentí ansioso, mis pies se movían nerviosos por la información que quería escuchar.

−Si –el asintió.

− ¡¿Dónde está mi hija?! –Charlie pareció salir de su pequeña burbuja.

Riley entrecerró los ojos.

−Quiero hablar con Edward− no pareció lo que todos queríamos escuchar, tampoco lo estaba pidiendo lo estaba ordenando.

* * *

><p>¡Matarlo! Eso es lo que quería hacerle a ese tal Riley.<p>

− ¡¿DONDE ESTA BELLA!? – lo arrincone a la pared, de la fuerza tire un florero, los chicos no tardaron en llegar en la sala de donde minutos antes se había ido para que pudiera hablar con Riley.

−Golpéame si quieres, me lo merezco− seguí mirando con ira y furia a ese tipo.

−Edward hijo, suéltalo te puedes lastimar−me aconsejo mi padre tomando mi hombro, negué y seguí fulminando al tipo.

− ¿Dónde esta Bella? –repetí entre dientes.

−Te lo diré pero primero tienes que saber algo mas –dijo.

− ¡Muchacho habla de una vez! –exigió Charlie.

En ese momento el oficial que estaba investigando el caso entro acompañado de Emmett y exigió lo mismo que Charlie.

−Tienen que seguirme, Victoria planea matarla−entrecerró los ojos y después nos miro a cada uno de los hombres.

¿Por qué deberíamos de creerle? ¿No era un mentiroso acaso?

Pero…era la única pista que teníamos e iríamos tras ella.

* * *

><p><strong>¿Quien sera Riley y porque sabe donde esta Bella? ¿Victoria matara a Bella? ¿La salvaran?<strong>

**Quien adivine correctamente a mis preguntas o al menos a una le dedicare el proximo capitulo y un pequeño avanze :D( Si tiene cuenta, claro) SI QUIERES UN AVANCE DEL PROXIMO CAP. Y NO TIENES CUENTA AGREGAME EN EL FACE /EN PERFIL/ Y DEJAME UN INBOX PIDIENDOME EL ADELANTO :D**

¡AL FIN ME LLEGO LA INSPIRACIÓN! AMO DEJARLAS MAS REVUELTAS.

**UN FAVORSOTE (SE QUE NO DEBERIA) ACABO DE SUBIR UNA NUEVA HISTORIA QUE SE QUE LES AGRADARA YA QUE SOLO QUEDAN APROXIMMADAMENTE CUATRO CAPITULOS EN ESTA:**

www. fanfiction s / 9263249 /1/ EN- ALGUN -LUGAR (SIN ESPACIOS)

SUMARY: Esme y Carlisle nunca pudieron tener hijos, hasta encontrarse con aquellos adolescentes que de la noche a la mañana se convirtieron en parte de su familia al cruzarse sus caminos tormentosos, difíciles y tristes. Ahora los que los unirá ese deseo de ser la felicidad, amor, apoyo y más que nada una nueva /Au. Todas las Parejas.

**Muchas gracias por esperarme a que actualizara, por sus RR que me ponen muy feliz, se los agradezco sobre todos esos que me dan ganas de GRACIAS.**

_LM._


	22. Chapter 22: Verdades y Propuesta I

**22. Verdades y propuesta.**

Dedicado a feruzzi ( ame lo de Voldemort) ,LiliaOrtega, isa Kathe, Robmy, son las que acertaron. ¡Disfrutar! Y nos leemos abajo.

* * *

><p><strong>Bella<strong>

_**Heart of Stone-**__**IKO**_

Ya saben dicen que cuando vas a morir vez un fragmento de tu vida pasar ante tus ojos. No era mi caso.

A pesar de que la esperanza estaba muriendo en mi alma yo seguía intentando ser fuerte y no inquietarme por el silencio y la soledad, ¿Y por qué no? También de esa obsesión que emanaba de victoria, mi enemiga recién descubierta. A pesar de todos esos sentimientos que me rodeaban yo intentaba buscar en mi memoria todos esos momentos especiales, aquellos eran los que me mantenían con la ilusión de poder salir de donde fuera que estuviera.

Agradecí cada uno de los recuerdos que pasaban ante mi memoria como fotografías o incluso una película. Recordé mi primer día en el preescolar, cuando obtuve mi permiso de conducir, cuando conocí a Alice, incluso a Jacob pero lo que más me golpeo fue lo reciente, conocer a Edward, mi chico de ojos esmeralda. Cometimos muchos errores, nuestra relación solo sucedió...

No podía morir antes tenía que hablar con él ¡Decirle que victoria contrato un fotógrafo para que me siguiera!, también tenía que darle un último beso. ¿Pero que estoy diciendo? No voy a morir, no ahora que las personas que me amaban estaban ahí afuera, no ahora, no. Definitivamente no. Yo lo sentía.

Escuche la puerta del lugar abrirse de un empujón, cerré los ojos por sentido común. Tal parecía que Victoria también sentía algo.

− ¡Maldita sea! ¡Maldita sea! –gritaba victoria mientras me desamarraba las manos y me paraba a la fuerza, sentí mis piernas temblar por la fuerza y la pérdida de costumbre, no hable ni siquiera me intente liberar sabia que un paso errado me traía más problemas, mientras Victoria insultaba sin motivo me jalaba a válgame saber donde, mi equilibrio me hizo una mala jugada y tropecé callándome al piso y llevándome conmigo a Victoria− ¡Maldita torpe! –Estuve casi segura de que me abofetearía, pero aquel golpe nunca llego.

Hubo un ruido sordo en la alguna parte y algo cayéndose, era como si de repente todo desapareciera, en ese momento me di cuenta que tal vez había llegado el fin...

− ¡Edward! – mi respiración se congelo, yo me congele, ¿Edward?

− ¡Edward no! –escuche otra voz, una más fuerte... ¿Emmett?, Victoria me dejo de jalar y apretar mi brazo soltándome por completo.

Me dolía la cabeza, me dolían mis extremidades, me sentía débil y confundida.

− ¿James? ¡Maldito traidor! ¡Sabia que no debía confiar en ti! –el grito de victoria me estremeció. Debería estar delirando y esto era prueba de eso.

Me estremecí cuando me sentí jalada hacia atrás, el shock no me dejaba responder ni salir corriendo de ahí aun sabiendo que era mi oportunidad, ¿Estaba delirando? O de verdad ahí estaba Edward... la venda que me había mantenido en la penumbra y sin poder mirar en el exterior desapareció. Victoria se puso detrás de mí y me apunto con la pistola.

No era un sueño, cuando me acostumbre a la luz de la habitación comencé a comprender que la realidad era muy extremista. En la esquina del lugar estaba Edward observándome con preocupación y ¿Pena? , ¿Por qué? , Emmett estaba calmando a Edward y lo tenía agarrado de la camisa, podía sentir el odio y frialdad de Victoria. Había muchos policías apuntando hacia ella, algo que me dejo confundida fue ver ahí a James escoltado por policías y mirándome con arrepentimiento.

Y entonces todo pareció cobrar vida pero por muy raro que fuera sabiendo que estaba en peligro el ver a Edward preocupado por mí, ahí me hizo sentir a salvo.

− ¡Señorita baje esa arma! – Ordeno un policía, su grito inundo la habitación.

−Victoria...baja el arma− Victoria ignoro al policía pero miro a Edward como si solo él fuera lo único existente en su alrededor y yo sabía el porqué. Estaba enamorada de él.

− ¿Por qué? – la voz de ella sonó áspera y herida − ¿Por qué la preferiste a ella? – sentí la punta de la pistola presionar mi cabeza y un nudo formarse en mi garganta.

−Escucha...Baja el arma−le pidió Edward tranquilamente, creo que sabía que solo le obedecería a él.

Yo pensé que le haría caso pero no, en su lugar continuo hablando. Mi lado humilde estaba latente, no quería que hiciera una locura, no porque ella me importara después de todo me secuestro y estaba por matarme pero si me importaba lo que sufriría kata o Claire. Ellas no se lo merecían.

−Ella no te quiere, te fue infiel – busque la mirada de Edward, temía que el volviera a caer en el pasado –Y... ella es tan simple, y torpe en cambio yo tengo todo lo que un hombre quiere, ¡Y la preferiste a ella! –

−No hagas esto, piensa en Kata, en Claire−ignoro las palabras anteriores de ella.

−Ellas no me importan pero tú si... –le sonrió y se acerco a Edward soltándome, todos miraban la escena yo con pena por victoria, se veía muy mal, pero era mi oportunidad y la tome, en un segundo varios policías me resguardaron y victoria se dio cuenta de su error y su mirada ardió hacia mi dirección.

La pistola que me apuntaba anteriormente se lo llevo a su cabeza, me traque mi grito de sorpresa y terror, ¿Ahora se suicidaría? En mi mente pedí que no lo hiciera, tal vez con ayuda ella...se curaría o algo mejor.

−Yo soy un simple humano, no hagas esto solo por mí, no lo merezco− pidió Edward.

Yo no compartía esos pensamientos, Edward era un hombre encantador y supongo que ella también porque sus dedos se acercaron aun mas al gatillo haciéndonos parar de respirar; Un Edward tratando de verse sereno y una victoria ansiosa, es lo que veíamos con terror.

-Yo te amo y la vida no tiene... –

−No lo digas... ya te lo dije, no merezco la pena– Edward la interrumpió y le sonrió tranquilamente.

−No hay sentido−aseguro ella.

Oh, no...

− ¡VICTORIA NO! –grito Edward.

Victoria sonrió débilmente hacia Edward y sus dedos se movieron con fuerza al gatillo, cerró los ojos en el mismo momento que el ruido grueso de un disparo resonó en el lugar, y luego otro más. Acción reflejo, cerré los ojos metiéndome en la ignorancia y perdiendo contacto con mí alrededor por varios segundos.

Me sentí mareada, perdida y desesperada, pisadas...murmullos y jadeos, la oscuridad, ahora si todo había acabado...

− ¡Bella! –grito con _su _aterciopelada voz llena de pánico.

…

_**Mcfly− Too close for comfort**_

Lo primero que escuche fue mi respiración mas tranquila, me dolía un poco el cuello. Arrugue la nariz al sentir ese olor medicinal mezclado con productos de limpieza.

− ¡Bella! – Sonreí sin abrir los ojos y suspire mientras los abría y observaba a mi atolondrada madre brincando a mi lado.

Lloro contándome que creyó que me perdería y después me obligo a descansar de nuevo porque lo necesitaba antes de que los demás quisieran visitarme y era urgente que recuperara las fuerzas perdidas por esos días tan horribles que todos vivimos. Y así lo hice, ahora sintiéndome a salvo.

Cuando desperté por segunda vez sentí un cálido calor en mi mejilla no tarde ni un segundo en darme cuenta de que Edward estaba a mi lado, sonriéndome tiernamente y con ilusión solo esperaba que el no dijera lo mismo que mi madre y se echara a llorar porque eso no lo soportaría. Le sonreí y acaricie su mejilla de la misma manera, me di cuenta en ese momento que lo necesitaba a mi lado para sentirme totalmente completa.

−Hola− beso mi frente, había extrañado esa dulce voz.

−Hola− suspire disfrutando su beso.

− ¿Estás bien? ¿Te sientes mejor?- pregunto sin moverse de mi lado.

−Solo me siento un poco cansada y adolorida pero estoy bien, estaré bien−le respondí. Con suavidad me ayudo a sentarme.

Recordé que la última vez que lo vi un hombre lo había golpeado en la cabeza.

− ¡No puede ser! ¿Tu estas bien? Ese tipo... –comencé a balbucear preocupada.

−Tranquila estoy bien, solo fue un golpe y hace dos horas el doctor me reviso. No te preocupes –

Debí haberlo imaginado victoria nunca lo pondría en peligro a él. ¡Victoria, la había olvidado!

− ¿Cómo esta _ella_? –

Se sentó a un lado de la camilla y tomo mi mano.

−Está en terapia intensiva, no hay muchas posibilidades de que resista la noche. Kata esta...destrozada−

Alce su barbilla y lo abrace, ¡Como extrañe su calor!

−No es tu culpa− Trate de relajarlo, sabía que se sentía culpable por haberme y haber puesto a Victoria en esa situación pero cada quien es responsable de sus acciones.

−Sí pero si yo hubiera sabido de su amor – creo que deje de respirar –Le hubiera dicho que entre ella y yo no podía haber nada porque mi corazón ya era tuyo−Me gusto mucho la frase completa, y me sentí feliz. Pero el había dicho '_era'_. Aunque estaba ahí a mi lado acariciando mi cabello, y eso era suficiente para saber que él me seguía queriendo.

−No hubieras podido hacer nada−me aleje para mirarlo a los ojos−Victoria tiene una obsesión por ti, no amor. Si ella logra sobrevivir necesitara ayuda, pero tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ella hizo –asintió aun no convencido.

−Se que tienes razón, mi padre y Emmett dicen lo mismo pero yo me siento así, culpable y sé que si muere kata también lo creerá−

−No es así, ella no morirá− o al menos eso espero y no por ella sino por Edward se que si victoria muere el nunca se lo perdonara, no suplicaba tampoco por ella pero bien dicen que "hierba mala nunca muere". Aunque de algún modo tendría que pagar por lo que nos hizo –Ella me dijo que contrato a un fotógrafo para que me persiguiera – dije.

−Lo sé, él fue quien tomo esas fotos. Lo siento y te lo he dicho nunca me perdonare por creer que tú me habías engañado−

−No te lo niego me sentía dolida y no podía creer que desconfiaras de mí pero ahora sé que era una trampa y no me siento así− Pero aun sentía que teníamos que aclarar eso así que... –Sobre eso, creo que tenemos que aclararlo para dejarlo en el pasado−

− ¿Entonces no me volverás a golpear? –medio bromeo, y eso me gusto, pero después se movió con inquietud− ¿Podemos solo olvidarlo? Por que quien quiere escuchar a su novia hablar de su ex –pidió.

_Novia._ Nos miramos intensamente por unos segundos, me gusto mucho que él hubiera dicho esa palabra, encontré mi voz.

−No−respondí seriamente y me miro con desesperación.

−Bien, hablemos− se rindió y se paso su mano por su cabello.

Eso me causo gracia y le sonreí. Después de esto a seguir adelante…

−Ese día fue cuando fuimos de compras con Alice, ¿Recuerdas? −guarde silencio, asintió− me encontré con Jacob en el estacionamiento, quise irme pero él me lo impidió, no hizo nada malo solo me pidió perdón por haberme traicionado, me dijo que merecía a alguien como tu−dije eso mirándolo a los ojos, sentí mi corazón inflarse de felicidad y suficiencia−y que nos deseaba mucha felicidad en nuestro matrimonio. Nunca quise que todo acabara así por eso−termine con nostalgia.

−Esto aun no acabado, pero ahora más que nunca quiero hacer las cosas bien−le sonreí dulcemente−Cuando regrese de L.A. quiero que vayamos a cenar –

Asentí feliz. Pero luego recordé la frase completa.

− ¿Viajaras? –

−Sí, tengo que arreglar algunas cosas, me iré esta noche pero te prometo que regresare tan rápido que no me extrañaras –prometió. Y le creí−Bella−me llamo−Hay algo mas...se trata de tu _amigo_ James –

Fruncí mi seño.

−Es verdad−recordé haberlo visto con ellos y con policías a su alrededor− ¿Qué pasa con él? –

−Pues...es mejor que él te cuente, cuando te den de alta quiere hablar contigo – respondió, se escuchaba receloso.

− ¿Ocurre algo?, ¿Por qué no ahora? –

−No es nada pero quiere decirte algo− con su mano resto importancia, ese tono no me gusto.

Ya no continuamos hablando porque en esos llegaron los chicos y me empezaron a entretener con otras cosas, tristemente Edward se fue una hora después y prometió que nos veríamos pronto para mi desgracia antes de salir del cuarto yo ya lo extrañaba.

**Edward**

− ¿Estás seguro? –Pregunto mi manager –Porque después de que firmes no habrá vuelta atrás y... –

−Garrett –lo interrumpió una desesperada Kate − ¡Firma de una vez Edward que el avión a Paris parte en dos horas! –

Vaya mujer, la mire y sonreí.

−Por favor –Agrego sonriendo suavemente.

Tome el bolígrafo y firme el cheque de Garrett, el ultimo para él lo que significaba que yo también había renunciado a mi carrera (por ahora), su cheque le serviría para vivir en Paris por un tiempo mientras encontraba a otro joven a quien representar. Para romper mis contratos con los proyectos fue un verdadero desafío, para evitar una demanda tuvimos que pagar una multa y en uno tuvimos que conseguir un actor que me remplazara, Jasper no tardaría en recibir aquella llamada.

−No me quiero poner melancólica pero fue un placer trabajar contigo Edward−Dijo Kate, ella fue mi publicista en este tiempo por supuesto también recibió un buen cheque.

−Viejo, si alguna vez quieres regresar... –empezó Garrett, rodé los ojos.

− ¡Garrett! –lo interrumpió Kate− ¡El avión! –

−Ya, ya−le dijo a su esposa, me reí−Fue un placer trabajar contigo, fueron grandiosos años y buenos proyectos, pero sobretodo un gran amistad−

−Por supuesto, los echaré de menos, hicieron un buen trabajo con mi carrera−les agradecí.

−Te llamaremos−prometió Kate− ¡Suerte en tu carrera de medicina y con Bella! –grito la mujer optimista.

−Gracias− dije y la abrase.

− ¡Hey! ¡Suelta a mi mujer! –se quejo mi amigo no muy feliz.

−Oh, no seas celoso –dije y lo abrace a él, aun gruñendo me devolvió el abrazo.

En camino al aeropuerto de LAX llame a Alice para decirle que iba en camino a Forks e hiciera lo que quisiera para tener a Bella lista para la "cena" sorpresa que tendríamos en la noche, solo rezaba para que el vuelo no se atrasara u ocurriera algo en el camino que complicara mis planes, Según Alice no ocurriría nada malo "lo presentía". Nunca apuestes contra ella.

Emmett me recogió en el aeropuerto de Seattle, fue una tortura estar en el auto con él y sus canciones rompe-oídos, aunque no todas estaban tan mal. Exactamente a las ocho llegue al hotel donde mi familia se estaba hospedando, aun no entendía del todo porque seguían en Forks pero me agradaba que estuvieran junto con la familia de Bella.

A las nueve exacto estaba en la puerta de la casa Swan tocando el timbre y acomodándome la tonta corbata que Alice había _sugerido_ que llevara.

Bella abrió la puerta y me miro con sorpresa, por ultimo soltó una risita.

−Así que tu eres la sorpresa y el porqué la tortura de Alice− afirmo, me alcé de hombros.

− ¿Valió la pena? –

−Por supuesto−

Me aclare la garganta − ¿Quieres ir a cenar conmigo? –propuse sonriendo torcidamente, ella amaba esa sonrisa.

−Sí, definitivamente no quiero que la tortura no haya servido de nada –dijo−Me alegra que hayas regresado−

Me dejo pasar mientras iba por su bolso, tal parece que nadie estaba en casa. Tal vez sus padres estaban con los míos y su abuela Marie fuera de lo común estaba jugando billar o algo así, creo que la primera suena a algo que haría.

La admire mientras bajaba por la escalara, me encantaba su sencillez y naturalidad y ese vestido en tonos rojos y oscuros no le hacían justicia.

−Te ves preciosa−la alabe, se sonrojo.

A ella le fascino el restaurante sobretodo porque no era muy costosa y era italiano.

− ¿Cómo te fue en tu viaje? –

El mesero nos sirvió una copa de vino blanco para acompañar la lasaña que pedimos.

−Bien, tengo algo que decirte. Deje mi carrera de actuación−le confesé.

Dejo de comer para mirarme sorprendida.

− ¿Qué?¿Por qué? Ese era tu sueño−

−No, yo creí que era mi sueño pero entonces apareciste tu− me sonrió dulcemente.

−Eso es lindo pero no puedes dejar tu carrera solo por mi−me sentía niño regañado.

−No te molestes pero no es solo por ti, en parte tenias razón esta cara no me iba durar por siempre−se sonrojo avergonzada, de seguro recordaba cuando me lo dijo –Pero últimamente he desatendido mi carrera y mi vida, espero que ahora tenga más tiempo para mi familia y para ti−termine tomando su mano por arriba de la mesa.

− ¿Entonces no es solo por mí? – dijo divertida.

−No del todo, lo siento− negó sonriendo.

−Creo que tus admiradoras si lo pensaran, solo espero que no hagan un campamento fuera de la casa− volvió a comer.

Sonreí fascinado.

Ya cuando la iba a dejar en su casa nos detuvimos en la entrada, nunca me espere su despedida. Se acerco y me beso brevemente en los labios.

−Te quiero−murmure en sus labios.

Sentí su sonrisa−Yo también−

….

Llegamos en la comisaria de Forks.

− ¿Qué hacemos aquí? –me pregunto Bella desde el lado del copiloto.

−Venimos a ver a James− dije entredientes.

No podía hacer nada contra eso que sentía, ¡Bella estuvo conviviendo con el peligro!, aunque no niego que el hecho de que nos dijera dónde encontrar a Bella y entregarse me hacía sentir un poco de agradecimiento.

− ¿James? ¿Qué hace aquí James? –pregunto preocupada.

No le respondí me limite a caminar entre los pasillos y encontrar al oficial Billy quien nos dejo pasar en el cuarto de declaraciones(**N/A**, no sé cómo se llama) y nos dejo esperando por un rato. Sentía la ansiedad de Bella pero lo mejor era que supiera de_ James_ en su boca no de la mía. En poco tiempo entro el chico.

− ¡James! ¿Qué ocurrió? – Bella se levanto hacia él y lo abrazo pero él no se lo pudo detener por las esposas en sus muñecas.

−Siéntate Bella, tengo algo que confesarte−.

* * *

><p><strong>AaaaaH! Que emoción 16 reviews en el capitulo anterior, gracias, gracias y gracias. Espero que en este se repita lo mismo. Ahora...este capítulo está en dos partes aunque el próximo está más pequeño xD y lo pienso subir el viernes.<strong>

**Muchas estuvieron muy cerca unas más que otras, y ame sus comentarios positivos. Ahora aquí vamos…**

1− ¿Victoria debe vivir? Si pregunta estúpida debería morir pero...si muere Edward se sentirá culpable.

2−el capitulo dice propuestas, ¿Alguien adivina cual es la propuesta?

3− ¿Me dejas un RR así bien bonito y dulce como tú? xD

PD: lamento si no fui muy dramática, realmente no me salió ese aire, Lo siento.

**_LM_**


	23. Chapter 23: Verdades y propuesta II

**23. Verdades y Propuesta II**

Edward

− _¡James! ¿Qué ocurrió? – Bella se levanto hacia él y lo abrazo pero él no se lo pudo detener por las esposas en sus muñecas._

−_Siéntate Bella, tengo algo que confesarte−_

…

* * *

><p>Bella se veía confundida al ver a James ahí en la comisaria y más aun como si fuera un criminal. Obedeció y se sentó en la silla a mi lado para después fijar su mirada en el chico. Moví la cabeza afirmativamente como un saludo.<p>

−No sé como vayas a reaccionar, tampoco le voy a dar más vueltas al asunto simplemente te lo diré−le aviso –Primero te ofrezco una disculpa, no espero que me perdones pero en verdad lo siento−Bella me miro preguntándome con la mirada '¿Por qué?' como respuesta tome su mano y le di un apretón –Aquí voy− murmuro James entre cerrando los ojos.

Presentía que después de esto James se sentiría mas complacido con su decisión, bueno aun faltaba la reacción de Bella.

−Mi verdadero nombre es Riley, mi hermano se llamaba James. Fui yo quien te tomo las fotos y se las vendí a los medios. Solo me acerque a ti porque era el cómplice de Victoria, pero lo peor fui yo quien te alimentaba mientras estabas secuestrada, yo fui uno de los secuestradores− Riley acabo su confesión sin tomarse tiempo para respirar.

− ¿Qué?, dime que es mentira− el negó a la petición de Bella − ¡Todo este tiempo me mentiste! –

−No fue mi intención, solo quería la confianza de Victoria−

− ¿Y qué hay de la mia?, ¡Te creí mi amigo aunque solo te conocí por una semana!, ¡Te hable de mi vida! –Bella se veía herida, se levanto de la silla − ¿Al menos tu historia era real? ¿O era parte del plan? –

−No, todo lo que te conté fue verdad y entiendo que no me creas pero mi intención nunca fue herirte mi plan era contra victoria, no contra ti ni contra Edward−

−Tienes razón, no puedo creerte. Me siento...traicionada –

Bella se dirigió a la puerta y el oficial le abrió dejándome a solas con Riley, me levante para seguirla.

−Ella me odia− dijo Riley con un arrepentimiento, me dio pena por el, por sus errores perdió a su amiga.

−No puedo jurarte nada pero tal vez cuando se tranquilice vendrá−le dije al chico.

−Se que no estoy en ventaja de que me creas o me tengas pena pero, ¿Podrías hacerme un favor? –

¿Un favor?, bueno supongo que sí puedo hacer algo para agradecerle que me haya ayudado a encontrar a Bella seria eso. Un favor.

− ¿Cuál? –...

**Bella**

Edward me llevo a la casa de mi abuela sin decir una sola palabra, yo tampoco dije nada no es como si quisiera hablar de eso. ¿Me servía de algo hacerme la victima? , ¿Disculpar a Riley por mentirme es lo mejor? Sinceramente no quería matarme pensando en eso.

− ¿Cenamos hoy? –

Hasta ese momento Edward se había mantenido al margen, se veía sorprendido por algo, ¿El también me estaría ocultando algo? , con solo ese pensamiento algo de mí se encendió con enojo.

−Hoy no−respondí tratando de que no me notara enojada.

− ¿Pasa algo? –junto sus cejas confundido.

−No− suspire, no me creyó pero al menos no me siguió presionando.

Edward me dejo en la casa y se quedo a platicar con mis padres y la abuela Marie mientras yo me subía a mi vieja habitación a 'pensar'. Mi padre quiso tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones y a mi madre no le quedo de otra más que aguantarse el frio, las lluvias y algunas tormentas, por otro lado mi abuela estaba muy feliz de que la familia estuviera unida por unos días más.

Me tire en la cama y suspire exasperada. Lo que me venía a mi mente era la imagen de James o más bien Riley disculpándose, se veía arrepentido pero bien podía ser otra mentira. Por un momento empezaba a creer que él era un gran amigo, pero ya no sabía que pensar, aunque en el poco tiempo que lo conocí no parecía un peligro, pero también estaba implicado en el secuestro, había tantos pros y contras que simplemente no podía con esa nueva información.

Tocaron mi puerta y luego la voz de mi madre me pidió permiso para entrar.

−Edward se acaba de ir−Me conto mi madre después de cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y sentarse a mi lado− ¿Estás bien? Te noto un poco tensa, tal vez un poco de yoga te ayudaría−

−Ya hable con James− solté−me confesó que se llama Riley y que fue cómplice de Victoria− mi madre me miro con comprensión –No sé qué pensar−

−No sé qué decirte, yo no lo conocí como tu pero la gente se equivoca, ¿Acaso errar no es de humanos? –Escuchaba a mi madre en silencio –Tal vez no fue su intención, y no es que lo defienda pero todos le debemos que nos haya dicho donde te tenía esa mujer−.

Compuse mi postura y la mire con los ojos llenos de sorpresa.

− ¿El delato a Victoria? –Ella asintió con los ojos llorosos –No lo sé mama, podría perdonarlo pero nunca terminare de comprender porque lo hizo y olvidar lo que hizo no será fácil− y eso es verdad, eso me haría hipócrita, de todas maneras yo no lo odiaba en mi no entraba ese sentimiento.

Mi madre ya no dijo nada más que: "El regalo mas bueno del mundo es el perdón". Y la escuche, hablaría de nuevo con Riley pero no como su amiga.

…..

Cuando baje a desayunar me sorprendí al ver a Edward conversando animadamente con mi padre sobre beisbol.

−Buenos días Bella−saludo mi padre.

−Buenos días−dije sin salir de mi asombro y el pareció darse cuenta.

−Pase para que desayunáramos juntos−me conto con esa sonrisa torcida que amaba y tal vez el sabia de su efecto, sentía que algo me ocultaba y eso me enojaba un poco, antes de negarme la abuela Marie entro en acción.

−Deberías ir con Edward a desayunar, tus padres y yo iremos a Port Ángeles de compras−

Mire a él cobrizo que sonreía alegre como si hubiera ganado, y de hecho lo había hecho. Media hora después estábamos yendo rumbo al restaurante del hotel rustico donde la mayoría de su familia y Alice se estaba hospedando. Todos estaban esperándonos y desayunamos juntos entre las bromas de Emmett y el amor que desprendía Esme por su familia.

Rose quiso hablar conmigo a solas y por un momento creí que estaba en problemas pero fue todo lo contrario ella me quería pedir perdón por desconfiar de mi (aunque yo no lo sabía hasta ese momento). Arreglamos ese pequeño asunto y las otras mujeres se nos unieron para conversar un rato, Edward decidió "raptarme" y las locas mujeres lo apoyaron. Traidoras.

−No es que dude de ti pero, ¿hacia dónde vamos? –

−En el aeropuerto −avisó.

−¡¿Qué!?, ¿En verdad me raptaras?¡Edward…! – el comenzó a reírse.

−No nena, iremos a recoger a alguien−

Eso me relajo un poquito.

− ¿Por qué siento que me estas ocultando algo desde ayer? –

_Amargada_

−Yo...-me miro apenado, como si entendiera porque mi mal humor hacia el−lo lamento no creí que eso te enojara− se disculpo.

Asentí−No, está bien siento haberme comportado así pero no puedo vivir sintiéndome ajena a lo que pasa a mi alrededor, lo que hizo Riley me hace sentir estúpida−

−Tú no eres estúpida, si me hubieras dicho que te incomodaba te hubiera explicado todo− sonrió dulcemente−No quería molestarte te veías enfocada en lo de Riley que no quería darte más dolores de cabeza –

No podía creer que aquel hombre fuera real, tan atento y comprensible.

−Ayer Riley me pidió un favor, me pidió que llamara a Tanya porque quería verla− lo mire confundida− ¿Sabías que le gusta? −

Oh, qué situación, ¿A Riley le gustaba Tanya? Entonces eso significaba que cuando me conto de su amor _imposible_ se refería a ella, y no me mintió acerca de su vida. Al menos no de esa parte. Eso también decía que no era un total mentiroso.

− ¿Edward puedes dejarme en la comisaria? – el me miro totalmente sorprendido por mi petición pero accedió.

El se fue por Tanya mientras yo entraba en busca de Riley, paseaba por la habitación hasta que un oficial lo llevo ahí y avisó que estaría en la puerta, observe lo pálido y cansado que se veía y sentí pena por él. Nunca hubiera querido que él estuviera ahí.

−Hola−lo salude y al fin tome asiento.

−Hola, no creí que regresaras− me alce de hombros − ¿Y Edward? –

Medio sonreí, mi cobrizo quería ser un buen humano y hacerle un favor al chico, era lindo haciéndose de Cupido.

−El vendrá después, necesitaba hablar contigo a solas. He estado pensando que yo no puedo sentir odio o algún sentimiento malo por ti, tal vez nunca fue tu intensión hacerme daño, y no me mentiste del todo, mi madre me conto que los ayudaste a encontrarme, así que gracias –

El asintió−Me enfoqué tanto en mi venganza contra esa mujer que caí muy bajo, pero no me arrepiento del todo porque aunque sueno sádico se que ella tampoco se lo está pasando bien− Después de todo Riley siempre será Riley, y lo de victoria era otro punto y aparte−Tampoco quiero asustarte, lo que me hace sentir mejor es que me entregue y confesé, estoy asiendo bien las cosas−se veía feliz por eso.

Y yo también lo estaba por él.

−Ya ves, tienes otra oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Espero que no cometas los mismo errores−le dije sinceramente.

−Pues sonar extraño, incluso un cliché pero tú me ayudaste, con tu confianza y apoyo−

Suspire pesadamente e hice una mueca−A pesar de que te estoy perdonando eso no quiere decir que se me vaya a olvidar lo que hiciste y que tampoco podremos ser los mejores amigos− le explique.

−No pido mas, me has dado mucho− sonrió débilmente –Al menos te pido que no me dejes de visitar−

−No te prometo nada pero lo intentare− acepte, eso pareció agradarle.

−Me trasladaran en la prisión de california−me anuncio –según el abogado el haberme entregado me hizo "ganar puntos", estaré cerca de seis años en prisión depende de mi comportamiento. Lo que se hace en la tierra, en la tierra se paga−se alzo de hombros tan relajado. Lo que dicen es real, si dices la verdad, tu alma se sentirá liberada. Yo también me sentía mejor, sin un peso menos habiendo aclarado las cosas.

Me despedí del el media hora después, Alice me paso a buscar con Jasper y me llevo a despejar por un rato, Edward tardaría en regresar a Forks unas horas con Tanya y mis padres seguían en Port Ángeles. Lo bueno fue que Alice no me llevo de compras, invito a Rose para que viéramos una película de comedia para perder el tiempo.

Cuando el timbre sonó supe que teníamos visitas, me tope con los ojos azules de Tanya que sonreía nerviosamente. Detrás de ella venia Edward.

−Hola Tanya−

−Isabella− me saludo con un torpe abrazo. Estaba un poco confundida sobre que hacían ahí.

−Pasen−

Rosalie ya conocía a Tanya, Alice la conoció en ese momento. Edward me llevo a la cocina por bebidas, me dio un beso rápido en los labios, sinceramente no sé cómo llamar a nuestra relación, ni siquiera sé si estábamos juntos pero no me molestaba que me besara.

−Creí que irían a la comisaria−

−Sí, íbamos a ir pero es muy tarde−mire por la ventana, era verdad ya había oscurecido, se veía un poco preocupado.

− ¿Ocurre algo? –

Suspiro pesadamente y esa acción solo significa problemas.

−Sí, Es sobre victoria−

Lo mire esperando que continuara, no sabía de la situación de la pelirroja, estaba completamente ignorante de ella, pues Edward no me conto cuando salí del hospital, ni siquiera Alice o Rosalie me quisieron decir.

− ¿Cómo esta ella?-

¿Irónico, eh? Yo preguntando por la vida de quien me quiso matar. Me pare junto a Edward y le demostré mi apoyo apretando su mano.

−No sé mucho, mis padres no me quisieron decir y Kata dice estar muy apenada y no quiera que la vea o hablar conmigo. Pero me gustaría ir, no estaré tranquilo hasta no saber que paso con ella –lo mire con reproche, odiaba verlo tan culpable.

Pero tampoco quería profundizar el tema, no era ni el lugar ni el momento adecuado.

− ¿Qué te parece si vamos al hospital? –le pregunte, obtuve su atención−Kata debe de estar pasándola difícil, no podemos dejarla sola, nos necesita aunque se niegue− Le había tomado mucho cariño a aquella señora.

−Tienes razón−sonreí−La visita acaba dentro de dos horas, ¿O prefieres ir mañana? –

Negué−Me iré a cambiar−le informe.

Mientras más pronto lo enfrentáramos, mejor.

**Edward**

Forks era un pueblo pequeño, todo se sabía y no podías esconderte por siempre, los lugares estaban en los alrededores y no tenias que manejar por minutos u horas. El hospital no era la excepción. La enfermera de recepción nos conto que el Doctor Peter fue el cirujano traumatólogo que llevaba el caso de Victoria estaba libre y lo llamo.

−Tal vez es mejor que el doctor nos de información y no alterar a Kata− Sugirió Bella.

Y ella tenía razón, aunque de todas maneras Kata se alteraría un poco.

− ¿Ustedes son familiares de la Srta. Lefevre? –Pregunto un canoso hombre, ese debía ser el Doctor Peter.

−Amigos− respondí suavemente, aunque ese no era el estatus formal.

El hombre nos guio a su consultorio, al parecer era un ex-médico militar.

− ¿Cómo esta ella? –Pregunto Bella.

No podía dejar de asombrarme porque ella se preocupara por Victoria, pero así era ella, noble y sin rencores. Según me conto también había hablado con James y lo había _perdonado o disculpado._

El doctor empezó por lo más importante, la bala con la que se intento suicidar entró por la parte posterior del cráneo y salió por la parte frontal. Por lo tanto, no quedó incrustada en el cerebro. Victoria fue afortunada porque la bala no toco áreas que hubieran sido mortales. Ahora una de las principales preocupaciones del doctor era un edema cerebral que este podría traer otras consecuencias aún peores.

−Aun no podemos cantar victoria− añadió en tono serio.

El doctor nos acompaño hasta la habitación de Victoria, ahí estaba kata cuando nos vio se levanto inmediatamente, me parecían años sin verla. En la camilla estaba Victoria conectada a muchos aparatos e intravenosas. Se veía inocente, cometió muchos errores entre ellos obsesionarse conmigo. Kata se mantuvo recia ante nuestra visita, no creía correcto que estuviéramos ahí después de lo que su nieta hizo, me disculpe con ella por arrollar a su nieta a hacer esa locura ella rápidamente lo negó "Locura es lo que corre por la venas de mi nieta" dijo.

Cuando salíamos del cuarto me detuve en la recepción y me voltee hacia Bella.

−Pagare los gastos del hospital de Victoria−le anuncie.

No grito, simplemente ella dijo, "si te parece bien, te apoyo", eso calmaba un poco mi culpa. Eso y que Victoria no hubiera muerto frente a mí. Y así lo hice, todos los gastos fueron pagados y pedí que constantemente se me informara de su condición.

Cenamos en casa de los Swan, a ellos les pareció un acto generoso pero a Rosalie quien estaba aun ahí le pareció estúpido, Alice no se quedo atrás con: "Ella no se lo merece" pero igual no volvieron a tocar el tema. Bella se despidió de mí con una dulce sonrisa y un "Hiciste bien".

Con Tanya, Alice y Rosalie regrese al hotel. Tanya estaba nerviosa por el encuentro que tendría al otro día con Riley, le había contado lo importante pero todo lo demás lo haría el mismo.

…..

− ¿Estás segura? –ella asintió. Me rendí.

Tanya nos pidió a mí y a Bella que la acompañáramos a ver a Riley, aunque nos negamos ella era buena manipuladora. Nos sentíamos unos intrusos esperando a que Riley entrara en el cuarto. Tanya tampoco se veía emocionada de estar ahí, miraba por todos lados y jugaba con sus manos.

−Todo estará bien−Le dijo Bella.

Tanya sonrió nerviosamente−Eso espero− y dejo salir un suspiro al abrirse la puerta.

Me sentí en la grabación de una escena, Tanya se levanto cuando el chico entro, el recorrió el cuarto hasta toparse con la chica y sonrió. Cuando llego me miro con agradecimiento.

−Gracias−me alce de hombros.

−Tal ves...deberíamos... – empecé a sentir que ellos necesitaban un momento a solas.

−Salir−termino Bella por mí mientras me empujaba a la salida−Suerte−añadió suavemente a los chicos.

**Tanya**

Después de que Edward y su prometida salieran me quede a solas con James o bueno Riley, estaba nerviosa él nunca me había hecho sentir eso. Siempre lo vi tan serio y decidido que no me llamo la atención pero en ese momento era completamente otro, aparte de ese arrepentimiento que mostraba también estaba la sencillez que desprendía. Me agradaba.

−Así que Riley, es lindo y un poco extraño− me senté e intente calmar mi nerviosismo. Hizo una graciosa mueca.

−Creo que te debo una disculpa por mentirte− negué –Aun así quiero disculparme, siempre me comporte como un imbécil... –

−Idiota –interrumpí.

−Como un idiota− recompuso−contigo y no te lo merecías−

−Es cierto que a veces son difícil de complacer, así que tu idiotez me ponía en mi lugar, eso lo hacía realmente bueno−pero ese era otro tema.

−Tanya, me gustas−

Casi me voy para atrás, prefería atragantarme con mi propia saliva, no me esperaba eso, ¿Qué le diría?

− ¡¿Qué?! –grite con mi voz ahogada, supongo que eso también serviría o no.

−Se que suena...un disparate−exacto eso me sonaba−pero es verdad, no me había dado cuenta hasta que me sentí culpable de mentirte y que me di cuenta que te visitaba aunque no tuviera fotografías que tomar, además la otra noche me encontré soñando contigo−añadió a su lista. Lo bueno que su lista acabo ahí.

−Estoy un poco sorprendida, no me esperaba esto− dije mirando sus ojos –somos unos desconocidos, tu mentiste y no me conoces realmente para decir que te gusto−trate de hacerlo cambiar de opinión.

Riley era lindo, guapo. Trabajador pero había un problema con la parte de honesto, e incluso valiente y le gustaba correr riesgos, como ese momento en que me dijo que le gustaba, ¿Pero yo me comentario con él?

−Bueno eso es verdad− inquirió mientras una tonta sonrisa se extendía por su rostro como un gesto de advertencia−Pero tenemos toda una vida para conocernos− confusión…

− ¿Qué quieres decir? –

−Cásate conmigo− pidió casi risueño, ¿Podía ser más lindo? ¿ACASO ESTABA LOCO?, no soy de las que corren riesgos... ¿O sí?

¡Diablos! ¡Me sentía en un dilema! ¡Y uno enorme!

* * *

><p><strong>¡Nooo... puedo creer lo que escribí! (risas) ¡Hola!<strong>

**Sé que dije que ayer actualizaría pero tuve un problemita (nada malo) pero bueno hoy sin falta lo tienen. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y se hayan sorprendido aunque sea un poco, vaya que tuve que investigar.**

**No se preocupen por lo de Victoria que aun no acaba, lo tengo planeado solo espero que lo que tengo en mente sea lógico xD. Los quiero, ¡Gracias por los 14 Reviews! Eso me alegro la semana.**

**¿Alguna pregunta, duda o sugerencia? Mándame un inbox o deja un review…Vale voy a contestar los RR anteriores, ¡Se me cuidan amores!¡Buen fin de semana!**

**Espero sus lindos y sensuales reviews, actualizare el miércoles, o antes o después todo depende de sus "reviews"(ojitos y corazones aquí).**

_**LM**_


	24. Chapter 24: Estatus

**24. Estatus**

**Bella**

Fue una noticia... ¿Inesperada? , si eso y también fue sorprendente.

Tanya salió del lugar hecha un manojo de nervios, no éramos las mejores amigas por ciertos motivos que nos enredaban a pero en ese momento parecíamos las mejores amigas del mundo, estaba ahí tratando de calmarla y terminar el dilema que existía en su cabeza.

−Lo haré− Soltó después de un largo silencio − ¡Me casare con él! – Expreso más segura, más feliz… mas realizada. Sonreí, vaya.

− ¡Felicidades! –

¿Qué se hacía en ese caso? Ni idea. Llamamos a Rosalie y Alice ellas tenían que saber. Y si que lo sabían, Rosalie ya conocía a la Tanya y a la familia de esta por lo que estaba un poco preocupada de las consecuencias. Pero la decisión ya había sido tomada por Tanya.

La pequeña ceremonia se realizo en la misma comisaría de Forks, fue oficiada por un juez y a pesar de estar rodeados de policías y amigos fue una boda preciosa porque la pajera se veía contenta y feliz. La mayoría de las mujeres estábamos conmovidas, estoy segura que esa sería una grandiosa historia en un futuro.

El estar presenciando tal ceremonia mil sentimientos se revolvieron en mi interior, al principio no me veía con Edward juntos pero en ese momento "para siempre" me parecía lo más soñado, sin embargo no tenía claro en qué situación estábamos. Según el yo lo había abandonado, para la mayoría de la gente habíamos terminado. Estábamos _intentando_ hacer una relación con futuro entonces ¿Qué éramos?

Cuando los presentes empezaron a aplaudir yo regrese a la realidad y me acerque a felicitar al recién matrimonio, solo les desee lo mejor. Por supuesto su matrimonio no sería fácil ni dulce como la miel. No cruce más palabras con Riley, tal vez con el tiempo.

Dejamos a Tanya con Riley en aquel lugar, y Alice me arrastró con ella, no pude hacer nada al respecto aunque tampoco lo intente. Siempre es bueno pasar tiempo con amigos, y esa pequeña me ponía feliz con cada cosa con la que salía. La abuela Marie estaba encantada con Alice, y era entendible esas dos tenían muchas cosas en común: locura, curiosidad e hiperactividad. Mis padres ya se habían regresado a Chicago junto con Esme y Carlisle –con los que había convivido un poco y ya los adoraba−.

−Hable con Ángela−comentó –El semestre termina dentro de un mes y quería saber si viajaríamos a Chicago, para organizar algo−

¡Un mes! , ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me fui a Los Ángeles? ¿Dos meses? ¿Tres?, como corría el tiempo. Yo ni siquiera estaba segura de si me pasaría el curso, prácticamente había huido a finales del semestre. Y me emocionaba reencontrarme con mis amigos.

−Me gustaría mucho, siempre y cuando no sea en un club para adultos –

− ¡Hey! − ¡Ja! Lo sabía, mis amigos eran una bola de cínicos, sonreí internamente.

−Ben dice que Mike ya engordo y que quiere cruzar unas cuantas palabras con Jasper y Edward−

Sonreí, ya había olvidado que Mike amaba hacerse pasar por nuestro hermano mayor, ¿Gordo? Solo Ben comenta algo así.

Antes de que entráramos al hotel donde se hospedaba mi celular sonó, me emocione al ver que era un mensaje de Edward, Alice sonrió intuyendo el porqué de mi sonrisa. Sonrisa que se borro cuando leí el mensaje. Sentí que mi garganta se seco y tuve compasión por la situación. Alice me llevo al hospital al verme en shock, creo que se preocupo por mí.

No me fije que ocurrió con Alice después de que baje corriendo del auto que había rentado, conocía el camino. Kata estaba apoyada en el pecho de Edward, me acerque cuidadosamente, no había palabras que pudiera decir y que kata quisiera escuchar. Cambio el pecho de Edward por un abrazo, no me gustaba verla triste, no me gustaba ver a nadie llorar. Los sollozos de la mujer se debilitaron, pero nada me quitaba el nudo que ahora estaba en mi estomago.

El doctor apareció detrás de nosotros, miro conciliadoramente a Kata.

−La operación salió bien, aun hay que esperar 72 horas para observar las consecuencias. Estas horas son criticas−

− ¿Consecuencias? ¿Cómo cuales? – hablo kata atropelladamente.

−La señorita sufrió un Edema vasogénico, le hicimos una descompresión cerebral ahora bien las consecuencias pueden variar desde una discapacidad grave hasta impedimentos sutiles− el doctor ladeo la cabeza− Por ejemplo la ceguera, una papilema, las funciones de razonamiento y lenguaje –

− ¿Cuáles son las graves? –

−Considerando las causas del disparo…puede ser coma, estado vegetativo y apoplejía−

Incluso yo sentí angustia al escuchar las últimas consecuencias, estas también bastaron para que kata comenzara a llorar de nuevo. El doctor sugirió irnos del hospital, no servía de nada nuestra presencia.

Hasta ese momento kata se había quedado en el hospital a dormir, ahí comía, eso era preocupante. Nunca había obligado a una persona pero lo hice con kata, Alice -quien se había mantenido en la sala de espera- se ofreció a llevarla a mi casa, no había que ser inteligente para saber que quería que me fuera con Edward.

Creí que las malas noticias habían acabado pero no, algo me decía que aun faltaba mucho, era como un presentimiento en mi interior trataba de ser positiva y suplicaba buenas noticias.

−Con la boda y lo del hospital olvide decirte que Tanya le pidió una reunió al abogado de nuestros abuelos. No quisiera obligarte pero tendremos que viajar dentro de dos días – Tal como intuía.

−No hay problema−juguetee con la radio del auto, las rentadoras de autos se volverían ricos con los Cullen –Por cierto, Alice y yo hemos planes de viajar dentro de un mes a Chicago−

−¿Ambas o solo ella? –sonreí, que tan bien la conocía− ¿Me abandonaras? –

−No−lo mire sonriente, incluso alegre, me encantaba su presencia−Estas invitado, de cualquier manera Mike quiere tener una conversación contigo−

− ¿Algo así como de hombre a hombre? –asentí− ¿Debo preocuparme? –

−Solo cómprale cervezas, eso le hará feliz−murmure segura. Era relajante olvidar las preocupaciones –Esto, kata se veía muy rota−

−Lo está, me preocupa pero no quiere que nos preocupemos por ellas− me imagino que se refería a ella y su nieta−se siente muy apenada con nosotros. Renuncio−

¿Renuncio? No me agrado la idea, no hace mucho que la conocía pero la adoraba, solo espero que haya tomado la decisión correcta.

−Después de que...Victoria...se regresaran a Los ángeles –no se explicaba, aun así entendí que depende de lo que pasara con ella Kata, se regresarían –Lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ella es conseguirle un nuevo empleo, tengo contactos que se beneficiarían con su trabajo−

−Eso es admirable de tu parte. Es injusta la manera en que ocurrió todo, no me gusta este final−inquirí.

−No lo veamos como un final− concedí con él, aun podía mejorar, ¿No? –Por cierto en la boda quería decirte algo-

− ¿Qué? –

−Te ves hermosa− el Edward Cullen que quería estaba sonriendo, ¡Oh, la sonrisa torcida! , en poco tiempo yo también sonreía. Solo bastaban sus palabras para que todo mejorara, ojala así fuera siempre.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Mi abuela odiaba a Edward, lo odiaba porque no le enseño sus movimientos al jugar ajedrez, eso me dio mucha gracia. La abuela suplico porque regresáramos a visitarla cuando pudiéramos y mucho mejor si fuera para llevarle la invitación de nuestra boda. Estaba complacida con Edward.

Estaba emotiva por dejar Forks y a la abuela, y está se sentía muy feliz porque al fin me había vuelto a ver después de muchos años, al fin nos despedimos de ella. Era hora de regresar a _casa._ Esta vez los chicos contrataron un vuelo privado para poder descansar correctamente antes de combinarse con el bullicio de los Ángeles.

Tanya iba con nosotros, a Riley ya lo habían transferido a California, su ciudad natal. Al final estaría en prisión por cinco años, yo no había declarado en su contra pero el mismo se había entregado para pagar sus errores, al menos esa acción redujo su sentencia.

.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya extrañaba la oficina del Abogado Miller, pero más esos nervios que me daban y más cuando no sabía porque ¿No habíamos hecho nada malo?, no, definitivamente no. Tanya llego con una abogada, fruncí mi seño ya estaba completamente confundida, la mano de Edward me tomo por sorpresa, aun así deje que me tomara de la mano y me dirigiera hasta la oficina del hombre.

−Vaya sorpresa señorita Denali – el hombre paso su mano por su frente, y ladeo su cabeza hasta nosotros−Señor Cullen, señorita Swan –asentí con su saludo profesional, tal vez era mi memoria pero parecía más calvo que la ultima vez− ¿Y a que debo esta reunión? ¿Acaso habrá boda? –añadió mirándonos suspicazmente.

−Aun no−concedió _mi prometido_, mucho tiempo sin llamarlo así. Me sonroje cuando mi cerebro proceso sus palabras… "aun no" respira Bella, respira.

−Pero la hubo−interfirió la suave voz de Tanya, segura y decidida.

− ¿Cómo? – tuve la leve impresión de que el hombre se desmayaría.

−La señorita Denali contrajo nupcias hace tres días con el señor Riley Biers− entro en escena la abogada de Tanya, era alta y su mirada atemorizaba a cualquiera, saco unos papeles y los extendió frente al abogado−La ceremonia fue oficiada por un juez y todo es legal –Tanya sonrió, y nos guiño un ojo.

−Pero... –el abogado se aflojo su corbata.

−Todo es legal−acoto la abogada de nuevo.

−Aun así... –

−Legal−repitió, esa abogada me estaba agradando.

El abogado Miller suspiro contrariado y comenzó a leer los papeles como buscando algún error, ya me estaba desesperando. Busque con la mirada los ojos de Edward para sentirme mas cómoda, me regalo una sonrisa y junto nuestras manos.

−Todo está en orden− admitió finalmente.

−Claro, es por eso mismo que la clausula del testamento señalado por el señor Alfred Platt y Marco Denali pierde automáticamente validez−abrí los ojos, quería saltar a pesar de que el abogado quería todo lo contrario – Y así bien el Joven Edward Cullen puede disponer de sus bienes heredados−

−Los cuales quiero compartir con la señorita Denali−inquirió Edward.

Pobre abogado no tenia por donde mirar sin que se mostrara sorprendido. Después de muchas palabras más acepto su derrota y saco los papeles del testamento, les dio un vistazo y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta. Era sorprendente que por esas páginas mi vida haya cambiado tanto, inclusive lo agradezco. La herencia que debió ser para Esme albergaba medio millón de dólares, una casa en California y un rancho a las afuera del estado de Oregón.

Eso era...mucho y nada, conociendo el testamento parecía que después de todo no habíamos pasado por nada, como si nunca hubiéramos pasado por esto. Y aunque había valido la pena, parecía tan...irreal la manera en que había terminado. Al final fue Tanya quien nos había salvado de un matrimonio prematuro, ella se había casado y roto las reglas...todo tal irreal. No hicimos las cosas como debimos pero todo estaba como debía porque al final el destino busca su camino por sí solo.

¿Entonces porque no estaba completamente feliz? Yo sabía porque, todo había terminado y lo único que había pedido era que al recibir la herencia y que Edward fuera libre haríamos como si nada hubiera pasado, fingiríamos que nunca nos conocimos, entonces... ¿Lo haría? ¿Cumpliría con su parte del trato? Mejor no pienso en eso, el me quiere, yo lo quiero, así de fácil. ¡En que estaba pensando cuando pedí eso! O, claro que nunca me enamoraría de él, nueva regla: "nunca digas nunca".

Terminaron los papeleos, Tanya eligió la casa de California para estar cerca de Riley, buena opción y aunque no quiso nada del dinero la abogada la convenció de que esas oportunidades no ocurrían todos los días. Aun así Edward se quedo con una buena suma y no tendría que trabajar por un buen tiempo. Tanya se despidió de nosotros aconsejándonos que disfrutáramos lo que estaba por venir, un gran consejo, y sin más se fue a darle la noticia a su padre.

Edward me invito a comer antes de regresar a la casa, sus planes ahora eran terminar su carrera de medicina y conseguir un trabajo en chicago. Regresar a su ciudad natal, esa idea me gustaba (si, a veces hay que ser un poco egoístas) El menciono que su prioridad era reparar sus errores, ¡cuanto lo quería! Y me hubiera gustado continuar platicando con el pero el tiempo se nos fue volando y había quedado con Jasper para entregarle el guion que había rechazado recientemente−al final el Director confió en Jasper para hacer el papel, que bueno−.

Mi...Bueno Edward me dejo en el departamento de Alice, aparentemente se había vuelto muy sobreprotector conmigo y aunque era un tanto molesto también tenía su lado tierno, el se preocupaba por mí. Sonreí, ese hombre era todo un amor.

Mi plan era platicar con Alice, tal vez ver una película pero ella prefirió reorganizar su armario y mandar las cosas viejas e inservibles a una casa hogar. Ahora todo tenía sentido, por eso decía que lo que es basura para algunos es necesario para otros, luego _tuvimos_ que ir de compras para reponer lo desechado. Yo sabía que había algo en Alice, parloteaba más que lo acostumbrado y no fue hasta la mitad del camino que me lo dijo, o más bien grito.

− ¡Jasper me pidió que me mudara con él! –su sonrisa fue más enorme que el del gato de Alicia en el país de las maravillas− ¡No es grandioso!¡Este es un paso antes de que nos casemos! –y eso lo decía porque "la intuición" le decía que Jasper sería su para siempre, y no lo dudo. ¡Eso era encantador! Ya era hora.

− ¡Es increíble!-apoye.

− ¡Lo sé! –se movió alegremente−Pero hay un problema... –

− ¿Qué? – inquirí confundida.

−Tendré que compartir el armario−bufo causando mi risa, ¡Pero es que Alice es increíble! Aunque lo desee e intente no pude dejar de reír hasta llegar a mi tortura numero uno: el centro comercial. Si, lo bueno dura poco.

Sentí las miradas de las personas a mi espalda incluso cuchicheos pero como no me servían de nada preferí ignorarlos, confiaba que con el tiempo se olvidaran de mí y de mi momento de fama. Conocían lo que la prensa dijo pero no la verdad y eso me hacia fuerte. Mientras paseábamos de tienda a tienda le conté sobre la herencia y como era de suponerse "para celebrar" improviso una rápida idea.

En uno de los cuantos temas de los que hablábamos salió el tema de victoria, pero no fue precisamente de ella quien hablamos si no de su hermana menor: Claire. No sabíamos nada de ella, al parecer seguiría los pasos de su abuela y no se acercaría a nosotras. Por supuesto Alice y yo no lo permitiríamos, hablaríamos con ella, después de todo era una integrante del grupo.

Alice me compro helado como agradecimiento por acompañarla y después me llevo a la casa de Edward, nunca espere verlo ahí en la sala caminando de un lado a otro con un gesto de impaciencia y preocupación.

− ¿Todo bien? –

Un suspiro de alivio paso por sus labios y sin decir nado o sin que pudiera adivinar sus pensamientos me beso, y fue maravilloso como siempre.

−Dime, ¿Estás bien? –logre preguntar cuando nos separamos.

−Viajare de nuevo a Forks−

− ¿Qué? ¿Por qué? – estaba oficialmente perdida.

−Como me hice cargo de los gastos por cualquier noticia el hospital debe llamarme−asentí –Victoria acaba de despertar, y las cosas no salieron como esperaban, kata sufrió una crisis nerviosa y alguien tiene que responder por ambas, y ese soy yo− se veía muy preocupado, yo estaría igual si fuera él.

−Te acompaño− dije sin dudar o pararme a pensarlo dos veces.

−No Bella, apenas llegamos hoy quiero que descanses yo te llamare para decirte como están las cosas una vez que el doctor me haya explicado –

− ¿Estás seguro? –Asintió – Te esperare –prometí.

Tomo una pequeña maleta y se apresuro a caminar hacia la puerta, no estaba segura de si era el momento pero de lo que si estaba segura era de lo que quería decir.

− ¡Edward! –lo llame, se volteo y sonreí−Te quiero− aquellas dos palabras dijeron más de lo que alguien puede imaginar y solo dos personas que sienten lo mismo pueden entender.

Corrió a mi lado y me beso desesperadamente y mi mente solo gritaba: ¡Al fin un beso verdadero! Y ¡Mas! Pero tenía que dejarlo ir. Sonreí.

−Tienes que irte−le recordé, el suspiro pesado –Valdrá la pena, te necesitan− asintió, antes de irse deposito un suave beso en mis labios.

**Edward**

Estuve sonriendo todo el camino hasta llegar al hospital, primero pase a ver a kata.

−Solo fue necesario aplicarle unos calmantes y cuando despertara todo estaría mejor. Se altero por la noticia sobre el estado de su nieta− El doctor Peter me informo.

− ¿Qué ocurrió con Victoria? –

−Despertó hace diez horas, hicimos una evaluación física y un TAC que demostró una fractura en el área derecho del cerebro probablemente por la fuerza del disparo. Esto determino que la paciente sufre apoplejía severa en las piernas y también tiene complicaciones en el habla, esta es temporal y se regulara en al menos 24 horas, se altero demasiado y la sedamos, no tardara en despertar−asentí, no sabía cómo actuar ante la noticia. El no poder mover las piernas sería difícil para Victoria pero al menos estaba viva.

− ¿Cuál es el tratamiento? –

−A largo plazo puede ser fisioterapia, puede necesitar cuidados en una residencia, ayuda psicológica y aun tenemos que observar si no se presentan otros síntomas−

− ¿Pero estará bien? –ambos volteamos hacia Kata, sentí alivio al verla despierta.

−Dentro de lo normal, si−

Una enfermera entro a hablar con él doctor y luego se fue. El doctor Peter se acerco más a nosotros.

−Victoria despertó, al parecer quiere hablar con Edward Cullen−anuncio este.

Kata y yo nos miramos brevemente.

−Anda−pidió.

Asentí y la enfermera me mostró el camino.

−Solo le recuerdo que aun le es difícil hablar, y no hay que alterarla−asentí ante sus consejos para después entrar a la habitación.

−Hola Victoria−hable suavemente, la chica estaba pálida y decaída. No le pregunte como se sentía para no alterarla. Tomo un cuaderno pequeño y comenzó a escribir, no quería hablar por la inseguridad de que si voz no fuera entendible.

_"¿Crees en el karma?_" escribió en la libretita, la mire con compasión.

− ¿Crees que esto es el karma? –inquirí.

Escribió algo de nuevo y me lo mostró:"_No me arrepiento de lo que hice, uno debe luchar por lo que le pertenece"_ supuse que ese algo se refería a mí. Y sin embargo no me iba a poner a discutirlo con ella, pese a lo que sufría físicamente también tenía un problema de obsesión enfermiza.

−Tal vez deberías verlo como una segunda oportunidad−sugerí.

_"No creo en segundas oportunidades"_

−Deberías hacerlo, el destino te dio una−

_"Hubiera preferido morir" _por algún motivo creí en lo que escribió.

−Tienes a tu hermana y a Kata no puedes pensar así−

Se tomo su tiempo para escribir. Debes en cuando levantaba la mirada para observarme intensamente, al final me tendió el cuaderno.

"_Pero yo te quiero a ti, y tal vez algún día te tenga conmigo. Mas sin embargo no pienso cambiar, tal vez es karma, tal vez es justicia, no estoy segura pero yo soy como soy, mi lugar es el infierno o a tu lado no podre estar en dos lugares a la vez. Algún día te darás la vuelta y veras que Isabella no es para ti, ella no es como yo, y cuando eso ocurra yo estaré esperándote, no lo dudes"_

Su confesión logro darme escalofríos, no de miedo no temor sino de sorpresa, porque era tan sorprendente el daño que le causaba todo su orgullo y obsesión. ¿Su crueldad tenia limite? Si lo creo, y ese era lo que Bella y yo sentíamos el uno por el otro. No más desconfianza, solo amor y apoyo.

−Tienes razón, algunas personas no merecen una segunda oportunidad – me miro con incredulidad –Ya nunca podremos vernos y yo no quiero hacerlo, tendrás que sentirte dichosa de tener a tu abuela y a tu hermana. Y por como último consejo, aun estas viva y tienes la opción de arrepentirte de tus errores –termine satisfecho.

Ella negó, no podía hacer nada contra eso, no puedes hacerle entender a alguien algo que no quiere. Esas palabras fueron una despedida, levantaron una barrera. No fui educado pero tampoco me arrepentía porque estaba subiendo una barrera, con mi Bella nadie se metía. No me moleste en mirar atrás cuando salí de la habitación.

También me despedí de Kata pero fue un adiós más sentimental y menos tenso.

Llame a Bella como se lo prometí y le dije toda la información de victoria, ella era tan bondadosa que se conmovió con lo que le paso a la pelirroja, ya estaba ansioso de regresar a su lado, tenía algo que proponerle no era matrimonio pero sería un paso enorme para ambos. Esa noche antes de dormir releí el contrato con el cual Bella había accedido a ser mi prometida falsa, estaba poniendo toda mi esperanza en la idea que tenia…

Solo tenía que esperar 24 horas para verla y llevarla a cabo.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

− ¡Hola! –salude cuando entre la casa.

Qué extraño no había ruidos, ni una presencia en la sala. ¿Y Bella? Subí las escaleras y revisé los cuartos pero nada, tampoco en la cocina ya me estaba preocupando hasta que la encontré en el jardín leyendo su vieja edición de su libro favorito, con cuidado le tape los ojos con mis manos.

−Adivina... ¿Quién soy? –cante en su oído.

Rio musicalmente –Si no eres Mr. Darcy entonces eres Edward –

Hice una mueca…jum… ¿Mr. Darcy? Ella sí que amaba los libros pero sé que me quería más a mí. Sonreí atontado.

−Lo lamento Mr. Darcy está muy ocupado con Elizabeth –destape su rostro−Tendrás que satisfacerte conmigo−

Me sonrió y se volteo hacia mí, no me resistí y estampe mis labios con los suyos en una danza equilibrada, sonreí mientras la besaba, nunca tendría suficiente de ella.

− ¿Tienes hambre? ¿Estás cansado? , el viaje debió de ser agotador−

−Estoy bien, solo te he extrañado−la atraje a mi pecho y deposite un beso en su cabello castaño –Te quiero tanto Bella−

−Y yo a ti, demasiado mas de lo que crees−suspiro, aun abrazados nos dirigimos dentro de la casa para tomar asiento en el sofá donde nos acurrucamos y empezamos a besarnos de nuevo, no quería separarme de su sabor ni de su olor. Después de un rato nos separamos y sonrió divertida − ¿Quieres hacer algo que deberíamos haber hecho desde hace mucho, Cullen? –

Algo dentro de mi grito "¡Si!" pero aun tenia lucidez, yo quería que cuando hiciéramos el amor fuera especial no por un arranque de deseo.

−Aun no, tendrás que contenerte−dije igual de divertido –Srta. Swan, ¿Quiere cenar esta noche conmigo? –

−Claro que si−accedió con una dulce sonrisa.

Ahora a esperar hasta la hora de cenar.

Me prometí no estar impaciente pero falle, y creo que la alfombra lo estaba sufriendo. Ya era de noche, Alice me había ayudado a escoger un lindo restaurante que cumpliera con los gustos de Bella y la privacidad suficiente para ambos. Tome los papeles del dichoso contrato y los metí dentro de mi chaqueta.

Bella bajo convertida en una princesa, el color azul rey la hacía resplandecer más de lo que ya lo hacía con su sonrisa.

−Estas preciosa−se sonrojo.

−Gracias, tú no estás mal−

Le ofrecí mi mano y la tomo gustosa, en el camino me contó de la mudanza de Alice con Jasper y aunque lo sabia me alegro escucharlo de sus labios nuevamente. Por conocer a Bella viví muchas cosas y las seguiría viviendo e incluso Jasper encontró una chica que se acoplara a su carácter reservado.

Tengo que agradecerle a Alice por sus gustos, el restaurante era apropiado para Bella que amaba la sencillez. Nuestra mesa estaba en la parte más privada de todo el lugar, era de un estilo colonial pero también elegante.

Después de la comida saque el contrato de mi chaqueta bajo su atenta mirada y coloque en la mesa, frente a ella. Con mi mirada le dije que era para ella, los tomo de manera confusa y después de una rápida ojeada los dejo de nuevo sobre la mesa. Se quedo en silencio.

− ¿El contrato? –asentí rítmicamente− Oh−

− ¿Oh? – repetí confuso.

Levanto la mirada con los ojos cristalizados − ¿Quieres deshacerte de mí? –

− ¿Qué? ¿Des…deshacerme de ti? ¡No! –dije de manera atropellada− ¡Nunca haría eso Bella! − ¿De donde había sacado esa idea? ¡Como dejar lo que realmente quieres para siempre!

− ¿No?- susurro tristemente.

− ¡No! ¡No podría! ¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión? –

−Por los papeles, yo lo que te pedí fue que cuando tu obtuvieras tu libertad... –

−Haríamos como que nunca ocurrió nada. Pero las personas cambian y sus decisiones también, nunca te dejaría a menos que tu lo quieras –eso me mataría pero lo entendería, solo quería su felicidad aunque con eso yo muriera−Dime nena, ¿Eso quieres? ¿Hacer como si nunca hubiera pasado nada? –

−No, quiero estar contigo. Esa es mi nueva decisión− ¡Gracias! Quería bailar por muy vergonzoso que fuera, sentí mucho alivio y felicidad, me levante nerviosamente y me puse de rodillas frente a ella, era por eso que quería un lugar privado.

−Yo también Bella, quiero estar contigo. Es por eso que traje este contrato, quiero que lo rompamos como un ritual para empezar una relación verdadera, fiel en toda su gloria, ¿Qué dices? ¿Quieres ser mi novia? ¿Sin contratos, sin mentiras y desconfianzas? –No pudo retener algunas lágrimas, lagrimas que seque con una caricia.

−Si Edward, si quiero ser tu novia – dijo riendo. Me sentí feliz, completo –Te quiero−

−Yo también− y sellamos nuestro nuevo estatus con un beso cargado de cariño.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Llegamos a casa, nuestra casa. Corrí a la cocina y tome un bol de metal y unos cerrillos, cuando llegue a la sala tome la mitad del contrato y con la compañía de mi novia empezamos a romper las páginas de papel con las manos, cuando no eran más que simple basura los colocamos en el trate y dejamos que se consumieran con el fuego.

Ambos nos sonreímos.

− ¿Entonces seguirás viviendo conmigo? ¿Te regresaras a Chicago? –le pregunte, me iría con ella a cualquier lado.

−No, me quedare contigo Cullen hasta que terminemos nuestras carreras o te fastidies de mi−

−Nunca me fastidiare de ti, me encantas. Amo tu sonrisa–

Nos besamos con entrega, impaciencia y sed, nuestras manos formaban un camino más íntimo.

−Recuérdame agradecerle a mi madre cuando me metió en esta locura−se las arregló para hablar entre suspiros. Sonreí y asentí para seguir dejando besos ya no tan tímidos por su mandíbula y cuellos− Gabriel García Márquez tenia razón−deje los besos para mirarla a los ojos con curiosidad –Cuando termine con Jacob y estaba triste, una de sus frases famosas es: " Nunca dejes de sonreír, ni siquiera cuando estés triste, porque nunca sabes quién se puede enamorar de tu sonrisa" –

−Concuerdo contigo−sonrió y me jalo del cuello − ¿Ansiosa Swan? –

−Cállate Cullen− reímos sonoramente, sin separarnos llegamos a mi habitación y continuamos con nuestra competencia de besos y caricias para terminar haciendo lo que debimos haber hecho hace tiempo, y fue especial porque fue con mi Bella. Y no fue solo un acto, fue mucho más. Al final terminamos recostados ella en mi pecho y yo acariciando su cabello, mientras sonreíamos enamorados.

Sonreíamos con adoración.

Sonreíamos con optimismo.

Sonreíamos con alegría…

Con todos esos sentimientos que una sonrisa puede transferir y un humano nunca debe de olvidar. Después de todo todos tenemos la capacidad de compartir una sonrisa…aquella que dice más que mil palabras.

…**Fin…**

* * *

><p>Está bien, ahora me iré a llorar. Ya vuelvo…snif, snif.<p>

¡Acabo! ¡La historia llego a su fin! , muchos dirán: "¡Al fin!" (si lo sé, no mientan). Después de mm…bueno mucho tiempo. Esta historia significa mucho para mí, fue la primera que publique, empecé como novata (Aun lo soy, pero no tanto), aprendí a mejor mas los guiones, los signos y puntuación, etc. Así que tengo mucho que agradecer, también es una de las historias en las que aunque no lo crean invertí mucho tiempo, hay capítulos que al leer me recuerdan situaciones que viví mientras escribía, parte de mi pubertad se ve reflejada jajaja.

¡No puedo decir más que!: ¡Gracias, gracias, gracias, muchas gracias! Por TODO, por su tiempo en leer, dejar un comentario, por esperar mis actualizaciones, por favoritos, alertas, inbox, por las que agregaron mi página de FB, por sus consejos y opiniones…mm… por respetar mis locuras, por su apoyo, por estas y muchas cosas más, estaré siempre agradecida con ustedes. No hay palabras exactas pero espero que mis gracias sirvan, este capítulo final se los dedico a ustedes.** Gracias a TODOS, anónimos y usuarios. Gracias.**

**Habrá epilogo.**

Espero que me dejen su opinión en el recuadro de abajo, y nos leemos en el epilogo donde tratare de cerrar todos esos agujeros que deje en vacios, ¿Bien? Lo juro, estoy de vacaciones así que no tardare.

**No me abandonen D:**

Sigan mis nuevas historias, las cuales actualizare pronto solo quiero terminar con esta historia para entregarle mi dedicación a esas. No sé que mas decir… bueno ya, hasta luego, Gracias de nuevo. Los amo. Demasiado. Mas que nuestros protagonistas: D .

_LM._


	25. Epilogo

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes fueron creados por la maravillosa de Stephenie Meyer. Yo _Lorena Miller _solo juego con ellos. La historia es una locura de mi _inapropiada_ imaginación xD

Estoy totalmente en contra del plagio. Se prohíbe la reproducción parcial o total de mis historias sin mi consentimiento.  
><strong>.Dile <em>NO<em> al plagio.**

* * *

><p><strong>Aclaraciones:<strong>

**Edades** (si recuerdan): Al inicio Edward y Bella tenían 20 años

**Carreras/ trabajos: Bella**: Literatura**, Edward**: Medicina General/ actor, **Jasper:** Arquitecto (nunca lo ejerció)/ Actor, **Alice**: Diseñadora de moda, **Rosalie**: Publicista, **Emmett**: ingeniero.

_**¡Aclarando los puntos: Enjoy!**_

* * *

><p><strong>Epilogo<strong>

Querido diario:

_Han pasado tantas cosas en los últimos años que apenas encuentro un punto en concreto por dónde empezar. Comenzare por mí. Me gradué en Literatura hace dos años, no salí con honores pero tampoco fui la más baja de la clase. Al graduarme conseguí un pequeño pero agradable empleo en una empresa editorial, no negare que me ayudo que el Editor en Jefe me conociera como la prometida del "Ex mejor actor Edward Cullen". Empecé como correctora y después de dos años he llegado a ser una de las Editoras Junior de la Editorial, realmente me gusta mucho lo que hago. En mis tiempos libres escribo una que otra pequeña historia, espero algún día poder publicar un libro._

_Edward se adapto bien a ser "normal" aunque tomo mucho tiempo para que dejara de ser protagonista de los chismes: "Que si yo lo había obligado a dejar su carrera", "Que estaba embarazada y él quería estar conmigo", Oh, claro y el de "Edward Cullen en un retiro espiritual"...y así siguieron e incluso siguen._

_A Edward le falta dos años para terminar la carrera de medicina, y nosotros continuamos teniendo nuestra propia historia de película. El siempre dice que ser mi prometido real era el mejor papel que ha interpretado. Como lo oyen, me pidió matrimonio: ¡Hace una semana!" Y hoy lo haríamos oficial._

_Decidimos usar el rancho de Oregón para hacer una comida, todos vendrían, mis padres, los Cullen, Alice y Jasper, Rosalie y Emmett, Claire y Quil (Su nuevo novio, lo suyo con Seth, termino) y por supuesto Tanya._

_Alice y Jasper se casarían dentro de tres meses, mi amiga estaba loca con los detalles iba de aquí para allá, que si la recepción, las flores y ¡El vestido!, será hermoso, ella lo está diseñando. Jasper sigue trabajando como actor, le esta yendo muy bien sobre todo en la nueva serie. Compraron una casa más grande en L. A, y este lo está remodelando. De hecho Edward le pidió que lo ayudara a ampliar la casa._

_Rosalie tiene cinco meses de embarazo, después de muchos intentos al fin pudo embarazarse, lo cual es un milagro si así lo quieren ver. Esa es una prueba de que nunca hay que darse por vencido. Por el momento ella y Emmett se mudaron a los ángeles para estar cerca de nosotros, cuando podía Rosalie trabajaba con Alice en su tienda de ropa. Emmett está trabajando en una empresa de ingeniería civil y la mayor parte de su trabajo es cumplir los caprichos de Rose con mucha ternura._

_Alice y yo le insistimos mucho a Claire para que dejara de alejarse de nosotros hasta que reacciono y regreso a ser parte de las travesuras de Alice, Kata renuncio pero sé que Garrett está muy feliz con ella como empleada. No quiero saber que paso con victoria, hay cosas que valen la pena no saber. Claire está trabajando para el periódico local donde conoció a Quil, anteriormente había terminado con Seth por problemas de convivencia. Quil me agrada y me recuerda a Jacob._

_Por supuesto de él no sé mucho, pero creo que sigue en sus andadas con varias modelos._

_Y pensar que yo salí con él, bueno por algo suceden las cosas._

_Los padres de Edward __–__mis futuros suegros__ y mis padres siguen viviendo en Chicago, a veces nos visitan inesperadamente. Y a esto también se le suma mi abuela Claire, la abuela más moderna del mundo. Tal vez viajemos a Forks para darle la invitación de nuestra boda, tal como lo pidió hace tiempo atrás._

_Oh, y hay una sorpresa mas, pero lo será incluso para ti señor diario._

Cerré mi diario con mucho cuidado y lo deposite en uno de los cajones de la habitación. Justo en ese momento entro mi ahora prometido, me gustaba como sonaba.

− ¡Ya llego Jasper con Alice! Y Creo que la enana no está feliz con la tinta de las invitaciones o algo así – Si eso me suena a ella−Prométeme que no te pondrás así tu también−

Me alce de hombros.

−Supongo que es lo más tradicional− Jugué un poquito con él.

− ¿Tradicional? ¿Es tradicional volver loco al novio? –Pregunto divertido, asentí de la misma manera –De haberlo sabido antes... –empezó, lo interrumpí con un golpe en el brazo.

− ¿De haberlo sabido antes, que Cullen? –

−Es broma nena−sonreí con ganas, y lo baje hasta la sala del rancho.

Ahí estaba totalmente radiante mi amiga haciendo muecas mientras observaba varios sobres blancos. Jasper la observaba divertido y frustrado.

− ¡Alice! –grite emocionada, fue lo que basto para que los sobre golpearan el rostro de Jasper, a pocos segundos la eufórica amiga que tengo me dejo sin aire –Yo también te extrañe−

−Por favor, solo hace dos días que no se ven− menciono Jasper ganándose una mala mirada nuestra. Edward rio pero por lo bajo lo escuche susurrar: _mujeres_.

Me lleve a Alice a la cocina, no era la primera vez que me visitaba en el rancho. Era de un estilo antiguo y eso me encantaba, nunca le cambiaria nada sobre todo porque era un recuerdo del "como" conocí a Edward sin embargo Alice creía que sería bueno modernizarlo un poco. Salió el tema de la dichoso color de tinta para las invitaciones, no culpaba a la impresa yo tampoco podía ver la diferencia entre dos colores "aparentemente" iguales.

− ¡Ya llegue! –canturreo Emmett, su voz sonaba aun más alegre de lo normal.

Cuando entro a la cocina lo primero que hizo fue meter una cuchara en la salsa que había hecho y llevárselo a la boca para después saludarnos. Nunca cambiaria lo cual era bueno. Rosalie se encargó de sacarlo de la cocina antes de que se acabara toda la comida antes de tiempo. El embarazo le había senado bien, se veía tan natural tan relajada y por supuesto feliz.

−Así que Bella... ¿A qué se debe esta reunión? –Pregunto Rosalie con interés.

Alice dejo de cortar las rodajas de naranja para mirarme fijamente a la espera de mi respuesta, la atrape mirando "sutilmente" mi mano izquierda, esa pequeña bruja...como veía eso venir preferí que el anillo me lo colocará mi novio en presencia de todos. Me recompuse rápidamente.

−Pues porque les tengo una sorpresa –les sonreí dulcemente a mis amigas –Y es todo lo que diré−Alice hizo un puchero.

Todos salimos en el jardín de la casa, tenía una linda vista hacia un pequeño lago que solo era conocido por los habitantes del lugar, teníamos un jardín extenso que cuidaba una señora la mayoría del tiempo. Habían claveles, rosas…era un ambiente fantástico. Los hombres empezaron con la parrillada, Jasper termino un poco sucio de carbón y andaba persiguiendo a su novia para darle un abrazo, era gracioso ver a Alice huyendo del sucio Jasper.

−Sabes...Jasper era menos divertido antes de conocerla−murmuro su hermana, ambas reímos mientras mirábamos la escena.

−El no era divertido− murmuro Emmett mordiendo una salchicha.

Rosalie le hizo unas señas a Edward, y mi novio le dio un golpe en la cabeza a su hermano.

−No me culpes, tu esposa me lo ordeno− se excuso. Rosalie sonrió satisfecha.

En ese momento tocaron el timbre, el rostro de nuestros invitados llegó, Claire con su novio Quil, mis padres y los de Edward. Siempre era bueno estar en familia. No tardo mucho cuando Tanya llego con regalo para todos de California, fue bueno volver a verla hacia como un año que no la veía.

Mientras Emmett y Jasper asaban la carne, todo el resto empezaron a platicar y ponerse al corriente.

Íbamos a poner la mesa cuando mi celular vibro, leí el mensaje y sentí los nervios en mi estomago, me sentía emocionada pero también nerviosa, ¡Incluso tenia nauseas!

−Nena, ¿Estás bien? –

Y me lo tenía que preguntar Edward, y yo que no sabía mentir.

−Sí, solo estoy nerviosa−

−No tienes que estarlo, nos irá bien−deposito un beso en la coronilla de mi cabeza y se fue a seguir con su trabajo. El pensó que me refería a nuestro compromiso, ni se lo imaginaba...

La hora llego. Antes de que empezáramos a comer Edward pidió que le prestaran atención, su ya estaba nerviosa en ese momento se me sumo un extra, claro ya todos lo venían venir me imagino que hasta pensaban que nos habíamos demorado demasiado. Todas las mujeres, sobretodo Alice se ofrecieron para ayudarme con todos los preparativos. Mi padre estaba muy sentimental, y justo cuando tenía una charla hombre a hombre con mi prometido el timbre sonó.

Como no esperábamos a nadie más todos estaban confundidos, bueno yo si esperaba a alguien más. Sonreí suavemente y me excuse para ir a recibir a la persona que faltaba y nadie sabía.

−Al fin llegas, tengo los nervios a flor de piel− le inquirí al hombre que sonreía levemente.

−Claro, y yo no−dijo sarcásticamente− ¿Cómo me veo? –hizo un intento absurdo en acomodarse su cabello, me recordó a Edward.

−Como un hombre feliz y libre−respondí. Pareció gustarle mi respuesta.

Lo guie en la entrada del jardín.

− ¿Listo? –

El asintió y salió hacia el exterior. Hubo un grito de júbilo y muchos de sorpresa. Cuando salí me tope con una escena muy conmovedora: Tanya llorando sobre el pecho de su esposo. Riley no estaba tan lejos de eso, le hablaba en el oído a su esposa mientras hacia un esfuerzo para no llorar.

Riley había salido en libertad hace dos días, se le había reducido dos años por su buen comportamiento. Me contacto porque quería darle una sorpresa a Tanya y me pareció algo muy bonito, y me dije ¿Por qué no?

−Así que tu lo sabías, ¿no? –Edward no estaba enojado pero tenía un puchero digno de Alice.

−Sí, pero no podía decir nada. Lo siento− me disculpe abrazándolo de su cadera –Se ven muy lindos−

−Están felices, y no tienes porque disculparte –paso sus brazos por mis espalda−Entonces… −empezó, lo mire − ¿Ponemos un lugar más en la mesa? –sonrió.

−Si−

Respondí mientras nos acercábamos a darle la bienvenida a nuestro recién invitado.

…

Alice grito con fuerza cuando Rosalie le hale un mechón de su cabello, por supuesto Rosalie grito perdiendo la paciencia, los nervios de todas estaban a flor de piel. La Boda de Alice y Jasper se llevaría a cabo en Chicago, en la casa de los señores Hale. Había alrededor de quinientos invitados, el pastel seria de cinco pisos, las flores en tonos amarrillos, rosas, rojas y moradas. Todo era precioso. Excepto...los gritos de Alice.

Todo saldría bien pero aun así ella quería que todo estuviera perfecto.

Cuando llego la hora todos se reunieron en el jardín.

Todo el relajo pasado se olvido y dio paso a una ceremonia emotiva y muy significativa. En ese momento recordé cuando Alice alucinaba con Jasper, ella tuvo razón cuando dijo que se casaría con él. Mire a Edward desde la distancia y me sonrió como si estuviera diciendo "Nuestra boda será así de maravillosa". Yo también lo creía.

Los votos fueron emotivos para la pareja, nunca había visto a Alice casi llorar, probablemente nadie. Y cuando el sacerdote los declaro marido y mujer la muchedumbre estallo en aplausos.

La recepción era todo lo que Alice imagino en su adolescencia. Luces, flores, velas todo era muy romántico. Mi madre se acerco en la mesa donde estaba sentada mientras mi cabeza reposaba en el pecho de mi prometido. La sonrisa de mamá guardaba algo. Me alejo de mi novio y unió nuestros brazos.

− ¿Recuerdas a la señora Mallory? –

Oh, no.

−Eso creo mamá –

−Bueno me la encontré el otro día... – jadee con horror, esa señora tenía una hija. Lauren, esa chica no me caía especialmente bien, era una… ¿Perra? ¿Fácil? Eso.−Resulta que su hija Lauren, es una gran fan de tu prometido…y pensé ya que ustedes estarán una semana en Chicago… ¿Por qué no reunirse? ¿Tú y ella se llevan bien, no? –

Suspire, mi madre nunca cambiaria pero no, no de nuevo.

−Lo siento mamá−me negué.

Ella suspiro con cansancio mientras me deshacía de su agarre y volví a la mesa. Con mi prometido.

− ¡Déjame te cuento todo desde el principio!-la escuche gritar a mi espaldas y tuve que sonreír.

Recordar es volver a vivir.

− ¿Qué te decía tu madre? – pregunto Edward muy curioso.

Me volví a recortar en su pecho mientras reprendía una risita. No lo siento, Edward nunca conocería a Lauren Mallory.

−Nada importante−le di un beso en la mejilla rápidamente.

**Fin**

* * *

><p>Bien ahora sí, este es el fin definitivo.<p>

Gracias a por los **294** reviews, los **217 **favoritos, los **170 **follows, en todo el tiempo que duro la historia. Como dije esta historia me trae buenos y malos recuerdos, no todo lo escribí feliz, pero al fin logre terminarlo. Por sobre todo, gracias por su tiempo y apoyo. ¡También a los anónimos! A los que agregaron mi página de FB. Y bueno no soy dada a las despedidas, soy torpe en esto. No sé que más puedo decir, solo…Muchas gracias.

Espero verlas o verlos en mis otras historias, ¿**Han leído " En algún lugar"? ¿No? Pues las envito para que se den una vuelta. Los quiero. Hasta luego.**


End file.
